Edict of Justice
by Enigmatic Wayfarer
Summary: COMPLETE! Post Hogwarts. When Hermione saves Draco from the Dementors Kiss, she didn't expect to have him in her custody and living in her house for three months. Hermione and Draco, Harry and Ginny. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Hello, bare with this chapter I know it's really small but that's why I posted the second chapter at the same time. If you read my other story then hello again, I hope you like this one. But if you haven't read my other one feel free to read it as well as this one and review them both!  
  
Prologue.  
  
Hermione was 21 and already the most accomplished witch known to the wizarding world. She had destroyed Cornelius Fudges' reputation with the help of Rita Skeeter when she was in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so when she finished her education she was immediately offered the place as Minister/Mistress of Magic.  
  
Though she turned it down at first she was offered the job many times after that and only one-year later when she was 19 did she accept.  
  
With Hermione as Mistress of Magic, Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix were able to gain a lot more supporters so ultimately the final duel between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort became possible. During the 'War of the Wizards' many people for the OotP and DA were murdered. Among them was Albus Dumbledore. After his death Voldemort grew over-confident and believed himself to be invincible, he challenged Harry to a duel and Harry, being prepared for this duel accepted with a face of fury.  
  
Because Voldemort was arrogant and he did not believe that a twenty-year- old man could defeat him, he had his back turned to Harry and was encouraging his Death Eater to cheer when Harry hit him with a pure love curse that Hermione had created with only one purpose.  
  
For Harry to destroy Voldemort with.  
  
Voldemort had screamed out in pain for the only thing that he could not stand was love. Though because he was not human enough to die, his soul was forced into a stone. The stone turned a brilliant emerald green because of Voldemort's blood connection with Salazar Slythrin. Harry had quickly pocketed the stone in case any of Voldemort's faithful Death Eaters thought they could recreate Voldemort's body for a third time. All of the Death Eaters at the duel were stunned and sent to Azkaban.  
  
Hermione had seen to removing the Dementors from Azkaban when she first became Mistress of Magic, and because of her close bond with Hagrid's little brother Grawp she managed to get the Giants that remained in the mountains to come down and guard Azkaban. The only time when the Ministry used them was when they were to perform the Dementor's Kiss.  
  
The devastation of Dumbledore's death was immense. No one wanted to believe that Dumbledore had really died, he had always been there and that's the way everyone had liked it. Because Dumbledore was gone everyone turned to Harry and Hermione to become their hero's, their succor. Harry was a hero because he defeated Voldemort and Hermione was a hero because she created the pure loved curse that Harry defeated Voldemort with.  
  
All but those who knew Harry and Hermione pictured them as the perfect pair, the perfect couple of power. But just that thought alone made Hermione like a Dementor was near by her. She and Harry were never cut out to be together, they were very close friends but anything more had never been an option to either of the two.  
  
Harry and Ginny Weasley on the other hand, were definitely made for each other. Once they got together in Harry's seventh, they hadn't separated at all. It was four years since then and all their friends were holding their breath waiting for them to get engaged, for the two had said it was only a matter of time before they got married.  
  
Hermione was always fond of her friends, but she didn't have anyone special in her life. She had been hurt very deeply by a lot of insensitive men and after that she was determine not to let herself get hurt again. If ever she was asked to dance or offered a drink at a club, she would kindly decline and make up a petty excuse like; "I don't dare dance." Or "I don't drink alcohol." She even went as far as to say to man who was obviously smashed of his face, "I have to drive home tonight." But he didn't understand because wizards and witches to drive, so Hermione just called Harry over to her so he could get rid of the creep.  
  
***  
  
I am anxious to hear what everyone thinks of this so please review this. please! But, onto the next chapter first.  
  
dmbabe 


	2. Azkaban

OK, here is the actual story the first chapter was just to inform you of everything. So please read and review, I don't care if you're registered or not registered just please review.  
  
Chapter one- Azkaban.  
  
Hermione sat on her window ledge with a coffee in her hand and a small smile playing on her lips, for it was raining out side and that was just how she liked it.  
  
Hermione was dressed in a dark blue robe and her hair was let down from its strict ponytail to fall down to the small of her back in loose curls. She had just finished a stressing day at the Ministry and had come home to have a shower and an early night.  
  
Though her plans were corrupted by Harry suddenly Appearating into the middle of her lounge room with a worried look on his face. In his rush, he did not see Hermione sitting on the window ledge at first.  
  
"Hermione! Where are you?" He yelled looking about. He went to the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the rest of Hermione house. "I really need to talk to you!"  
  
"Behind you." Hermione said softly from where she sat. Relief flooded through Harry as he rushed over to her and pulled out a little velvet box from his pocket and opened it. The sat an engagement ring.  
  
"Oh Harry! I do!" Hermione said laughing. Harry pulled back in shock. He was about to explain that she was mistaken when Hermione said, "Darling, I love you but you really need a sense of humor. Or at least understand mine."  
  
Harry scowled at her. He walked over to a couch and slumped onto it. "I do have a sense of humor."  
  
"Whatever pleases you Harry." Hermione said taking a sip of coffee. "So, lets have a look at the ring then. When are you planning on asking her then?"  
  
Hermione got down from the window and took a seat next to Harry. She pulled the box from his grasp and opened it again to examine the ring.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"When are you going to ask Ginny to marry you? It's just a tad obvious this is an engagement ring." Hermione said slowly and patronizingly. The ring was silver and had small diamonds scattered about a big stone in the middle. It was a green stone about one centimeter cubed and inside it seemed to glow with swirling colors through it. To Hermione it looked a lot like-  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said, confirming Hermione's suspicions. "I had the stone his souls trapped in, put onto a ring. Do you think its too much? Do you think Ginny will want to wear Voldemorts soul on her finger? That is of course if she says yes." Harry added sadly.  
  
"Harry you great oaf! Of course she'll say yes." Hermione exclaimed hitting Harry over the head. "I think its perfect. You know as well as I do that Ginny will be ecstatic if she could tell people that her fiancé gave her Voldemort's soul trapped inside her engagement ring."  
  
Harry sighed and hugged Hermione. He looked very relieved and calmer than when he got to Hermione's house. "Um. I'm taking her to a restaurant in Paris tonight. I was planning on asking her then." Harry saw Hermione's eyes fill with unshed tears.  
  
"Oh, that's so romantic." Hermione cried brushing away her unwanted tears. "You two are so lucky you found each other."  
  
Harry stood up and pulled Hermione into a tight embrace. Hermione sobbed softly, no matter how long ago it was when she was heartbroken it still hurt her to think about it. "Shh, you'll find someone, Granny." Harry used her nickname from Hogwarts, all Hermione's friends used to call her Granny because her last name was Granger. It was a simple sign of affection. "And he will love you more than anything in the universe. He will be caring and gorgeous. someone like me."  
  
Hermione laughed at Harry's attempt of a joke. He smiled down at her. "See? I do have a sense of humor."  
  
Hermione laughed and pulled away from him. She wiped her cheeks and picked up her coffee cup that lay forgotten on the coffee table. She finished what was left and said sadly. "I'm sorry. You're about to have the best and most important night of your life, and I'm ruining it by blubbering."  
  
Hermione headed into the kitchen to put her cup in the sink, Harry followed her saying. "You really need a pet or something." Hermione just snorted in contempt.  
  
"After killing Crookshanks? I think not."  
  
"You didn't kill him. He ran away and got himself stunned then run over by a car." Harry said. He looked at hi watch then paled. "I have to go, wish me luck."  
  
"I would but you don't need it." Hermione kissed him on the cheek before he Disappearated.  
  
But no sooner had he left did he return. "The ring! Oh, thank-you. Bye." Hermione had been holding out the ring expectantly. She laughed and left the kitchen to head up the stairs to bed.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke with a start. Her alarm clock was going crazy at her, she flicked it off grumpily.  
  
She got out of her bed, stretched, yawned and stomped into the bathroom down the hall. Once she had had a shower she was a little bit more awake. She was struggling to find something to wear to work that day because she had to go to Azkaban on her Mistress of Magic yearly check-up.  
  
She needed to look professional around those sleazy, freaky Death Eaters that were locked up in there, because she hated going there enough already without having to worry about them judging her. She decided on a green robe and left her hair out. She fixed her appearance with some make-up and stood to survey herself in the mirror.  
  
Her head fell forwards slowly because she wasn't quite awake yet, her head hit the mirror hard causing Hermione to curse loudly.  
  
She looked at her watch and gasped. It was already 8:01 am, and she was supposed to be at Azkaban at 8:00 am. She thought it ironic that she was running late today because she never ran late for anything ever before.  
  
She rushed down the stairs and vaulted over her couch into the kitchen where she sculled down a coffee and took a quick bit of a muffin before disappearating to the Ministry. She landed in her office and hurried out to see her secretary.  
  
"Nicole. I am at Azkaban all day so please collect all my memo's and put them on my desk for me to read tomorrow, if they are urgent. you deal with them." Hermione decided quickly.  
  
Nicole looked startled at the proposal of her dealing with anything important but brushed it off as another one of Hermione crazy, spontaneous ideas to make things easier.  
  
"Alright Mistress, I'll do my best." Hermione smiled briefly before disappearating.  
  
When she reached the island on which Azkaban is situated, Hermione looked around a saw the usual Guard Giants placed evenly around the island.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and walked up to the great gates that kept all in. she did a complicated spell that only she was to know, and they sprang open for her. Grawp immediately met Hermione as she walked through them.  
  
"Hermy." Grawp boomed, smiling at the witch. Over the years, she and he created a bond, the bond that Hagrid had wanted to create between them. "How Hagger?"  
  
"Hagrid's fine, Grawp. How are you going here, is everything and everyone under control?" Hermione asked politely yet firmly, looking up to Grawp's huge face.  
  
"Yes. All good."  
  
"Well that's lovely." Hermione said taking a few steps past him. "I'm have to go check the more heavily guarded prisoners."  
  
Hermione quickened her pace as she passed the cells of the minor criminals whom she did not have to check, as she walked into the heart of the island were all the Death Eaters were held. Holding her head high she came to the first cell on her list.  
  
"Misters Nott, Eldergage, Van-Karm? I trust your all finding your stay her as miserable and low as the brochure promises?" Hermione jested sarcastically.  
  
All three men jumped up from where they were sitting and lunged at her through the bars but Hermione just danced out of their arms reach gleefully. "Good. The Giants are living up to their expectations then." With this last infuriating statement she walked past their cell to the next one.  
  
"Misters Crabbe, Goyle and Goyle?" They were all there, Hermione knew they were all too stupid to get angry over insults so she just moved on to the next cell. When she finished checking all the cells with three occupants in it she had to check the entire lot doubled cells much to her chagrin.  
  
"Parkinson and Green, I believe?" Hermione checked them off her list and added before leaving. "By the way Parkinson, I have it under good authority that your daughter is having a bastard of a time in cell 4113."  
  
Hermione passed the next ten cells uneventfully until she came to a cell with someone she would have never expected.  
  
"Seamus Finnagan?" Hermione gasped incredulously, earning a victorious smirk from the old Gryffindor. "Oh and Morgan, yes you're still here. Good." Hermione said absently, still obviously in shock that-  
  
"A Gryffindor in Azkaban for being a Death Eater. Bet you never expected that did you Granger?" Seamus said chuckling softly. Hermione snapped. She sent a death glare to that evil prick standing boldly in front of her.  
  
"I never expected a Gryffindor to sink that low actually." Hermione said harshly, causing the smirk on his lips to falter and die. "Or a Finnagan for that matter. Aren't you supposed to be a respectful and ethical family? Well you certainly defiled the name now."  
  
Hermione walked away from the cell, which caused another wave of fury through Seamus. He hadn't gotten the victory he had been craving since he became bond to Voldemort.  
  
Hermione had finally gotten through all the doubled and was almost finished checking the solitary cells when she happened upon Draco Malfoy's cell. He was sitting crouched in a corner of the pathetic cell with his arms wrapped around his knees tightly.  
  
"Well, well, well. Having a loathsome time Malfoy? You seem to be having a bitch of a time all alone in this small, cold cell. A lot different to your manor I expect?" Hermione said coolly. Draco started out of his trance and sprung up to his feet with amazing speed only to find Hermione laughing heartily at him.  
  
"Oh yes, I was just thinking about suggesting Free Willy as the movie of choice tonight." Draco said sarcastically startling Hermione by his immediate comeback.  
  
"You know what? I think that's a wonderful idea, I'll just go and tell that great big angry Giant over there that there is a smart-arse in the cell right here that needs to be taught a lesson. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to sort you out." Hermione smiled at the flash of fear wash over Draco's dirty face.  
  
"Would you really do that to an innocent man?" Draco asked sincerely, walking up to the bars of the cell he stared her in the eye.  
  
"Innocent? You? I think you've been in here for too long your head is a little befuddled, you were put in here because you are a Death Eater not because you were innocent." Hermione said leaning leisurely against the bars with an elbow. "You're like your father, not an innocent bone in him either. Funnily enough I haven't seen him in my check-up. Did they let him out for being a good little boy, hmm?"  
  
"He died in here before you got rid of the Dementors. I think he went insane and couldn't hack it so he just karked it." Draco said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"A mourning son speaks out." Hermione said mockingly. To her surprise and irritation Draco's hands flashed out through the bars, grabbed Hermione's arms and pulled her painfully against the bars.  
  
"I hate that man. I am innocent, if Dumbledore hadn't gone and gotten himself killed you would find out that I was his spy, just like Severus Snape used to be." Draco hissed furiously pulling her closer to him but the bars were limiting how much further she could go. "I am going to be soul- sucked in a week. But I'm innocent, please. find Katharine Dumbledore she'll tell you everything you need to prove to you I am not evil, never was." Draco released Hermione and took a few steps back from the bars as she pulled away as quick as lightning..  
  
"Why would I do that for you?" Hermione asked once so regained her composure. She thought it was a reasonable question, then again so was its answer.  
  
"Because you wouldn't be able to sleep at night wondering if I was really telling the truth and you just had an innocent man have the Dementors Kiss performed on him." Draco stated simply.  
  
Hermione nodded ever so slightly in understanding but not in agreement, then quietly walked away rom his cell to finish checking the remaining prisoners.  
  
***  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! As you can tell I would be delighted if you could just click that little button down there that says review, because then I can post the next chapter. please I'm begging you.  
  
dmbabe 


	3. Engagement Party

Chapter two- Engagement Patry.  
  
The lights at the Burrow burnt brightly as many people crowded the tiny home. There was laughing and screaming coming from every corner of the house except for a secluded corner which Hermione had chosen to sit and watch the goings on silently.  
  
It was Ginny and Harry's engagement party. There were many people dancing but a lot of the were just sitting and talking, and for some people who had had too much to drink there was sleeping under coffee tables.  
  
But Hermione's thoughts were not on the happy couple or having fun, but on Draco's statement earlier that day. He had told her that he was innocent with such desperation in his voice and such a convincing look in his eyes that Hermione caught herself thinking he was telling the truth.  
  
'Probably just bluffing, I bet all Death Eaters were taught to bluff.' Hermione thought, gazing absently at George and Fred doing tricks in the center of the room. 'He knows that I have the power to set him free, so he though that if he could convince me that he was innocent then he would be free.'  
  
' "Because you wouldn't be able to sleep at night wondering if I was really telling the truth and you just had an innocent man have the Dementors Kiss performed on him." ' Hermione remembered Draco's last words to her, they were sticking in her mind. Teasing her, making her want desperately to find out the truth.  
  
She knew that what he had said was entirely true, if she didn't look into his trial and find out as much as possible about Katharine Dumbledore- Albus' secret wife that Hermione had never heard of.  
  
Suddenly Ginny came over to where Hermione was sitting and sat down in the chair next to her. "How does the lady of the hour feel?" Hermione asked the small redhead. Ginny laughed and replied in a croaky voice.  
  
"She's absolutely stuffed and her feet are about to fall off." She slumped further into her seat. "I have been talking, dancing and drinking for seven hours straight."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, she turned to Ginny. "What? But that would make it- " She checked her watch for confirmation. "Two in the morning!"  
  
"Yep, what an amazing engagement party." They youngest Weasley sighed. "But Granny, as far as I can remember. you've been sitting in that exact spot for at least half of the damn night."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment, Ginny was right she had indeed been sitting thinking about all she saw at Azkaban. It took her over three and a half hours just to decide to investigate Katharine Dumbledore and look around for Draco's trial.  
  
"Anyway." Hermione said slightly firmer than intended. "Do you like your ring?"  
  
"Like it? Granny I love it! it is the most beautiful- dangerous thing I've ever seen or worn for that matter." Ginny exclaimed sitting up straight to show Hermione closely. "Don't you think Harry is a genius for thinking of it?"  
  
"I hoped you'd like it." Said a familiar voice in front of the women, they both looked up to find Harry standing there with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Oh, its gorgeous. I love you!" Ginny cried flinging herself into Harry's arms. Hermione smiled at the couple and stood up, gaining their attention.  
  
"Well my sweets, I hope you continue enjoying your night but I have to go and get some shut-eye." Hermione laughed at their sad looks. "I have to go to work tomorrow."  
  
"But its Saturday tomorrow." Ginny said frowning. "I was hoping-"  
  
Ginny stopped talking abruptly and looked at Harry, he nodded slightly. Ginny turned back to Hermione. "Will you be my maid of honor?"  
  
Hermione stood in shock for a moment then quickly snapped back into reality. "Of course! I would love to." Hermione hugged Ginny tightly. "Oh, I feel so touched that you thought of me."  
  
"I wanted to go to Diagon Ally with you tomorrow, but maybe we could go on Sunday?" Ginny said carefully.  
  
"Sunday sounds great." Hermione smiled. "Its just that tomorrow I have to research-"  
  
"Don't worry about it Granny." Harry interrupted Hermione, wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist. "We know how taxing and important your job is. Without you we would-"  
  
"Have a different Minister or Mistress of Magic." Hermione finished for him. She hugged both of them. "See you on Sunday, Gin."  
  
Hermione appearated home and went to bed immediately.  
  
***  
  
Hermione slipped past the dowsing guard and entered the Department of Law. She had gotten in there early, but not because she wasn't allowed. but because she didn't want to be seen.  
  
If she got into the files before anyone who worked on Satuday's came to work than no one would know what she was doing. She walked down the empty corridor, the only noise was her shoes clicking on the stone floor.  
  
Hermione came to a door and pulled out her wand. "Alohamora!" She whispered and upon hearing the faint click of the lock entered the chamber. It smelt distinctly of musty paper and as she looked around Hermione saw the walls covered with filing cabinets.  
  
She started to look at the labels on each cabinet until she came across a filing cabinet labeled 'Death Eaters'. Looking at a few cabinets next to it Hermione saw that no less than five cabinets were labeled 'Death Eaters'.  
  
She opened a draw in the first one and found it full of files with the names of Death Eaters and their class. For instance one was labeled; 'Isabel Lim, Second Class Death Eater.' Hermione figured that each cabinet had a different Class. Draco Malfoy would have been in the Inner Circle, so Hermione figured that that would have been First Class Death Eaters.  
  
She went to the cabinet labeled First Class and opened the top draw, Hermione shuffled through some of the files only to find that they were in alphabetical order. She sighed and closed the draw again.  
  
She knelt down to opened the second last draw of the cabinet, and muttered as she shuffled through the files. "Macwell, Malah, Malfoy, Man- wait a minute, Malfoy!"  
  
She pulled out four files labeled 'Malfoy, First Class Death Eater.' And only when she sat down at the small table in the center of the room to look through them did she notice the first names on them.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, not surprising. Elizabeth Malfoy- who the hell is that? Oh here he is. Draco Malfoy." Hermione spoke to herself as she put his file aside, she then noticed that there was another file sitting on the table. "Probably Narcissa Malfoy. what Emma? I never knew he had any sisters let alone two."  
  
There was a shout from out in the corridor that snapped Hermione out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see that she had forgotten to close the door and it stood wide open. Hermione stuffed all four files into her robes and stood up quickly.  
  
She took a deep breath and walked out of the room to find a young man in black robes running towards her with his wand out. Hermione pulled out her wand lazily causing the man to stop and yell.  
  
"You, girl! You are in violation of the Ministry laws." He pulled himself up and said in a superior voice completely oblivious to the fact that she was the Mistress of Magic. "No unauthorized persons are permitted to enter the Ministry without staff member, let alone before we get to work."  
  
"Well, I'll give you ten points for your composure but I may have to deduct them for your lack of brains." Hermione said walking towards the man putting her wand away again. "you were unable to figure out that you were talking to the Mistress of Magic."  
  
The young man's eyes widened as he realised that she was indeed correct. He put his wand back in his pockets and bowed before her.  
  
"Jeez, I'm not the Queen of England you idiot." Hermione laughed as he stood up straight again blushing furiously. "What's your name?"  
  
"Um. Jo- Joey, Mistress." He stuttered avoiding her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I saw Bob- that guard over there, asleep and the door wide opened I thought-"  
  
"Joey! Its OK, I will look this over if you do one thing for me." Hermione said, her brain working fast. "Do not tell anyone of this encounter. I say this so you don't have to face humiliation for not recognizing me."  
  
"Thank-you, Mistress. You are very clever, and very gracious for not punishing me for being disrespectful." Joey bowed again in his confusion and hurried away.  
  
Hermione let out a long breath as soon as he was out of sight, she had hoped that she wouldn't have to perform a memory charm on the man but when she saw how nervous he was she knew she wouldn't have to.  
  
Hermione rushed down the corridor and when she passed the guard Bob she flicked him on the nose. He started awake to find Hermione looking down at him on his seat with a frown on her face.  
  
"Not sleeping on the job are we?" Hermione put on her most superior voice. "Because the Ministry just can't have that can we?"  
  
"Mistress! I um. I was just-" Bob stuttered jumping up and looking around frantically for an excuse. "Please don't fire me, I really need this job."  
  
"I'm not going to fire you, you silly man." Hermione snapped, pulling out her wand. "But I am going to get rid of your chair."  
  
With that, she performed a simple spell and the chair that the guard had once been sitting on vanished with a small crack. She turned back to Bob with a fake smile plastered to her face. "That's better isn't it?"  
  
"Yes Mistress, much." Bob said avoiding her eyes. "Thank-you Mistress."  
  
"Bye Bob."  
  
A wave of satisfaction rushed over Hermione as she made her way back out of the Department of Law, which was slowly filling with tired looking workers. As Hermione passed them some would smile and greet her, but she would just return it and be on her way.  
  
***  
  
Sorry for the wait some of you were quite eager for this chapter so her it is and now that it is here. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Thanks to:  
Miyukisetsu- Thank-you for being my first reviewer for this story. I do hope it proves interesting.  
  
me.(not me as in me but that's what she called herself)- Wow! That was such a long review. I know you were kidding when you said that 'The Cabin.' was bad and that she has a fat butt but when Mad's read your review, she went red! Lol.  
  
Halfling- Thank-you for your luck, I think I may need it!  
  
tom4eva- Thankx for the advice I will do my best to reach your standards, but if I don't please keep reading and reviewing my story anyway.  
  
LayDe3 tR1n1ty- Thank-you for putting me on your favorite author/story lists, it doesn't happen to me often so I appreciate it a lot.  
  
Avestia- As you wish.  
  
Precious Stone- I hope it stays interesting the whole way through!  
  
Ame- It's good to have excited readers, it mean they keep reading.  
  
xoxmalfoysminexox- I've hurried, I hope it was fast enough.  
  
Baby Goo Goo 2- Your wish is my command..  
  
t baby- It's nice to know that there is someone who has read the Order, reading my fic.  
  
Danielle- It is a Hermione/Draco love fic, that's why its in Romance and it has 'Hermione/Draco' on the summary.  
  
Miyukisetsu- I already had the second chapter up when you read the first, that's why it was up so quick.  
  
Athena Knox- Chapter three, here it is!  
  
Theresa- Keep an eye out, there's more coming.  
  
ciceronian- Please don't die, I can't stand guilt. Lol.  
  
cutiekat- Thanks for the encouragment. 


	4. Hogwarts

Chapter three, chapter three! I'm so proud, I hope you're proud too.? Anyway, on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter three-Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione took the files home and immediately started working. She read through Draco's trail with drooping eyelids, it was mostly just babble of Fudge.  
  
It wasn't until about halfway through the trail did she spot Draco speaking. "I plea to you all in this court. All in this room stand witnesses. of my plea of innocence." Hermione read aloud what Draco had announced apparently clear and confident. "I was a spy for Dumbledore himself."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow as she read Fudge's retort. "Dumbledore's dead you fool, so even if it were true- which it obviously isn't you would have no way of proving it." Hermione snorted, she wasn't surprised at Fudge's anger. She knew he hated Dumbledore with a fiery passion as well as the fact that he had lost his marbles.  
  
"Katharine Dumbledore." Draco had told them. Hermione gasped, there she was again. Hermione still had no idea if she was real or not. "She is Dumbledore's wife, she knew. She can prove it."  
  
Hermione stopped reading it aloud because it was just Fudge's crap anyway. She learnt back in her chair lazily lifting the report so that she could still read it.  
  
Had he truly been telling the truth? Who the hell was Katharine Dumbledore? The question was grinding on Hermione's nerves, she hated not knowing something others did. Suddenly, Hermione stood up and threw the paper down on the desk. She walked over to her fire and grabbed a handful of floo powder, she tossed it into the fire and stepped in after it.  
  
"Hogwarts!" Hermione shouted and disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Hermione landed gracefully in the fireplace in the Great Hall. She stepped out quickly as not to get burnt by the blazing fire. She brushed down her Scarlet robe and looked around.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief, there was no one in the Hall. It saved her the embarrassment of having hundreds of students staring in awe at her. Hermione walked towards the big doors and left the Hall.  
  
As she walked up the staircase old memories flooded through her. She glanced back down to the Entrance Hall where Draco had been turned into a white ferret, to the corridor leading to the Kitchen entrance and finally to the corridor leading towards the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
Hermione headed down a corridor not caring where she was going, she just decided to wander around the school for a while lost in her memories.  
  
She walked past the humpback witch, who was guarding the entrance to Honeyduke's sweet shop. She walked past the hospital wing and glanced inside. There was a young girl standing patiently as Madam Pomfrey wrapped a bandage around her wrist. Hermione smiled slightly to herself as she continued down the corridor. That young girl had reminded Hermione so much of herself when she was at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione glanced through the windows in the doors of some of the classrooms she past them. Little first years had only been at the school for a few weeks so they still looked scared and nervous. As she walked past one of the Transfiguration classroom she saw Minerva McGonagall at the front of the room writing on her board.  
  
Knocking softly on the door, Hermione waited patiently for it to open. A little blonde boy who looked about twelve had opened it for her and had stepped aside to let her through. "Thank-you." She said to him and turned to Minerva.  
  
"Hermione Granger, welcome back to Hogwarts." Minerva said smiling. "What brings you here, Mistress?"  
  
All heads turned to look at Hermione, she smiled politely and replied. "I have come to ask you an important question, Minerva."  
  
"Of course, Hermione." Minerva scanned the class. "Piper, please finish reading Standard book of spells two Chapter three for me? Thank-you."  
  
A brunette girl stood up from her seat and went to the head of the class. She stood tall and confident when she started reading the passage. Minerva walked over to Hermione and led her out the door and closed it behind her. "Piper is so much like you were, Hermione."  
  
"What? A know-it-all?" Hermione asked casually. Minerva laughed softly, looking at Hermione much like a grandmother would.  
  
"You haven't changed at all. By the time you were in your Seventh year, you had such a sense of humor. Are you aware of just how much you made your teachers laugh?" Minerva asked.  
  
"I had two males for best friends, it was hard not to be influenced by them somehow." Hermione smiled as she remembered all the fun times she had with Harry and Ron back at Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh sorry, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Minerva said.  
  
"Yes well, I wanted to ask you were I can find Katharine Dumbledore?" Hermione skipped right to the point. "Can you help me, I would really like to talk with her."  
  
Minerva's smile faltered, not because she was angry but because she didn't know how Hermione had found out about Katharine. "Uh. yes. Yes I can help you. I will be in my office after this class would you like to meet me then?"  
  
"Thank-you so much Minerva." Hermione grinned and said good-bye to Minerva for the moment so she could go back and teach her class. That left Hermione about 45 minutes of time to waste.  
  
Hermione walked down to the Entrance Hall and headed down towards the dungeons. She had a secretive smile on her face as she reached one of Snape's dungeons. She knocked and waited until she heard the familiar soft. "Enter."  
  
Hermione stepped into the dungeon and looked to the head of the room where Snape sat correcting essays. Hermione looked at the students robes to find out which houses he had at that moment. A teen at the front of the room had a lion embroided on his black robe with a 'G' in front of it. There was another guy behind him who was throwing him dirty looks. Hermione didn't even need to see his robe to figure out he was a Slytherin.  
  
"Well, well, well. Miss Granger's back." Snape said in his greasy voice. "To what may we owe this great honor?"  
  
"Severus, long time no see." Hermione ignored his question. "Three years now, is it?"  
  
"I would have preferred to keep it that way." Snape sneered. "The less I see of former students the better."  
  
"Former Gryffindor's you mean."  
  
"To be honest, yes." There was a loud bang from the back of the class. "Creevey! 50 points from Gryffindor, for total idiocy."  
  
With a wave of his wand, Snape cleaned up the mess that the frightened looking Denis Creevey had made. "Now Snape, that's a bit unfair. I know you saw that Slytherin beside him put Wolfsbane into Denis' cauldron."  
  
Poor Denis looked coldly at the boy next to him. "I hope that you aren't favouring Slytherin's, especially in front of the Mistress of Magic. That just wouldn't do at all."  
  
Snape glared at me then looked at Denis. "Fine. Cancel those, 10 points from. Slytherin." The whole class fell silent and looked at me, shocked.  
  
"What about a nice detention to go with it?" Hermione smiled gleefully at the rage in Snape's eyes. "You know you would have given any student a detention for that, unless they were in Slytherin of course."  
  
"Alright, alright. But I'll have you know, this may be the first time I've been told what to do by a former student of mine." Snape hissed fiercely. Hermione grinned at him.  
  
"I'm going to cherish that memory forever." Hermione laughed at him and turned to Denis, who was still sitting in shock like the rest of the class. "Say hi to Colin for me?"  
  
Denis nodded absently, suddenly all the Gryffindor's roared with laughter. "Get out of my classroom, Granger."  
  
"I'll be glad to, Severus." Hermione walked towards the door then stopped and turned back to Snape. "Oh, I forgot to tell you earlier. I'm getting ferret boy out of Azkaban so whenever you feel like apologizing to me, I'll be ready to accept it."  
  
Hermione laughed at the incredulous look on Snape's face, she looked at the baffled students they obviously had no idea who 'ferret boy' was. She waked out of the room, leaving behind confused students and a shocked Snape.  
  
***  
  
Hermione headed towards the Headmaster's Office or in this case the Headmistress' Office. She reached the stone gargoyle and waited for Minerva. She judged that she was only about 2 minutes early so she just stood in front of the gargoyle patiently.  
  
Sure enough, not long after she arrived the corridor filled with students, hurrying to their next classes. Minerva soon appeared in the crowds with a very stern look on her face. It wasn't until Minerva reached her did Hermione realise why Minerva was looking so stiff.  
  
A boy was standing behind Minerva with a smug look on his face. He was a Slytherin, which was no surprise to Hermione, judging by the look about him.  
  
"Sorry Hermione, but I will have to deal with him," Minerva jerked her head angrily at the boy behind her. "Before we can talk."  
  
"Oh, of course. I'm not about to get in the way of your duty's." Hermione said quickly, still eyeing the boy suspiciously.  
  
Minerva said the password to the gargoyle ("Defeated foe.") and it jumped away to reveal a staircase. Minerva walked up them first, the Slytherin stalked up behind her closely followed by Hermione.  
  
Inside the office it looked much the same to what it did when Hermione was still attending Hogwarts. The desk was cluttered with papers and books and there on a perch like always was Albus' old Phoenix.  
  
Minerva walked over to her desk and sat down, she indicated to a seat in front of her. "Sit, Baddock."  
  
The boy sat in the chair and looked around the room. Hermione was quite used to the chamber, so she felt at home to walk around as she pleased. She approached the Phoenix and ran her hand down its back. "Hello again Fawkes."  
  
The bird looked her in the eye then fluttered onto her outstretched arm. Hermione smiled and went to sit on the lounge that was against the wall. She turned to listen to Minerva scolding the Slytherin boy.  
  
".irresponsible, stupid thing to do, Malcolm." Minerva said looking him in the eye. "You're in your Seventh year, you should know better than that."  
  
"After this action I have no choice but to strip you of your Head Boy badge." Malcolm stood up, outraged.  
  
"What! Professor you can't be serious. I didn't-"  
  
"Baddock! Sit down and shut up." Minerva snapped. She then looked at Hermione. "Mistress, what do you think? Was I being serious?"  
  
Hermione struggled to keep a straight face, she had always loved Minerva's subtle humor. "Yes Professor, all the while I was at school I had only seen you this serious about twice."  
  
Malcolm started at me with cold eyes. Minerva on the other hand was looking positively gleeful. "Thank-you, Hermione."  
  
"Well, if that clears it up for you Malcolm, hand over the badge and that will be all." Minerva fought back a smile as the boy regretfully handed over the badge and stalked to the door, but just before he left he turned and said triumphantly.  
  
"Mistress Granger was in Snape's dungeon causing havoc, Professor. She was there when Snape gave me a. detention." He turned on his heel and left the room.  
  
Minerva looked at Hermione with an unreadable look on her face. "Is he. telling the truth, Hermione?"  
  
"I went down into Snape's dungeon yes, but I wasn't causing havoc. I was there when Baddock put the Wolfsbane into Denis' cauldron and I told Snape that he shouldn't take points from Gryffindor, when it was clearly Baddock's fault." Hermione said truthfully, but she forgot to tell Minerva what else she had done.  
  
"And?" Minerva stared intently at Hermione.  
  
"I, suggested that he should give Baddock a detention because he would have given anyone else one unless they were in Slytherin." Hermione stood and went to stand in front of the portrait of Dumbledore, who was smiling down at her.  
  
"Are you saying Snape favors his House?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." Minerva laughed casually. "Well, we can't teach an old dog new tricks, can we?"  
  
"No, but it was worth a try though, and it was so much fun." Hermione smiled as she turned to look back at Minerva. "I think he deserved it."  
  
"Back to business." Minerva said standing up. "You wanted to meet Katharine Dumbledore? Simple enough."  
  
She walked over to the blazing fire and lifted a pot from the mantle and threw some purple powder into the fire. "Katharine Dumbledore!"  
  
The fire roared and turned purple, much like the powder. An old looking woman's head appeared and she clambered out of the fireplace. She brushed down her robes and looked slightly baffled.  
  
"Minerva? Why did you call for me, dear?" Katharine asked glancing at Hermione before looking at Minerva.  
  
"Because Katharine, Hermione Granger wanted to meet you." Minerva said indicating to Hermione.  
  
Katharine turned to look at Hermione. Hermione just stared at her.  
  
Katharine Dumbledore. The women Hermione never knew existed until a few days ago, now stood a few feet away from her.  
  
***  
  
You know how long that took me to write? Over a week! I had homework due ever day of the week and I hadn't done most of it. Next chapter will take less time to be uploaded I hope. Please review. 


	5. Wizengamot

Chapter four- Wizengambot.  
  
"Miss Hermione Granger? The Mistress of Magic, well done Hermione." Katharine smiled warmly at the young lady, who was still staring in awe at Katharine.  
  
"Oh, sorry. How rude of me!" Hermione stuck out her hand to Katharine, who shook it. "I wanted to ask you a few questions, if that would be all right?"  
  
"Yes dear, that would be fine. Minerva, may we talk here. or shall we go to my abode?" Katharine looked around at Minerva who was now sitting patiently at her desk.  
  
"No no, stay here but I will have to dash off soon for my next lesson." Minerva smiled as Hermione and Katharine sat in two seats in front of the desk.  
  
Hermione wrung her hands in her lap with apprehension, then she looked up at Katharine and took in a deep breath. "I would like to ask you about Draco Malfoy."  
  
Katharine looked startled for a moment then said carefully. "What about him, dear?"  
  
"I am. reinvestigating his curious trial. I am under the impression that he was one of Dumbledore's spies, and that you knew about this.?" Hermione looked at Katharine. Katharine nodded slightly in understanding, so Hermione continued. "I wonder if you could tell me a few things about how this came about?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy was presumed to be one of the most learned people on the light side, of the dark side. Albus knew he would be an asset to us. But the only problem was that Mr. Malfoy did not know which side he was on, his family was on the dark side, yet he didn't think he was. Fortunately, he approached Albus in seek of guidance." Katharine started what seemed like it would be a useful story. "Over the course of Mr. Malfoy's Seventh year at Hogwarts, Albus steered him to our side. Now as strange and disbelieving as that sounds, he came to Albus and pledged his alliance with him the night before his alleged alliance with Voldemort."  
  
Hermione held in a smirk at the image of Draco pledging alliance to the two sides. She thought that she should go to the Wizengambot members and ask for a second hearing for Draco, but she knew that- even at her status as Mistress of Magic, they would not hear of it. Hermione sighed angrily oblivious to what she did.  
  
"Did I say something to offend you, Mistress?" Katharine asked frowning slightly.  
  
"Oh no, sorry. I was listening to you, but I was just thinking about how to get another chance at proving his innocence." Hermione said quickly, her eyes looking to Katharine's.  
  
"So you do believe he is innocent then, Hermione?" Minerva queried raising an eyebrow. Hermione looked over to her and faltered slightly.  
  
Did she believe it? Although there was blatant proof of his innocence sitting right in front of her she still questioned it. Her strong hatred for Draco in all her years at Hogwarts rushed through her and made her consider ignoring the whole investigation and concentrate on Ginny's Wedding. She glanced around the room and sighed deeply.  
  
"Yes. Yes I believe he is."  
  
***  
  
Hermione started awake to a soft nudging in her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes and swallowed, Hermione looked around to see Ginny kneeling next to her smiling.  
  
"What is it with you and sleeping on couches instead of beds?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat up and stretched, she was lying on her couch in her living room.  
  
"Its not all couches, just this one. Its terribly comfortable you know."  
  
"But terribly bad for your back, Granny." Ginny frowned and followed Hermione when she got up and walked into the kitchen for some coffee. Hermione laughed and massaged one of her shoulders tensely.  
  
"Your right." Hermione sat down across from Ginny and handed her a mug of fresh coffee. "Its nice while I'm sleeping, but now that I'm awake."  
  
Hermione scowled darkly and left her statement hanging in the air. Ginny smiled brightly again and said. "So, are you ready for you one hell of a day of shopping or what?"  
  
Hermione groaned. Was she ready, she had been waiting for this day for many, many years. "Ginny, I am ready to shop 'till I drop."  
  
Ginny clapped her hands much like an excited child would. "Come on then. How fast can you get ready?"  
  
"Hey, you're talking to 'speed-women, she gets up five minutes after she should be at work and is ready in a flash.'" Hermione flicked her hair in an exaggerated manner. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well show me what you're made of girl, I want to leave now." Ginny laughed again as Hermione saluted her mockingly and ran up the stairs.  
  
Hermione reached her room and changed from the black robe she had worn the day before into a blue robe with black trimmings. She washed her face and reapplied her make-up and quickly ran a brush through her lose curls.  
  
Hermione raced downstairs and grabbed her wand and handbag. "Time?"  
  
Ginny checked her watch from her seat on the couch and replied. "Three minutes."  
  
"Ha! Told you I was quick. Lets go." Hermione smiled and then disappeared with a pop. When she reached the Leaky Cauldron she was soon followed by Ginny.  
  
"Granny, we have got around ten hours of shopping ahead of us. I think we should start immediately." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the pub. "By the way, how did that work you had to do yesterday go?"  
  
Hermione recalled her trip to Hogwarts and her meeting with Katharine Dumbledore. Katharine had told Hermione all she knew on Draco being Albus' spy. Hermione remembered asking her about the Wizengambot members and to her horror, Hermione found out that Cornelius Fudge was still a member- but he was not the president anymore.  
  
"Uh. fine." Hermione stammered nervously, her eyes darting towards her little friend. "You know how work is."  
  
Ginny giggled and grinned widely at Hermione. "So what you really mean is, 'Well Gin, I died of boredom and was resurrected by the sight of you.'"  
  
Hermione laughed and nodded. "Oh yes Gin, you're my hero!"  
  
***  
  
Hermione and Ginny had had a satisfactory day of looking and buying but they were not even close to finished. "Next weekend we have to go to Wielding Witch, they have plenty of gown shops there."  
  
Hermione looked at her watch before answering. "I think we should, but right now we have to leave Diagon Alley because you and Harry are suppose to be at your parents house in an hour."  
  
Ginny whipped around to look at Hermione. "You're joking."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, have fun."  
  
Ginny disappeared with a pop and left Hermione standing alone in the street. She too left with a pop.  
  
When Hermione arrived at home her owl, Sunsoar greeted her. He was a beautiful snowy owl, with pure white feathers. "Hello Sunsoar, you've been gone for a while. What did you bring me?"  
  
Sunsoar held out his leg patiently as Hermione undid the letter. She took the letter out of the envelope carefully and read,  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I was travelling north to Sweden when you're owl found me, forgive me for the delay but I was in a very tight situation for some time.  
  
I will be coming to London for my little sisters wedding, can you believe it? Finally Ginny and Harry are getting hitched, it has taken Harry many years to gather the courage to ask her. But I will be coming on the day, I'm afraid I can't make it any sooner or when I get back here everything will be in uproar. I will leave that same night hopefully not without having a talk with you though.  
  
Do you think you could tell Ginny for me, I don't want to have to write to two people when it is clearly just a waste of time. Oh, and make sure she doesn't write back, it was bad enough to get a letter from you and have to write back, but to have to do the same with Ginny.  
  
I really have to go now, or I may be killed.  
  
Yours regretfully,  
  
Ron Weasley.  
  
Hermione crunched up the letter and threw it in the bin. Ron was such a moron, he always over exaggerated his job. Maybe it made him feel more important or something, whatever it was it drove Hermione insane.  
  
He always acted superior, he always acted like he was more important than everyone else was and he always made Hermione do his dirty work.  
  
He knew that Ginny would be upset with him for not coming sooner or staying later so he was going to make Hermione do it for him and make her be the one Ginny yells at.  
  
Hermione looked over at her desk, it was covered with papers. She groaned, she knew that she had to see the Wizengamot and she knew that even though she was the Mistress of Magic, Fudge would do everything in his power to stop her from getting a second trial for Draco.  
  
Tomorrow, Hermione thought bitterly. Tomorrow I will go see the Wizengamot and see to getting a second trial.  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked into the building with a determine look on her face, she walked straight past the new secretary, who stared at Hermione's back in wonder with her mouth gapping.  
  
Hermione continued down the corridor of the building glancing at the names on each door. When she reached the door with 'Cornelius Fudge, President of Wizengamot.' on a frame. Hermione knocked once and entered right away.  
  
Her immediate entrance shocked Fudge as he looked up from his paperwork. His mouth curved into a sneer as he recognized her. Hermione just smirked.  
  
"Good, you haven't forgotten me I see." Hermione came up to his desk and sat at the seat without an invitation. "I have come here today not on a social visit, but I am here to get a second trial for a certain innocent Azkaban prisoner.  
  
Fudge laughed bitterly. "Well, well, well. Finally something you can't do without my help hey? What, are you too young to do it for yourself, hmm?"  
  
"Fudge, you will never understand just how annoying you really are will you?" Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head, pretending to be perturbed by him. "I only need a second trial for a prisoner, and then I will let you use whatever jurisdiction you have over the Wizengamot however you like."  
  
"No, I still have the power to decline a favor the Mistress of Magic asks." Fudge looked down at his work again, but Hermione wasn't giving up that easy. She stood and slammed both hands onto his desk demanding his attention.  
  
"Look, I will spell this out nice and easy for your slow little brain to understand. I. Need. A. Second. Trial. For. Draco. Malfoy. He. Is. Innocent!"  
  
Fudge smirked. "Draco Malfoy, hey? You just ran out of the luck that you didn't have in the first place, because his sentence is in fifteen minutes. So excuse me, I have a person to ruin."  
  
Hermione stared at him as he stood up and headed for the door of his office. He stopped just before he disappeared and said smirking even wider, "So the answer is still no. Now get out of my office so I can destroy your supposed innocent Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione blinked as he left the room, Draco's sentence had been moved a day early.  
  
*** 


	6. Early Sentence

Chapter five- Early Sentence.  
  
Hermione rushed down the corridor and turned a corner to see Fudge's figure disappear in the flames of one of the several fires in the main hall of the Wizengamot building.  
  
Hermione attempted to appearate, then she realised that she was unaware of where exactly Fudge was going. Hermione ran over to the secretary, who was still shocked by Hermione's presence.  
  
"Hi, I am Hermione Granger the Mistress of Magic. I need you to tell me exactly where Fudge has headed?" Hermione hissed quickly, glancing at her watch. The secretary snapped into reality and said quickly.  
  
"Um, he has gone to the Ministry, Mistress." The young girl looked down at the papers she was filing through. "For Mister Malfoy's sentence, I think."  
  
"Where is it being held?"  
  
"In one of the old courtrooms, Mistress." Hermione flashed a smile at the secretary then turned and whipped over to a fire and disappeared.  
  
Hermione stepped out of one of the fires at the Ministry and fled down the corridor past many startled workers. Hermione jumped into one of the lifts just as it was closing and found it a very tight fit. The lift was filled with many strange creatures and workers with grim looking faces, a few of the people recognised Hermione and smiled politely at her. Hermione smiled back in a rushed kind of way and as the women standing closest to the floor selector box asked Hermione which level she was after Hermione said,  
  
"The very bottom floor."  
  
"But that floor only has the old courtrooms on it." An old man exclaimed. "They aren't used anymore, Mistress."  
  
"I know that. But a sentence is being held there today." Hermione looked around the lift and noticed all the people in it were watching her curiously. "Sorry, but is anyone else here in a rush?"  
  
Many people shook their heads, others just shrugged, Hermione took this advantage and leaned over a few people with her wand pointed at the floor selector box and muttered a spell, and the lift suddenly felt like it was a rocket that was going the wrong way. The entire body in the lift collapsed on the ground of the lift from the impact of the sudden drop.  
  
In no time the lift stopped and the doors opened. Hermione took a step out of it and said to the people who were now standing up cautiously. "Sorry about that but since none of you were in a rush and I desperately am-"  
  
Hermione stopped in mid sentence and practically flew off around the corner leaving the dazed workers staring after her.  
  
Hermione rushed along the corridor and suddenly stopped in front of the door to a courtroom, Hermione could hear voices inside the room so she knew it was the right courtroom.  
  
***  
  
Inside the courtroom there were about a dozen people seated on a large bench that looked down onto a vast empty space where a solitary chair sat. In the chair was an extremely rugged looking man, the chains of the chair were binding his arms and legs and he was dirty and in desperate need of a shower and shave. His blonde hair fell over his face because his head was tilted down.  
  
On the bench, Fudge could be seen sitting in the center with a tall lean redhead sitting at his left side. Hermione stood concealed in the shadows, and she scowled at the sight of Percy Weasley. Fudge had been going through the formalities that were compulsory before any sentence, hearing or trial. Then he said in a loud victorious voice.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you are here today to receive your fathers sentence. You are charged with murder of countless Muggles and mudb- ah, muggle-borns, torture and treason to our worlds rights and laws. You will receive the Dementors Kiss-"  
  
"No!"  
  
All heads turned to stare at the figure coming out of the dark corner, Hermione walked up to stand in front of the bench of the Wizengamot. Fudge looked ready to kill her. "Mistress! What brings you down here to this courtroom today?"  
  
"You know why I'm here Fudge." Hermione gritted softly, trying to overcome a sudden wave of rage.  
  
"Ah, I already told you that no such thing will be possible." Fudge looked to his fellow members, a few of them seemed to be confused and others appeared angry with Hermione. One of the angry members was the newest member of the Wizengamot, Percy Weasley.  
  
Hermione sighed, she had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. "Who is the Mistress here, Fudge?"  
  
"You are but-"  
  
Hermione silenced him, with a flick of her wrist and an icy glare. "Then I say that I can and will testify against Mister Malfoy's sentence."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! Do all the members of the Wizengamot understand?" Hermione stood firm, staring from one member to the next. They all nodded, a few of them looked sullen but they nodded anyway. Hermione fury subsided a little until her eyes fell on Percy. He seemed positively fuming, he stared at Hermione with such venom that would make any other person tremble but Hermione was returning the glare with worse venom than he was.  
  
Fudge was fidgeting like a two-year-old, he glared at Hermione impatiently. "Well, if you insist on testifying then you'd better do it now. The Dementors are getting restless so the sooner you finish, the sooner their hunger will be satisfied. temporarily."  
  
"I think they may have to feed on someone else's happy memories, because after we testify you will have no possible reason to perform the Dementors Kiss on Mister Malfoy, Fudge." A new voice came from behind Hermione, she whipped around to face Katharine, who was just coming up to stand next to Hermione. Hermione stared at her in shock.  
  
"How did you know the sentence was moved?" Hermione asked, Katharine smiled though she didn't look at Hermione she kept her eyes on Fudge.  
  
"Call it the Dumbledore intuitiveness." Katharine finally looked at Hermione, Hermione chuckled softly then looked back at Fudge.  
  
"Mistress," Fudge's voices rippled with hatred. "Who is this?"  
  
"Fudge, this is my proof." Hermione smiled broadly at all the members' quizzical faces. Hermione stole a glance at Draco, he was staring at her with a mixture of gratitude, confusion and pain but he seemed to recognize Katharine. "This is Katharine Dumbledore, Albus' widowed wife."  
  
Fudge snorted after a moment's uncertainty. He looked around him for back up, but all the others were looking at Katharine with respect and awe. "Please, I don't think any of us are really going to believe that that old crackpot had a wife that no one knew about."  
  
A few people nodded slightly but they still stared at Katharine, she had moved to stand right in front of Fudge with her wand pressed against his forehead, she looked quite passive but her eyes betrayed her. They blazed with unsheathed fury. "Insult him again, and I will kill you."  
  
This simple threat turned all eyes to Fudge who looked nonplused, he started to tremble. Hermione thought it time to step in. "Katharine, he's not worth going into Azkaban for. And if you kill him I will have no choice but to do so."  
  
Katharine put her wand away and stepped back to Hermione side, though she still glared at Fudge. "Right well. Katharine please retell your proof of Draco Malfoy's innocence." Hermione said in a professional tone. She risked another glance at Draco, he was still staring at her with those mixed emotions she saw on his face earlier, and he seemed unaffected by Katharine's threat to Fudge.  
  
"About four years ago, while Mister Malfoy was still being educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus knew that Mister Malfoy was still unsure of which coterie he was to pledge himself to so Albus began steering him to our side. The night before Mister Malfoy's father had Draco pledge alliance to Voldemort, Draco came to Albus and my home and bound himself to Albus' service. As some of you may remember, Severus Snape did much the same thing when he was young and he turned out to be quite useful to the light side." Katharine came to stand near Draco, who still, Hermione was shocked to find, kept his unwavering gaze on Hermione.  
  
"Mister Malfoy made it possible for us to capture many possible Death Eaters in an undeniable state of evil, he also made it possible for Harry Potter to defeat Voldemort, that one well known night. No of you will no this but he revealed himself to Voldemort and that caused Voldemort to track him to the very spot where Harry Potter waited for him." There were various gasps from the members of the Wizengamot. Even Fudge looked stupidly at Draco. "He was taken to Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters that night and only after Albus getting Hagrid the half-giant to ask his little brother Grawp, who is one of the giants guarding Azkaban to place Draco in a solitary cell for his protection against the other loyal Death Eater's did Draco realise his sacrifice for good."  
  
There was a silence for moments after Katharine finished her speech, then Fudge recovered and said even more contemptuous than before. "How long did it take you to memorize that, Mrs. Dumbledore?"  
  
Fudge looked to his left then his right as if wanting roars of laughter but none came. All the other members were silent. "Well. can you prove what you have told m- ah us?"  
  
Katharine smiled bitterly. "Yes I thought you might ask that, so."  
  
Katharine pulled out her wand and said a spell. After a moments pause a white marble basin popped up at her side. Katharine lifted both hands to hold it before it fell to the ground. She walked over to the bench and knelt before the Wizengamot and placed the basin on the ground it front of her. "This is a Pensive, Albus' actually. It holds all his memories, I can find the proof for you in this if you like.?"  
  
Fudge slumped grumpily in his chair and flicked his wrist angrily. "I suppose you have to don't you."  
  
Katharine worked to hide a smile before she pulled her wand again and closed her eyes, she muttered a spell and suddenly and image appeared from the Pensive like a holographic image. It was of Draco, clean and well dressed, quite different to what he looked like now. He was talking to Albus about his pledge to Albus and to Voldemort, then suddenly the image flickered to another image of Katharine about to travel by floo powder. Before she did Albus and Katharine spoke about how they were to be there when Draco brought Voldemort to the graveyard where Harry would be waiting for him.  
  
"Enough!" Fudge shouted, all eyes turned to him. He was pale and shaking he looked furiously at the image flicker and die. "I think that will. suffice."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. They had him, he couldn't deny that Draco was innocent now. She walked forward to stand by Katharine as she stood with the Pensive. "You have no choice now."  
  
Fudge glared at Hermione for a minute, but then an evil smile spread across his face, a mischievous smile. "Mistress, I will agree that he has to be let free. but I think that a certain living arrangement should be. ah, designed, don't you think?"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him for a second before nodding slowly. "Yes, I suppose. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well." Fudge smiled again at Percy who seemed to catch on quicker than the rest of the Wizengamot, he grinned with equal amounts of mischief. "Since you are the one that asked for his freedom, I think that he should stay with you for awhile, hmm?"  
  
Hermione stared at him, she mustn't have heard him correctly. He wanted her to allow her old enemy live in her house? He seriously was crazy, Hermione knew he was holding a grudge against her for ruining him but this was just obscene. "What?"  
  
"For, say three months? That should be adequate." Fudge looked at his fellow Wizengamot members, most of them agreed with him. Only a few looked wary. "Yes, that should be good."  
  
Fudge cleared his throat in a professional way and said clearly. "We of the Wizengamot agree to let Draco Malfoy out of prison confinement as long as he stays under the custody of the Mistress of Magic, Hermione Granger for three months."  
  
Hermione didn't feel as victorious as she thought she should after saving someone's life. She felt a hand on her arm. She looked over to see Katharine letting Draco out of the chair, she looked to where the hand on her arm and saw Percy staring down at her. "Tell my sister I congratulate her on her marriage."  
  
With that he walked off after Fudge, who was stalking away rigid with fury. Hermione turned to see Katharine and Draco looking at her. Katharine had a look of pride and victory on her face but Draco looked at her quizzically and strangely enough it seemed like pride was shining through his eyes.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and thought to herself. 'Time for three months of pure hell.'  
  
***  
  
Lol, what you think? Was that believable enough, I mean do you think that it was a good scene? Please review to tell me if it was good. 


	7. Towels

Ok, before I start I would just like to say something to a certain reviewer, I'm not being a bitch I just got a bit annoyed at their false accusations.  
  
Just telling the Truth- I appreciate criticism, but only when it's 'friendly criticism' not when you are telling me I haven't even read the books! God, if you think my story has too many faults then DON'T BOTHER READING IT! I don't really like flames and they don't go down well with me if they call my writing STUPID. I have a lot of other reviewers who don't mind a bit of OOC but if you don't like it fine by me just don't yell at me again for not writing MY story exactly how YOU would like it!  
  
Chapter six- Towels.  
  
Hermione appeared in her lounge room with a loud pop, she scanned the room quickly before there was another loud pop and Draco appeared next to her.  
  
He looked around the room with a smirk on his face. "Not bad for a muggle- born's house."  
  
Hermione decided to take it as a compliment and said sarcastically. "Yeah, you should try getting a job, it helps a bit."  
  
Draco just chuckled softly and started walking up the stairs already feeling quite comfortable. Hermione frowned and followed cautiously. When she reached the landing she saw him leaning against the frame of the door to her room.  
  
"That room," Hermione started, walking towards him. "Is out of bounds, if I catch you in my room I will do something drastic."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione just smiled with mock sweetness and pushed him away from her room. She lead him passed the bathroom and various rooms he needed to know about, then they reached the laundry. When Hermione explained quite firmly that he had to do his own washing, Draco seemed to get a bit vexed.  
  
"What? You mean I have to do it? But I don't even know how to." Hermione laughed cruelly. Draco glared at her before turning back to the washing machine and dryer.  
  
"Then you'd better learn quickly because you really smell." Hermione grimaced at his dirty appearance. "We have to get your things after I finish showing you around."  
  
Draco stared at her for a moment before saying slyly, "So. where do I sleep?"  
  
Hermione hit him over the head for his cheek before replying. "Well you would have gotten the couch, but maybe the trash can would suit you better."  
  
They continued down the hall and stopped next to a closed door.  
  
"This," Hermione opened the door to her spare bedroom. "Is your room."  
  
Draco poked his head in and glanced around. He turned to look at Hermione after a moment. "I guess it will suffice."  
  
Hermione mocked a curtsy. "Thank-you for being so gracious, kind sir."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and said impatiently. "Can we get some of my stuff now? I need a shower."  
  
"I'll vouch for that." Hermione said bitterly before appearating to the Malfoy Manor, closely followed by Draco.  
  
They got back to Hermione's house about half an hour later with two bags of clothes and other essentials. Draco placed them in his new room and opened one of the bags. "I'm going to have a shower now and throw away these rags." He said indicating to his clothes he wore now.  
  
"I'm going down stairs then."  
  
Hermione walked down to her kitchen and found Harry sitting at her table drinking coffee. He turned his head to see her walking towards him. She walked over to the kettle and poured one for herself. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"About five minutes. I called for you, but you didn't answer." Harry replied. He looked at Hermione questioningly. Hermione quickly thought of an excuse, as she didn't really want to tell Harry that Draco Malfoy was staying at her house for three months, because it would lead to too many questions.  
  
"I was on the toilet." Hermione lied. "How's Ginny?"  
  
"Hermione, you just saw her like a day ago." Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's ignorance. "Jeez, you and Ginny are the same. You're always asking stupid questions."  
  
"Don't let her hear you say that, she might call off the wedding." Hermione laughed. Harry feigned a look of horror before laughing with her.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the happy moment, but where do you keep the towels Hermione?" Came a voice from the door. Hermione and Harry both turned to see Draco standing in the doorway wearing Hermione's bathrobe with dripping hair.  
  
Hermione paled and didn't look at Harry. "In the linen closet next to my room."  
  
Draco nodded and then smirked at the look on Harry's face. "Problem Potter?"  
  
Harry shook his head but kept his mouth shut. Draco smirked wider, turned and walked away. When he was out of sight Harry turned to look at Hermione. She was staring at her coffee with a strained expression.  
  
"What is going on? Are you with Malfoy? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry blurted before Hermione had time to explain.  
  
Hermione shook her head fiercely. "No, No, defiantly not."  
  
"Then please, by all means, explain why Draco Malfoy just appeared in your bathrobe asking where you keep the towels?" Harry seemed slightly peeved so Hermione sighed and told him the story from the beginning to the end.  
  
Harry's mouth was opened slightly by the end. "So he has to live in your house for three months? Hermione, why didn't you just let him get soul- sucked?"  
  
"Yes, why didn't you let me get soul-sucked?" Draco was standing at in the doorway again, this time with a look of mild interest. Both males turned to look at Hermione, who was glaring at Draco.  
  
"Well for once in your sad life, you were right Draco. I couldn't sit and wonder for the rest of my life if I have let an innocent man be soul- sucked." Draco raised an eyebrow, but Harry just scoffed.  
  
"Him, innocent? I think not." Harry started to laugh. Draco scowled at Harry before saying slyly.  
  
"I wasn't a Death Eater, so I was innocent in that matter. but I can't truthfully say I'm innocent in any other ways than that." Hermione shuddered at the image that popped into her head at that last remark.  
  
Harry sculled the last of his coffee and said, "I better go home before Ginny comes to investigate, she may do something regrettable on first seeing him." He said the last bit jerking his head towards Draco. He disappeared with a pop, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.  
  
Draco came and sat down in Harry's vacant seat, Hermione stood and poured another coffee. She offered it to Draco, who took it after a moment of hesitation. "I don't poison my own things. Though if I knew that I would have to deal with you for three months, I may have reconsidered."  
  
"Really Granger, I'm not that bad." Draco said in a hurt voice, but Hermione saw through his mask. She stood and walked to the doorway and said before going upstairs,  
  
"No you're worse."  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke up suddenly, she lay there for a moment before the memories came flooding back to her. Her eyes flew open to find herself in her bed. She got up and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
She was about to open the door when she heard that the shower was already running. "Damn you Malfoy!"  
  
Although she knew he couldn't hear her she still felt the need to yell at him. She then walked down stairs into the kitchen to find Ginny sitting at the table with a coffee in her grasp.  
  
As soon as Hermione entered the room Ginny's head whipped up to stare at her. "Is it true?" There was no way Hermione couldn't figure out what Ginny was talking about. "Is he really here for three months?"  
  
"Yes Gin," Hermione made a coffee and sat down. "I did save his life, so Fudge said-"  
  
"Fudge! Why did you listen to him? And why did you save Malfoy's life?" Ginny asked seriously perplexed.  
  
"I saved his life because he was innocent. You know me Gin, I can't stand not knowing things that-"  
  
"Or not knowing things at all." Hermione groaned as she heard his sarcastic voice. Ginny looked up at Draco, and reluctantly so did Hermione. His hair and wet again and his eyes were full of mirth.  
  
"So you decided to get out of the shower did you? Good, I need one." Hermione said, then she wished she hadn't because she had just given Draco an invitation to insult her.  
  
"You sure do. Jeez, you smell rancid." Hermione glared at him and stood up. As she walked past, Hermione whacked Draco around the head. She heard Ginny laughing as she walked upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
By the time Hermione got back into the kitchen, Draco had coffee in front of him and he was being interrogated by Ginny and Harry was there as well. Hermione hid a smile as she slid into a seat quietly. The look on Draco's face was priceless!  
  
". would have thought that you would have been told about the plan, Potter. You being the one to defeat Voldemort, and all." Draco smirked at Harry's flushed face. Hermione decided that she should interrupt the conversation before it got out of hand.  
  
"So Ginny, have you two figured out where you are getting married?" Hermione asked loudly. Ginny must have been feeling the same as Hermione because she immediately dove into a full explanation of the place.  
  
Harry's face softened as he turned to look at his vibrant fiancée but Draco's smirked didn't falter as he glanced at Hermione before politely turning his attention to Ginny.  
  
"Granny, what color are the bridesmaids dresses?" Harry asked, turning his head to face Hermione. "I forgot."  
  
"Well, originally they were to be scarlet but because my dress is emerald green they are now deep blue." Hermione smiled warmly at Harry, who had a puzzled look on his face. "Yes Harry, they are supposed to be the same dress as mine but Ginny being Ginny wants me to be."  
  
Hermione searched for the correct word to say but someone beat her to it. "Eye-catching?"  
  
All heads turned to Draco, for once he wasn't smirking, he had a questioning look on his face as he gazed at Hermione. Ginny squealed and clapped her hands. "Yes! It's taken me so long to figure out exactly why I wanted Hermione different to the other bridesmaids and now I can't believe. how daft I was for not thinking of the word 'eye-catching'. I'm such an idiot."  
  
"But you're a beautiful idiot." Harry said leaning over to kiss Ginny. Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione could have sworn she saw a glimmer of a smile cross his lips before his usual smirk was placed on them. He stood up and sauntered out of the room muttering something like, "Crazy Gryffindors."  
  
Hermione snickered, she rotated in her seat and suddenly remembered something she should have told Ginny before. "Oh Gin, Ron asked me to tell you that he will just be here for the wedding. He won't be here before or after it."  
  
Ginny's head snapped to stare at Hermione. "What? He won't be here. but surely he can allow himself a little extra time to. Bastard!" Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she disappeared with a loud pop. Harry glanced at Hermione sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Hermione whispered. "There's more. Percy said congratulations, but no more. No offer of love, just congratulations."  
  
Harry nodded stiffly and he too, disappeared.  
  
Hermione sighed, she slumped in her chair. "That went well." Draco had entered the room again, he sat down across from Hermione.  
  
"You think?" Hermione said sarcastically, yawning hugely. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"It's ten in the morning."  
  
"Oh. Oh crap! Work!" Hermione sprung out of her chair and raced out to the living room. Curious, Draco followed her. Hermione was standing by the fire, she threw a fistful of a powder into it and called out, "Nicole Liberty!"  
  
There was a moments pause in the blazing flames before a head appeared. "Yes Mistress?"  
  
"I'm not able to come into work today, please send any work to my home." Hermione said, pulling herself up in a professional manner. The young women in the fire nodded.  
  
"Ok Mistress." Hermione smiled and then said quickly. "Ah, I have some files here that I would like you to give back to the Department of Law. Tell them that I burrowed them for. confidential matters."  
  
"Yes Mistress, send them over when you can." Hermione smiled again and concluded with, "Have a good day Nicole."  
  
Draco leaned against the doorframe and gazed at Hermione in wonder. "It's that easy for you to sneak out of going to work, huh?"  
  
Hermione turned around and said defensively, "I don't sneak out of work! I have to be home to make sure you don't pull a runner."  
  
"Me? Run away from this house? Please, I wouldn't dream of it." Draco opened his arms wide in a welcoming manner, except for the mocking expression on his face.  
  
"No, you would just do it instead of dreaming about it." Hermione laughed with equal sarcasm as Draco spoke with. Draco sneered at her and headed up the stairs, but then he stopped and turned back to look at Hermione.  
  
"Can I have my wand back?" The question was so abrupt that Hermione took a moment before she understood what he meant by it.  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch and sighed. "Draco, you are aware of why you are in my custody aren't you?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Yes I am. I'm not an idiot, you know."  
  
"Well if your not an idiot then you should know why I can't give you your wand back."  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"Fine, I can. But I won't."  
  
"Why not? That is the question I asked in the first place."  
  
"Because," Hermione started, acting as if she were talking to a child. "You were in Azkaban for being accused-"  
  
"Falsely accused, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, falsely accused of being a Death Eater and quite frankly. you can't be trusted. Yet." Hermione concluded. The look on Draco's face was absurdly amusing, he looked like a spoilt child who just got yelled at for the first time in his life.  
  
"That's so not fair!" Draco said loudly, almost stomping his foot. Hermione was filled with sudden mirth at his immaturity. "Don't laugh at me."  
  
"Please. You sound like a bratty teenage girl." Rolling her eyes. Draco pulled one of his legs out to the side and put it on its toes, twisting it like a half-wit. He pretended to twist a bit of imaginary hair.  
  
Hermione's laughter increased enormously and she fell off the couch, which only caused her to laugh more. Draco stopped his asinine actions and continued up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Sorry to all my readers/reviewers for going a bit crazy before but when people say things like that person did in the two reviews they wrote me I'm sure many of you would be pissed off too.  
  
But on a lighter note, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please tell me. by REVIEWING! . please. 


	8. Grocery Shopping

I'm sorry about the wait but its here now so read the review. This isn't a very long chapter, so I decided to post it with the eighth chapter to make up for its length.  
  
Chapter seven- Grocery Shopping.  
  
Draco was rudely interrupted from his peaceful sleep by a loud knocking on his door. "Get up! We have to get there early, or we'll miss the good stuff. Hurry up!"  
  
Draco opened his eyes groggily and stared blankly around the room. He sat up and ruffled his hair, then he got out of bed and shoved on his clothes before exiting his room.  
  
He headed down the stairs to find Hermione sitting impatiently on the couch. "Finally! I thought you'd take hours."  
  
Draco started to walk into the kitchen before Hermione said in a loud voice. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I need a bloody coffee!" Draco shouted and continued on his way until Hermione's hand grasped his arm tightly and steered him in the direction of the door. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You can pick one up there." Hermione said and let go of his arm when they were outside. She started to walk briskly down the street causing Draco to jog to catch up, when he reached her he asked with fake kindness.  
  
"And where is it that we are going? You seemed to forget that part when you so harshly woke me up not ten minutes ago." Draco rubbed his eyes and tried to block the offending sun's blinding rays. Hermione laughed a little cruelly.  
  
"You'll love this." She said laughing again which made Draco feel a bit intimidated. "The local market."  
  
Draco stopped walking. "What?"  
  
"The market." Hermione replied, stopping as well and turning to face him with a mocking grin. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"You have no idea." Draco muttered and he started walking again, with a dark look on his face. Hermione giggled slightly before walking with him.  
  
"It won't be that bad. There will only be about- oh I don't know? One hundred Muggles around, possibly. And if we're lucky, we will be the only magical people around. Eerie, isn't it?" Hermione laughed cruelly. "And do you know what the best bit is?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"You don't have your wand!"  
  
"Oh goody." Draco said with absolutely no enthusiasm what so ever. Hermione smiled victoriously and they continued down the street in silence. Hermione almost bouncing with suppressed joy and Draco replaying a daydream of him strangling Hermione.  
  
When they reached the market there were people yelling at each other about the price of a watermelon and old women with canes barging through the gaps between each stall.  
  
Draco stood with his mouth open, gazing fearfully at the entrance. "You're expecting me to go in there?"  
  
"Yes, now move! Before all the good stuff is gone."  
  
"Too late, it looks like that old lady's got all of it. Oh, and that old hag there stole half of it." Draco stated loudly as two old women shuffled past him and Hermione.  
  
The two shot him very nasty looks and one of them even tried to whack him in the head with her cane. Draco ducked and cursed loudly. Hermione however apologized for his words and told them that he had a problem in the head. When the two lady's were out of earshot Draco rounded on Hermione.  
  
"A problem in the head? I think you've mixed us up, you are the weird one!" He hissed. Hermione just shrugged and turned to walk into the market.  
  
When he didn't follow, Hermione turned and walked back over to him. "What's the matter? You afraid?"  
  
"Yes." Draco said as another old lady went past, he pointed at her. "I'm afraid of her."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"She'll try hit me like the last Mug- ouch, old hag did. Ouch!" Hermione had elbowed him in the ribs then the old lady got him in the shins with her cane.  
  
"Serves you right. Now, come on." Hermione said as the lady walked away.  
  
"No, it's alright. I'll wait here." Draco turned and spotted a big boulder sitting in a decorative garden. "See? On this nice little rock, I won't run away."  
  
"And get taken into jail again for trespassing?" Hermione snapped. She knew she'd bent the truth, but she didn't care in the slightest. It worked. Draco was by her side in a flash.  
  
"You know what? I think I might just come along. it might be safer in there with you then out here exposed to all those cruel old hags."  
  
"Might be." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
***  
  
Hermione picked up a bunch of carrots and inspected them carefully before turning to the stall owner and paying for them. She turned to Draco and handed them to him, he grimaced and put it with the rest of the things Hermione had made him carry.  
  
"Jail is better than this, why is he yelling at me?" Draco struggled to keep up with Hermione. She laughed at his ignorance and replied.  
  
"Because he wants you to buy the artichokes that he has in his hand." Draco looked back over his shoulder at the man, he was now shoving something in another mans face and was yelling at him like he had been at Draco.  
  
"Arti-what? I think I'll pass thanks." He looked around and saw two old ladies coming along from the other direction. "Can you do me a favor and hide me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those women over there are looking at me weirdly."  
  
"They aren't even looking at you."  
  
"Oh-no, they are. you just can't tell. both of them are screaming 'Must kill you! Will kill you!'. in their heads, of course."  
  
"You idiot." Hermione said as they women walked past, completely oblivious to Draco. "Do you really think that every body notices you, all the time?"  
  
"Sure they do. That's why every women on Earth wants to kill me."  
  
"No, every women on Earth wants to kill you because you're a prick."  
  
"Ouch, that you hurt. How long did it take you to think of that?"  
  
"Three million milliseconds."  
  
"That would b- hey! Watch where you're going!" Draco whipped around and spotted a little girl staring nervously up at him. "Oh, I didn't mea-"  
  
But it was too late, the little girl was already crying loudly. Hermione whacked Draco on the head and started yelling at him for being so inconsiderate. Draco argued back about women always blaming him for living. It wasn't until an angry looking mother tapped Draco sharply on the shoulder, did they quit shouting at each other.  
  
"Why is my daughter crying?"  
  
"Well you see, I accidentally yelled at her for-"  
  
"Why did you yell at my daughter?!"  
  
"I was getting to that" Draco muttered absently. But the woman didn't listen to him, she turned to Hermione and hissed.  
  
"Please tell you're husband that he should think before he speaks."  
  
"We aren't married." Hermione said quickly. Draco faked a hurt look and received another whack on the arm.  
  
"Well you sure do fight like you are."  
  
The lady took her daughters hand and stalked off angrily. Draco turned to Hermione and said darkly, "You know what? I'm seriously considering becoming gay."  
  
"Really? Well, I happen to know someone-"  
  
"I was joking! Jeez, you are too serious, you seriously need to stop being so serious and relax."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Ye- shut up!" Draco grumbled. Hermione thanked the man who she just bought apples and pears from and they headed out of the market. "So you're done now, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, I want a coffee now."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Say please, or you won't get one." Hermione walked over to a stall and asked for two coffees. The lady made them and handed them to Hermione. "Thank-you."  
  
Hermione turned to Draco and waited. He held out his hand but she didn't give him the coffee. ""What?"  
  
"You still haven't said please."  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
"That's better." Hermione handed him a cup and they started walking home.  
  
***  
  
OK, I'll bargain. You get to read the next chapter if I get a review? How 'bout it? Tell me in your review, hint, hint, nudge, nudge. 


	9. Letters from Hogwarts

I've held up my part of the deal, you hold up yours. But until then, enjoy.  
  
Chapter eight- Letters from Hogwarts.  
  
The next day when Hermione got into the kitchen at about noon, there was an owl sitting on the kitchen table with two envelopes attached to its leg.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "How long have you been waiting? Oh, I'm so sorry."  
  
She rushed over to detach the letters from its leg, and when she did it fluffed its wings in a professionally and took flight again. Hermione stared after it for a moment before turning her attention to the envelopes.  
  
One of the envelopes was addressed to her and the other was addressed to Draco. Curiously, Hermione turned them around and saw the Hogwarts emblem stamped on them. "Now it makes sense."  
  
"What makes sense?" Draco's voice came from the stairs. He soon entered the kitchen with a very dazed looked on his face.  
  
"We both got a letter from Hogwarts, I had been wondering why someone would write to you and how they knew you were here but," Hermione handed Draco his letter. "Now it makes sense."  
  
"Ah, so McGonagall is just like Dumbledore was. Never missing a beat."  
  
"I have a feeling Katharine told her." Hermione said slowly. "I wonder what's going on."  
  
"There's only one way to find out."  
  
Draco started ripping his letter open, as did Hermione as soon as he started. She pulled the letter out and read aloud,  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you are invited to a Hogwarts reunion that we have prepared for all those in your old year level. It will be held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts and it will be starting at 7:00 p.m. on the 30th of September. You are welcome to bring any partner to the reunion even if they aren't from the school or they aren't in the correct year level.  
  
I hope to see you there,  
Professor Sprout.  
  
Hermione looked up from reading her letter and saw Draco looking at her strangely. "What?"  
  
"I don't suppose you're going to let me avoid being laughed at for being in your custody, are you?" Draco had a pained looked on his face. Hermione sat for a moment and thought about it.  
  
She realised that they would have to go together because he was indeed in her custody and she couldn't dodge the fact that she had to 'look after him.'  
  
"Well we don't have to go."  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are the Mistress of Magic, what would people do if they heard that the Mistress was neglecting things like going to her Hogwarts reunion? And I have to go because I can't leave your 'supervision'."  
  
"Bugger!" Hermione hissed, because he was correct. Then she smirked. "I could always send you back to Azkaban."  
  
Draco paled considerably, but then he laughed. "No you wouldn't."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"The same reason you didn't let me get soul-sucked."  
  
Hermione groaned and walked away. "Fine your going, but unfortunately for both of us, you have to come with me."  
  
Hermione shuddered and headed out into the lounge room. After a few moments she spotted Lavender standing at the door. She rushed over and opened it.  
  
"Hello! Oh, I'm sorry. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Not long, I didn't even ring the doorbell before you opened the door." Lavender replied glancing past Hermione into the house. Hermione quickly stepped past and let her through.  
  
Hermione followed her into the lounge room and then quickly stopped, she didn't want to have to explain to Lavender why Draco Malfoy was in her kitchen so she whipped out her wand and muttered a spell. The spell would stop Draco from exiting the kitchen and so that they couldn't see or hear him.  
  
"How have you been?" Hermione asked as she and Lavender sat down. Lavender's face spread into a wide grin.  
  
"He proposed!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dean!"  
  
"Oh right, oops." Hermione said quickly, hopping the women's excitement had stopped her from noticing Hermione when she cast the spell. "Really, that's wonderful. When did he do it"  
  
"Last night. We were out on a twilight picnic and he put the ring in my wine, it was so romantic!"  
  
"Wow, you two are so perfect for each other." Hermione said, Lavender smiled and held out her hand to show Hermione her diamond ring.  
  
"It's gorgeous, Lav."  
  
"Ooh! Have you heard about Harry and Ginny?" Lavender suddenly pulled a face. "What am I saying? Of course you have, you are their best friend."  
  
"Yeah, Harry came over the night he asked her just before they went to dinner and asked me if he should and if I thought Ginny would like the ring." Hermione replied.  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"Well I don't know if I should tell you, maybe Gin will herself at the reunion."  
  
"No, I'll tell her now." Ginny said from behind them. "I appearated into the kitchen but-"  
  
Hermione violently shook her head while Lavender was still looking at Ginny. "But I heard your voices out here."  
  
Hermione smiled gratefully at her friend's quick cover up, Hermione could tell she would have said something like, '-but I couldn't get through the door.' or '- but Draco said you put a charm on the door.'  
  
Ginny grinned and hurried over to Lavender where they both squealed at each other's rings. Hermione watched them slightly sadly but as soon as they looked at her she whipped a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh Gin, that ring is so beautiful! But I can't figure out what type of stone it is."  
  
Hermione stifled a laugh as Ginny sat up straight and said in a fake low and serious tone, "Do you remember what happened to Voldemort when Harry destroyed him?"  
  
Lavender thought from a moment and then gasped. She clapped her hands to her mouth as Ginny nodded. "Yes, this is I guess you could call it his soul- if he had one. Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"But it's so dangerous! What if he possesses you again? Or he hurts you?"  
  
"He can't. He isn't able to do anything, he isn't a human anymore. He's just a soul stuck in a stone, unable to do anything. At all." Ginny said gravely as Lavender timidly took her hand to examine her ring.  
  
The three women talked for a while before Lavender absently checked her watch. She stood up suddenly and cried, "Oh no, we're are meeting with Dean's parents in an hour and a half and I'm not ready!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione stood up and both gave her a hug. "Good luck."  
  
"See you later."  
  
When Lavender had disappeared with the usual pop, Hermione waited a moment before muttering the counter-spell on the kitchen door.  
  
Not a second later did Draco appear in the doorway looking livid. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to have to try convince Lav why you, of all people, were in my kitchen." Hermione said swiftly as she sat back down next to Ginny. "And if you really wanted to get out of there, you could of appearated, or weren't you smart enough to think of that?"  
  
"Yes I did think of that, but I thought that you wouldn't have done it unless you didn't want me out here. So I waited." Draco said sourly. Hermione tried to cover her smile and she heard Ginny stifling her laughter. Draco glared at them and left the room.  
  
Ginny smirked. "How sweet, the big bad snake obeyed a muggle-born's wishes."  
  
"Yeah right, next he'll be cooking breakfast and bringing it to me in bed. I don't think so, I think he's up to something." Hermione said narrowing her eyes. Ginny just laughed and said in a mocking tone,  
  
"Him? Up to something? Never, I don't think he would ever dream of it."  
  
"Just like he would never dream of getting away from this house?"  
  
"Uh. yeah. Just like that." Ginny said. There was a loud cough from the stairs and the women both whipped their heads around to see Draco standing there looking choleric.  
  
"Do you two think that you could keep those adorable conversations about me to yourselves."  
  
"We were." Hermione snapped glaring at him. Draco faked a look of surprise.  
  
"Could have fooled me."  
  
"Heaps of things can fool you."  
  
"Ouch! I have never met such a sharp-tongued Gryffindor before." Draco mocked a shocked look. Hermione stuck her middle finger up at him, he just returned the gesture and disappeared up the stairs again.  
  
Hermione turned back to Ginny, who now had a slightly apprehensive look on her face. "What?"  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you. You could get into some serious trouble acting like that to Malfoy."  
  
"Him? I don't think so, he wouldn't abuse me. He knows I can match him in everything, so that's why he puts up with me." Hermione concluded. Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You've already made that type of judgement in a few days?"  
  
"You did ask, you know." Hermione reminded her friend.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. But how did you come up with that answer so soon?"  
  
"Who knows? I certainly don't."  
  
"Really?" Draco's voice yelled down from upstairs. "That's a first."  
  
"There's a first time for everything, you nitwit!" Hermione yelled back at him. Ginny frowned and stood up. "Are you going already?"  
  
"Yeah. Mum and I are going to Ireland this afternoon." Ginny said sighing. Hermione looked at her sharply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For the wedding location. I was going to ask you to come with me but Mum said that she wanted some part in the wedding planning, and she loves Ireland so it works out well." Ginny hugged Hermione goodbye and added before leaving, "See you Thursday."  
  
Hermione walked upstairs quietly. She wanted pay back on Draco for what he said earlier. She thought that surprising him would unnerve him enough so that she could attack without him sending comments back at her.  
  
She crept down the hallway and passed her door, then backtracked. Her door was ajar but she distinctly remembered closing it so Draco wouldn't get any ideas and look around. Obviously he had gotten ideas although her door had been closed.  
  
Hermione slowly opened the door to find Draco standing by her chest of drawers with her underwear draw open. Hermione almost growled with anger at his plain disregard for her rules.  
  
"Excuse me? What the bloody hell are you doing in my bedroom, might I put great emphasis on my." Hermione asked furiously. Draco whipped around guiltily, still holding a red g- string in his hand.  
  
"Uh. hello. I was just. looking for my glasses." Draco quickly made up an excuse for snooping around in her underwear draw.  
  
"Really? In my knickers draw?" Hermione asked in a painfully calm voice, but Draco could hear her fury. "I didn't even know you had glasses for reading, did you get them in Azkaban with a bonus toothbrush?"  
  
Draco shuddered at the thought of Azkaban. He put a nervous smile on his face. "OK, maybe I was actually just checking to see what you wore under those fine robes of yours."  
  
"Draco! Get out of my room, now!" Hermione snapped. Though she tried to stop herself blushing, she did anyway. Not at his supposed 'flattering', but at the fact that he had been looking through her undies. "Now!"  
  
Draco grinned genuinely this time. He walked slowly towards her and stopped in the doorway. Hermione was pointing straight out the door behind him. "Go."  
  
"I'm going, jeez." Draco held up the g- string that he still held in his hand. "You know, you're free to model any of these. whenever you like."  
  
Hermione snatched the g- string off him and pushed him out of her room, slamming the door in his face.  
  
***  
  
REVIEW! That's all I have to say (and what I just said (and that, and that and you get the point)). 


	10. Diagon Alley

I've had this one waiting for ages. Sorry, but I actually thought that it was already up.  
  
Chapter nine- Diagon Alley.  
  
Tuesday and Wednesday passed slowly and the separation from her work was tormenting Hermione. She knew that she couldn't risk going into work because Draco being Draco, wouldn't be so stupid as to just sit there twiddling his thumbs like a fool waiting for his school enemy to arrive home from work. No, he would escape and run a muck somewhere and then the blame would be on Hermione.  
  
Hermione contacted Nicole again and told her that she would be in touch, but until then she would have to work from home. Nicole sent papers to the house constantly but Hermione would finish them all too soon and she would end up willing the hours away hoping for something big to happen so that she could have more work to do.  
  
When Thursday morning came Hermione walked out into her kitchen and was about to open her fridge when she saw her letter from Hogwarts sitting on the bench. "Damn!"  
  
"What?" Draco asked, stumbling into the kitchen. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Hermione hid a smile and turned to him.  
  
"You know, you have a weird habit of always walking into the room whenever I say something to myself." Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"And here I was, thinking that you had eyes in the back of your head." Draco said examining her closely.  
  
Hermione laughed. "No. I'm not a mother, am I?"  
  
"Not that I know of but. huh? What do you mean your not a mother yet? What's that got to do with eyes in the back of your head?" Draco frowned and his head slipped from his hand and almost landed on the table. Hermione giggled and replied,  
  
"Some mothers tell their children not to misbehave behind their backs because they can see them with the eyes in the back of their head."  
  
"Oh, right." Draco still looked slightly confused. "My mother never told that to me, it was my father that promised to curse me if I did anything wrong."  
  
Hermione kept her face carefully expressionless and she didn't say anything in return to that comment. Draco lifted his head off his hands and smiled reassuringly at Hermione. "Sorry, I didn't intend on making you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"You achieved the unintended, then."  
  
"Oh well, that was a long time ago. He's dead now." Draco said bitterly.  
  
Hermione decided that she should change the subject. "We have to go to Diagon Alley today."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We. Have. To-"  
  
"I know what you said." Draco interrupted. "I meant 'huh' as in, why?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and replied, "Because the reunion is on Saturday."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Because I need a dress."  
  
"Surely you have one already?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again. She walked out of the kitchen, muttering something that sounded to Draco a lot like "Thick idiot."  
  
"Hey I can't help it. I was born like I am." Draco yelled after her.  
  
"Really? You actually looked like that when you were born?" Hermione yelled back at him. "Your poor mother."  
  
"Yeah, she said that I was the weirdest out of all my sisters." He stood up and walked out into the lounge room to see Hermione's figure just disappearing up the stairs.  
  
"I know why." Hermione replied. "Because you're the ugliest girl she ever gave birth to."  
  
"Why thank you, Hermione."  
  
"Damn! I did just give you a compliment, didn't I?" Hermione hissed as she realised what she had said. She stuck her head down the stairs to see Draco laughing at her.  
  
"A weird one, but a compliment all the same."  
  
"Well, can I give you some warning?" Hermione asked sounding as innocent as she could. Draco raised an eyebrow at her so Hermione continued, "I just thought that I should tell you that Moody is staring through the lounge room window wondering why there is a ferret in my house."  
  
Draco paled. Despite himself, he glanced towards the window to find a bird sitting on the sill twitting merrily. Hermione exploded with mirth.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder where he went? Maybe he's headed for the back door to get rid of it for me." She managed to say amid her pearls of laughter. Draco glared at her and stuck his middle finger up at her.  
  
Hermione returned the insult and walked into her room, still laughing mercilessly at Draco's hopeless fear of Moody. When she reentered the lounge room, she was wearing a black robe underneath her cloak.  
  
"Come on. I don't want to be in Diagon Alley all day."  
  
"But I don't want to be there at all today." Draco complained to deaf ears. Hermione walked towards the fireplace and was about to grab a handful of floo powder from the mantle when she stopped and looked at her stock.  
  
"Crap, I'll have to buy more today. Remind me will you?"  
  
Draco just groaned and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. Hermione turned to her and said impatiently, "You have to go first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then I can be sure that you actually do come."  
  
"What if I ran off when I got there?" Draco asked. He hadn't thought about what he had said. He just said it.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously at Draco and leaned forward to whisper fiercely, "Do you really want to know what I would do to you when I caught you?"  
  
"If you caught me." Draco corrected her smugly. He didn't realise that Hermione wasn't the teacher's pet that she used to be and she wasn't afraid of using magic against another person anymore.  
  
Hermione didn't even blink when he said this, she just shook her head menacingly. "No, when."  
  
Draco furrowed his eyebrows and decided that it was time to stop pushing Hermione. He didn't know where her limit was and he didn't really want to find out. "Okay. I think I'll just wait for you when I reach the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Hermione straightened up and gazed at him for a moment longer before smirking. "You do that."  
  
Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire and waited until the flames turned green before steeping in and shouting clearly, "Diagon Alley."  
  
As soon as he vanished, Hermione followed him quickly just in case he didn't believe what she was capable of when she caught him.  
  
When she stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron she saw Draco standing next to it. "See? I did wait for you, you don't have to injure me in any way."  
  
"I knew you would see the light."  
  
"But I thought I was suppose to stay away from the light.?" Draco asked in mock innocence. Hermione pushed him out of the pub and didn't bother replying.  
  
Outside, Hermione pulled out her wand and counted three bricks up and two bricks across from the dustbin that was positioned against the brick wall. When she did, she took a step back and waited for the hole to appear in the wall.  
  
When the archway was complete Hermione turned to Draco and jerked her head towards the Alley. "Come on, we need to get started."  
  
"You mean, you need to get started. I don't need anything."  
  
"Oh yes you do." Hermione corrected him. Inside, she was bursting to laugh at the look of horror that spread across Draco's face. "I was watching you as you packed your clothes, you didn't pack anything suitable-"  
  
"No! I refuse, absolutely REFUSE!" Draco shouted firmly. Hermione hushed him and tried to avoid the strange looks they were getting because of Draco's outburst.  
  
"Tough."  
  
At that moment Hermione heard another women say the same thing. Swiveling her head around, Hermione was shocked to see Ginny and Harry coming out of a shop nearby.  
  
Ginny looked about with narrowed eyes to find who had spoken the same word as she had at the same time. Hers eyes fell on Hermione standing in the Alley, smiling at Ginny, obviously fighting the urge to laugh. "Hermione!"  
  
Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him towards Hermione and Draco. Ginny embraced Hermione and asked sharply, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I have the feeling that it's the same reason you two are here." Draco muttered bitterly. Harry turned his attention to him.  
  
"Shopping for suitable clothes for the reunion?"  
  
"Yep. Little did I know that Hermione thinks that I need something as well." Draco remarked. Harry laughed at him and replied.  
  
"Same deal."  
  
Ginny and Hermione shared a look that meant only one thing, 'now they're talking to each other civilly?'. Hermione shrugged and then had an idea.  
  
"If you two hate the idea of shopping with us so much then you don't have to."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked loudly, but didn't say anything else after she received a sharp look from Hermione. She knew when Hermione was being mischievous.  
  
The two men turned to Hermione and frowned. Harry asked curiously, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you don't have to shop with us," Hermione fought a smile from appearing on her face. Draco suddenly understood what she was about to say. "But you will have to shop together."  
  
"What? So instead of being dragged around by my fiancée, I can do nothing- I mean, shop with Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously. Hermione allowed herself to smile and she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I think that is what I was getting at."  
  
Hermione didn't think that they would accept her offer. She was just saying it to annoy them. But to her surprise Draco and Harry glanced at each other, both adding up what this would mean, then they both smirked at Hermione and Harry said slyly, "Sure. We will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron at. oh, what do you think?"  
  
"Five?" Draco provided helpfully.  
  
"Yeah, five. See you later."  
  
Both the men turned around and walked away in the other direction. Hermione stood for a moment before turning to Ginny and asking, "I was just out- witted, wasn't I?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "I think so. But I don't really care. I knew that Harry would be in St. Mungos by the end of the day if he kept complaining like he was."  
  
"I didn't expect them to agree."  
  
"I doubt they will actually shop, I have a feeling they will go the Quidditch shop or somewhere like that."  
  
"At least they won't be annoying us. We have five hours to shop 'till we drop."  
  
Hermione and Ginny entered the Leaky Cauldron at four- thirty, like they had planned, so that they could see exactly where the men went in the time given.  
  
Placing her bags down on the ground beside her, Hermione sat down and watched Ginny as she ordered their drinks. When she sat down across from Hermione, she was still laughing at what Hermione had just told her.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Ginny asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I mean, you can't just let him get away with that."  
  
"I was too shocked and embarrassed to say anything but 'get out of my room!', I cant believe the nerve he had." Hermione replied taking a sip from her Gillywater.  
  
Ginny stared at her, astonished. "Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing. yet." Hermione added slyly. Ginny giggled and said brightly,  
  
"Hermione, when you are sly, I wonder why you weren't put in Slytherin."  
  
Hermione smiled warmly at Ginny. She glanced around the pub. It was nearing quarter to five, so she knew that the guy's wouldn't be far off and at that moment, when her eyes skimmed past the fireplace, Draco stepped out of it.  
  
"Ginny." Hermione nudged the woman beside her. "Look who's here."  
  
Draco brushed off his robes and stepped aside so that Harry could get out of the fireplace after him. Ginny almost called out to them when Hermione stopped her, "I have an idea."  
  
Quickly and quietly, Ginny and Hermione hurried out of the pub and stood just out of the door. After a moment or two, when they knew the men would be seated, they walked in acting as though they had just finished shopping.  
  
They walked over to the table where the men were now sitting, which turned out to be the table Hermione and Ginny had been sitting at just before. It was perfect. Hermione opened her mouth and said loudly, causing them to jump, "Sorry we are late."  
  
Harry smiled at them and moved over so the Ginny could sit down beside him. "We were just about to send out a search party, we thought you'd gotten lost."  
  
Hermione sat down and smiled, she picked up her Gillywater that was still sitting on the table in front of her and struggled to keep herself from laughing at the looks of horror and confusion that spread across Harry's and Draco's faces. "No we weren't lost in one way, but we were lost because we couldn't figure out why on earth you two came out of the fireplace.?"  
  
Harry paled and looked desperately at Draco, who seemed more composed then Harry. Draco sighed with a fake note of regret. "Because duty called."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow. "Now, what duty would this one be? The duty you had to shop, sleep, laze about, or alternatively- for you at least, to the guards at Azkaban?"  
  
Harry looked between Draco and Hermione, wondering if Draco had anything left up his sleeve. He didn't. Draco stared at Hermione before his gaze faltered and he said unconvincingly, "No, it was another duty."  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"Um. it was the other one."  
  
"Yes, you've said that. Now tell me what this other duty is exactly.?" Hermione pressed further. Draco risked a glance at Harry and found that he was even more lost than Draco.  
  
"Uh. well you see it-"  
  
"Has a lot to do with paying the bill for our drinks?" Hermione supplied him. Draco looked at Harry, who shrugged, and then turned back to Hermione and sighed in resignation.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
***  
  
Once again, REVIEW! Please. 


	11. Payback

I also thought that this was up, too. Oops!  
  
Chapter ten- Payback.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the shower on Friday morning and slipped into deep purple robe. She took her hair out of the bun she had had it in so that she didn't get it wet and she quickly whisked on some mascara before opening the bathroom door and walking barefoot, down the hallway.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
No response. Hermione frowned and yelled again. "Draco!"  
  
"What do you bloody well want?" Draco mumbled as he stumbled out of his room. He rubbed his eyes and looked wearily at Hermione, who smiled cheerfully.  
  
"You can have the shower now." Hermione said simply.  
  
Draco's mouth fell open. "That's it? I was asleep."  
  
"And now you're not." Hermione replied and walked into her room and closed the door. She giggled to herself for annoying Draco at such an early hour. Or at least it was and early hour for them, 11:00 o'clock may not be considered early to others.  
  
Hermione made her bed and waited until she heard the shower turn on before she opened her door and crept out of her room. Closing the door behind her, she hurried silently down the hallway and stopped when she reached the door to his bedroom.  
  
Hermione frowned and considered what she would actually do to pay him back for him snooping around in her room. She wondered if she should jinx his bedspread to tighten around him when he was trying to sleep, proving to be amazingly difficult to relax. But she dismissed this idea almost instantly, it was to cliché and to well known, students at Hogwarts constantly did it to each other.  
  
She thought that she could bring in a boggart from the Ministry and put it in the cupboard, but she dismissed that idea as well because Draco didn't have his wand, she had it.  
  
Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She had his wand and he wanted it, but he didn't know where Hermione hid it. Hermione would make a replica of it out of ordinary wood and put the replica on the bedside table. It was perfect! Hermione knew just how bare a wizard felt without his wand because of the time Harry lost his wand in their fourth year at Hogwarts. If Draco thought that he had his wand back. oh he would be so happy and then, when he would try to use it and it doesn't work.  
  
This plan was too perfect. Hermione felt that something would have to go wrong for her plan to be ruined because she never achieved mischievous schemes- or at least the ones devised by herself alone.  
  
Hermione walked quickly down the hall and came to the trap door to the attic. Clambering up into the attic, Hermione walked over to her old school books and opened her first Transfiguration textbook and smiled. She had made a wand shaped hole in the pages and put Draco's wand in it. Hermione pulled it out and then pulled out her own wand and did a simple spell and a third wand appeared.  
  
It was black and the same shape as Draco's real wand. Hermione put her own wand in the pocket of her robes and returned Draco's real wand to its hiding place before leaving the attic again. When she reached Draco's door she made sure that she could still hear the water running in the shower before she opened his door and slipped inside.  
  
Hermione looked around. It wasn't very different to what it usually looked like when no one was occupying it, except for the fact that the bed wasn't made and there were clothes strewn everywhere. There were also a lot of things on the top of the drawers.  
  
Hermione walked over to the drawers and raised an eyebrow. There were a few different cans of cologne, a pile of books and a sneakscope. Then Hermione saw something very disturbing. There was a green snake about two feet long, sitting on the drawers staring at Hermione with wary eyes.  
  
She wondered if it was just a figurine that had been played around with to make it look real. Hermione stretched forward a hand to touch it, but when her hand was about two inches away from the snake its head moved. Hermione snatched her hand away and covered her mouth to stifle a scream of fear.  
  
He had a snake! And it was in her house, a living, breathing, real life snake!  
  
The snake was still watching Hermione with a steady, unwavering gaze, then it moved. It started to slither towards Hermione. Hermione's eyes darted around to find something to protected herself with because in her panic she didn't even remember that she could move or alternatively, pull out her wand and put a freezing charm on the snake.  
  
She spotted one of the cologne cans and grabbed it. She opened the lid and held out the can at the still approaching snake. What Hermione didn't notice was that the hole where the spray came out of was facing herself. She took a deep breath and pressed down on the top of the can.  
  
The cologne did come out of the can, but it ended up spraying Hermione in the face. She screamed in shock and forgot about moving her head before taking another deep breath. She inhaled deeply and suddenly started coughing and spluttering because she had just taken a big breath of cologne.  
  
Hermione dropped the can and forgot about the snake, she coughed and coughed until she fell onto the ground and continued to cough and splutter. Hermione suddenly felt a pair of strong arms pick her up and carry her out of the room.  
  
Draco carefully carried Hermione down the hallway and down the stairs. He walked over to the couch and gently lay Hermione down on it. Hermione coughed harshly and looked guiltily up at Draco.  
  
He was kneeling down next to Hermione's head looking slightly worried. "You alright?"  
  
Hermione almost choked as she tried to postpone a cough to answer him, so Draco took this as a bad sign. "I'll get you some water."  
  
Draco quickly hurried off and came back again with a glass of water. He helped Hermione sit up and he guided her to take a sip of water- without spilling the rest all over herself and the couch. Hermione swallowed a bit of water and coughed again before saying in a shrill voice, "You brought a snake into my house!"  
  
Draco smiled at her and tried to put on a guilty face, but he failed. "Yeah, I couldn't have left her at the manor, could I?"  
  
"Yes you bloody well could have! How did it survive when you were in Azkaban? Did it just sit there twiddling its thumbs-" Hermione stopped herself too late, she had already made a mistake.  
  
"I didn't have her before I got to Azkaban, she came to me in my cell."  
  
"'Came to you, did she? What, did she appear in your dreams and then materialise?" Hermione asked, taking another gulp of water.  
  
Draco scowled at Hermione before replying. "No. One night-"  
  
"Oh so it was at night then, were you asleep?" Hermione interrupted, but Draco just continued as if it never happened.  
  
"- I was sitting- awake- in my cell and she slithered through the bars." Draco remembered. "I was wary of her at first, but because she never left the cell I grew to feel more comfortable and she now knows me. as I do her."  
  
"How sweet. Was it love at first sight, then?" Hermione asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, we are getting married as soon as we leave here."  
  
"Really? Am I invited to the wedding, or are you going to forget about my invitation?"  
  
"It may get lost in the mail." Draco said after a moment of mock thought. Hermione laughed and then stopped for a fit of coughing. "Why were you in my room?"  
  
"Because-" Hermione coughed a little more and then continued. "I wanted to repay you for being in my room the other day. I was going to- no wait, I won't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked, pouting slightly.  
  
"Because I may decide to do it anyway."  
  
"You actually going to go into my room again? Even now that you know that there is a snake in there?" Draco asked, he was slightly confused about why she didn't like it so much.  
  
"Not now. But," Hermione took a deep breath and smiled at the fact that she didn't cough again. "I think that if you are going to be here for three months, I may have to accept it."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really? Would you like me to go and get her? She won't hurt you once she gets to know you."  
  
"Oh really?" Hermione asked in an unnaturally high voice. But then she spoke again in her normal voice. "No, I think that I may leave the introductions until. later."  
  
"Okay. So, what were you going to do?"  
  
"I am NOT going to tell you. I used to have Ron and Harry do that kind of thing to me all the time, its not going to work for you."  
  
Draco stood up and folded his arms over his chest. "That's not fair."  
  
"It never is." Hermione said.  
  
Draco glared at her and then got an idea. "I may just 'happen' to bring Enigma into your room one night. when you are asleep."  
  
"If you do, I'll curse you into oblivion."  
  
"Hey." Draco said suddenly. "That used to be Weasley's line, I think he has an influence on you."  
  
Hermione laughed slightly and replied honestly, "We all had some kind of influence on each other."  
  
***  
  
Draco woke up the next morning to a loud hammering on his door. "Get up! Come on hurry up!"  
  
"Dè já vu." Draco mumbled to his pillow as he wearily lifted himself up off his bed. He carefully stepped over the sleeping Enigma and got himself dressed.  
  
Draco opened his door and crept out of his room. He tried to sneak passed Hermione's room without her noticing so that he could get a coffee before she stopped him. But just as he passed, Hermione's door swung open and Hermione came out.  
  
"Finally, I thought that you died or something."  
  
"Were you really that concerned?" Draco asked sarcastically. He didn't feel very safe with the way Hermione was acting.  
  
"No, it would have just been a nuisance to have to clean up the mess you've made." Hermione said briskly.  
  
Draco frowned. "I fear to ask why you are so eager for me to be awake?"  
  
"Because we have to go into the Ministry in about. five minutes ago. Bugger!" Hermione ran down the stairs and almost tripped over the couch. "Let's go. I'm late already."  
  
"Why do I have to come?" Draco asked in a pained voice as he followed her over to the fireplace.  
  
"Because I have no one to baby sit you for me." Hermione snapped as she gestured at the floo powder. "Come on, take a handful. Don't say 'Ministry of Magic' say 'Mistress of Magic's office' and you will go straight to my office."  
  
"Alright, alright. Keep your knickers in a knot." Hermione glared at Draco furiously and then he realised his mistake. "Oh right, I forgot. Oops."  
  
"Just go."  
  
Draco took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire, the flames turned green and Draco stepped in. "Mistress of Magic's office."  
  
Hermione waited until he disappeared and followed him quickly. When she stepped out of the fire she spotted Draco reading a document on her desk with apparent interest. Hermione quickly snatched it up and read it quickly.  
  
"So why are we here?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione turned to him and replied, "Nicole spent me an owl."  
  
"Wonderful. And here I was, wondering if you were going to tell me anything." Draco muttered sarcastically. "What was the owl about."  
  
"Confidential things."  
  
"Oh, so you can't tell me?"  
  
"No, but that's not what I meant." Hermione answered. "That's what she told me. It was about a confidential document that she couldn't send me by owl."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"In case it got into the wrong hands, stupid." Hermione said waspishly. "Do you know how easy it is to get your hands on someone else's mail?"  
  
"You've done it before?" Draco asked incredulously. He wouldn't have thought that Hermione wouldn't do that kind of thing.  
  
"No. But Umbridge did it to Harry's owl in our fifth year." Hermione said darkly.  
  
Draco almost grinned. "I almost forgot about that."  
  
"You helped her?" Hermione flared dangerously. Draco shook his head quickly.  
  
"No. not really."  
  
"Not really?" Hermione said very softly. Her eyes were burning into him like flames, it really didn't make Draco feel very comfortable.  
  
"Well I didn't help her attack Hedwig, but I told her which owl it was."  
  
Hermione stared at him for a moment longer before she looked away, sighing deeply. "It's in the past, I don't care. You know what Harry's owls name is?"  
  
Draco smiled and looked sheepish. "Maybe."  
  
"Maybe? You just said- oh never mind. Follow me." Hermione said in a resigned voice. She walked to her door and she opened it.  
  
"Nicole." Hermione said sweetly to her secretary. "How are you this morning?"  
  
"Fine, Mistress. And yourself?"  
  
"Lovely, Nicole. Ah, this is Draco Malfoy." Hermione said in an offhand way. Nicole looked at Draco with a slight frown on her face.  
  
"Mistress, I don't want to sound disrespectful but-"  
  
"He was innocent, and he is in my custody for a while." Hermione cut her off.  
  
"A while? You have got to be kidding me." Draco started at Hermione with wide eyes. Then he looked at Nicole. "I'm stuck in her house for three bloody months."  
  
Nicole laughed uncertainly, Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Neither of us are happy about it, Draco. But would you prefer being soul-sucked? Because I can arrange that."  
  
Draco paled and glared at Hermione. "You are a cruel woman."  
  
"I know." Hermione replied in a sweet voice, then she turned her attention to Nicole. "What was it that you couldn't send me?"  
  
"Ah, that. Well, I'm not sure what it is because I don't have the authority to open it." Nicole replied. She opened up one of the drawers in her desk and pulled out a thick folder. She handed it to Hermione and then continued, "It came from the Wizengamot."  
  
"Thank you Nicole. I will read it here and decide. something." Hermione thanked the young lady and walked back into her office. Draco followed, after a moment of hesitation and started to look around the office.  
  
Hermione sat herself down and opened the folder. It was filled with profiles of all the Death Eaters that had been let out of Azkaban. Draco was sitting on the top, so Hermione figured that they were in order of the most resent.  
  
Hermione flipped through them and found that underneath all the profiles there was a note to her.  
  
Mistress,  
It has come to our attention that there may be some people out in the world that aren't as innocent as they seem. The profiles in this folder are of all the Death Eaters that have been let out because of their 'supposed' innocence. We are under the impression that you currently have an ex-prisoner in your house hold-  
  
"Under the impression? They are the ones that put him here, how can they say 'under the impression'?" Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
Draco, who had been reading a book on Auror training, looked up and asked, "Sorry?"  
  
"Never mind." Hermione answered and turned her attention back to the note.  
  
-and we feel that for your own safety- "Ha! Yeah, my own safety. Sure, sure." -you should undergo an investigation on all the free Death Eaters, just to be sure that they actually are innocent. If you need any help we will be happy to advise you.  
  
-The members of the Wizengamot.  
  
Hermione let out a loud yell of frustration. Draco looked up sharply and frowned. "Anything wrong?"  
  
"Anything wrong? Anything wrong?" Hermione repeated in a shrill voice. "Yes there bloody well is something wrong! Fudge is an arrogant prick, that is what's wrong!"  
  
Hermione stood up and grabbed the folder before walking swiftly to the door and yanking it open. "Nicole." Hermione's voice was not kind. "Draco will be under your surveillance until I get back, don't let him out of your sight."  
  
Draco came out of the office with a mysterious smile on his face. Hermione glared at him and made a chair for him. "Sit down and shut up. Don't annoy Nicole, because she has my permission to hex you as much as she likes if you do, understood?"  
  
"Yes Mistress Granger." Draco said in a fake girly voice.  
  
Hermione scowled at him and turned to Nicole. "As I said, feel free to hex him if he annoys you. Just don't kill him."  
  
"Aw, words of concern for me? How sweet, Hermione's going soft." Draco teased. Hermione turned around slowly to look at him.  
  
"You like snakes, don't you?" Hermione asked casually.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione, but he found no harm in answering. "You already know that I do."  
  
"So you won't mind being one then?" Hermione asked, but before Draco could answer or stop her he was already a boa constrictor. "Have fun, snake-boy."  
  
Hermione walked away, feeling satisfied with herself. But even satisfaction couldn't rid her of the anger that she felt for Fudge.  
  
Hermione walked down the corridor to the lifts and waited patiently for one to reach her level. When one opened, she found it filled with only three other people. She stepped in a smiled at the other people and waited for the doors to close.  
  
"Mistress?" An old woman asked nervously. Hermione turned to her and forced a fake smile onto her face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you could tell me where the Auror level is?" The lady asked.  
  
Hermione straightened and was about to reply when the magical voice spoke it for her, "Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."  
  
"This one." Hermione said as she got out of the lift and waited politely for the lady. The woman looked at Hermione in wonder.  
  
"You need this level too?"  
  
"Yes, I have to see the Wizengamot." Hermione replied, with a slight edge to her voice.  
  
The lady smiled. "Sorry to tell you but none of them are here. They are all at the Wizengamot building, they are having a hearing, I think."  
  
"What? But hearings are held here. why wasn't I notified?" Hermione asked nervously. Then she added, "But usually there is always one of them here. In case they are needed."  
  
The lady shook her head sadly. "No, I was just at the Wizengamot building. They were all there."  
  
"Why were you there?" Hermione asked curiously, the woman didn't look like she worked at the Ministry.  
  
"I am looking for my son, he has been missing since the War of the Wizards." They continued walking down the corridor.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be, you were one of the people who got rid of You-Know-Who." The woman replied. "We all owe you our lives."  
  
"I only created the spell, Harry actually used it." Hermione said.  
  
"But without you, he wouldn't have made it. You two are so perfect together."  
  
"Oh no, we aren't together. We never have been and we never will be." Hermione said quickly. She hated people assuming that Harry and Hermione were a couple. "Harry is getting married."  
  
"Really? Do you regret it?"  
  
"No, I only love him as my brother. Nothing more, but nothing less." Hermione felt slightly strange at the woman's intimate questions, but she saw no harm in answering.  
  
"Well send my blessings to him." The woman said and she turned down the corridor to the Auror Headquarters.  
  
Hermione frowned and watched after the woman. She didn't even know the woman's name, so how could she give Harry her blessings. Hermione shrugged then continued down the corridor until she reached the Wizengamot Administration Services office.  
  
Hermione didn't even bother knocking when she shoved the door open and walked in rudely. She was angry, so she didn't care about being polite to these people.  
  
"Where is he?" Hermione asked the lady who sat in the desk that was closest to Hermione. "Where's Fudge?"  
  
"Who is asking?" The woman asked, then she recognized Hermione and she said quickly, "Oh sorry Mistress, he is at the Wizengamot office."  
  
Hermione groaned. "Are there any other members here?"  
  
"No, Mistress." The woman replied. "There is some sort of hearing today."  
  
"So I have heard." Hermione muttered quietly and turned around and stormed out of the office.  
  
When the lift opened at the level her office was on Hermione stepped out feeling defeated. Hermione looked up and saw Draco talking to Nicole quietly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said when she reached them, "What, not a snake anymore? Did Nicole feel sorry for you?"  
  
Draco turned around to look at Hermione. He smirked at her before answering. "It seems that I have more charm then you think."  
  
Hermione laughed cruelly and opened her office door and jerked her head inside. Draco smiled at Nicole before walking into the office. Hermione smiled at Nicole and said goodbye before she too, walked into the office and closed the door.  
  
"Why were you trying to chat up Nicole?" Hermione demanded angrily.  
  
Draco sighed regretfully and said bitterly. "Don't worry Hermione, it was a waste of my time anyway. She's engaged."  
  
"Good." Hermione said and she walked over to the fire. "Come on, I have to get ready for the reunion. We have been here for too long."  
  
Draco silently took the floo powder and threw it into the fire and stepped in. When he was gone, Hermione sighed, feeling disappointed and angry.  
  
She almost felt sorry for Draco because she knew that she was very. anti- social when she was angry. But Hermione pushed all negative thoughts from her head and tried to feel happy about the reunion that night, and all the people that she was going to see after so many years.  
  
***  
  
I think you know what I'm about to say, so I won't even bother saying it. cough review cough 


	12. Hogwarts Reunion

I kinda forgot to put a disclaimer in at the start of this fic so I'll put it in now, I have to put a disclaimer in anyway because I'm putting a bit of a song in this chap so I thought I would do them both now. (Don't worry! This is so definantly NOT a song fic(well it does have a bit of a song, but not a lot), don't stop reading please!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter in this fic so J.K if you're reading "Don't sue me, please!" Disclaimer: (I don't know what to write in a music disclaimer) I don't own Make The World Safe by the Whitlams, so don't sue me.  
  
Thank-you to everyone who told me that Payback was written twice. I think I copied it twice without realising.  
  
Chapter eleven- Hogwarts Reunion.  
  
Hermione stood in front of her bed and stared at the two dress options she had. One of the dresses was scarlet, it had spaghetti straps and the skirt fell straight. But the other one was a deep green dress that had a billowing skirt that made Hermione want to twirl around like a little girl believing she was a princess. The dress had spaghetti straps like the scarlet one, but the difference was that attached to the straps was a transparent green material the fell all the way down the arm and flared massively.  
  
Hermione sighed and picked up the two dresses and walked out of her room. She made her way down the stairs and spotted Draco sitting in an armchair reading.  
  
"Dilemma." Hermione stated making her way over to stand in front of Draco. Draco looked up with a slightly puzzled expression on his face.  
  
When he took in the two dresses that Hermione was holding out to him, he groaned knowing what she was going to ask. "No, please don't ask me."  
  
"I can't choose. I really need your help." Hermione pleaded. Draco, knowing that she wouldn't give in, closed his book and looked up at her.  
  
"You need my help?" He asked in a shocked voice. Hermione scowled at him, but she nodded her head. "Why don't you just ask Ginny?"  
  
"Because." Hermione struggled to find the right words.  
  
"My opinion means that much to you?" Draco asked in an amused voice.  
  
"What would you say if I said it did?"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow but showed no sign of a smile. "I would say the green dress."  
  
"And if I said, because Ginny will be busy getting ready as well?" Hermione asked, grinning at the outraged look on Draco's face.  
  
"I'd probably go and get Enigma." Draco answered slyly.  
  
Hermione glared at him, but then her face changed and she asked again nervously. "So the green one?"  
  
Draco nodded and picked up his book again. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Then she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why the green?"  
  
"You asked my opinion, my reasons are my own." Draco answered, he smiled at Hermione's angry face and he gave in. "Because I think the scarlet one is a piece of junk."  
  
"Oh, Ginny won't like that." Hermione said. "She picked out this one. She thought that because I was head girl, I should wear a dress that was the same colour as my old house."  
  
"Well she was wrong, I think the green one will flatter your complexion more." Draco stated diplomatically.  
  
Hermione laughed and said teasingly, "What are you, a dermatologist?"  
  
Draco frowned in vexation and Hermione just laughed harder. "It's a muggle doctor that specializes in skin."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I think I would have picked the green dress too. It much more fun to wear." Hermione said absently as she surveyed the green dress.  
  
"If you already knew which one you liked better, than why did you ask what I thought?" Draco laughed at Hermione's expression.  
  
"Because I wanted a second opinion." Hermione stated defensively. She turned around and stormed up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione! Hurry up, we have to be there in ten minutes." Draco's voice yelled up from the lounge room. Hermione quickly strapped on her shoes and left her room.  
  
She walked down the hall and checked to make sure Draco's door was closed, she didn't want Enigma to go adventuring while they were gone. She smiled when she saw that the door was closed.  
  
Hermione walked slowly and cautiously down the stairs in case she tripped over her heels. "I don't usually wear high heeled stilettos, so I hope I don't fall over."  
  
"I doubt that. You seemed pretty safe on them at our graduation." Draco replied. He was sitting in the same armchair as before, but he had changed into black pants and a black button up top.  
  
"You remember that?" Hermione asked in amazement.  
  
Draco nodded. "You stood on my foot, remember?"  
  
Hermione blushed as she remembered 'accidentally' standing on Draco's foot with her heel in their seventh year. "Oops. It didn't hurt too much, did it?"  
  
"Oh so now you care? Well I had to get Madam Pomfrey to bend a broken toe, but no biggy." Draco said with a superior air.  
  
Hermione smirked. "Stop lying. I can remember you crying but I don't remember Madam Pomfrey mending anything."  
  
"I was not crying!" Draco exclaimed defensively, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Hermione.  
  
"Really? Then why were their tears in your eyes?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Because you stood on my foot, it was an automatic reaction. I didn't choose to put them there."  
  
"Sure, sure. You were crying." Hermione persisted.  
  
Draco rose from his seat and looked at the clock on the wall. "We need to leave."  
  
"I want to make one thing clear now, so you don't get embarrassed at the reunion. Don't leave the Great Hall. If you even think of walking through those doors, then you will severely regret it."  
  
Draco held up his hands in a way of making peace. "I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"Too late, I bet you already have." Hermione retorted. Draco grinned at her and looked pointedly at the clock again. "Okay, I get the point. Do I look alright?"  
  
"Hermione, I made a vow never to compliment you but you look like the most beautiful woman on Earth."  
  
Hermione blushed and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Are you ready?" Draco asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yep. Lets go."  
  
Hermione walked over to the fire, then she stopped. "Why not apparate?"  
  
"You trust me to?" Draco asked carefully.  
  
Hermione groaned, remembering that he might not end up in the right place. "I did until you said that. But then again, would you really have said that if you planning to run?"  
  
"It was actually just the first thought that crossed my mind when you said it."  
  
"Oh well. I'll wait for you." Hermione sighed and watch him closely and reached into his mind with hers, checking if he was thinking about the right place.  
  
Draco turned and looked at her sharply. "You know Legilimency?"  
  
"Yes, and Occlumency. Harry taught me in seventh year, you know, preparation for the war against Voldemort." Hermione replied. "By the way, if you close off your mind to me I'll hex you and you won't go tonight."  
  
Draco smirked at her and then concentrated on where he wanted to go, before he disappeared with a loud pop. Hermione quickly disappeared after him and appeared at the Hogsmede station. She looked around, trying to find Draco when a hand grabbed her arm.  
  
Hermione turned around and found Draco standing behind her. "I didn't run."  
  
"I know you didn't. I did check you know." Hermione answered. Then she glanced around her again. "Why isn't there anyone around?"  
  
"Maybe its because we are late. Here," Draco said, pointing to a lone carriage that waited for them. "I think its waiting for us."  
  
Hermione nodded and they walked over to it. Draco helped Hermione inside then hopped in behind her. The carriage started to move down the path at a steady pace. Hermione looked out the window as she saw the lights of Hogwarts shining in the distance.  
  
In a few minutes the carriage pulled to a stop and they carefully stepped out of it. Draco was just about to walked up to the oak doors when Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
Draco turned around with a puzzled look on his face. Hermione asked fearfully, "Can you see them?"  
  
Draco glanced at the Thestrals that drove the carriage and then looked back at Hermione. "I have seen them ever since my seventh year at Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione turned to look at the Thestrals. "Can you?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"Yes." Hermione whispered sadly. "Dumbledore."  
  
"I catch." Draco said quickly, to stop Hermione from remembering too much about that terrible night. "Come on, you're supposed to have fun tonight. Don't think about it."  
  
Hermione nodded slightly. She looked back up at the castle then she walked over to one of the winged-horses and patted its back softly. The Thestral started and turned its head to watch Hermione as she turned around and walked away again.  
  
Draco held out his arm and Hermione took it. "Ready to see people happily married with children?"  
  
"I guess so." Draco shrugged, then his face lit up with a mischievous smile. "If anyone annoys me too much I can always tell them that I was in Azkaban for two years and that I still have connections."  
  
"Draco! Don't you dare. I do not want to have to reassure anyone that you aren't going to kill them, so please, don't tell anyone." Hermione pleaded.  
  
Draco opened the oak doors and smiled. "I won't tell anyone, Hermione."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said as she walked through the door. Draco laughed slightly, but then stopped as they walked into the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall, which had been buzzing with laughter and talking, suddenly fell silent. Hermione looked around and saw everyone's eyes on them. "Why are they all staring at us?"  
  
"Probably because they all think you are with a Slytherin." Draco whispered back to her.  
  
Hermione stared at him. "Why?"  
  
"Because you just walked in, arm-in-arm with me. And if you didn't notice, I was like the role model student for other Slytherins, not many would pick us as a couple." Draco replied.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing; she couldn't hold it in. Even the thought of being in any kind of relationship with Draco seemed absurd. The whole crowd started murmuring after that. Draco looked around and smiled. "It seems that that little out burst broke the silence. Nice work."  
  
"I didn't mean to laugh, but I couldn't ever imagine being in love with you." Hermione said, composing herself. "Now run along and play with your little Slytherin friends."  
  
"Is that an order, Mistress?" Draco asked, with mock sincerity. "Because I don't like orders."  
  
"Suffer then." Hermione replied and she let go of his arm and walked over to Ginny and Harry, who were busy talking to Pavarti and.  
  
"Seamus?" Hermione cried incredulously. Seamus turned around to see who spoke his name. When he recognized Hermione, his face split into a malicious grin.  
  
"Hello Hermione. It's been a while, hasn't it?" He asked politely.  
  
Hermione quickly put on a fake smile and replied softly, "It seems so. Excuse me, but I must get some. fresh air."  
  
Hermione turned on her heel and walked as calmly as she could out of the Great Hall. Draco, who had just begun talking to Professor Snape and some other Slytherins, turned his head and watched curiously as she left the Hall.  
  
Seamus turned to the others and said, "I'll go see how she is, maybe she is feeling queasy." With that, he followed Hermione outside.  
  
Hermione opened the big oak doors and hurried out into the fresh air. She stared up at the sky and tried to figure out how Seamus got out of Azkaban without Hermione knowing about it. Suddenly there was a cold voice from behind her, "I guess they were right about you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione whipped around and found Seamus walking up to her with an evil smirk on his face. Hermione glared at him and snapped back at him, "And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"People in Azkaban told me how beautiful you were, but I didn't believe it until I saw you. what was it, just over a week ago?" Seamus replied, stopping near her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "If that came from anyone but you, I would have blushed. But since its you- you foul piece of filth- answer me this, how the hell did you get out of Azkaban?"  
  
Seamus snorted and jerked his head back up at the castle, "The same way your dear Slytherin did."  
  
"Innocence? I don't think so Seamus." Hermione snapped angrily. "Tell me the truth, did you escape?"  
  
"No, I proved I was innocent to Fudge and he let me out."  
  
"Fudge! He can't do that, he hasn't got the author-"  
  
"Turning into a power crazy freak are you, Hermione?" Seamus interrupted.  
  
"No, but others need to know their place." Hermione glared at him. "He was denounced four years ago. he did it on purpose, he's trying to get me to try and discharge him so that he can tell people that I'm a power hungry-"  
  
"Bitch?" Seamus interrupted rudely again. Hermione pulled her wand out of her handbag and raised it.  
  
"Don't you dare." Hermione said threateningly.  
  
Seamus laughed, but Hermione saw a look of panic rush across his face. "You don't have your wand back, do you?"  
  
"That was one bloody thing that Fudge couldn't get. He told me that you had the key to the chamber that held all prisoners wands." Seamus said darkly.  
  
Hermione smirked. "Bet you wanted to ask me for it back?"  
  
"No." Seamus said, taking a step closer to Hermione. "I was thinking more along the lines of getting the key by force."  
  
Hermione stared at him as his words sunk in. She opened her mouth to reply but before the words came out, Draco's voice came from the oak doors. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione turned to look back at the castle to see Draco walking out of the doors. Hermione called back, "Over here."  
  
"I'll just be leaving then, I guess." Seamus said and before Hermione could stop him, he was jogging back up to the castle.  
  
Draco turned back to look at Seamus' retreating figure. He looked back at Hermione when he reached her. "Wasn't he in-"  
  
"Azkaban? Yeah, he was." Hermione said darkly.  
  
Draco frowned. "Then why.?"  
  
"He must have heard about how you got out because he somehow managed to get Fudge to let him out by 'innocence'."  
  
Draco snorted. "Fat chance."  
  
"Why did you come out here anyway?" Hermione asked, just realising that they were outside in the freezing cold.  
  
"Because Harry came over to me and asked me if I could tell you to come back into the Great Hall." Draco said, as if just remembering why he was outside. "He wants you to be there for something."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously as they started to walk back to the castle.  
  
Draco shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest idea."  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll find out now." Hermione said as they walked through the doors and into the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione scanned the Hall and spotted Harry and Ginny standing near the platform that had been put in the usual spot of the teacher's table. Hermione glanced at Draco questioningly and walked quickly over to them.  
  
"Ginny you know that I love you, don't you?" Harry was saying when Hermione reached them.  
  
"Of course, you goose." Ginny said laughing at him.  
  
Harry gulped. "And that I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and asked slowly, "What have you done, Harry?"  
  
"Nothing yet." Harry said quickly, then he glanced up at the band that was on the stage. "But I'm about to."  
  
Hermione suddenly figured out what he was about to do and she covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Ginny however, didn't find what he said at all funny.  
  
"Harry?! What the hell are you talking about?" She exclaimed.  
  
Harry kissed her on the cheek and smiled reassuringly at her. "I don't know if you'll ever forgive me for this."  
  
"I won't if you don't tell me what you are doing!" Ginny said hotly.  
  
Hermione turned her head slightly and saw that Draco was standing behind her struggling to keep in his mirth. "You know what he's about to do, don't you?"  
  
"Possibly. But I'm not going to tell you." Draco said carefully.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've already figured it out, Draco."  
  
"Oh not fair, that just spoils my fun." Draco said grumpily.  
  
Hermione laughed and turned back around to see Harry get up onto the stage, he lifted his wand to his throat and muttered a spell to magnify it. "Hey guys, how are we all?"  
  
There were murmurs of confusion spreading around the Hall and Ginny looked as though she was about to explode. "Um. all I can say is that I don't want to be cursed after this?"  
  
"How about before?" Came a yell from a Slytherin at the back of the Hall. A red flash came through the crowd aimed at Harry.  
  
Harry muttered something just before it hit him. The spell shot into his stomach, everyone stood silent for a moment before the spell suddenly shot out of him and exploded like a firework. Harry looked at the Slytherin that shot the spell at him and said quietly. "That tickled a little bit."  
  
"But it was a body-binding curse." The man next the Slytherin said in amazement. "Jeez, people were right about you, Potter."  
  
Harry laughed and did a little bow but then he said, "That wasn't why I was up here."  
  
"If you don't already know, I am going to be getting married to a very special lady soon. Ginny Weasley. She is the love of my life, and this my darling, is for you."  
  
The band started to play a soft melody and Harry smiled down at Ginny before starting to sing. "I know they all want you, with your Desdemona's eyes, I'll keep you from danger, save you from prying eyes, I can make the world safe for you, come and live over here."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened as she heard the song. Hermione giggled slightly and looked up at Draco. "How sweet, I never knew Harry had enough guts to sing in public."  
  
"I'm just happy because I get to torture him about this for three months." Draco said gleefully. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Harry, who was still singing adoringly for Ginny.  
  
"- I've got a problem I think you know how I feel. Plans piling up in the corner, eyeballing me every hour." As he sung, people were gradually moving to an open space to dance. Hermione turned her head slightly to watch them enviously.  
  
"I can make the world safe for you, come and live over here. I can make the world safe for you. nothing bad will happen now." Harry finished the song to a loud thunder of cheers and clapping.  
  
He jumped off the front of the stage and walked over to Ginny, who was standing very still with tears streaming down her face. Harry gently wiped her tears away and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Hermione smiled fondly at them, they truly were perfect together. There was a tap on Hermione shoulder and she turned around to find Seamus smirking down at her.  
  
"Come and dance with me." It didn't sound like a question, it sounded a lot like a demand. Hermione shook her head politely.  
  
"No thanks, I don't really like to dance."  
  
Seamus quickly stopped himself from glaring at her. "I insist. I know you Hermione, I know that you love dancing."  
  
"No, I'd really prefer not-"  
  
"Go on Hermione. It will get him off your back." Harry called over, grinning.  
  
Hermione wanted to punch him for his ignorance. She didn't want any contact with this creep that stood in front of her. Seamus grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the open space on the floor.  
  
He pulled her passed the crowd to a secluded kind of spot and wrapped his arms tightly around her, so that she couldn't get away. "Hermione, I don't want you running off and telling the Wizengamot to put me back into Azkaban."  
  
"Oh really? Well, tough luck. There is no way I am going to just sit here and watch a vile thing like yourself just roam free." Hermione snapped as she tried to find a way to loosen his grasp on her waist so that she could get away.  
  
"But there is a way." Seamus contradicted her.  
  
"And what way is that? Tell me, because I think it would be fascinating to hear how you expect to overrule me." Hermione hissed angrily as she dug her fingers into his shoulders.  
  
Seamus laughed hollowly, his eyes turned dark and intimidating. "Aside from the fact that you have no proof of me being a Death Eater. blackmail."  
  
"What do you have against me? That I almost failed Potions in sixth because of Snape's hate for Harry, or that I worked with Rita Skeeter to find the truth about Fudge? Because people already know." Hermione said lividly. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push Seamus away, but it didn't work.  
  
"No. Neither of them."  
  
"Then what, pray-tell?"  
  
"I know that you an illegal Animagus." Seamus said smiling with mocking friendliness.  
  
Hermione stared at him uncomprehendingly. "Illegal? I may be an Animagus, but I'm certainly not an illegal one. I have my name on the registered Animagus' list."  
  
"Now you do. But you didn't when you were in your seventh year."  
  
"What? I wasn't an Animagus in seventh year." Hermione lied quickly. She had indeed been an illegal Animagus when she was seventeen, but when she left school she told the authorities that she was becoming one. But not already one.  
  
"Yes you were. I saw you transform into a snowy owl about five times from the Astronomy Tower." Seamus said nodding.  
  
At that moment Draco appeared in front of them. "I apologize, but may I cut in?"  
  
Hermione flooded with relief and this got rid of Seamus successfully. Seamus looked darkly at Draco before stalking away. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and watched after Seamus. When he could no longer see him, Draco turned back to Hermione and said quietly, "You didn't look very happy. did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, not really." Hermione answered absently, hoping that Draco would press her to tell him.  
  
But Hermione had no such luck, Draco narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, 'not really'?"  
  
"Well." Hermione searched for the right wording. "He did have a tight grip."  
  
Draco immediately loosened his own grip around Hermione's waist. Hermione laughed slightly, "Its alright. Nothing a simple charm can't cure."  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered a quick charm and looked at Draco. "All better."  
  
Draco still didn't look convinced. "What did he say to you? You looked like you were about to explode."  
  
"He told me not to try and get him into Azkaban again."  
  
"And you're going to do what he told you?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
Hermione looked pleadingly into Draco's eyes. "He blackmailed me."  
  
"What? What does he have against you?"  
  
"I- can't say."  
  
"Hermione, if its something you can get around, then you'd better get that maniac behind bars again quick. But if it is something that you can't lie about, then tell me and-"  
  
"And what? There isn't anything you could do." Hermione said before she thought. Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh, I didn't mean that in a mean way but. I don't think there is anything I can do about it. Besides, he was right. I don't have any proof against him."  
  
"Surely you can find something." Draco said, furrowing his brow. "I still think you should tell me."  
  
"Is that just so you can have some dirt against me?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject. "You're living in my house, surely you can find something."  
  
"I've only been there for a week."  
  
"Two months and three weeks to go." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Already dreaming of getting rid of me?"  
  
"Dreaming of different ways to do so. Strangle, stab, curse, or bash-"  
  
"Excuse me? But you could not bash me, Hermione. You're a girl." Draco interrupted, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione looked outraged and she hit him on the arm. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak. Millicent Bulstrode beat Grahame Pritchard to a pulp when he called her a tomboy."  
  
"Pritchard was a weak little brat. Everyone had a turn at beating him up. And he only said it because he heard me say it. Big mistake." Draco replied, smiling evilly at the memory.  
  
"You could get away with saying things like that and he couldn't? That hardly seems fair." Hermione said bitterly.  
  
Draco laughed. "It wasn't. But because it gave me an advantage, I didn't mind at all."  
  
"Why could you get away with that kind of stuff?" Hermione asked, genuinely interested.  
  
"Because I am a Malfoy. Lucius has a very strong effect on people and their families."  
  
"You say 'has' as if he's still alive."  
  
"No." Draco corrected darkly. "I mean 'has' because even though he is dead, his memory still haunts people..."  
  
"Even you?"  
  
"Especially me." Draco muttered. He averted his eyes and watched the other couples dancing unseeingly.  
  
Hermione frowned. She had never seen Draco act so serious. Usually he was always joking and mocking, but now he just told her something that she had never guessed. Hermione pondered on this for a while until her attention was directed to Professor McGonagall, who had appeared on the stage.  
  
"Your attention please." She said clearly. When all the murmuring died down, she started again. "Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. Tonight was planned to bring all students of your year back together. To let old friends reunite and new friendships arise."  
  
Minerva glanced at Draco and Hermione briefly, but it was long enough for them to separate and glare at the Headmistress shortly. "If you could all please walked to the edges of the Hall to avoid you getting hurt for just a moment."  
  
A lot of people looked at each other questioningly but they all knew better than to ignore something with the words 'to avoid you getting hurt' in it. Soon everyone was standing against the wall, nervously eyeing the middle of the Hall. "Thank-you. Ah, Professor Flitwick?"  
  
Professor Flitwick lifted his wand and muttered a quick spell and suddenly four large tables appeared in the center of the Great Hall. Minerva smiled and opened her arms to the tables. "Please sit, and enjoy the feast prepared for you."  
  
***  
  
I can't make you review my story, but I can't make you read it either. But you have obviously read it already, so why not review it? (HINT, HINT) 


	13. Proof

I'm only up to chapter twelve and I already have about over double the amount of reviews I had for my last fic. I'm happy about that, but I would be even happier if I had more still.  
  
Chapter twelve- Proof.  
  
It was about a week after the reunion, and Hermione was shifting uneasily in her light sleep. There was something wrong in her room, but she was too tired to wake herself up enough to find the problem. She had dedicated that whole week to finding Fudge, but the little sucker had left town for 'a family crisis.'  
  
Hermione remembered the nervous look on the secretary's face as Hermione almost exploded. Hermione had immediately appearated to Fudge's house and found it empty. She had gone back to the Wizengamot everyday, in hope to find Fudge but everyday was the same. 'Sorry. He isn't back yet, Mistress.'  
  
Hermione's hands clenched in her sleep and she woke up with a start. She looked around her room, half expecting to find Draco in her drawer again. But it wasn't him that she found, it was his snake.  
  
Enigma sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, staring at Hermione through her steady yellow eyes. Hermione paled and screamed, "Draco!"  
  
About ten seconds later, Hermione's door opened and Draco's head popped around it. "What?"  
  
"Your bloody snake is about to eat me!"  
  
"Is that all?" Draco asked, his eyes glittering mischievously.  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed and she scrambled out of her bed. Draco looked her over with a raised eyebrow, she was only wearing a singlet and a pair of underwear. Hermione flushed and grabbed a robe that sat on her drawer.  
  
Draco laughed slightly and walked into the room. He knelt down beside the bed and reached out to Enigma. "Come on, I don't think Hermione is used to you yet."  
  
"And I don't think I ever will be." Hermione said nervously as she wrapped the robe around herself. "Did you let her out of your room?"  
  
Draco shook his head and looked down at Enigma, who was slowly wrapping herself around Draco's arms. "No, but I think she might have gone underneath it."  
  
"Through the gap? I wouldn't have thought she'd fit."  
  
"She's a snake. They can fit into amazingly small places, Hermione." Draco explained.  
  
Hermione folded her arms over her chest and said stiffly, "Well, I'm just going to have to-"  
  
"Get used to her, because she's not going anywhere." Draco finished off for her.  
  
Hermione stared at him. "No. Put a charm on the door, so that she can't get out."  
  
"You can't do that." Draco answered firmly.  
  
"Any why not?"  
  
"Because she will find a way out. Snakes are very clever." Draco replied.  
  
Hermione looked nervously down at Enigma. "Please tell me she doesn't bite."  
  
"She hasn't yet."  
  
"That isn't very reassuring." Hermione said grumpily. "I don't like the idea of a snake in this house, let alone having it going where ever it pleases."  
  
"Does that mean that you aren't going to put a charm on the door?"  
  
Hermione didn't reply. She just walked over to her bed and curled up under the covers. "Good night, Draco."  
  
"Night." Draco said, smiling at his victory. He walked out of Hermione's room with Enigma hissing happily in his arms. When he closed the door, he paused for a moment before bending down and putting Enigma on the ground.  
  
Enigma looked up at Draco curiously. He smiled at her and walked back into his room. He hopped back into bed and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke and looked around nervously. Enigma wasn't in her room, at least no where that she could see. She let out a sigh of relief and sat up.  
  
It was Saturday, and she had planned with Ginny that they would go shopping again for the wedding. Hermione had decided that on Monday she would go back into the Ministry and the Wizengamot and demand to see Fudge, and if he wasn't there than someone else would have to deal with her wrath.  
  
As Hermione clambered out of her bed and walked out of her room, she realised that the night before she hadn't taken the robe off again. Shrugging slightly, Hermione walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the bathroom.  
  
She couldn't hear the shower on, so she guessed that Draco was still in bed. Hermione opened the bathroom door to find Draco standing there with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Hermione clamped her hands over her mouth and closed the door quickly.  
  
She stood in shock for a moment before bursting out with laughter, and could hear laughter from inside the bathroom. "Sorry!"  
  
"No harm done, to me at least." Draco replied, still laughing loudly.  
  
"We really need to put something on the door when we are in there." Hermione said smartly.  
  
Draco stopped laughing and answered slyly, "But then I wouldn't be able to have an excuse for opening the door when you are in here."  
  
"Pervert!" Hermione yelled and she walked off, smiling slightly.  
  
About ten minutes later, Hermione heard the door of the bathroom open and Draco yelled, "I'm out now, you can have the shower."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione replied as she walked out of her room and walked straight into the bathroom.  
  
Draco laughed softly and walked back into his bedroom. He looked around but he couldn't find Enigma, Draco guessed that she was still adventuring around the house.  
  
He walked back out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen. When he got there, he found Enigma sitting on the bench sniffing at the kettle curiously.  
  
Draco smiled and walked over to where the snake sat. He lifted her up and placed her on the table. "Are you hungry, Igi?"  
  
The snake watched him carefully as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the left over meat from the night before. Draco put it down on the table and let the snake sniff it before opened the container and putting the meat on a plate to let Enigma eat it.  
  
"So that's where all the left over food goes." Hermione said from behind him.  
  
Draco turned around and smiled. "Yeah, I came out here each night and fed her."  
  
"I always thought you were just getting a midnight snack for yourself, not food for a snake." Hermione replied as she came to sit at the table.  
  
She pulled all of her wet hair over one shoulder and started brushing it absently. Draco turned back around to the kettle and made two coffees.  
  
He handed Hermione a mug and she thanked him. "I'm going to Paris with Ginny today. I think you and Harry will have another 'men's day' today."  
  
"Why are you going to Paris?" Draco asked curiously. He sat watching Hermione as she brushed her hair.  
  
Hermione smiled and looked down at Enigma, who was still happily eating her food. "Because we have to pick some things up from a shop there."  
  
"Really?" Draco asked, mildly curious. "What is it that you have to pick up?"  
  
"Dresses." Came Ginny's voice from the lounge room. A moment later she appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, that explains a lot." Draco said, frowning slightly.  
  
Ginny started to walk into the kitchen, but she stopped as soon as she saw Enigma sitting on the table. "Hermione!"  
  
"She is Draco's, Gin." Hermione explained calmly.  
  
A moment later Harry entered the kitchen with a smile on his face, until he saw Enigma. His smile faded and he looked at Hermione strangely. "I never would have thought that you would allow one in your house, Hermione."  
  
"It's Draco's." Ginny said, as if it wasn't obvious.  
  
"I figured that, Gin. But I didn't think-"  
  
"Give it up." Hermione said sharply. "I think that we all know that there is a snake sitting on the table, we don't need anymore obvious facts stated."  
  
Draco started laughing, but he stopped quickly at the look he received from Hermione. "She won't bite."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, she hasn't attempted to yet." Draco said shrugging. "She hasn't been given a reason to."  
  
Harry took a moment before he walked over to the table and sat down. Ginny looked at him, then back at Enigma. "Hermione.?"  
  
"I trust his judgement. for now." Hermione replied. That seemed to be good enough for Ginny. The red head sat down in the seat next to Harry, with her eyes still Enigma.  
  
Hermione drained her cup of coffee and turned to Harry. "Congratulations, you get to baby-sit today."  
  
"Hermione, I really don't like you using that word." Draco said in a pained voice.  
  
Hermione looked over at him. "But someone has to watch over you, or you might do something. stupid."  
  
"Like running away." Ginny added in hopefully.  
  
"Like that." Hermione agreed. She turned back to Harry and asked in a sickly sweet voice, "You will watch him, won't you Harry?"  
  
Harry groaned and looked at Draco, who was scowling darkly at Hermione. "Do we have to stay here all day?"  
  
Hermione and Ginny shared a look. "And what would you do instead?"  
  
"Well." Harry glanced at Draco. "Um. we might go to-"  
  
Harry coughed as he said something that sounded a lot like "A Quidditch pitch."  
  
"Which Quidditch pitch and why?"  
  
"The English Quidditch Team's pitch, because- well, why do you think?" Harry answered as if it were obvious.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She turned to Ginny, but Ginny just shrugged. "Fine, as long as you don't do anything illegal."  
  
"What about along the border of illegal and stupid?" Draco asked, smirking.  
  
Hermione whacked him over the head. "Then you will both be going to Azkaban."  
  
Ginny stood up and kissed Harry goodbye. "See you later."  
  
"Have fun, Gin." Harry replied, smiling warmly.  
  
Hermione stood up as well and put her mug in the sink. "Keep out of trouble, boys."  
  
With that, the two women walked out into the kitchen and flooed to the Ministry. When they arrived in the Mistress' office, Hermione led Ginny out of the chamber and along an empty corridor until they reached a t- intersection of corridors.  
  
"I think the portkey department is. uh, third floor." Hermione muttered and they turned left and continued walking silently until Ginny broke the silence.  
  
"A snake?" She asked.  
  
"Yep. He said it came to his cell one night and stayed with him until he got let out." Hermione replied. She groaned and looked over at Ginny with a frown.  
  
"But how did he get it out with him?"  
  
"He- you know what? I haven't got the foggiest idea." Hermione said truthfully.  
  
Ginny looked pensive for a moment and then her face broke into a mischievous grin. "Maybe he stuck it down his pants-"  
  
"Ginny! You have no idea how many repulsive visuals you just gave me." Hermione shuddered. Ginny cackled with evil laughter.  
  
"You never know. or maybe he-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Gin." Hermione interrupted, with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"But I was just going to say that-"  
  
"Coming from you, I'd rather not know." Hermione interrupted again, and Ginny seemed to give up.  
  
Not long after that Ginny grinned again and said quickly, "Maybe he wore it as a belt."  
  
"Gin- oh, I guess that isn't as bad as I thought it would be after the 'pants' one." Hermione shrugged and fell silent again.  
  
"I always thought you hated snakes.?" Ginny asked suddenly, just as they neared the lifts.  
  
"I do, but I don't really have a choice about this one, do I?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I am me. I can't just let something die, and if I made Draco get rid of it then it probably would." Hermione answered bitterly.  
  
They stopped in front of the lifts and waited until one opened. As soon as the first lift opened, they slipped in and waited until it closed again. There were only two other people in the lift with them; a woman and a little girl, clinging to her side.  
  
The little girl had tears streaming down her face and when Hermione looked at the woman, it looked as though she was fighting tears away. Ginny looked expectantly at Hermione; Hermione nodded and turned to the lady. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine, Mistress." She replied and she glanced down at the girl.  
  
"Please don't try cover it up, if something is wrong maybe I can help.?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
The woman looked at her. "My son has been- no, it's too complicated."  
  
"Tell me, please."  
  
"My son has been let out of Azkaban, but I know that he isn't innocent." The woman said stiffly, trying to seem tough.  
  
"Who is your son, miss?" Hermione asked, fearing that she knew whom already.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan, Mistress." The lady replied, avoiding Hermione's eyes.  
  
Ginny gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth. Hermione sent her a dark look and she turned back to the woman. "How do you know that he isn't innocent?"  
  
The lady looked at her daughter and then she looked straight into Hermione's eyes. "I saw him kill his father."  
  
Ginny turned away, stricken. But Hermione just lowered her eyes to the little girl, who was now crying openly. "Did she see too?"  
  
"Yes." The woman said nodding. "She stopped talking when it happened. She only just started talking again this year, but ever since we found out that he is free. well, she stopped talking again."  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"Two days ago, Mistress."  
  
"Who notified you?" Hermione pressed.  
  
"Seamus." The woman snapped his name as though it was a dirty word. "He sent me a note saying that he was after Hailey. Please, Mistress. don't let him kill my daughter. I couldn't stand another loss, not my baby..." The woman cried. She suddenly flung herself into Hermione's arms.  
  
Hermione smoothed the lady's hair and whispered, "Nothing will happen to her or to you, I can put you both under Auror protection until I put him away."  
  
"Thank-you, Mistress." The woman cried. "I can't sleep at night, I'm so worried that he is going to do something to my baby."  
  
The bodiless voice stated that they were on Level Two and the lift door opened. Hermione turned to Ginny. "I'm really sorry, Gin-"  
  
"It's alright, Granny. Besides, I doubt this will take too long." Ginny answered quickly.  
  
Hermione flashed her a grateful smile. She started to lead the poor lady away, but then she stopped and turned around and whispered to Ginny, "Can you pick up Hailey?"  
  
"Of course." Ginny replied and bent down to the little girl. Hailey looked up at Ginny, then she opened her arms and wrapped them around Ginny's neck.  
  
Ginny stood up and followed Hermione down the corridor. When they reached the Auror Headquarters Hermione walked the lady straight up to Kingsley Shacklebolt's cubicle and coughed to get his attention.  
  
Kingsley looked up from his desk and stared at Hermione for a few moments before he recognized her. "Hermione? I haven't seen you since you for ages, how are you?"  
  
"I'd be better if Fudge wasn't letting Death Eaters out of Azkaban." Hermione replied coolly. She glanced around his cubicle and then looked at the lady. "Mrs. Finnigan this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Kingsley, this is the mother of Seamus Finnigan."  
  
Kingsley looked over at Mrs. Finnigan and smiled. "Congratulations, I heard that your son is out of jail. Hey," Kingsley said suddenly, turning to Hermione. "Don't you have a x-prisoner at your place- Draco Malfoy, I think?"  
  
"Yes, but I have proof of his in innocence. But Mrs. Finnigan has proof of her son's ah .harmful habits." Hermione replied carefully.  
  
"Proof that he's not innocent? Well, what is it?"  
  
Hermione turned to Ginny, who was standing slightly behind them, watching curiously. "Do you want to take Hailey up to my office? I'll give you my key because I doubt that Nicole will be here today."  
  
Ginny took the key and carried the girl out of the Headquarters. Once they were gone, Hermione turned back to Kingsley and said, "They both saw Seamus kill his father, and he has recently wrote Mrs. Finnigan saying that he was after Hailey."  
  
"Does he have any reasons for going after Hailey, or for killing Mr. Finnigan?" Kingsley asked professionally.  
  
Mrs. Finnigan nodded. "Connor was a muggle so naturally, Seamus and Hailey are both halfbloods."  
  
"So he killed his father because he was a muggle and now he's after Hailey because she is a halfblood, is that what you mean?"  
  
"Yes that's what I mean." Mrs. Finnigan snapped, but then her eyes filled with tears. "He's going to kill my baby."  
  
"No he isn't." Hermione said firmly. "Kingsley, I need a Auror Protection Squad to be assembled immediately. They are to be on maximum guard, understand?"  
  
"Of course." Kingsley answered, he stood up and looked over the wall of his cubicle to the man sitting in the cubicle next to his. "Charles, I gather you heard all that?"  
  
"Yep." Came a muffled reply.  
  
"Well you heard the Mistress, get a Squad together now!" Kingsley said sharply, causing the man to jump up from his seat and hurry away. Kingsley sat back down in his chair. "Mrs. Finnigan, you will be escorted back to your home and you will have a twenty-four hour guard until the Mistress gives me notification."  
  
"Thank-you, Mr. Shacklebolt." Mrs. Finnigan said and she looked at Hermione. "What is going to happen to Seamus?"  
  
"I'm going to personally make sure that he is brought into the Ministry and I'll have you give your proof against him in a room filled to the brim with members of the Wizengamot that will put him away for life." Hermione said venomously.  
  
Mrs. Finnigan gave a weak smile and answered, "So you will be in contact with me then?"  
  
"Yes. I want him away as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank-you, Mistress." Mrs. Finnigan cried, embracing Hermione tightly.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I don't think that's necessary, Mrs. Finnigan."  
  
"Hermione," Kingsley said, slightly impatiently. "The Squad is ready."  
  
"Thank-you Kingsley. I'll be in touch." Hermione replied and she turned to Mrs. Finnigan. "Come with me and we will get your daughter."  
  
"You know, I have never been to the Minister- oh sorry, the Mistress' office before." Mrs. Finnigan said absently as they walked out of the Auror Headquarters with a scattered group of about a dozen Aurors around them.  
  
Hermione's smile widened. "It isn't that special. It's just like all other offices, only a bit bigger perhaps."  
  
"But it has a level of its own." Mrs. Finnigan insisted. They stepped into the lifts, three Aurors walked in with them and silently position themselves in front of the two women.  
  
"I've never really known why that is." Hermione mused.  
  
Mrs. Finnigan laughed softly. "Because you are the Mistress for Magic!"  
  
"But that's not really a good reason, is it?" Hermione pondered, earning a strange look from the youngest looking of the three Aurors.  
  
"Well it isn't!" Hermione exclaimed laughing at herself, the man smiled slightly and looked away again.  
  
Mrs. Finnigan shook her head. "Yes it- well, you may be right. It isn't really a good reason, but there must be one."  
  
Hermione laughed again and the door of the lift opened. The three Aurors stepped out waited for the women to step out. Two of them walked behind the two ladies and one of them walked in front of them. "Is this absolutely necessary, Mistress?"  
  
"It is." Hermione replied as they neared her office.  
  
"If it is then I have one question." Mrs. Finnigan said looking around her.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Where are the other ones? The other Auror's that I saw when we were walking to the lifts, they've just disappeared."  
  
Hermione stopped just before her door and said quietly. "No, they are all around here. Some are under Invisibility Cloaks and some are standing out of sight near us, but they are all here. When you are in your home, most will be patrolling around the house, some will be inside the house and these three-"  
  
Hermione pointed to each of the three Aurors standing behind them. "will be with you and Hailey almost all the time."  
  
"What do you mean almost?"  
  
"Well, when you are asleep they will take shifts with other Aurors. But you will never see the other Aurors because you will be asleep." Hermione smiled at the last bit. "At least you should be."  
  
"Okay." Mrs. Finnigan said and she smiled at the three Aurors. Hermione opened the door of her office and allowed Mrs. Finnigan to enter before she followed, leaving the door open for the Aurors.  
  
Ginny and Hailey were sitting on the seats at the desk laughing and giggling when Hermione walked in. As soon as Hailey saw the Aurors her face showed fear and she reached for her mother.  
  
Mrs. Finnigan lifted her daughter from her seat and said softly, "It's alright. They are going to stay with us for a while, to make sure that you don't get hurt."  
  
Hailey nodded slightly and then she turned to Hermione and grinned. "Fank you for helping mam."  
  
"That's alright, dear. You stay safe, okay?"  
  
"Yup. These peeple are gonna make suwe I wont get huwt." Hailey said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Hermione turned to Mrs. Finnigan. "I will be talking to you in about two days, at the most."  
  
"Thank-you again, Mistress. If you hadn't have been in the lift at that moment then I doubt that any of this would be happening already."  
  
Hermione hugged her and waved goodbye to Hailey as they- and the Aurors, left the office. When the door was closed Hermione turned to look at Ginny, who was kneeling in her seat facing Hermione. "Sorry. I'm such a terrible friend."  
  
"Hermione, never say that again." Ginny said firmly. "I hardly think that keeping people safe is a reason to call yourself a bad friend. We have plenty of time to get there."  
  
"Yes, but we don't have much time to actually stay there. Right now all we can do is go, grab the dresses and leave again." Hermione said sadly as she made her way around the desk to her seat. She sat down and pulled out a piece of parchment and grabbed a stray quill. "I have to write a quick note to the Wizengamot, they can't avoid me for ever."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Ever since I saw Seamus at the reunion I have been trying to get hold of Fudge and ask him why he let a prisoner out of Azkaban without notifying me." Hermione replied bitterly. "But he seemed to be strangely 'out of town' for over a week because of a family crisis."  
  
"Maybe there truly was a family crisis?"  
  
"I doubt that, he's been gone ever since he sent me that folder." Hermione said absently as she continued to scribble down a note on the parchment.  
  
"What folder, Granny?"  
  
"Pardon?" Hermione asked, then she realised what she said. "Oh, it was just a folder of things that he wanted me to look over."  
  
"I think that you need to get him off the board of Wizengamot." Ginny mused.  
  
Hermione looked up as she finished the note. "But there isn't a reason to, other than the fact that he is annoying as hell."  
  
"Maybe that would work, or maybe you could just hire one of those muggle pat-men."  
  
"Pat-men?" Hermione asked. She thought for a moment and then burst out laughing. "I think you mean a hitman?"  
  
"Yeah that was it. Um. what was the meaning of that again? I kind of zoned out when Harry and you were explaining to me." Ginny asked quietly, straining to remember.  
  
"They are hired assassins, people pay them to kill someone." Hermione explained absently.  
  
"Oh yeah." Ginny said as it sunk in. "So I used it in the right context?"  
  
"Yep." Hermione replied. "But I don't think I will hire one."  
  
"Why not? It seems like a great idea." Ginny asked seriously, though they were both struggling to keep straight faces.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked out of the office and out the note on Nicole's desk with another note attached, telling her who to send it to. When Hermione walked back into her office she beckoned Ginny and they left.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione answered finally, as they began their journey down the corridor for a second time. "They cost an outrageous amount."  
  
"It'd be worth it. I'm sure plenty of people would chip in a bit." Ginny replied. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
***  
  
Hermione appeared in the lounge room and waited a second or two before Ginny appeared right next to her. The room was dark, because it was about one o'clock in the morning. Hermione glanced around the room and saw a figure lying on the couch and another slumped in a chair.  
  
"Do you want to wake them up?" Hermione asked Ginny as the redhead spotted the two sleeping men. Hermione turned on a lamp on the table next to the couch and Ginny stifled a laugh. There, sleeping on the couch curled up like a little baby, was Draco.  
  
"No, let them sleep. I think it will be funny to see what they do in the morning." Ginny replied and she walked over to Harry and gently kissed him on the forehead. Harry's head moved slightly, but he stayed asleep.  
  
Hermione looked at both the men and then turned to Ginny. "Do you want to go home, or stay here?"  
  
"Hasn't Draco got your spare room?" Ginny asked glancing at Draco.  
  
Hermione laughed softly. "I have two spare rooms, Gin."  
  
"Really? Man, you have the best house." Ginny said as she and Hermione started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"It's a family house." Hermione explained. "You know, master bedroom, and two rooms for the kids."  
  
"Oh." Ginny said, and she dropped the subject by saying, "Harry and I are going to Italy tomorrow."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. She led Ginny passed her room, passed Draco's and they reached the end of the hallway. There were two doors.  
  
Ginny was about to answer until she looked at where they stopped. "Uh, Hermione. That's your laundry."  
  
"No, that is my laundry." Hermione pointed to the door on the left. "This," Hermione pointed to the door that was at the end of the hallway. "is the second spare bedroom."  
  
"I always thought that was your linen closet." Ginny said curiously.  
  
"No, my linen closet is next to the bathroom." Hermione said and she opened the door. "Everything is in there. I think. I haven't been in there since I moved in. three years ago."  
  
"Wow." Ginny said, as she looked in. "Hermione you must be loaded with money to afford this place."  
  
"It wasn't really expensive, I think someone must have died here or something. Maybe that's why they lowered the price." Hermione mused.  
  
Ginny stared at Hermione like she belonged in St. Mungos.  
  
"Don't worry, that doesn't mean I'm going to die here just because someone else did." Hermione said, hoping to sooth her friend.  
  
"No, that doesn't matter Hermione."  
  
"Then why were you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Because I just remembered that there is a snake in this house." Ginny replied and she closed the door of the room again.  
  
"Why did you just close the door?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Because it's in there."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said. Letting out a loud sigh, Hermione opened the door and walked into the room. She turned on the light and saw Enigma sleeping soundly on the bottom of the bed.  
  
Hermione grimaced and walked over to it. "One useful thing that Hagrid told me, never wake a sleeping snake."  
  
"What was that?" Ginny asked nervously from the door.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Nothing of consequence."  
  
She took a deep breath and stood up again, she pulled out her wand and took a large step away from the bed. Hermione uttered a soft charm and watched anxiously as a blue spark touched the snake. Enigma's eyes slowly opened and she looked curiously up at Hermione.  
  
"What did you just do?" Ginny asked as she peeked into the room.  
  
"I used a charm that wakes something up, only it makes them think they like they woke up naturally." Hermione whispered as she cautiously knelt down beside the bed again.  
  
Enigma lifted her head up from where it was resting and she started to slither over to Hermione. "I don't like this." Hermione muttered as she watched the snake slither around her arm.  
  
Enigma slithered up to Hermione's neck and she rested her head on Hermione shoulder. "Be careful Hermione. You do know that that is a boa constrictor, don't you?"  
  
"Really? It is, I didn't know that." Hermione answered sarcastically. "Yes of course I know, Gin."  
  
Ginny shrunk back against the wall as Hermione walked out of the room. "I'll put a spell on the door so that she can't get in, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Ginny replied. "I'll see you in the morning then."  
  
"Have a good sleep, Gin." Hermione answered and Ginny smiled and walked into the bedroom. She closed the door and Hermione put the spell on it.  
  
She was about to walk away when Ginny asked through the door, "Can I get out?"  
  
"Yes. You just turn the handle and push-"  
  
"I mean now that there is a spell on the door stopping the snake from getting in." Ginny said bitterly.  
  
"I know what you mean, Ginny. I was just teasing. Yes you can get out, but it will brake the spell when you open the door." Hermione replied and she walked back into her own room.  
  
"Oh, oops." Hermione muttered as she realised that she still had Enigma wrapped around her. "How did I forget about you?"  
  
Hermione sat down on the end of her bed and shrugged her shoulders softly, trying to get Enigma to slither off her. Enigma lifted her head from Hermione's shoulder and seemed to understand what Hermione wanted because she obediently slithered down Hermione's other arm onto the bed, where she promptly fell asleep.  
  
Hermione stared at the snake incredulously. She couldn't believe that Enigma had just fallen asleep. "No I didn't mean you could sleep in here." Hermione muttered. The snake didn't move. "Bugger it."  
  
Hermione carefully got off the bed and put on her pajamas. She slid carefully into the bed, not taking her eyes off Enigma. Hermione rolled onto her side and said to no one, "I am going to kill Draco."  
  
***  
  
I'm aiming for over one hundred and something reviews (my sister has over seven hundred so that's my ultimate goal, but for now over one hundred and something will do (I guess)) so please help out by giving me a review, even a small one. please.? 


	14. Parselmouth

I didn't want to post this one without the fourteenth chapter, but I haven't finished it yet.  
  
Chapter thirteen- Parselmouth.  
  
Draco shifted a bit and noticed that his bed wasn't as comfortable as it usually was. He opened his eyes slightly and was alarmed to see Harry sleeping upright in an armchair.  
  
An armchair? Harry, what the hell was Harry Potter doing asleep in an armchair in Draco's room? Draco sat up suddenly and swayed at the head rush he got. Once it passed he looked around and finally figured out that he was in the lounge room on the couch. "What the.?"  
  
"Hey Gran, I think one of them's awake." Came a voice from the kitchen. Draco turned and looked over to where the voice came from and saw Ginny's head poking out of the kitchen. "Yep. Draco's awake, and confused."  
  
"Aww, the wittle fings always confused. Doesn't know what's good for him." The painfully familiar voice of none other than Hermione rang through the house.  
  
Moments later Draco heard a soft groan issuing from the armchair and he smirked. "Hold the phone, where the.?"  
  
"Come again?" Draco answered furrowing his brow.  
  
Harry had woken up to find himself in Hermione's lounge room sitting across from Draco. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Uh, you're waking up and acting incredibly daft." Draco supplied smirking.  
  
Harry glared at him. "Shut up you stupid Death Eater."  
  
"Ouch. You almost sounded like Hermione." Draco held his hand over his heart, then he pulled it away. "Almost."  
  
At that moment Ginny walked into the room. "Morning all. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Nope." Harry replied. "I feel like my back's been broken."  
  
Ginny giggled and walked over to him. "Poor thing." She said and curled up on his lap. "I slept like a baby, a baby in a nice cozy bed."  
  
"You didn't wake me up." Harry said accusingly. "That bed could have been a lot cozier if you did."  
  
"Okay." Draco stood up and began to walk into the kitchen. "I think I'm scarred now."  
  
He entered the kitchen to find Hermione sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. She looked up as he sat down across from her. He rubbed his eyes and pouted. "You could have warned me about that couch."  
  
"But then I wouldn't have been able to watch you suffer today." Hermione answered with a smile. "It is awful though, isn't it?"  
  
"I think I'm ready to die." Draco answered. "It was comfortable until I woke up."  
  
Hermione laughed. "I have come to the conclusion that it has been brought to life by an evil wizard and in actual fact it is an evil couch. It makes you want to sleep on it, but then when you're asleep it starts to get more and more uncomfortable until you can't stand it and you wake up. But by then, its already morning."  
  
"Wow. That's quite a conclusion."  
  
"I've had the couch for a while." Hermione said shrugging. "These things happen."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she remembered something. "I found out where Enigma goes all the time."  
  
"Where?" Draco said as he stood up again to make himself some toast.  
  
"Ooh, me too."  
  
Draco turned around and looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "You want to run that by me again?"  
  
"I know where Enigma goes all the time."  
  
"Yes I know that, that's why I asked 'where?', but then you said 'ooh, me too.' That's what I'm confused about." Draco said patronizingly.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione burst out laughing. "I meant that I want some toast too."  
  
"Is that all?" Harry said as he entered the kitchen with Ginny and they both sat down. "You two had a completely useless conversation about toast."  
  
"It wasn't what you would call a conversation, as such." Hermione started. "It was more like a. confusion."  
  
"Confusion?" Draco said, sitting back down again as he waited for the bread to toast. "Now I'm confused."  
  
"As I said before, you're always confused." Hermione said sweetly. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at the toaster, with a muttered spell and a soft 'tink' the toast popped up, ready to eat. "It's so much easier that way."  
  
"Why do you have a bread cooking muggle appliance thingy-"  
  
"Toaster."  
  
"-Yeah, toaster. Why do you have one of them if you're just going to do that all the time. You've done that every morning that you've had toast." Draco said grumpily.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You sound put out about something."  
  
"Nothing." Draco muttered and he stood up and got the toast out of the toaster. He handed a plate with two pieces of toast on it to Hermione and put more toast in. "Do you two want any?"  
  
Harry nodded eagerly and Ginny just smiled gratefully. Draco took that as a yes. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Are you annoyed that you don't have your wand?"  
  
"No." Draco lied unsuccessfully. He avoided making eye contact with Hermione and decided to stare grumpily at the wall behind her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Yes you bloody well are." Harry interrupted their fruitless battle.  
  
Draco scowled in a childish way at Harry and said stiffly, "No toast for you!"  
  
Harry stared at Draco incredulously. "Has he ever acted this way before, Granny?"  
  
"Yeah. It's kind of like a fit, he can't control it, it just happens. It's rather funny though." She replied.  
  
She started laughing when she spotted Draco carefully pulling the toast out of the toaster and putting the pieces on separate plates. He carried them over to the table with extra caution and placed them gently on the table. He sat down and slid a plate outrageously over to Ginny and obviously ignored Harry. He put his arm around the second plate to hide it from Harry and began to eat his own, staring intensely at Harry to make him ask for some toast.  
  
Hermione was in fits of mirth at the childish look on Draco's face and the patient yet annoyed look on Harry's face. "Can I have some toast?"  
  
"No!" Draco yelled instantly. He tried to hide the plate even more. "You were mean."  
  
"If I say sorry, can I have some toast?"  
  
Draco pondered over this then nodded slowly. "Okay."  
  
"Sorry for being rude to you, Draco. I never knew you were that sensitive, I will know for next time." Harry said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry before slowly lifting his arm and pushing the plate over to Harry. "Apology accepted. Now if you'll all please excuse me, I have to go find Enigma."  
  
Hermione suddenly stopped laughing. "That's what I had to talk to you about!"  
  
"What, you want to say sorry do you? Well even though I don't know what you're saying sorry for, I guess I will accept-"  
  
"You goof! I don't want to say sorry."  
  
"Well that was a nice way of breaking it to me." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored him. "As I said before, when you first entered the room, I found out where Enigma has been going."  
  
"You found?" Ginny asked in indignantly.  
  
"Sorry, Ginny found out where Enigma has been going."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Into my spare bedroom." Hermione said, then she added, "And before you say anything not your room, my other spare bedroom."  
  
"What makes you think I would have said anything?" Draco asked innocently. Then he slipped in, "By the way, you don't have another spare bedroom.  
  
"Because you're you. I know what you would have said." Hermione answered. "And yes I do have another spare bedroom."  
  
"And so starts another useless battle." Harry groaned.  
  
Hermione turned to him and furrowed her brow. "How so?"  
  
"Well, to what you just said, Draco would have asked you what he would have said, then you would have answered, then realised that you didn't really need to, then Draco would have made a joke about you and would have retorted and then-"  
  
"Too many then's, Harry." Ginny said gently.  
  
Harry looked at her and smiled. "I just did a them."  
  
"What do you mean by a them?"  
  
"I started talking about something useless like they do." Harry replied.  
  
Hermione, to emphasize Harry's point, yawned and stretched exaggeratedly. "You sure did, brother Harry. You sure did."  
  
"Shut-up. Continue talking to Draco about that snake." Harry said with a joking smile.  
  
"Anyway, when I showed Ginny the bedroom, we found her asleep on the bed." Hermione said turning her attention back to Draco.  
  
"Really? I didn't hear a scream."  
  
"Very funny." Ginny said grumpily. "You obviously weren't listening hard enough."  
  
"Well I was asleep, I'll try to be more observant next time I'm asleep." Draco answered.  
  
"I had to pick her up and get her out of the room." Hermione said.  
  
Draco frowned. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because, Mister My-head-is-too-small-to-fit-a-brain, Ginny couldn't sleep with her in the room. I had to put a charm on the door just in case Enigma decided to go back in." Hermione answered matter-of-factly.  
  
Draco looked at her for a moment before saying rudely, "Was that all? And I was expecting something more important than that. If that was all then I have to go find Igi now."  
  
"Oh, she'll be in my room." Hermione said offhandedly.  
  
Draco froze in the act of standing up from his chair. "Huh?"  
  
"She slept on the end of my bed last night because she thought that that was her new bed." Hermione said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, I sat up watching her the whole time."  
  
"You do know that she isn't going to bite, right?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, so you've said."  
  
"Then what was the problem?"  
  
"I think it might have been that I didn't really have the urge to be the first to try her delicious blend of poison and anger. It's said that it goes straight from the veins to the heart and stops the vital muscles everybody needs to stay alive." Hermione said brightly.  
  
"But I've also heard that it doesn't do anything to you, other than hurt a little bit."  
  
"Little bit?" Harry interrupted incredulously. "Let me tell you something-"  
  
"-you're an incredibly big-headed scar-boy?" Draco supplied for Harry.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Not quite."  
  
"Oh, so there is still a possibility of that being the case?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"Fine, not at all. Anyway I was going to say that snake bites hurt more than you think."  
  
"Says the boy-how-can-live-through-anything." Draco snorted, but he smiled to take the harshness out of his comment.  
  
Harry laughed. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he said softly. "Where is that snake?"  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because I have an urge to eat it." Harry said sarcastically. He continued, "Because I want to ask it something."  
  
"What- oh, right." Hermione said, feeling slightly stupid. "I'll go get her."  
  
"Why cant I? She is mine, you know." Draco asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You can't get her because she's in my room."  
  
"Again, why can't I get her?"  
  
"Give it up, I am not letting you go into my room again." Hermione said firmly.  
  
"What about that night, some time ago, when you called desperately for me to come into your room?"  
  
"You sick pig, that's because Enigma was about to eat me." Hermione said, quickly leaving the room so that none of them could see her blush.  
  
Hermione walked up the stairs muttering to herself, when she entered her room she found Enigma still lying luxuriously on the end of her bed. Hermione took a deep breath and slowly and gently picked up the snake. Enigma's eyes opened and she looked straight into Hermione's. "Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Enigma rested her head on Hermione's shoulder just like she did the night before and Hermione walked out of her room. When she reached the kitchen, Ginny paled and edged her chair away from the table. Harry watched silently as Hermione let the snake slither onto the table.  
  
"She's perfectly calm Ginny, she isn't in the mood to bite." Harry said softly, even without talking to Enigma yet. Harry then started hissing softly, it sounded absolutely ridiculous to Draco, but he didn't dare laugh or Hermione would probably- most likely, hit him.  
  
Enigma lifted her head from its resting spot on the table and stared at Harry, she then hissed softly. Harry smiled, he turned to Hermione. "There is no way she is going to bite you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because she likes you." Harry replied. Hermione saw a look in his eyes that told her that there was something that he wasn't telling her, but she knew that she wouldn't get it out of him at that moment so she didn't bother. "By the way Draco, you will already know this, but this is just confirmation, she loves you."  
  
"Uh shucks." Draco said, pretending to get embarrassed. He took on a puzzled look for a moment before asking, "Could you find out where she came from?"  
  
"You don't know?" Hermione asked, sounding shocked.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not a Parselmouth, Hermione. Unlike scar-boy, here."  
  
Harry began hissing again, and Draco had to resist the urge to laugh again. Enigma watched Harry silently until he finished, then she replied, in the same hissing sound as before. Moments later, she finished and Harry turned to Draco.  
  
"Her mother died in the forest behind Azkaban, and she went looking for someone to take care of her. When she passed your cell, she could tell that you would look after her, so she stayed with you." Harry said.  
  
"Okay, there is only one flaw. How did she know that Draco would look after her?" Hermione asked skeptically.  
  
"Hold on." Harry asked the snake, whom now seemed perfectly comfortable with talking to a human. Harry turned back to Draco. "Her mother belonged to one of the prisoners, so she has magic in her, she can somehow understand the. I guess you could say feelings or emotions of someone."  
  
Again Harry had a weird look in his eyes that Hermione chose not to pay any heed to. Harry glanced at Draco before turning back to Enigma, whom was hissing softly again. Harry smiled and hissed something back.  
  
"What did she say?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Oh. nothing." Harry replied casually. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she looked from Enigma to Harry.  
  
"Harry, what did she say?"  
  
"She didn't say anything."  
  
"Yes she did." Draco said, equally as curious as the two women. "We all heard her."  
  
"Then why are you asking me what she said, as Draco said, you all heard her."  
  
Hermione leaned across the table and whacked Harry across the head. "We heard her, we never said we understood her."  
  
"Tough luck."  
  
"You pest." Hermione said as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "We're going into the Ministry today, so hurry up, Blondie."  
  
Draco groaned. Harry sniggered slightly at Darco's misfortune, but he stopped when Ginny glared at him. "You shouldn't laugh at others when your fate is just as bad."  
  
"Oh no, where are you planning on dragging me?" Harry asked fearfully.  
  
"Harry, when is our wedding?" Ginny asked.  
  
"November ninth." Harry replied.  
  
"What date is it now?"  
  
"September eighth." Harry answered.  
  
"So what do you think we will be doing?"  
  
"I see your point." Harry said begrudgingly. "But-"  
  
"Nope. I won't hear it." Ginny said firmly and she stood up and pulled Harry out of his seat. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll get back."  
  
"Fine." Harry said. "See you later, Draco."  
  
"Have fun." Draco replied sarcastically. They both disappeared with a loud pop.  
  
Draco got out of his seat and walked slowly out of the room. Moments later he walked back in and opened the refrigerator. "Sorry Igi. I forgot."  
  
Enigma hissed softly at him, but accepted the food he gave her. Draco smiled and headed up to his room. He got changed quickly and absently ran his hand through his hair, just to check if it was tangled.  
  
He walked out of his room in time to see Hermione hurrying out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. He grinned and wolf whistled at her retreating figure. "Did you do that on purpose?"  
  
Hermione didn't even bother turning her head to see what expression was on his face. She already knew that he would be smirking at her. She ran into her room and closed the door. Only then, did she answer. "No, I was hoping you weren't up here yet. I forgot my robes, I wasn't expecting you to walk out of your room in time for a look."  
  
"You thought wrong." Draco answered truthfully.  
  
"Shut-up!" Hermione yelled, blushing at his response.  
  
"Why? Its nothing to be ashamed of, especially in your case-"  
  
"I said shut-up!" Hermione yelled again. Her face was burning.  
  
"Your fault. You did start it all, you know."  
  
"Sleaze!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Wench!" Draco calmly yelled back. Laughing, he walked down the stairs to wait for Hermione in the lounge room.  
  
In a few minutes Hermione walked down the stairs in a black set of robes and her hair in a loose ponytail. "You took ten minutes to put on some robes and put your hair up? Jeez."  
  
"I didn't take ten minutes!" Hermione said indignantly. "I took about five."  
  
"Fine, five." Draco said indifferently.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Don't do that. I don't like it when you do that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That!"  
  
"Fine, I won't." Draco replied.  
  
Hermione yelled in frustration and put her hands on her hips. "Hurry up, I haven't got all day."  
  
"Really?" Draco answered. "Then why did you take so long to get changed?"  
  
"Draco, I'm warning you."  
  
"Aren't you sweet, you're actually warning me about something." Draco answered. He stood up and asked. "How are we travelling today, stewardess?"  
  
"We're flooing. But if you call me stewardess again, I'll tell all your Slytherin buddy's that you know what the word 'steward' means." Hermione said dangerously.  
  
"Ooh! I'm shaking in my boots."  
  
"You're not wearing boots." Hermione said, pretending to sound confused.  
  
"I- shut-up." Draco muttered and he walked over to the fireplace. He threw some floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in. He shouted the destination and was soon gone.  
  
Hermione sighed and followed him. She stepped out of the familiar fireplace in her office and found Draco pointing a wand at her head. "Don't move."  
  
***  
  
DON'T STOP READING! I'm begging you not to stop reading. please! (oh and please review!) 


	15. Finding Fudge

Here's what happened next.  
  
Chapter fourteen- Finding Fudge.  
  
Hermione raised eyebrow. "Are you for real?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione. I'm going to turn this wand into a chicken, and expect you to die of fear." Draco said sarcastically. He chucked the wand back onto Hermione's desk and as soon as he did, it turned into a turkey. It was one of Fred and George's fake wands that turned into different objects. "Turkey, then."  
  
Hermione walked around her desk and riffled through the letters that had piled up from the passed few days. "It's so weird without Nicole here. She's on her honeymoon."  
  
"You weren't invited to her wedding?" Draco asked in disbelief.  
  
"Why would I be? I'm just her boss."  
  
"Friendly." Draco observed sarcastically.  
  
"Come on. We'd better get a move on before Fudge runs off again. He's like a mouse, he can smell danger." Hermione said bitterly.  
  
They walked out of the office and down the corridor to the lifts, when they reached them they only had to wait a minute or two before one of the lifts opened and they were able to enter. There was no one else in the lift, so there was no conversation until they reached the right level.  
  
"This is it." Hermione said, and they stepped off the lift. They walked down the corridor until they came to the door of the Wizengamot Office.  
  
Hermione opened the door and walked straight in. She walked straight passed the confused workers whom were all standing up and saying things like; "You shouldn't be here!" or "Excuse me, but you are unauthorized to be here!"  
  
Hermione kept on walking until she reached the door to the office where all the Wizengamot members were having a meeting. Hermione turned to Draco. "Those people are all talk, they sit there going 'no, you can't be here, blah blah blah.' And yet they haven't gotten up to stop us."  
  
"I think one of them recognized you and told the others." Draco replied, looking over his shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes and entered the office without knocking.  
  
There was an immediate uproar. "Have you heard of knocking?" This angry question came from none other than Percy Weasley. When they recognized Hermione the other members all glared at Percy.  
  
Hermione flared with anger. "I have heard of it. It's what people do when they aren't feeling murderous."  
  
Hermione waited for more of them to tell her to leave the office, but none of them did, so she continued in a loud voice. "I've had enough of this! Where is he?"  
  
"Who, Mistress?" Dolores Umbridge asked in her annoyingly high voice.  
  
"Who do you bloody well think, Umbridge? The only one of you that isn't here!"  
  
"He hasn't returned from his holiday, Mistress." Umbridge replied.  
  
"Holiday?" Hermione yelled. "I was told he was away because of a family crisis, not that I believed it, but at least I know the truth now."  
  
"Well we don't actually know for sure, he just sent a letter in and told us that he wasn't going to be in for a few days. but that was ages ago."  
  
"How long ago?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"A week or two, I think." Umbridge said uncertainly, she looked around the table for confirmation from the other members. Most nodded but some shrugged indifferently. Umbridge looked back to Hermione and noticed Draco for the first time. "Mister Malfoy! It's wonderful to see you again, I haven't seen you since you were in fifth year."  
  
"Actually you have." Draco said harshly. "You saw me when you sentenced me to lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban, and then you saw me when I saw about to have the Dementors Kiss performed on me."  
  
Hermione tried not to look triumphant at the look of confusion that came across Umbridge's face. But then her anger flared again and she turned to Madam Bones. "Have any of you bothered to go to Fudge's home and find out why he isn't here?"  
  
"No. We have been very busy."  
  
"Sure you have." Hermione said coldly. "Well if you are all too busy, then I guess that leaves it up to me to go. By the way, if he doesn't have a legitimate excuse as to why he hasn't been here, does he get kicked off the board?"  
  
"By law, he should. But-"  
  
"Good. So unless he has got the best excuse ever, then he's gone." Hermione interrupted Madam Bones. Before any of the board could say anything to contradict her, Hermione walked out of the room.  
  
Draco glanced around the table before he walked out of the room as well. He caught up to Hermione. They walked in silence until Draco said softly. "That was impressive. I think that they are now all confident that you'll kill them next time you meet them."  
  
Hermione didn't smile. "I wish I hadn't done that." She whispered sadly.  
  
"Why? They got less than they deserve." Draco said. "They have been pushing you around ever since you got the job, its time that they realise that you aren't their rag doll."  
  
Hermione scowled. "The only reason they aren't accepting me is because I'm a muggle-born and a female."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"No I'm not. If I were a male pureblood then they would have accepted me straight away." Hermione said.  
  
"No, I mean you're wrong because that is more than one reason. Muggle-born and female. That's two reasons, Hermione."  
  
"Where would you be without your brain, Draco?"  
  
"Well." Draco pretended to think for a moment. "I think I'd be here. without a brain."  
  
Hermione laughed. "You would be the first person ever, to be alive without a brain. Most never survive."  
  
"This one does." Draco said in a macho voice winking at Hermione and flicking his imaginary suspenders.  
  
"You're such a weirdo." Hermione said, laughing harder.  
  
***  
  
Hermione reached out an arm and knocked loudly on the door. "If he isn't there I swear I'll." Hermione trailed off as she waited impatiently for the door to open.  
  
It didn't.  
  
"Ooo, look!" Draco pointed into the distance. "A flower. I'm just going to run over there until you finish exploding, 'k?" Draco said quickly. He was about to exit the scene when Hermione grabbed his ear.  
  
"I don't think so, skunk."  
  
"Why did you just call me 'skunk'?" Draco said, rubbing his ear when Hermione let go of it. "I didn't think we used pet-names, Fluffy."  
  
Hermione didn't laugh, she didn't even smile- the muscles around her mouth didn't even twitch. Draco took a decidedly large step away from her.  
  
Without turning to him, or even appearing to notice him, Hermione replied. "I called you skunk because you stink, Einstein."  
  
"Ah." Draco nodded and tapped his nose knowingly. "I is understanding you, nows."  
  
"Shut-up for a moment, you stupid dragon."  
  
"You know, you're quite a bitter person." Draco mused.  
  
Hermione just scoffed and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'll take it back if you want!" Draco said quickly, holding his arms up for peace.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She pointed her wand at the door and muttered, "Alahamora."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a soft click and her pushed the door open quietly and motioned Draco to walk into the house. She followed him in and held her finger to her mouth. "Shh."  
  
Draco pulled a face and muttered, "Did I say anything?"  
  
Hermione stared pointedly at him, before pinching him on the arm. This caused a very loud, "Ouch!", and that caused another pinch on the arm. "You violent, violent woman."  
  
Hermione ignored him and walked quietly through the entrance hall to Fudge's living room. She stopped short, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. She whispered three words that were muffled by her hand. "Oh my God."  
  
Draco came to stand behind her and saw what was causing Hermione apparent shock. His eyes widened, "Uh, I guess he has a legitimate reason for avoiding you."  
  
Hermione whipped around to face Draco. "Don't speak like that, have a look at that." She pointed back into the room. "Don't ever jest about the dead."  
  
"Sorry. But I thought that you hated him."  
  
"Just because I hate him doesn't mean that I'm going to joke about his death." Hermione hissed.  
  
"How do you think it happened?" Draco asked, quickly changing the subject. "His wife on a wild rampage?"  
  
"No." Hermione whispered. "She left him two years ago."  
  
"Then who-"  
  
"Seamus!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"No, I bet Seamus did it!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Why, because Seamus wanted to stay in Azkaban and he got angry with Fudge for getting him out? Not likely." Draco said.  
  
"Jeez you can be daft sometimes-"  
  
"With pride." Draco said bowing.  
  
"Only because it's unavoidable." Hermione muttered. She turned her attention back to the dead body of Fudge. "But what I can't understand is why Seamus used muggle methods to kill him."  
  
"Better chance of success?" Draco shrugged. "Maybe Seamus wanted the element of surprise.?"  
  
"Or maybe he knew that Fudge would be able to deflect a curse, not a dagger to the heart." Hermione grimaced at the sight. Hermione walked slowly towards Fudge. "What's that piece of parchment under Fudge's hand?"  
  
"A letter? Why don't you pull it out and check?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "There are times when I can be brave and do things other females wouldn't. but that I won't do."  
  
"Okay, then read it over his shoulder." Draco replied with a shrug.  
  
"No. I want you to get it. I'm not touching a dead hand, but you will." Hermione said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Now who's being disrespectful?" Draco shook his head in mock disapprobation.  
  
"Just do it." Hermione said sighing.  
  
Draco walked around Hermione and carefully lifted Fudge's hand and pulled out the parchment. He silently handed it to Hermione. Then he said, "Make sure you read it aloud. I want to hear it."  
  
Hermione acquiesced with his request and began to read what was on the parchment aloud;  
  
To the Head of the Ministry of Magic Auror Squad,  
  
It has come to my attention that a recently freed prisoner of Azkaban had an incorrect trial and should not have been freed. The man is Seamus Finnigan. He was placed in Azkaban for being present at Lord Voldemort's final fall, but he convinced the board of the Wizengamot that he was not a Death Eater and he was let out of prison. The Wizengamot have gotten news that not only did he murder his father three years ago because he was a muggle, but he is now after his younger sister, whom is a half-blood like himself. I need you to trace this man and arrest him for both murder and being a Death Eater. You will need to do this in the strictest confidence, you know that the reasons for this are blatantly obvious. If he has connections in the Ministry then he will flee.  
  
My wishes for your luck,  
Cornelius Fudge, President of the Wizengamot.  
  
P.S. The Mistress of Magic, Hermione Granger, has already been notified of Seamus Finnigan's intended capture. There will be no need for you to inform her.  
  
"Load of crap! I was not notified!" Hermione spat angrily. "Any daft fool would realise that."  
  
"Hermione, he never got around to posting this. Don't think that Kingsley's a daft fool." Draco reminded her quietly. "But now we know why Seamus killed Fudge."  
  
"We don't know he did for a fact." Hermione muttered.  
  
"We basically do."  
  
"That's not good enough though. I can't him in Azkaban for possible murder of the late Cornelius Fudge." Hermione slumped in defeat.  
  
"Did you wake up without your brain today?" Draco asked in amazement. "Have you forgotten about the fact that he was a Death Eater-"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"- and the murder of his father-"  
  
"Okay, I get the point-"  
  
"- and attempted murder of his sister." Draco finished.  
  
"I get it, Draco." Hermione hissed. Then she pulled a face. "Surely I can forget things like ordinary people do."  
  
"No, because you're not an ordinary person, you're extraordinary."  
  
There was silence between them for a moment before Hermione coughed and walked towards the door. "I need to see Kingsley."  
  
Draco rubbed his eyes and shook his head, trying desperately to think of an insult to throw at Hermione to rid her mind of his last words. None came quick enough, as Hermione was soon out of sight. Sighing, Draco glanced once more at Fudge before hurrying after Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Hermione had gone to see Kingsley about sending a squad of people to clean up Fudge and check the house for clues about who murdered him.  
  
She then figured that she should go and see Mrs. Finnigan to inform her of the recent events. Hermione and Draco appeared with a loud 'pop' out the front of Mrs. Finnigan's house.  
  
Hermione knocked softly and waited patiently until the Aurors outside the house let the Aurors inside the house know who was at the door.  
  
The door opened and Mrs. Finnigan stood smiling at Hermione. "I'm so glad you came-"  
  
"Mrs. Finnigan, I have something important to tell you." Hermione interrupted her as nicely as she could.  
  
Mrs. Finnigan nodded and moved to the side so that Hermione and Draco could enter. "Is this the man in your custody?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione replied with a regretful look on her face. "Mrs. Finnigan, meet Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Seamus' mother."  
  
"I gathered that." Draco answered. "Them having the same last name and all."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Mrs. Finnigan into her living room. Hailey Finnigan sat colouring in a picture of a Quidditch player. She looked up when they all entered and she grinned up at Hermione. "Hi, Mistwess."  
  
"Hello Hailey, how are you going?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
Hailey's smiled broadened. "I'm having fun!"  
  
"That's lovely, dear." Hermione smiled. She then indicated to Draco. "This man is Draco, he's a friend of mine."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione but then smiled down at Hailey. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Hailey laughed. "He's funny!"  
  
Draco glanced at Hermione and whispered. "At least someone thinks so."  
  
"Mrs. Finnigan, I wonder if it would be possible if Hailey could show Draco her toys in her room?" Hermione asked, she then leaned over to her and whispered, "She shouldn't hear what I've got to say."  
  
Mrs. Finnigan's eyes widened for a moment before she nodded. "Of course. Hailey, would you like to show Draco here all your toys in your room for a while, please?"  
  
Hailey looked at Draco. "Do you want to see my toys?"  
  
"More than anything." Draco replied brightly. But as he passed Hermione he whispered, "You owe me, big time."  
  
Hermione just smiled sweetly. "Have fun!"  
  
Once the two were out of sight Hermione turned to Mrs. Finnigan. "I'm going to get straight to the point, today I went to Cornelius Fudge's house and I found his dead body."  
  
Mrs. Finnigan gasped, a hand flew up to her mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this, but I have reason to believe that Seamus murdered him." Hermione said. "Fudge was stabbed in the heart with a dagger, I found a letter that Fudge was going to send at the time.  
  
"It was addressed to the Auror squad, telling them that the Wizengamot made an incorrect judgement about the release of Seamus, and that they were to find him and arrest him." Hermione sighed. "I am guessing that Seamus wasn't happy about going back to Azkaban."  
  
"Is he going to get the Dementors Kiss when he is found?" Mrs. Finnigan asked suddenly, her eyes flaring with hatred. "Is he going to get what he deserves?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "In all my time of being the Mistress of Magic I have never approved of the Dementors Kiss being preformed on anyone."  
  
"Does that mean he will stay alive?" Mrs. Finnigan asked fearfully. "Haunting my thoughts and terrorizing Hailey's childhood?"  
  
"Mrs. Finnigan, this may not be the answer that you were after, but please let me think about it and I will inform you with my answer as soon as I know." Hermione said carefully.  
  
Mrs. Finnigan sighed but then she smiled at Hermione. "Thank-you for looking after Hailey and I so well, Mistress."  
  
"It's been my pleasure, Mrs. Finnigan." Hermione smiled at her. "I think it's time for us to go."  
  
Hermione followed Mrs. Finnigan into Hailey's room where they found Hailey giving Draco an in-depth profile of her toy Niffler. ". doesn't eat anything but carrots, Fuzzy doesn't like the taste of anything else."  
  
Draco nodded, appearing enthralled. He turned around to see Hermione struggling to keep a straight face. "Ready to go? Or do you want to hear more about Fuzzy?"  
  
"As much as I'd like to stay." Draco said to Hailey. "I think I'd better go."  
  
"Bye Dwaco."  
  
"Bye Hailey."  
  
"Bye Mistwess."  
  
"It's Hermione, dear." Hermione said, she turned to Mrs. Finnigan. "For you too."  
  
"Thank-you, Hermione." Mrs. Finnigan said.  
  
"No problem." As she turned to leave, she said, "Bye Mrs. Finnigan, bye Hailey."  
  
Once they were out of the house Draco turned to Hermione with a scowl on his face. "You ever make me do that again, I swear I'll-"  
  
"Borrow Fuzzy from Hailey and throw it at me?" Hermione supplied innocently.  
  
"Believe me, if you were stuck in there hearing about her Harry Potter toy figurine's sleeping habits, you wouldn't be happy either." Draco said grumpily, pouting.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing. "She has a toy figurine of Harry? Man, now I know what to get Harry for his birthday."  
  
"He'll be thrilled." Draco muttered. But then he decided to change the subject. "So, do you think the Aurors will find Seamus?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But they never found Sirius Black. What makes you think this is different?"  
  
"One: Sirius was an innocent man. Two: He knew that they were looking for him. Three: He had people helping him hide." Hermione said firmly. She then realised that Draco didn't know anything about Harry, Ron and her own connection with Sirius. But she didn't really care if he knew. "Seamus doesn't know that anyone knows that Fudge is dead yet, so he wouldn't know that there are Aurors after him."  
  
"So there will be the element of surprise?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes." Hermione began to laugh. "He will be caught by surprise alright."  
  
***  
  
I am so sorry that I didn't update for so long, but I am on summer holidays and I went away for a while, so I couldn't update. Sorry that I left it on a cliffie but now you know what happened.  
  
Please REVIEW! 


	16. The Interrogation

I hope that this meets your standards, my dear reviewers. If it doesn't, then review it. Better yet, review no matter what.  
  
Chapter fifteen- The Interrogation.  
  
Hermione slept restlessly. She had told the Aurors to notify her when they found Seamus, but no news had reached her ears for five days.  
  
She kept wondering if Draco had been right when he asked what the difference between Seamus and Sirius was. What if they didn't find Seamus?  
  
No, she told herself. They will find him. Kingsley had been leading the search for Sirius in the wrong direction because they were on the same side, but this time its different.  
  
At least that's what Hermione hoped.  
  
Giving up on sleep, Hermione tossed her sheets to one side and got out of bed. She walked quietly out of her room and saw that there was light coming from under the door of Draco's room. It was four in the morning, Hermione couldn't understand why he would be awake still.  
  
Curiosity got the better of her and she walked to his door and opened it quietly. Poking her head in she saw Draco sound asleep with a book in his loose grip. Smiling softly Hermione walked in and gently took the book from his grasp. Draco mumbled something incoherently and rolled over.  
  
Hermione smiled again and put the book down on the bedside table. She flicked the light off and walked out of the room. With one last look at Draco's sleeping form, Hermione closed the door.  
  
She went down stairs and turned on a light in the living room. She walked into the kitchen and made a hot chocolate, she walked back into the living room with the mug in her hand and went to her favourite seat. The windowsill, as funny as it sounded, was one of the reasons she bought that house. Since she was a little girl she had wanted a house that had huge windows that she could sit in.  
  
She sat down and took a sip of hot chocolate. Something that her mother used to say came back to her, 'There is no use worrying about something, because whatever happens next will be for the best.' She knew that those words were true, because everything that made her worry when she went to Hogwarts ended up okay.  
  
There was a soft hiss from the couch, Hermione turned to see Enigma uncurling from her spot on the couch. She slowly slithered towards Hermione, and Hermione wasn't quite sure what to do when Enigma stopped near her, looking up at her expectantly. 'Do you pat snakes?' Hermione wondered.  
  
Placing her mug down, she slowly reached down a hand. Enigma flicked her tongue and continued to gaze at Hermione. "What do you want, Igi?"  
  
The snaked lifted up its head and rested it on Hermione's hand. Almost unconsciously Hermione reached down her other hand and carefully lifted Enigma up to sit on her. The snake lifted its head again and rested it on Hermione shoulder.  
  
Hermione felt strange, there she was, at four something in the morning with a boa sleeping on her. But she ignored the feeling and rested her own head on the sill and closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Draco woke up and looked around him. He didn't even remember falling asleep, last thing he knew he had been reading, the light had been on and Igi was sitting at the end of his bed.  
  
Now, his book was on the bedside table and the light was off and there was no sign of Igi. Confused, Draco got out of bed and dressed. He walked out of his room and saw that Hermione must have already gotten up because her door was open.  
  
He walked down the stairs and stopped at the sight in front of him. Hermione was sitting in a windowsill in the living room with Igi curled up on her. He frowned slightly before shrugging it off and walking into the kitchen to make a coffee.  
  
By the time he was sitting at the table with his mug of coffee, he heard a groan come from the living room. Smiling he waited until she slumped into the room. "Have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Shut up." Hermione mumbled. She walked over to the sink and poured out a mug of something.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That was hot chocolate, now its some sort of cold liquid that not even Ron would drink." Hermione replied.  
  
Draco snorted. "I don't know. If he was really thirsty."  
  
Hermione smiled but made no response. She made a coffee and sat down. "Where does Igi usually sleep?"  
  
"Come again?" Draco asked. He wondered if he'd heard her correctly when she said 'Igi'. "Did you just call her Igi?"  
  
"Don't get to worked up about it. Things like that happen."  
  
"Things like what happen?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "When one person calls someone- or in this case something- one name, others usually start calling it that too."  
  
"So you're saying I've influenced you?" Draco asked smiling, knowing he trapped her.  
  
"No." Hermione said firmly. "It just-"  
  
Hermione was saved by a loud knock on the door. She smirked at him before standing up and walking to the door. She opened it to find Kingsley standing there.  
  
"We've found him, Mistress."  
  
"I'll be at the Headquarters immediately." Hermione answered, suddenly realising that she was still wearing her pajamas. "Just let me-"  
  
"No need, Hermione." Kingsley said. "We were following him for a while, to see where he was going and he stopped here. One can only imagine he was coming to pay you a nice friendly visit."  
  
He turned around and beckoned someone forward. A moment later two Aurors brought Seamus forward; he was tied up with ropes that had charms on them that stopped the person from apparating.  
  
Seamus still had a smirk on his face, although he had been caught. "Nice clothes, Hermione."  
  
Kingsley glared at him. "Its Mistress to you. She deserves respect."  
  
"You know what? I think she deserves a good-"  
  
Hermione snapped. Her fist shot out. Seamus would have staggered if there weren't two Aurors holding him.  
  
"Oh nice one, Hermione." Draco complimented from behind her.  
  
"I don't take that kind of talk, Seamus." Hermione growled, her eyes ablaze. "You saw what I did to Draco when he insulted me. Most of the time at least."  
  
Draco laughed. "Let's see, she slapped me, kicked me, cursed me, punched me, insulted me. you name it, she did it. She even broke my toes."  
  
Seamus spat blood out of his mouth. "You never deserved being Mistress of Magic. We need a Pureblood. A man, someone worthy."  
  
"I have something very important to tell you Seamus." Hermione said quietly. Then she yelled, "Your opinion means nothing to me!"  
  
"Not anymore." Seamus smirked. "There was a time when it did, remember, Hermione?"  
  
"You disgrace the name of Gryffindor, you pig." Hermione hissed. She turned to Kingsley. "Take him to the Headquarters and I'll be down there soon to interrogate."  
  
"Sure thing, Hermione." Kingsley replied and he walked away, as did the people with Seamus. Hermione distinctly heard Seamus ask bitterly, "How come you call her Hermione?"  
  
Smiling grimly, Hermione closed the door. She turned to Draco. "The difference between Seamus and Sirius. I liked Sirius."  
  
Hermione began walking up the stairs, to get changed. Draco followed her, confused by what she said. "What do you mean, you liked Sirius. Didn't he want to kill Harry?"  
  
"No, he was Harry's Godfather. He wanted to kill Ron's rat, who was actually Peter Petigrew in hiding because he was the one who betrayed James and Lily Potter and he knew that Sirius would get out of Azkaban and want to avenge James." Hermione stopped to take a deep breath.  
  
"So Sirius was. innocent?"  
  
"Yep. Peter faked his death when Sirius cornered him and put the blame of the Potter's death on Sirius' shoulders. Sirius was a free man, hiding from the Aurors, trying to look out for his Godson. that was his downfall." Hermione finished sadly.  
  
"What happened to him?" Draco asked.  
  
"Do you remembered our fifth year when the Ministry finally found out that Voldemort had returned?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Well, we were at the Ministry trying to save Sirius, because Harry had a vision of him being in trouble. It turned out to be a trick to get Harry, and Sirius came to help us, and. he got killed." Hermione turned away so that Draco couldn't see the tears well up in her eyes. But he guessed that she was crying. Hermione quickly muttered, "I have to get changed."  
  
"Right." Draco replied quietly and walked back down the stairs.  
  
He sat down on the couch. She didn't have to tell him the truth about Sirius Black, but she did. He decided not to think about it.  
  
After about five minutes Hermione came down the stairs in a black robe with her hair up in a loose bun. Draco frowned. "Haven't seen you in black since Hogwarts."  
  
"I'm not having Seamus make anymore comments about my appearance." Hermione said stiffly.  
  
"Why?" Draco realised how stupid the question was as soon as it left his mouth.  
  
"Because my knuckles hurt enough as it is." Hermione answered, rubbing her knuckles.  
  
***  
  
"I'll ask you again. Did you murder Cornelius Fudge?" Kingsley asked firmly. But he got no answer, yet again. "Answer me!"  
  
Hermione was standing in the room next to the room Seamus was being held in. The wall between them had been charmed so that the people in the room she was in could see and hear what was going on in the other room, but the people in the other room just saw the wall.  
  
She sighed and glanced and Draco, who was sitting quite comfortably in a chair near her. He looked up at her. "Surely you can get an answer out of him."  
  
"I'll try." She said grimly. She walked out of the room and after a moment, Draco saw the door of the other room open and Hermione walked in. She whispered something to Kingsley and he walked out of the room.  
  
Seamus was still smirking, and just by looking at him, Hermione wanted to punch him again. "I see you've changed, Hermione."  
  
"I see you haven't. You're still a pig." Hermione snapped.  
  
Kingsley opened the door of the room Draco was in and stepped inside. "At least he actually said something to her. He didn't say a word to me."  
  
"That's because you didn't change your clothes." Draco replied.  
  
Kingsley looked at him for a moment before bursting out with laughter. "You're alright, kid."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if I like being called kid." Draco answered.  
  
"Sorry, kid."  
  
Draco just shook his head and looked back into the other room. Seamus was still sitting in the seat in the middle of the room. Not that he wouldn't be, because he was tied there.  
  
Hermione was standing in front of him with an icy look on her face. "Why did you hate Fudge, Seamus? All he did was set you free, didn't you want to be free.?"  
  
Seamus snorted. "He was going to send me back to Azkaban-"  
  
Seamus realised that Hermione had tricked him into answering. Hermione didn't smile with triumph, as Draco thought she would, in fact, she just acted like nothing happened.  
  
"Where did you get the dagger, Seamus?" Hermione asked in the same emotionless tone. "Was it the same dagger you killed you father with?"  
  
"No, I used Avada Kedavra on my father." Because of the anger that flared up inside of him at the mention of his father, Seamus didn't realise she'd tricked him again.  
  
"Then why didn't you use Avada Kedavra on Fudge?"  
  
"He was a wizard, he would have been able to avoid it, or get me." Seamus replied quickly. "Some people never learn, if you want to kill a wizard, you have to use muggle methods."  
  
"Were you going to use muggle methods to kill your sister?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have your wand?"  
  
"No." Seamus muttered angrily. "The Aurors took it off me when they caught me in your garden."  
  
"What were you going to do to me?"  
  
A feral smile spread across Seamus' face before he answered. "I'd kill Malfoy with Avada Kedavra and then," He laughed insanely. "I'd have a bit of fun with you, before I slit you throat."  
  
Hermione paled and suddenly walked out of the room. She walked into the other room and said quietly to Kingsley, "Take a squad with you when you throw him back into Azkaban. Put him in a single cell."  
  
Kingsley nodded curtly and began to walk away. "Oh and Kingsley," Hermione added. The man turned around. "Don't be too easy on him."  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
He left the room without further ado. Hermione stayed silent until Seamus had been taken out of the room out of her sight. "I have finally come to a decision about what to do with him."  
  
"And that is?" Draco asked carefully.  
  
"I will leave it up to Mrs. Finnigan decide the fate of her son." Hermione said, without turning to look at him. "If she wants him dead, then so be it."  
  
"What if she wants the Dementors Kiss preformed on him?"  
  
"She won't."  
  
***  
  
Hermione's spirits weren't to be cheered at all that day. Draco watched as she grimly told Mrs. Finnigan her decision and her pained efforts at being cheerful to Hailey.  
  
When they arrived back at Hermione's house, she walked silently up the stairs. Draco was concerned about her welfare and followed her.  
  
He stopped her in the hall and noticed that her eyes were glistening. "What's wrong?"  
  
"If someone had told me in my sixth year at Hogwarts that a friend and fellow Gryffindor would turn against the light side and even attempt to kill me, I would have laughed in their face and committed them to St Mungos."  
  
"Why sixth year? Why not any other year?"  
  
"Because I was closest to everyone in my sixth year." Hermione bowed her head as tears fell down her cheeks. "Now I am condemning him to almost certain death."  
  
Draco was overwhelmed with sympathy for Hermione. The sweet, innocent woman she really was, couldn't handle that kind of cruelty towards anyone. He reached out gently and lifted Hermione's head so that she was looking at him. "Don't ever blame yourself for the path he chose, Hermione."  
  
"I'm not blaming myself for the path he chose, I'm blaming myself for the consequences of his choice." Hermione answered, her eyes still shedding tears.  
  
Draco studied her face, the pained look in her eyes, her trembling lips, her wet cheeks. He became aware of just how close together they were standing. Hermione was still breathing shallowly, staring straight into Draco's eyes. Ever so slowly Draco began to lean towards Hermione. Just as his lips touched hers there was a loud cough from behind them.  
  
Springing apart like scared teenagers Draco and Hermione turned to see Harry and Ginny standing at the top of the stairs watching them with amused expressions on their faces. Ginny was clearly suppressing laughter, but Harry didn't seem sure whether to laugh or not.  
  
Draco's mind was racing, he quickly thought of a lie, and a very bad one at that.  
  
"She had something in her eye." He said defensively.  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure, sure. But I have one problem." Harry said smirking.  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"I just can't figure out why I don't believe him." Harry answered in mock seriousness, scratching his imaginary goatee. "I mean, he was clearly lying, but he answered so quickly. either he is a really good liar, or he was telling the truth."  
  
"Hmm. Well to tell you the truth, darling, I think he's just a really good liar." Ginny answered him. "That will be the only time I compliment you though, Draco, you know that don't you?"  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything else." Draco answered.  
  
Ginny laughed and walked down the stairs, Harry followed her after a moment's pause and a shake of his head.  
  
Hermione avoided Draco's eyes. Which he didn't have a problem with, because he was doing the exact same thing. Finally, after summoning up enough courage, Hermione said softly. "We are never going to hear the end of that."  
  
Draco snorted. "I think it's safe to say that we are doomed."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and walked away from him as quickly as she could. She stopped briefly at the top of the stairs, to take a deep breath before she walked down them.  
  
Draco watched her go and exhaled deeply. He walked into his room slowly and closed the door, he lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. The scene replaying in his mind, repeatedly. He rolled over, as if to move out of his thoughts and he rolled straight off the bed.  
  
"Bloody Merlin!" Draco hissed. He stayed where he was and stared under the bed. There were a few things under it. A book, a T-shirt and a wand.  
  
Hold up! Draco thought. "A wand."  
  
He reached out and grasped the wand. It looked exactly like his own wand. Black wood, six and a half-inch, phoenix feather. It was his wand, but what Draco couldn't understand was why Hermione had put it under his bed.  
  
Standing up, Draco walked out of his room still clutching the wand. He walked down the stairs and found the three friends in a discussion of, what seemed, great importance.  
  
He cleared his throat and held up the wand, looking inquisitively at Hermione. She turned around, as did Ginny and Harry. Hermione's eyes widened and she stifled a laugh with her hand. "I can't believe I forgot about that."  
  
"Hermione? Um, please explain." Ginny asked curiously. "Why is Draco holding a wand?"  
  
"It's a replica of his own."  
  
"A replica?" Draco asked. "It looks pretty real to me."  
  
"Well then, if you think its real, try it." Hermione said in a challenging tone.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her and raised his wand. He muttered a charm of levitation and pointed his wand at the couch- on which Hermione and Ginny were sitting. Nothing happened.  
  
"See, it's a replica."  
  
"Okay, now we've got that bit understood." Harry said. "But now the question is why is Draco holding a replica of his wand?"  
  
Hermione grinned mischievously. "Because, I was going to play a trick on him. To pay him back for going into my room that time."  
  
"Is that when you nearly died of a coughing fit because you sprayed my cologne in your face?" Draco asked curiously, putting things together.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I was going to put this wand," She pointed to the wand in Draco's hand. "on the bedside table and trick you. But then I saw Enigma."  
  
The other three in the room nodded in understanding. Harry knew that she was scared of Enigma when she first saw her, Ginny knew that she would have been committed into St. Mungos if it were her and Draco knew that he would have paid good money to see how Hermione had reacted to Enigma.  
  
Ginny stood up, and stretched. "As much as we would like to stay, and keep a watch on you two." Ginny smiled cheekily. "We have to go."  
  
"But Gin, it's only five." Harry said.  
  
"I know." Ginny said firmly. "But we have to go."  
  
A smile crept over Harry's face and he stood up as well. "Okay, we'll no doubt see you soon."  
  
"No doubt." Hermione muttered.  
  
Once they were gone, Hermione stood up and walked over to the window and sat on the sill. Draco sat on the couch and watched her. After a few minutes he asked, "Why did they come over?"  
  
"Um, I think it was because Ginny left her bridesmaids dresses here." Hermione answered. "They didn't think anyone was home, because we weren't down stairs, so they were just going to go up to the room Gin slept in that night and grab them and leave, but."  
  
Both of them looked away from each other. Neither wanted to voice what happened. Or what could have happened.  
  
They sat in silence for ten minutes, Hermione staring out the window, and Draco was looking into the kitchen, half expecting something to happen in it. Hermione looked at the clock above the fireplace and sighed. "I'm going to bed."  
  
Draco looked at the clock also, it was only five twenty. He had a feeling that she just wanted to get away from him, he couldn't blame her. He kept his suspicion to himself. "Have a good sleep."  
  
"I doubt it. Not after today." Hermione her sentence hanging and she hurried up the stairs.  
  
Draco sighed and slumped further into the couch. Life was definantly going to get confusing.  
  
***  
  
Was this chapter to your satisfaction? I have a helpful hint. review it, and tell me if it was. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, I promise. 


	17. Unexpected Visitors

As always, I hope you like this chapter. Scrap that, I hope you love it!  
  
Chapter sixteen- Unexpected Visitors.  
  
Hermione woke up feeling just as bad as she did when she fell asleep. The only difference was, was that it was the next day, and that didn't help her very much.  
  
Groaning slightly, Hermione got up and dragged herself out of her room and towards the bathroom. Even in her half-asleep state, she remembered to check if the shower was running before she went in. She figured that Draco was already down stairs because his door was open.  
  
Hermione opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. She quickly had a shower and then cursed herself for not bringing her clothes into the bathroom. "Not again, bloody hell." She wrapped her towel around herself as well as she could, but she knew that way too much leg was visible for her liking.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and looked down the hall to Draco's room, just in case he was there. He wasn't. She let out a sigh of relief and when she turned to walk into her room, she saw Draco standing at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hermione, if you want my attention-" Draco started, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"I would rather have my brain back. If I forget to take my clothes into the bathroom with me one more time." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Hey, I don't see what all the fuss is about. I don't mind if you forget again." Draco answered. "I don't even mind if you forget a towel."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Hermione looked at her door, which was about three feet away from her. "Can you please. go away."  
  
"Why would I do something as stupid as that?" Draco asked in a confused voice.  
  
"Because I want to go into my room." Hermione complained.  
  
"Go ahead." Draco offered, waving a hand at her to move. He took a step forward, Hermione did the same, edging towards her door. Draco took another couple steps closer, staying next to the wall. Hermione took another two steps, and stood in front of her door, directly across from Draco.  
  
Draco smiled evilly, and leaned against the wall behind him. Hermione glowered at him and stayed facing him while she tried to open her door. Once it was open, Hermione edged backwards into it, determine that Draco wouldn't see the back of her.  
  
She stuck out her tongue at Draco as she closed her door, still facing him. She quickly dressed herself and wrapped her hair in her towel to put on her robe.  
  
Hermione couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her face. There seemed to be a mutual agreement that what happened the day before was a mistake, and that they wouldn't talk about it. Or repeat it for that matter.  
  
She dried her hair as much as possible before she walked out of her room and found Draco still outside, leaning on the wall opposite her door. She spotted the sly grin on his face and glared at him.  
  
"You'd better wipe that grin off your face, Mister Malfoy." She said in a McGonagall tone.  
  
"Or what? You'll give me a detention?"  
  
"Might." Hermione answered evasively. She walked into the bathroom to put her towel away and walked back out again. Draco continued to grin, it was quite unnerving so Hermione asked, "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Draco answered. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her wand out of her robe pocket, but she didn't aim it at Draco, like he thought she would. She tipped her head down, so all her hair tumbled down, and with a muttered charm her hair dried. "Oh, by the way Hermione, you got an owl from Mrs. Finnigan."  
  
Hermione's head flicked back up and she stared at him, suddenly she stumbled from a head rush. She leaned on the wall. "Did you open it?"  
  
"Nope." Draco answered. "How rude would it be if I did?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again at his sarcasm and walked away from him, down the flight of stairs. She walked into the kitchen and sat down, before grasping the letter that sat in the middle of the table. Draco sat down across from her and decided that he would rather not turn into a toad, so he stayed quiet.  
  
Hermione's fingers trembled slightly as she broke the seal on the letter. She unfolded the letter and began to read aloud;  
  
Dear Mistress,  
  
I have decided the fate of my son. As painful as it is to think of him that way, remembering when I first cradled him in my arms, when he took his first step, spoke his first word, when I waved him off on his first year at Hogwarts, when I filled with pride as I watched him graduate. I will not deny that I will grieve for him for the rest of my life, but I would never again feel safe in my bed, knowing that Hailey was alright, unless he is executed. Please honor my choice. You will hopefully never know what it is like to loose your son to the darker powers, but I will tell you now, there is nothing that can be done for him. He is lost. Please contact me as soon as you can. Yours truly,  
Mrs. M. Finnigan.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and bowed her head. "So be it." She whispered as a tear fell onto the letter.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Hermione didn't raise her head. "Could you get that, please?"  
  
Draco stood and walked slowly out of the room. Hermione heard him open the door and talk with whoever was at the door. 'Please let them go away, please let the go away.' Hermione wished.  
  
Moments later Draco called out to Hermione. "Um, Hermione. There a two people here claiming there your parents."  
  
Hermione froze. A day cannot get worse than this. She slowly stood up and waked out of the kitchen, wiping the tears from her face.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and walked to the door, where Draco stood holding it open so that Hermione could see her visitors.  
  
"Mum, Dad! W-what are you doing here?" She asked nervously. Neither of them looked happy, but Hermione figured that was because they thought she was living with a man, without telling them.  
  
"Come in, sorry. um. Before you get it into your heads that there is something going on between Draco, here, and I. There's not, but I'll explain in a moment." Hermione said quickly as her parents walked into the house and sat down on the couch.  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes and wished that they could have come any other day, just not this one. "Um. would you like something to drink? Or eat?"  
  
"No." Her father answered gruffly. "But we would like to know why you didn't tell us about. this man."  
  
"Right, well. I suppose I should explain that." Hermione answered and sat down on the coffee table in front of her parents. She told them everything, from her visit to Azkaban until the Wizengamots decision. Her parents looked from her, to Draco, who had sat down in the seat across from the couch while Hermione was telling the story.  
  
Her mother was first to speak. "So there is nothing between. Draco and yourself?"  
  
Hermione laughed and glanced at Draco. "No, Mum. Nothing."  
  
Her mother looked at Draco again before standing up. "Well then, I think we need to be properly introduced. We got off on the wrong foot, let's start afresh."  
  
Mr. Granger stood as well and Draco got up and stuck his hand out to him. "Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you."  
  
"William Granger, nice to finally meet the man that brought so much grief to my only daughter." Mr. Granger said stiffly, shaking Draco's hand.  
  
Hermione put a hand on her father's arm. "Dad, that was a long time ago. We've grown up since then, haven't we, Draco?"  
  
Draco caught her meaningful glance and agreed quickly. "Definantly."  
  
"So you regret abusing my daughter and her friends?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Hermione could tell that what Draco said brought him great pain. She stifled a laugh.  
  
Draco shook Hermione's mother's hand. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What, you're not pleased to meet me?" Hermione mother asked, with a hurt look on her face. Then she smiled, "I'm just joking. Jane Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"And I you."  
  
Hermione quickly asked if they wanted anything to drink for the second time, so that she could avoid laughing.  
  
"I think we all need a coffee, don't you agree?" Hermione's father said, looking at Draco.  
  
Draco nodded. "I think so."  
  
Hermione rushed off to make their drinks, only to find that they all followed her and sat down at the kitchen table. Mrs. Granger decided to start a conversation. "Hermione dear, how have you been?"  
  
"Busy. There was a Death Eater freed from Azkaban, and he shouldn't have been. So there was quiet a bit of fuss with that." Hermione answered. She placed four mugs on the table and sat down.  
  
Draco was amazed at how she understated what was happening with Seamus. But he stayed silent. He figured that Hermione never told her parents what was really going on in the Wizarding World, but he understood why she sugarcoated things.  
  
"And how is Harry, dear? And the Weasley's?" Hermione's father asked.  
  
"They are all fine. Harry's marrying Ginny Weasley. Did you meet her at our graduation? The small red head girl?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think so." Her mother answered.  
  
Draco was tempted to ask how Hermione's parents got to their graduation. They were muggles, and there were enchantments on the castle to stop muggles from getting in. But he decided to ask Hermione when her parents left.  
  
Suddenly there were two loud pops in the living room. Both of Hermione's parents jumped, but Hermione just smiled and Draco sighed with relief.  
  
But the smile vanished from Hermione's face when Ginny called out. "Hermione? Draco? Are you here? Or is there something in Hermione's eye again?"  
  
"Ginny." Hermione called out in a pained voice. "In here."  
  
Ginny and Harry appeared around the corner, Ginny had a sly smile on her face, which disappeared when she realised who were sitting at the table with Hermione and Draco. "Oh."  
  
Hermione glared at Ginny before she introduced everyone. "Harry, you've met my parents, haven't you?"  
  
"Sure have." Harry answered and he shook Mr. Granger's hand and kissed Mrs. Granger on the cheek. "Nice to see you both again."  
  
"Ginny, do you know my parents?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not officially." Ginny said. She smiled warmly. "Ginny Weasley."  
  
Ginny being Ginny never thought twice about hugging strangers, as long as she knew of them. She hugged both of Hermione's parents and then looked at Draco. "There seems to be only four chairs, Draco, and since you're leaving anyway, get up."  
  
Draco frowned when she said that he was leaving, but he stood up anyway and let her sit in his seat. "Why am I leaving?"  
  
"You're going to our house to help Harry."  
  
"With?"  
  
"Rearranging furniture." Harry said quickly, as Ginny looked up to him as if to ask for help. "Yeah, I need you to help me move furniture."  
  
"Okay." Draco said slowly. He caught onto what they were doing and stopped himself from asking Harry why he didn't just use his wand. "It was nice to meet you both." Draco said looking at both of Hermione's parents.  
  
"See you later." Harry said. He and Draco walked out of the room, they stopped in front of the fireplace. "We'll floo."  
  
"'k." Draco said and he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire, he stepped in after it and said, "Harry Potter's house."  
  
He quickly stepped out of the fireplace when he arrived at Harry's gate. Moments later, Harry stepped out of the fireplace after him.  
  
Draco laughed. "I never thought I would come here."  
  
"I never would have thought you would either. But since you are, do you want a drink?" Harry asked. They walked through the living room and through the entrance hall, through the dining room and into the kitchen.  
  
"Nice place you've got here." Draco said as he sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen. Suddenly something small ran into the room.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir! You have come home, would you like something?" It was a house-elf. But not just any house-elf, it was Dobby. The house-elf wore two woolen beanies on his head, one was blue, and the other was red. He wore a yellow T-shirt with the English Quidditch team on the front of it, and a pair of dark green tracksuit pants that were rolled up to his knees, revealing to mismatched socks. One was black with a snitch on it and the other was plain pink. Draco stared at the house-elf in amazement for a moment before smiling.  
  
"Couldn't help yourself, Harry, could you? You just had to steal an elf from the school? Or ultimately, me." Draco said still smiling.  
  
Harry laughed. "I did nothing of the sort. He practically forced me to let him come with me." Harry answered. "Ever since I freed him from your family, he's always wanted to help me."  
  
Harry watched Draco's face to see if he would get angry, but he didn't. "So, he doesn't work for you, he just lives here?"  
  
"Well, that's what our deal was, but I find things done around the house, like clothes washed and put away and coffee made in the morning and things like that. I just can't stop him." Harry said with a shrug. "I always used to tell him not to take orders from people, and now he wont listen to me when I tell him to stop doing things for us."  
  
Draco laughed. "I guess you have to live with it then."  
  
"Hmm, I guess so." Harry answered.  
  
Dobby still stood next to Harry, waiting for Harry to ask him for something. "Harry Potter, sir? Is there something Dobby can do for you?"  
  
"No, it's alright, Dobby. I can do it." Harry answered and he went to the fridge and pulled out three butterbeers, one of them was quite a bit smaller than the other two. "Here you go, Dobby."  
  
"Harry Potter is too kind to Dobby." The house-elf said, but he took the butterbeer from Harry. "Thank-you, sir."  
  
"No sweat." Harry replied and he passed Draco one of the bottles and opened his own. "I shrink a third of our butterbeers every time we get them, so that Dobby can have some too, without getting drunk after one bottle."  
  
Harry remembered what Winky was like when she drank too many butterbeers in his forth year. He shuddered. He then looked at Dobby. "Dobby, you can sit with us if you want."  
  
"No, no, sir. Dobby has to put clothes out- I mean, Dobby would rather not." Dobby smiled and ran off, still clutching his butterbeer.  
  
Once he was gone Harry laughed. "Subtle, isn't he?"  
  
Draco laughed as well, then a thought occurred to him. "Does Hermione know that Dobby lives here?"  
  
"Yeah, at first she tried to make me send him back to Hogwarts, but then she realised how much he loved it here and she settled with me promising to put a galleon under Dobby's pillow every two weeks."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, most of the time I put two or three under his pillow every week." Harry answered. "His room is cleaner than you could imagine."  
  
"I think he's trying to make a fashion statement." Draco said as he remembered what Dobby's clothes looked like.  
  
Harry laughed. "He never really understood the term 'matching clothes' but it doesn't matter, at least he knows he can change into other clothes and his clothes can be washed." Harry said. Then he laughed again. "You should see his night-clothes. I think they might be little girl's pajamas. Pink, with teddy-bears."  
  
Draco roared with laughter at the thought. Once his laughter died down, he took a gulp of butterbeer before asking, "You don't actually want to rearrange your furniture, do you?"  
  
"No." Harry answered. "And even if I did, I would just use my wand."  
  
"That's what I thought." Draco answered.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile until they heard Ginny's voice calling through the house. "Alright, where are you?"  
  
"In the kitchen." Harry shouted back, and moments later Ginny walked through the door.  
  
"You're not going to kick me out my seat again are you?" Draco asked in mock fear.  
  
"Not unless these other two chairs are occupied by invisible ghosts, or something." Ginny replied.  
  
Draco groaned. "I suppose I'll stand then."  
  
Ginny laughed and sat down in the seat next to Harry. "So Draco, what was in Hermione's eye?"  
  
Draco groaned and looked away, but Ginny continued. "Was it a fly, or a bit of dirt? Maybe it was you."  
  
Harry frowned and looked at Ginny. "How does someone get into someone else's eye?"  
  
Ginny smacked him lightly on the arm. "Spoil my fun."  
  
"Couldn't help it." Harry said with a smile.  
  
Ginny grinned and looked at her watch. "I have to go meet Angelina."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked blankly.  
  
Ginny stared at him for a moment, unsure if he really didn't know why. "Um, Harry, my sister-in-law is pregnant, we're going to Diagon Alley. If you forget one more time, I swear I won't marry you."  
  
"Yes you will." Harry answered. He kissed her and watched her walk out of the room. He then called out, "Have fun!"  
  
***  
  
It was nine o'clock that night by the time Draco was allowed to go back to Hermione's house. He appeared with a loud pop in the lounge room. He turned around and bowled straight into Hermione, knocking her over and landing on top of her.  
  
Draco stood up after a moments pause and held out a hand for Hermione. She grasped it and he pulled her up easily. "Thank-you."  
  
"You're most welcome, my lady." Draco said. "Are your parents still here?"  
  
"No, they left an hour ago." Hermione answered. She slumped on the couch and stretched out and rested her head on the arm. "I can tell you right now, they almost died when Igi appeared."  
  
Draco smiled and sat in the seat opposite her. Her eyes were closed, and she spoke softly. "The neighbours always thought I was weird, but now its been confirmed."  
  
Draco laughed softly and said, "I never knew house-elves could get drunk by drinking butterbeer."  
  
Hermione giggled but kept her eyes closed. "I've only seen Dobby drunk once, after that, Harry decided to shrink some of bottles for him."  
  
"So I heard." Draco answered.  
  
They both fell silent. Hermione was falling asleep, and Draco was watching her. After about ten minutes, Draco could tell Hermione had fallen asleep because her breathing changed.  
  
He smiled, stood and walked over to her and gently lifted her up. He carefully carried her up the stairs and into her room. He lay her down and pulled the covers over her. She snuggled deeper into her covers and sighed.  
  
Draco smiled softly again and quietly walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. He stood outside her room for a moment longer. Shaking his head, Draco walked into his own room and closed the door.  
  
***  
  
How was it? Please let me know, because you know how much I love hearing from you. 


	18. Luna Longbottom

Okay, I hope this chapter is more eventful than the last, but I can't tell you, you have to read it and find out. So get to it (please).  
  
Chapter seventeen- Luna Longbottom.  
  
"Finally a day to ourselves." Hermione sighed as she walked into the living room and handed a mug to Draco and then sat down on the windowsill with her own mug.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, what could we get up to on this 'day to ourselves'?"  
  
Hermione groaned and replied. "None of the things that you're thinking of right now."  
  
Draco slumped and pouted at Hermione. But she just smirked at him and gulped down some coffee. She pulled a face and exhaled a few times with her hand holding her neck. "That was hot."  
  
"Your fault for taking a gulp." Draco answered shrugging. He then stuck out his little pinky from the hand that held his coffee and slowly and carefully raised the mug to his now pursed lips. His eyes were cast upwards as he sipped delicately. He gently placed the mug on the coffee table and looked up at Hermione with a self-satisfied look on his face. "Ah."  
  
Hermione started laughing, "And he's off."  
  
Draco cast Hermione a look that was a mixture of polite confusion and bemusement. He spoke in a high and womanly voice. "Who? Where's he going?"  
  
"He's going to drive everyone away from him, because he's to be committed." Hermione answered turning to look out the window.  
  
"Ah, but still she remains." Draco said in a wise tone. He stroked his chin, and then stopped when he realised that Hermione wasn't actually looking at him.  
  
Hermione continued to look out the window until she heard the doorbell ring. She stood up and slowly walked to the door. The last two times that there was someone at the door, Hermione was either insulted or embarrassed. Draco stood as well and muttered. "Not your parents again, is it? Last time I thought your father was going to curse me."  
  
"He's a muggle, you dimwit." Hermione answered and she opened the door. There stood a tall blonde woman that had a surprised look on her face. "Luna!"  
  
"Is this a bad time? I mean, I can come back another time." Luna Lovegood asked uncertainly.  
  
Hermione shook her head furiously. "No, no. Of course you haven't come at a bad time, come in."  
  
Luna stepped into the house and glanced around. After the years of neglect and mistreatment by other students at Hogwarts, Luna's 'strangeness' had lessened and she became tentative, but Hermione thought that also might have had something to do with the fact the Luna was seeing Neville.  
  
Luna spotted Draco and frowned. "Didn't he go to Hogwarts? I recognise him."  
  
"Yes he did." Draco said pointedly.  
  
"Luna, do you remember the name Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked, thinking that she would have to explain the reason he was in her house.  
  
"You were one of the Inquisitorial Squad?" Luna asked curiously.  
  
Draco chuckled, but stopped when Hermione glared at him. "Yeah, I was."  
  
Luna frowned and nodded in agreement, then turned to Hermione, who suddenly enveloped Luna in a giant hug. "It's so good to see you, Luna."  
  
"You too, Hermione- ah, Mistress."  
  
"Don't be silly! Call me Hermione." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Hermione, your friends are here." Draco said, drawing the attention of both Hermione and Luna to him. "They're in the kitchen."  
  
"Ginny? Harry?" Hermione called out and moments later the two appeared.  
  
"Don't you have lives? All you ever do is come over here." Draco asked curiously as they entered the room.  
  
Ginny whacked him over the head as she passed him, but seemed otherwise nonplussed. "Luna! How awesome it is to see you!"  
  
"Hermione, your greeting has been officially beaten." Draco said with mock gravity. "See? Ginny said 'awesome'; all you said was 'good'. You fail."  
  
Hermione sighed with fake defeat, she pouted and said in a whining voice. "I did say 'so' in front of that 'good'."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I'm afraid that is not good enough." He turned and went to the stairs and before he walked up them he glanced back at Hermione, who was still watching him. He smiled at her slightly and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
When he reached the top of the stairs Draco looked to the right, down the hall to his room, then he turned and looked down the hall to the left. He had never paid any attention to the other end of the hall, all the rooms that were being used were to the right, not left.  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders and turned left and walked slowly down the hall. It didn't go very far, but at the end of it there was a door. The door handle looked like it was about to fall off, but that didn't stop Draco from slowly reaching out and grabbing it. He turned it carefully and opened the door and peeked inside the room.  
  
"Well that was a let down." Draco muttered once he saw what the room contained. Or what it didn't contain. There was nothing in the room except for a little window that didn't have a curtain.  
  
Draco opened the door further and stepped in. His steps echoed off the walls and he walked slowly towards the window, unsure of what to expect. He looked out and saw what he would see from any other window that faced in the direction. The road.  
  
Draco sighed and walked out of the room, feeling slightly let down by the room's normalcy. Once he closed the door, Draco walked down the hallway until he reached his room.  
  
Draco looked around and his eyes fell on Hermione's door. A sly grin spread across his face and he took a step towards it. But then he stopped, the grin vanished and he just stared at her door for a while.  
  
Shaking his head from the thoughts that were appearing in his mind, Draco turned and walked in the opposite direction of Hermione's door and stopped in front of the laundry. He opened the door and looked in. It didn't seem very fun, nothing in there he could ruin. Unless he had his wand.  
  
Draco closed the door again and dreaded going back downstairs to listen to the senseless talk between old friends. He looked up, somehow hoping that when he looked down again, something else would appear in front of him.  
  
There was a door in the ceiling. He hadn't thought that he would find something exciting on the roof, not unless there was. no. He hadn't expected anything on the ceiling.  
  
Draco lifted up his arm and pulled on the cord that was hanging right above his head. The cord was attached to the door and it pulled it open. Suddenly steps fell out of the ceiling and waited for Draco to stand on them. Using a tentative foot, Draco took a step up and then took another step. He climbed carefully up the stairs and came to the attic.  
  
There were boxes everywhere, Draco stood on the dusty floorboards on walked quietly over to piles and piles of books. They were Hermione's old Hogwarts schoolbooks. He lifted up a dusty Charms book and flipped though it. He then noticed a Transfiguration book that wasn't nearly as dusty as the other books.  
  
He opened it and gaped. His wand was sitting harmlessly in a hole in the book. He lifted it up and tested it, just to check it was really his wand, not another replica. He preformed a summoning charm on an old Hogwarts robe and it flew instantly towards him.  
  
Draco smirked at the victory of finding his wand. He put the robe back in the correct place and looked at his wand. A wizard never felt safe or secure without his wand, but Draco knew that he wasn't going to take it.  
  
Hermione hadn't given it back to him, she hadn't allowed him to have it, and Draco knew that he wouldn't take it until he was given it back. He sighed and quickly put his wand back in the book and hurried out of the attic.  
  
Once the door was shut, Draco felt quite at a loss. He had held his wand in his hand, and yet, he didn't take it. That wasn't what confused him though, what confused him was that the reason he didn't take his wand was because he knew Hermione wouldn't approve.  
  
That thought hit him like a ton of bricks. He had never wanted Hermione's good opinion, nor had she given it to him. But now. well, he only knew that he had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
***  
  
"I came over today to let you know something." Luna said carefully as she looked into the eyes of Hermione, Ginny, then Harry. "Neville and I are engaged."  
  
As soon as Hermione heard these words, her heart swelled. Neville was never a ladies man, and Luna wasn't exactly a man-magnet, but when they found each other they didn't let go.  
  
Both Ginny and Hermione enveloped Luna in a giant hug. "That's wonderful! Oh, that's such great news."  
  
"Thank-you, Ginny." Luna said as the women let her go. She smiled shyly and looked at her hands. "We don't know when to have to wedding though."  
  
Harry had been sitting back listening to the conversation until it turned to wedding talk, then he decided that he would sneak up the stairs and find Draco. Males weren't known for their interest in wedding talk.  
  
He slowly stood up when Luna showed the women her ring and he ran upstairs as quickly and quietly as he could.  
  
Draco's door was open and Harry saw Draco lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, one of Harry's most common pass times when he was at the Dursleys.  
  
Harry crept up to the door and whispered. "Anything interesting on the ceiling station?"  
  
Draco jumped and sat up to look at Harry almost guiltily. "You should know not to scare a man when he's thinking."  
  
"Yeah, because it takes so much effort to think, that you're in a vulnerable position." Harry answered chuckled and he walked casually into the room. "What were you thinking about then?"  
  
"Nothing that needs your opinion included." Draco replied as he watched Harry cautiously.  
  
A sly grin spread across Harry's face. "So, you were thinking about Hermione?"  
  
Draco opened his mouth and looked incredulously at Harry. "You and Ginny are made for each other. Neither of you will give that up. One mistake and I'm doomed for life!"  
  
Draco rolled over and put his face in his pillow. Harry just laughed and pulled out his wand to draw up a chair. Once it materialized, he sat down and watched Draco with a smile playing on his lips. "Mistake? I highly doubt that."  
  
"Well you know what I highly doubt? Your knowledge on the matter." Draco replied bitterly, but the sting was taken out of his comment, because his words were almost undecipherable through his pillow.  
  
"Hey mate, I've been in denial before, I know the signs."  
  
"Denial?" Draco repeated turning back over and resting his head in his arms. He raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You think I'm in denial? About what?"  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow at Draco. "About what? Jeez, you can't lie very well. You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
Draco groaned and averted his eyes. Harry just laughed. "Ha, ha! I knew it!"  
  
At that moment Draco was saved by the entry of Enigma into the room. He turned his full attention on her and hoped Harry would forget what he was talking about. Once Enigma was lying on the bed Draco sat up so that his back was leaning on the wall behind him.  
  
"How you going, Igi?" Draco asked, the snake hissed something that didn't make any sense to Draco, but by the look on Harry's face, it did to him. "What did she say?"  
  
"She said that she was perfectly at ease, sleeping in Hermione's room until you woke her up by carrying Hermione to bed." Harry said slyly, grinning mischievously at Draco. "Or at least, that was the gist of what she said."  
  
Draco looked at Igi like she had betrayed him. "Has the word 'loyal' become redundant, or something?"  
  
Harry translated what Draco said to Igi and then said, "She also said that when you brought Hermione up to her room, Igi wasn't the only one perfectly at ease."  
  
"Igi!" Draco shouted. "You- damn it! I can't scold a snake that doesn't understand what I'm saying."  
  
"She does understand what you're feeling though." Harry said slyly. "Right now she knows that you feel both embarrassed and betrayed."  
  
Draco let out a yell of frustration. "Igi, I'm warning you."  
  
"Relax, she already told me as much as she knows, no more harm can be done until something else happens." Harry said in a voice that was supposed to be comforting, but Draco could hear the mirth behind it. "Least I know the truth."  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better, or you?"  
  
"I don't mind, take how you'd like to."  
  
Igi slithered across the bed to Draco. She slid up his leg and looked him in the eye, before hissing softly. Draco glanced up to Harry for a translation. "She said sorry."  
  
"I didn't know snake regretted things."  
  
"She doesn't, but she wants you to feel better." Harry said with a shrug. "Come on, we'll see what the girls are talking about. If they are still on the subject 'wedding, or anything along those lines' we'll go for a fly."  
  
Draco stood up from his bed and the two men walked out of the room. As they walked down the stairs they heard Ginny saying, "Hermione's my Maid of Honor, I'm Luna's Maid of Honor. Hermione, you'd better engaged quickly, I'm sure Luna wants to be a Maid of Honor before she's fifty."  
  
Luna and Ginny laughed, but Hermione just put a tragic look on her face. "Sorry Luna, how about I let you give the Eulogy at my funeral, coz I'm most likely going to die an old spinster."  
  
Harry and Draco glanced at each other and pegged it for the kitchen. Once they were inside, Harry whispered, "Apparate to my house, I need my broom."  
  
Just as Draco was about to point out the fact that his broom was still sitting in his room Hermione walked into the kitchen. She frowned. "What are you two doing?"  
  
"We thought that while you woman were talking, we'd go for a fly." Harry said innocently. "We don't want to get in your way."  
  
"So, your bored with the topic and want to get out as fast as you can?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco nodded. "Yep, I think it is my duty to get the soonest groom out of the house before Ginny decides they need doves at the wedding." He glanced at Harry, who looked at him in pure horror.  
  
"She wouldn't."  
  
"She might." Hermione said, enjoying the terror this caused Harry. "But I can talk her out of it."  
  
"She already has?" Harry hissed in shock.  
  
Hermione just nodded and poured some hot water into three mugs of tea. "Have fun today."  
  
Harry just nodded absently, till in shock that his fiancée wanted doves at their wedding subsided. Draco smiled at Hermione before the two men Disapparated.  
  
Harry appeared in his entrance hall and waited for Draco. When he didn't appear, Harry thought that he might have appeared in a different room. He walked around the first floor of the house calling out to Draco, but he didn't answer.  
  
Harry began to panic, if Draco had really gone, then the blame would fall on him and Hermione would never speak to him again. She could even send him to prison for plain neglect or something much worse. He would go to Azkaban and die there, he'd shrivel up and loose all hope of freedom.  
  
When Harry walked back into the entrance hall he saw Draco standing there harmlessly with his broom leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Did you Apparate into another room, Harry?" Draco asked curiously as Harry approached.  
  
Harry stared at him. "No, you didn't Apparate here."  
  
"Not immediately." Draco said truthfully. "I went up to my room to get my broom first. I wasn't that far behind, I wasn't- did you think I'd run off?"  
  
"I might have thought it was a possibility." Harry said averting his eyes.  
  
Draco laughed. "No, I wouldn't do that."  
  
Harry suppressed a smirk at Draco's words and turned around. "I have to get my broom. Hold on." He pulled out his wand and pointed it up the stairs. "Accio broom!"  
  
Draco frowned and said in a sulky voice. "I wish I had my wand."  
  
"You'll get it back sooner or later." Harry said as he grabbed his broom when it zoomed down the stairs and stopped in front of him. "Hermione's a reasonable witch, she'll know when you deserve it."  
  
"What? Don't I deserve it now?" Draco asked, indignantly.  
  
"Well, I'm not Hermione am I? She has reasons for everything."  
  
Draco sighed and shrugged. "I just don't feel right without it."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. He then shook his head. "Enough of this, are we going to fly or not?"  
  
Draco smiled and replied. "The English Pitch?"  
  
"Of course. I'm not the captain of the Irish team, am I?" Harry laughed and they both vanished with loud cracks.  
  
***  
  
Hermione watched Luna until she was out of sight then she closed her door and turned to Ginny. "They are so cute together."  
  
"Who Neville and Luna?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, they are perfect."  
  
"By the way, if you want to marry Harry I suggest that you don't suggest doves at your wedding." Hermione said as she picked up Luna's and her own empty mugs and took them into the kitchen. "He almost had a heart attack when Draco suggest them."  
  
"When was this?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"I came in here before, just as they were about to leave and Draco said something about doves and I told Harry that I would talk you out of wanting them."  
  
"But they'd be beautiful." Ginny said with a twinkle in her eyes. "But. if Harry really doesn't want them, we wont."  
  
"He'll be happy to hear that, Gin." Hermione said smiling at her small friend. "Now, do you want to find them?"  
  
"Do you know where they are?"  
  
"Yep." Hermione answered. "The English Pitch."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Did I really need to ask?"  
  
They both vanished from the kitchen and appeared in the middle of the English Quidditch Pitch. They looked up to see Harry and Draco flying above them. "Oi! Get down here!" Hermione shouted as loud as she could, but neither of the men heard her. She pulled out her wand and muttered a volume charm on her throat and she called out again. This time they both looked down to see the two women staring up at them.  
  
Hermione reversed the charm on her throat as Harry and Draco flew down to the ground. Once the reached them, Draco hopped off his broom but Harry stayed hovering.  
  
Ginny turned to Harry. "Are you planning on flying off again so soon?"  
  
"You bet." Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Suddenly he grabbed Ginny around the waist and flew off laughing at her screams.  
  
Hermione watched them fly off and then turned to Draco expectantly. "Aren't you going to offer me a fly?"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. "I've seen you fly before, you'd shatter my broom."  
  
"Well, you'll have to fly for me. But I want to fly." Hermione said stubbornly.  
  
"You might be too heavy."  
  
Hermione slapped Draco on the shoulder and he laughed. "I'm joking, calm down. You weigh nothing."  
  
Hermione still looked a bit doubtful but a look of worry covered her face when Draco slid back onto his broom and waited for her. Draco realised that she was scared. "You've got nothing to fear, I won't let you fall."  
  
Still looking worried, Hermione slid onto the broom behind Draco and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "You'd better not."  
  
Draco kicked off and felt Hermione's already tight grip increased. "Hermione?" He said loudly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going to have to loosen you grip a bit, my body just owled me and told me it needs air." Draco called loudly. Hermione's grip lessened slightly, only enough for him to take shallow breaths.  
  
Hermione's eyes had been clamped shut from the moment Draco had kicked off, but now she relaxed slightly against him and opened one eye slightly. She saw Harry and Ginny flying a little way off, they were doing dives and spins and Hermione hoped desperately that Draco wouldn't get any ideas.  
  
"Are your eyes closed?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"No." Hermione said slowly, opening both her eyes in case he had some way of figuring out if her eyes were shut or not. She heard him laugh.  
  
"You just opened them then, didn't you?"  
  
"Maybe." Hermione answered carefully.  
  
Draco suddenly swerved to the right, bad idea on his behalf because as soon as he did that Hermione clutched his waist tighter, winding him. "Hey, that was unnecessary."  
  
"So was your swerving." Hermione answered, but she loosened her grip again.  
  
"Couldn't help it." Draco answered, and Hermione could tell he was grinning.  
  
They continued flying for a while, Hermione never relaxing. When they landed, Hermione let go of Draco and sat quickly on the ground, happy to be doing so. Draco smiled and watched Ginny and Harry land next to them. Ginny was laughing at something Harry had just whispered in her ear and Harry's mischievous grin appeared on his face again. "Did you have fun, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione groaned and curled up on the ground. Ginny laughed and sat down next to her, not out of necessity but to comfort Hermione. "I don't think she likes flying."  
  
"Hey, she forced me to take her up there. Don't blame me." Draco said defensively when Harry and Ginny both looked at him. "It's her fault."  
  
"Never said it was yours." Ginny said and she stood up and walked over to Harry. "We have to go."  
  
"Take Hermione home, she'll snap out of it soon." Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist. "She did that last time I took her for a fly."  
  
"See you later." Draco said just before they vanished. He looked down at Hermione, who was still curled up on the grass. He bent down and picked her up gently and managed to grab his broom. He looked down at Hermione, whose eyes were clamped shut and she clutched Draco's chest. "You're safe now, Hermione."  
  
Draco bent his head slightly and kissed her on the forehead and looked up again. He didn't notice Hermione's eyes open or the small smile that appeared on her lips, before it vanished again and she quickly shut her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Hermione lay in her bed at about twelve that night. Her mind wasn't even considering the option sleep. She kept replaying the feeling she felt inside of her every time Draco smiled at her. She remembered the feeling of his arms around her, his soft touch when he lifted her easily into his arms. She touched her forehead as she remembered where his soft lips touched her.  
  
She had a hard time denying the happiness she felt whenever he complimented her or even the laugher that bubbled to the surface when he made a face. Or the glow she felt when she found him watching her. She knew what this feeling was, she'd felt it once before.  
  
She was falling hard and fast, and she could do nothing to stop herself.  
  
***  
  
Woo hoo! I LOVE my reviewers! Lol, I went all giddy and giggling as I read the last batch of reviews. Again, woo hoo! Sorry, I'm just really excited to know what you all think, so please feel free, or pressured to review. 


	19. Riverside Picnics

You know the drill, read the chapter then read my persistent advise about reviewing, then review!  
  
Chapter eighteen- Riverside Picnics.  
  
Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and brushed off her robes, she looked about her to find Draco sitting on the couch reading. He glanced up to see who it was, when he saw Ginny he chuckled. "Who else would it be other than you or Harry?"  
  
"Someone else?" Ginny answered and she sat down in an armchair.  
  
"True." Draco muttered as he put down his book. He then thought of something. "Can I see your ring?"  
  
"Sorry?" Ginny asked, then she realised what he meant. "Oh, oops!" She held out her hand for him to see.  
  
Draco's eyes widened when he saw the stone. "Harry has weird romantic taste, if he thinks that giving his fiancée Voldemort's soul trapped in a stone is romantic."  
  
"I think it is." Ginny said smiling warmly. "It shows that he loves me and trusts me enough to have me guard his enemy. It isn't dangerous, because there is no way for Voldemort to escape but we wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. Just in case."  
  
"Can I have a look then?" Draco held out his hand. He laughed at the way Ginny mocked hesitation before slipping the ring off her finger and handing it to Draco. "My hands aren't the wrong hands. There's nothing I would want this for."  
  
Ginny just laughed and watched as Draco studied the stone closely, when he handed it beck to her she quickly slipped it back onto her finger and asked, "So, do you like it?"  
  
Draco smiled and nodded simply. At that moment Hermione came walking down the stairs, rubbing her eyes groggily. She reached the last step and swayed slightly, she stuck out an arm and leaned against the wall to steady herself and she stepped heavily into the living room. "I'm tired." She groaned and fell onto the couch next to Draco with her eyes closed. "I got about three hours sleep, but it didn't feel like I got any because I kept on waking up."  
  
"What were you worrying about?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open. "Who said I was worrying?"  
  
"Nobody." Ginny answered. "But that's usually the reason people don't get much sleep."  
  
Draco looked closely at Hermione. "Were you worrying about Seamus?"  
  
Hermione turned to look at him. "Yes." She lied. "Yes I was, I still don't feel right about allowing an old friend to be executed."  
  
Ginny jumped. "Executed? I thought you would just send him back to Azkaban, he isn't the only Death Eater around, and the rest aren't being executed."  
  
"Ginny, he wasn't only a Death Eater." Hermione started in a low voice. "Before he was put into Azkaban he killed his father." Ginny clasped her hands to her mouth. "When he got out recently he found out that Fudge was going to put him back into prison so he killed Fudge too."  
  
"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "How come nobody knows yet?"  
  
"Because I was going to wait until Seamus was executed before the public found out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it isn't really something I like repeating."  
  
Ginny nodded silently and sat back in her seat. Hermione watched her closely and Draco watched Hermione carefully. After a long period of time, and staring unconsciously at Hermione's head, Ginny's eyes brightened and she vanished suddenly.  
  
Hermione and Draco shared a look of confusion, but before either could speak, Ginny reappeared with Harry. "I've got an idea!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Do tell!" Hermione squealed, mocking her friend. "Oh look, its Harry! When did you appear, Harry?"  
  
"You tell me." Harry replied heavily, scratching his head in confusion. "One minute I was talking with Dobby, the next I was here. Weird."  
  
"Ginny, please tell us your truly exciting plan before we all burst with excitement." Hermione said.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione with a musing expression on his face. "I've always wondered what it would look like if you burst..."  
  
"Okay." Ginny started, pulling Harry into her previous seat and sitting on him. "To get our minds off the depressing reality of life, we should go for a picnic for breakfast."  
  
"Depressing reality?" Harry asked in a confused voice. He then shrugged and figured that one of them would explain to him sooner or later.  
  
"That's a great idea." Hermione said smiling at Ginny. "Where should we go?"  
  
Ginny thought for a moment the grinned. "There's a river behind our place. It's really beautiful and isolated. We can even go for a swim."  
  
Hermione nodded and looked at Draco then Harry. "I need one of you to get the basket down from the top of the kitchen cupboard for me."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked curiously. "Can't you just use your wand?"  
  
"Just because I can, doesn't mean I have to." Hermione said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Some things never change." Harry muttered as he and Draco stood and walked into the kitchen and with the mock appearance of manly strength they opened the cupboard and carefully yet bravely grasped the basket and pulled it off the top shelf. Once they had it, they slowly lowered it onto the table and turned to the women that were standing watching them from the kitchen door.  
  
"That, was tough." Draco said as he wiped his forehead. He turned to Harry and looked at him expectantly. "Wouldn't you agree, dude?"  
  
"Totally, I think I might have pulled something." Harry replied, rubbing his back with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Thank-you, boys." Hermione said walking into the kitchen. "Everybody out."  
  
"What about me?" Ginny asked, frowning.  
  
"No, no. You stay. Those two," Hermione said pointing at Draco and Harry whom were standing with innocent expressions on their faces, avoiding Hermione's gaze. "have to leave. They'll just get in the way."  
  
"I'm not stupid enough to argue with her." Draco said and he left the room, closely followed by Harry. "Not that I had any reason to stay in there, anyway."  
  
Draco toppled onto the couch and stretched out. Harry sat down in across from him and asked, "Have a good sleep?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was thinking." Draco answered simply.  
  
Harry's face broke out into a vicious grin. "Really? Well that certainly sounds interesting. Are you going to tell me what or who you were thinking about?"  
  
"Bugger off."  
  
"I rather not." Harry replied, pulling a face.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "And I'd rather not tell you what I was thinking about. We're square."  
  
"Maybe you're a square, but I'm certainly not." Harry said defensively.  
  
"Don't be mean, Potter." Draco said with mock severity.  
  
"Ooh, now I feel really bad! Bad scar-boy!" Harry said in a childish voice, hitting his own arm.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "So you should, you're evil."  
  
Harry just laughed and leaned back in his seat. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."  
  
"Oh, that's comforting." Draco muttered.  
  
***  
  
"Isolated, you say?" Draco asked as he spotted two wood nymphs running into the wood on the other side of the river. "They giggle like three year olds."  
  
"They're wood nymphs." Hermione explained, motioning him to put the basket down next to her. "They are definantly not three years old. Try three thousand years old."  
  
"I know, Hermione. I'm not daft." Draco answered, glancing at Ginny, who was checking the temperature of the water with her foot. "I said they sounded like three year olds, not were three year olds."  
  
"Shut-up, you two." Harry said firmly as he saw Hermione open her mouth to retort.  
  
Suddenly there was a splash of the water and Ginny's head popped up in the middle of the river moments later. "How's the water?" He asked as Ginny surfaced.  
  
"It's about the same temperature as cold tea." Ginny answered.  
  
"Is that a riddle?" Draco asked in confusion.  
  
Hermione laughed and shook her head. "No. Have you ever felt how warm cold tea actually is compared to other things?"  
  
"Apparently not, or he would have understood what you meant." Harry said quietly.  
  
Draco shrugged. "He's got a point."  
  
Hermione stood up and walked to the water's edge. She took off her top and bent over slightly to take off her pants. Leaving herself in a black swimsuit.  
  
Harry spotted where Draco was looking and chuckled. "Pervert."  
  
Draco jumped and tore his eyes away from Hermione to look at Harry. "Am not!"  
  
"Are too, I'm not blind. I saw you having a good look." Harry replied grinning. Draco had no reply to this so he just rolled his eyes and turned back to the river to see Hermione in the water next to Ginny in the river.  
  
"Is the water like cold tea?" Draco asked with fake curiosity.  
  
"No, more like warm water actually." Hermione answered before diving under. She was under for a while before Ginny suddenly screamed in fear of something. Hermione appeared next to her, laughing cheekily. "Did I scare you, Gin?"  
  
"Yes you bloody well did, Granny!" Ginny answered hotly. She dived under quickly. Hermione looked about herself nervously, knowing Ginny would pull the same trick on her as she did to Ginny. After a while Ginny's head bobbed up about a meter away from Hermione. "Had you nervous, didn't I Granny?"  
  
"No!" Hermione replied, splashing Ginny.  
  
"I did too!" Ginny splashed Hermione back.  
  
Here began a splashing war between Hermione and Ginny until Hermione finally decided she'd had enough and she dived under the water to get away from Ginny. When she appeared on the surface again, both Harry and Draco were in the water. "Want in on the splashing, do you?" She asked slyly.  
  
"We could beat you any day." Draco challenged bravely.  
  
Harry glanced at him. "You sure about that?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Great."  
  
Ginny splashed Harry in the face suddenly and in return he got Hermione. "I didn't do anything to you, Harry!" Hermione yelled and she splashed Draco.  
  
"Now that was uncalled for, Granger!" Draco said and he splashed Ginny. Ginny raised and eyebrow and soon enough they were all splashing each other mercilessly.  
  
Harry grinned suddenly and snaked his arms around Ginny and pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. While they stopped splashing each other, Draco had a score to even with Hermione, and he was going to do anything to make her yield.  
  
Hermione coughed and spluttered for a moment and that put her at a disadvantage. Draco grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down under the water for a moment. He wasn't planning on killing her so he pulled her up again and she held onto his shoulders for support while she coughed all the water out of her lungs.  
  
Draco looked over at Ginny and Harry and saw that they weren't there anymore. He could hear Ginny's laugh and figured that one of them had splashed the other and then ran. He turned beck to Hermione who was still holding his shoulders, but she seemed to breathing properly again. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes and she suddenly wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him under the water. Caught off guard Draco had no air in his lungs and he quickly struggled up to the surface and started spluttering.  
  
Hermione surfaced and grinned evilly at him. "Was that fun?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Well, now you know how I feel." Hermione answered, still grinning.  
  
"I'm going to get you back for that, you know that don't you?"  
  
"How?" Hermione asked smugly.  
  
"Like this." Draco replied and quickly pulled her to him. He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. He knew what he was doing was crazy, that the consequences would be horrific. But he didn't care. He felt her arms snake about his neck, but he dismissed the hope that formed in his mind, he told himself that she was just doing it to keep herself from drowning. He deepened that kiss slightly, not willing to go over the line. He was savoring every moment they spent like this, because he knew in his mind that it wouldn't happen again. They heard Ginny scream distantly, which brought them both back out of bliss into reality.  
  
Breathing hard, they separated quickly and Hermione got out of the water. Moments later Harry and Ginny ran into view and both sat down next to Hermione. They were laughing too hard to notice the awkwardness between Draco and Hermione.  
  
Draco got out of the water and dried himself off. He distanced himself from Hermione and pulled on his clothes before he sat down. When Harry and Ginny calmed down, they began pulling things out of the basket. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and helped them.  
  
Once everything was out, they all began to eat. Ginny continued to giggle about something for a time until Hermione asked in a concerned voice, "Is everything working in there, Gin?" She pointed at Ginny's head. "Are you still with us? Or are we to commit you?"  
  
"No need for that." Ginny said still laughing. "When I was running away from Harry I saw-"  
  
Draco heart stopped, he knew what she was going to say. She will have seen Hermione and him kissing and that would be it. No more life for Draco.  
  
"-Dobby dancing with a broom." Ginny doubled over again and laughed.  
  
Draco let out a sigh of relief and he glanced over to Hermione. She too, looked extremely relieved. Draco figured that she was just glad that she wasn't going to have to live the rest of her life with her friends always reminding her that she kissed a Malfoy.  
  
Draco noticed her fiddling with a stone that she had found beside her and he reached over to her and gently took the stone from her before placing it in his robe pocket. Hermione looked up at him with a startled expression on her face, but he just averted his eyes. He didn't know why he had taken the stone off her, but he chose not to deliberate on the subject.  
  
Draco frowned and bit into an apple bitterly. Harry had been right, up until a ten minutes ago, Draco had been in serious denial. Now that he was over that obstacle, he faced the impossible one; she hated him. Or she at least didn't like him as much as he did her. And that would never change, Draco knew that with almost definant certainty.  
  
"Why so glum, Draco?" Harry asked as he observed Draco closely. "You look like you just lost the Quidditch World Cup."  
  
"I was just thinking." Draco answered, hoping Harry would drop the subject.  
  
"About?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"About... um, how come... ah, wood nymphs can live so long." Draco answered as he saw a little head peek out between two trees across the river.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's pathetic attempt of a cover up and he looked away just in time to see Hermione dive headlong into the water again. Ginny squealed as some water splashed up onto her. "That's not fair, Hermione! You could have warned me!"  
  
"Sorry, Gin." Hermione's voice didn't have any humor in it. Upon hearing that Draco felt even worse.  
  
Hermione dived under the water to try and wash away the feelings that were flooding through her. She resurfaced and looked over at the group on the shore. She knew that what Draco had done was not an act on his emotions, because she knew he felt nothing for her. She knew that he only kissed her because he thought it would annoy her, not make her heart pound.  
  
Hermione dived under again and this time resurfaced further away than she had intended. She heard Ginny call her name. "Hermione, you know you're still moving don't you?"  
  
"What?!" Hermione called back. She looked the edge of the water and noticed that she was indeed moving. "It must be the current, Gin. Its okay, it's not that strong."  
  
"Well, get out of it. I want you on the bank again." Ginny called out as Hermione got further and further away. "Hermione! Come on!"  
  
"Coming." Hermione answered and she began to swim. After a few moments that she wasn't moving forwards, but she was still moving backwards. "Shit, it must be stronger than I thought."  
  
Hermione swam harder and with more effort but to no avail. Soon she was drained, all she had been doing was trying to keep herself in one spot but it didn't seem to work. "Hermione!" She heard her names shouted.  
  
Hermione struggled more and more to swim forward, but she soon found herself more than thirty meters away from her original spot. She dived under the water and tried to swim under the current but found that just as impossible as when her head was surfaced. She pulled her head out of the water and looked to either side of the river but found that she couldn't reach anything to help her. Her head fell under the water again and she began to feel dizzy.  
  
Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist and her head was pulled out of the water. She didn't know how it happened but soon enough she was lying on the shore coughing and spluttering. She opened her eyes weakly to see Draco kneeling beside her with a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay, Hermione?" He asked softly.  
  
She smiled weakly at Draco but didn't answer him. Hermione could hear Ginny and Harry running towards her and Draco. Moments later Ginny and Harry were both kneeling down beside her as well, bombarding her with questions.  
  
"I'm- I'm okay, really." Hermione croaked, smiling for them.  
  
Harry stood up and said firmly, "We'd best get you indoors, Granny. Draco, can you-"  
  
"Sure." Draco replied and he gently lifted Hermione into his arms again. As they walked back towards their picnic area Hermione mused over the amount of times she had ended up in his arms. She figured that she subconsciously wanted to play the damsel in distress.  
  
Ginny and Harry stopped to pick up their picnic mess but Harry insisted on Draco taking Hermione up to the house ahead. When they reached the house Draco carried Hermione into the lounge room and carefully placed her on the couch.  
  
Hermione snuggled into the soft couch. Closing her eyes she said softly, "I've been trying to get Harry to swap couches with me. This one is so much more comfortable than mine."  
  
"I thought you loved yours?" Draco asked as he sat in an armchair.  
  
"I do." Hermione mumbled slowly. "But when you fall asleep on this one, you don't wake up in agony the next morning."  
  
"Understandable." Draco answered, recalling the morning he woke to intense pain after sleeping on Hermione's couch. "They're certainly taking longer than expected."  
  
Hermione grinned. "They are engaged, you know."  
  
"So? What's that-" Draco's eyes widened. "Oh."  
  
"And it clicks." Hermione chuckled. She opened her eyes to see Ginny and Harry walk into the room, looking slightly disheveled. "Told you so, Draco."  
  
Draco shook his head. "Suppose you're right."  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Hermione found herself in her bed with a book. Ginny had been quite adamant on the point that she was not to leave her bed until the next morning. In light of the accident earlier that day, Hermione chose not to argue with her. She smiled slightly as she remembered the immense relief that filled her when she felt herself being rescued.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door and Harry opened it with a tray balancing on his hand. "I've been ordered to bring this to you, and Draco was ordered to clean the dishes."  
  
"Have you all eaten?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
  
Harry nodded. "Ginny didn't want you to get up. She thought that you have had too big a day to be moved. Plus, she loves cooking in your kitchen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Beats me." Harry shrugged as he placed the tray on Hermione's lap. "Vegetable soup."  
  
"Thank-you, Harry." Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Don't scare us like that again, Hermione." Harry whispered and he kissed her softly on the forehead before straightening up and walking out of the room.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked down at the tray on her lap. She didn't feel like eating it, but Hermione knew that Ginny had a lot of her mother in her and she would murder Hermione if she didn't eat. So she did.  
  
Her eyes misted over as she thought about the scene in the river. "I'm going to get you back for that, you know that don't you?" "How?" "Like this." He caught her completely off guard. She had filled with joy beyond all imaginings, until what he had said clicked in. He didn't kiss her because he had feelings for her, he kissed her because he believed that it would irritate her incredibly. Boy, was he wrong.  
  
She knew that he would probably wonder why she had wrapped her arms around him, but she hoped he hadn't figured out why she did. Having Draco know what she felt for him would kill Hermione, because he didn't feel the same.  
  
"Like this." Hermione's eyes filled with tears. The pain of knowing that he only kissed her to pay her back for pulling him under the water hurt her more than she would have expected.  
  
There was another knock at her door and Hermione quickly wiped the tears off her face before the door opened. The very man she had been crying about was standing in the doorway. "I just came to say goodnight... 'Goodnight'."  
  
He turned to leave, but Hermione called out to him. "Draco, um... thank-you for saving me. If you hadn't have been there then-"  
  
"-then Harry would have been there." Draco said quietly and he closed the door. Draco stood silently in front of Hermione's door for a moment. He didn't want to say those words. But he didn't want her to thank him, because then he would feel horrible. She felt nothing for him, he felt everything for her.  
  
He walked into his room and closed the door. He didn't care if Ginny and Harry stayed or left, he just wanted to be alone. The happiness he had felt when his lips met hers was indescribable. He knew that his spoken reason for kissing her was completely different to his real reason. He just hoped Hermione had bought his 'reason' because he didn't want her to become awkward around him if she found out his feelings for her.  
  
He collapsed onto his bed and tried to rid his mind of anything to do with Hermione. A task that was a lot more difficult than he wished.  
  
Suddenly Draco felt a sharp pain in his side and he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out what had caused the pain. The small stone Hermione had been fiddling with down at the river. He lifted it closer and saw why Hermione had picked it out of the other stones that were on the ground. This stone was completely black and it had a sort of shimmer to it.  
  
And idea formed inside Draco's head as he looked at the stone. A smile spread across his face as he put it on the table and lay down in his bed. And a chuckle issued from his mouth as Draco closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
I am so happy about all the reviews I have gotten so far. Please review this and tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Don't care about it?  
  
Let me know. 


	20. Azkaban II

Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter nineteen- Azkaban II.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked silently into the Ministry. When Hermione had gotten up that morning, she told Draco that they had to go see Kingsley about Seamus.  
  
Draco glanced at the woman at his side and frowned. She was grave and grim, but Draco could tell that any other would be weeping. Draco admired her ability to order and old friend to death, no matter what they had done. He knew that she wasn't insensitive, but Hermione knew that if she was to succeed as Mistress, she couldn't break down.  
  
Hermione felt Draco's gaze on her and turned to look at him. Draco smiled softly and she returned it. They continued in the same silence that grated at Draco's nerves, until they entered the Auror Headquarters. Hermione walked straight up to Kingsley and said, "Kingsley, Seamus is to be executed."  
  
Kingsley turned around and smiled grimly at Hermione. "Get straight to the point don't you, Hermione?"  
  
"I gave Mrs. Finnigan the choice of her son's fate and she wants him to be executed."  
  
"Fair enough." Kingsley nodded. "When?"  
  
"As soon as possible." Hermione replied tightly. Draco watched her in concern as she averted her eyes from Kingsley to himself. Draco was shocked at the pain he saw plainly in her eyes, and he managed a smile for her benefit and her eyes cleared. She turned back to Kingsley and spoke firmly. "In three days."  
  
"Can't be done. Sorry Hermione, but by law Seamus has to be notified at least forty-eight hours before the execution."  
  
"I'll notify him now then." Hermione said. "I'll go to Azkaban and speak to him personally."  
  
Hermione didn't look too happy about her decision, but she didn't change her mind. Kingsley nodded. "I'll send word to the Wizengamot for you. Then I'll go speak to Mrs. Finnigan, personally."  
  
Hermione nodded and turned around to Draco. "You have the choice, you can come with me to Azkaban, or not."  
  
Draco, whom wasn't thrilled at the idea of going back to Azkaban, was in two minds. He didn't want to go to Azkaban, but he didn't want Hermione to go alone either. "I'll go with you."  
  
"I'm not forcing you to."  
  
"I know." Draco answered. Hermione watched him for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Fine by me." Hermione turned to Kingsley and said farewell before walking out of the Headquarters with Draco.  
  
"I didn't think you would want to come." Hermione said softly as they entered her office.  
  
Draco shrugged and made up a lie. "I think it'll be fun to pick on my old Slytherin buddies."  
  
Hermione laughed softly. "We're not stopping so you can enrage them, Draco."  
  
"Aww, pweese? I'w be youw bestest fwend!" Draco clasped his hands together in front of him and looked pleadingly at Hermione.  
  
Hermione laughed at him and said, "I didn't say anything about you stopping. I just said 'we', meaning I'm not going to stop and listen while you explain to them how you are going to set them free."  
  
Draco's eyes filled with mischief, but Hermione just hit him on the arm and said, "Don't even think about it."  
  
"The thought didn't even cross my mind." Draco said truthfully. "That is, until you invited it into my head."  
  
"Well, it wanted the quickest route to the other side of your head. I told it to go directly through, since there isn't a brain in there to stop it." Hermione explained innocently. "Plus, it's toll free."  
  
Draco stared at Hermione for a moment before bursting out laughing. "It tickled my eardrum a bit."  
  
Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Do you know how to apparate to Azkaban?"  
  
"If I don't, does that mean you'll leave me behind?"  
  
"No." Hermione said. "It means I'll have to take you with me."  
  
"I don't know how." Draco said a little too quickly.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Alright. Hold out your hand."  
  
Hermione took Draco's hand and closed her eyes. "It's a little bit harder, apparating with another person." She said and in a few moments they were standing at the entrance of Azkaban. Hermione opened her eyes and looked from Draco to the Giants standing guard. Draco had paled considerably and he tightened his grip on Hermione's hand.  
  
"Are you sure you want to come in?" Hermione asked him. She carefully extracted her hand from Draco's and watched for his reaction to her question.  
  
Draco's eyes snapped to Hermione's, the hard look in them made Hermione a bit nervous. "'Always face your fears.' Something my father taught me that I actually remember."  
  
Hermione decided not to answer him, she had a feeling that it wasn't the time for jesting. He didn't like being there and she could tell. But she couldn't for the world figure out why he came. "Ready?"  
  
"Always."  
  
They walked passed the Giants that guarded the outer coasts of the island quickly, the Giants recognized Hermione and let them through without a fuss. They reached the outer cells of Azkaban, filled with criminals and murderers, instead of Death Eaters. The Death Eaters filled the cells in the center, making it harder for them to breakout.  
  
Hermione turned to look at Draco, who was walking a step behind her. His face was set and Hermione frowned at his stiffness. "We're about to pass Pansy Parkinson's cell, Draco. Just to warn you."  
  
Draco nodded and Hermione turned around again. Soon they reached the cell 4113 and they heard a shriek of shock. A calm and rhythmical voice issued from the cell. "Draco Malfoy? Out of Azkaban, never thought I'd see the day."  
  
The last time Hermione came to Azkaban Pansy had been a withering whimpering piece of filth. This time, though she was still filthy, she wasn't withering or whimpering. She stood up and walked over to the bars in front of the cell, right in front of her stood Draco.  
  
He stood rigid and didn't say a thing. Pansy turned to look at Hermione, who was standing quietly watching Draco. Pansy smiled calming and whispered melodically, "And with a Mudblood. How curious. Is he on death row, Mudblood? Or have you gone soft?"  
  
Hermione said nothing, she stared at the disgusting sight in front of her with hatred. Pansy took this as a sign of weakness. "You'd better watch you're back, Mudblood." She said hauntingly. "He'll kill you before you realise what's happening."  
  
"If that's so, then there wouldn't really be any point in me watching my back." Hermione said coldly. "I'd just get a sore neck."  
  
"I think the only back you should be worrying about is your own, Pansy. Hermione has the power to do so much more than kill you." Draco said harshly. He turned away from Pansy, and before she could utter another insult towards Hermione, he and Hermione had walked away.  
  
Before Seamus had been freed, he had been in a doubled up cell. But when Hermione had him put back in, she had him placed in a single cell. Hermione and Draco walked in compatible silence until they reached the cell they were looking for.  
  
Seamus was lying on the floor of the cell on his back with his head resting on his arms. His eyes were closed but he had a smirk on his face. Hermione cleared her throat and she said professionally, "Seamus Finnigan, by the order of the Mistress of Magic, Hermione Granger and the Wizengamot, you are to be executed on the 19th of September."  
  
Seamus' eyes snapped open and he stared at Hermione, apparently speechless. After a moment or two he asked softly, "Executed? What about my mother? Surely she doesn't want me killed."  
  
Hermione felt a pang of pity for the man in front of her as she told him the truth. "It was your mother's wish."  
  
"Bullshit." Seamus spat and he stood to stare Hermione in the eye. "My mother would never wish upon my death."  
  
"No, but she does wish upon your sisters well-being." Hermione replied calmly.  
  
Seamus' eyes turned hard and he smirked at Hermione. "Won't feel safe until I'm gone, will you Hermione?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. I don't spend all my time trembling and quivering at the thought of you. I, unlike you will, have a life." Hermione snapped bluntly.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't think I came here to pay you a friendly visit, Seamus." Hermione said calmly. "You had to be notified of your execution, or it wouldn't be able to take place."  
  
"Ah... but it won't take place, Hermione." Seamus whispered mysteriously.  
  
Hermione just laughed at him. "Why on Earth not? The executor has a headache, or maybe he'll chicken out? I hate to break it to you, but I highly doubt that."  
  
"No." Seamus replied. "I have told you this already but I suppose your mind has been too filled with him," Seamus indicated to Draco. "to remember. I have something against you."  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"She was an illegal animagus back at Hogwarts." Seamus said softly.  
  
Draco burst out laughing. But he shut up when Hermione turned and glared at him. "I don't mean to be rude. But come off it, that's it?"  
  
"I may be Mistress of Magic, but it is the law." Hermione said sadly.  
  
"It's easily sidestepped." Draco said so confidently that Hermione immediately brightened up and she turned back to Seamus.  
  
"See you on the 19th. Be a good little boy until then." Hermione said cheerfully. She and Draco both walked away, leaving Seamus to ponder over his upcoming death.  
  
***  
  
As soon as they got back to Hermione's house, Hermione asked Draco, "How can it be sidestepped, then?"  
  
"Easily."  
  
"Yes I know that much, but I need to know how. So that I'm prepared." Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Okay, I'll tell you. Not that you need to know, though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he's not going to mention it. Now that he knows that you can still kill him no matter what. He won't bother." Draco said, but form the look he got form Hermione, he figured that she didn't believe him. "Alright, alright. If my memory serves me correctly, the good deed the Golden Trio provided the Wizarding World with in our seventh year was... capturing and killing Wormtail."  
  
"We didn't kill him, Lupin did. We just made the capture. And we pressed him for vital information... oh, and we helped Neville kill Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione added quickly.  
  
"You killed my aunt?" Draco asked, frowning slightly at the thought.  
  
"No." Hermione answered, wishing she never mentioned Bellatrix. "Neville avenged his parents, we made it possible."  
  
"Right." Draco said. "Anyway, back to my explanation. You became an animagus ultimately to help the Sung-too-much Hero, Harry Potter-"  
  
"I'm sensing... some sort of anger, no, jealousy... towards Harry Potter." Hermione said in a slow and misty voice.  
  
"Old habits die hard." Draco said nonplussed, and continued with what he was saying before she had interrupted. "- defeat his life-long foe, Lord Voldemort. So, as always, the Wizengamot will pardon you. Especially at this point, what with their president dead, they're in uproar."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco's expectant face for a few moments, adding up what he said in her mind. Suddenly her face broke out into a grin and she placed both her hands on his cheeks and kissed him soundly. "You're a genius! Thank-you so much, you just brightened my day."  
  
'And you just brightened mine.' Draco thought to himself as she walked away happily. 'Make mental note; help her more often.'  
  
***  
  
Ginny stepped into her living room and called out to Harry. No reply.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Ginny!" Her voiced was mimicked by her scar-headed fiancé as he walked into the room. He laughed when he saw the unhappy look on her face. He walked over to her and kissed her softly. "What is it, Gin?"  
  
"I want to know something." Ginny replied as they sat on the couch. Ginny turned to sit cross-legged on the couch, facing Harry.  
  
"I told you when you were in your seventh year to repeat. But no, no, no, you wouldn't listen to the man with the scar, would you?" Harry said with mock seriousness.  
  
Ginny slapped him on the arm and replied, "Says the one with a lower enter score than me."  
  
"What was it that you wanted to know?"  
  
"Oh, right." Ginny exclaimed and she stared into Harry's eyes. "Do you remember that day that you talked with Enigma?"  
  
"The memory is crystal clear." Harry said vaguely.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Good. I want to know what Enigma said, that you wouldn't tell us."  
  
"Oh that?" Harry laughed at the memory. "That was nothing really."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow expectantly.  
  
"She just told me that... ah, well, you see Gin... Draco doesn't hate Hermione as much as he used to." Harry said carefully. He watched his bride-to-be closely to see her reaction.  
  
"Jeez you're daft!"  
  
Not the reaction he was expecting.  
  
"I already knew that." Ginny said, then she narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I get it."  
  
"I don't." Harry said in confusion.  
  
"You knew that I already knew that, so you told me that to get me off your back." Ginny explained with a knowing wink. "Nice try, sweetie. But this babe is smarter than she looks."  
  
"Really?" Harry squinted at Ginny's face. "Your I.Q. must be just about the same as Hermione's."  
  
Ginny stared in disbelief at Harry for a moment. "Nice cover up."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So Enigma told you that Draco had feelings for Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Is that all?"  
  
"Basically." Harry said, furrowing his brow. "But that's kind of depressing."  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes and looked at Harry with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Why?"  
  
"No need for jealously, Gin. I don't have any feelings for Draco." Harry said soothingly to Ginny. "But, it will hurt him."  
  
"What will?"  
  
"Hermione's rejection of him." Harry explained and looked bothered.  
  
"I thought you and Draco were enemies, my love." Ginny reminded Harry quietly.  
  
"We were." Harry said, focusing his gaze on Ginny. "Time changes all things."  
  
"Did you hear what you just said?" Ginny asked calmly.  
  
Harry blinked. "Yes. Why? Did you miss it or something? I said 'Time changes all-'"  
  
"Harry! Stop it!" Ginny yelled in frustration. "You and both know what you said. But have you ever thought that it could apply to Hermione and Draco?"  
  
"No." Harry said blankly.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why am I marrying you?"  
  
"Because you're insanely power crazy."  
  
Ginny whacked Harry on the arm and stalked away muttering something like, "Daft idiot."  
  
As soon as Ginny was out of sight there were two loud cracks and Harry turned to see Hermione and Draco standing in the middle of the room.  
  
Without even acknowledging Harry, Hermione walked out of the room. Harry turned to look quizzically at Draco. "What was that?"  
  
"She needs a friend." Draco explained and sat down across from Harry.  
  
"Ah... you attacked her, didn't you?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Draco answered in a tone that held no mirth. "Right after we got back from Azkaban."  
  
Harry frowned. "Why were you at Azkaban? I thought you hated the place?"  
  
"Yeah, because I certainly wanted to go." Draco mumbled bitterly, he shivered at the memory of the cold feeling that washed over him when he saw Pansy, standing in her own filth, insulting Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Hermione's body convulsed and her tears poured painfully down her face, as she lay curled in a sorrowful heap on Ginny's bed, with Ginny sitting next to her.  
  
Ginny ran her hands comfortingly through Hermione's hair as she watched her friend pour out her soul. She knew that Hermione's tears were long awaited and seeing them flow ripped her heart. Hermione sobbed and convulsed, tearing her own heart as well as Ginny's. "I... I'm horrible..."  
  
"Granny, his fate is not in your hands. There is nothing to be done." Ginny whispered into Hermione's hair. "Don't cry for someone who isn't willing to cry for you."  
  
Hermione cried out with such agony and grief that Ginny thought it sounded like she was dying. "I'm killing him! You can't understand how- how... worthless that makes me feel!"  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny said firmly, adapting to her mother's tone. "It is his fault, not yours! He chose to become a Death Eater, he chose the dark-side, he sentenced himself to death, not you!"  
  
Hermione cried out in anguish. "He... doesn't deserve this... he could have done so much more with his life-"  
  
"But he didn't." Ginny said coldly. "It was his decision. No one could have decided for him."  
  
"Except for bloody Tom Riddle." Hermione sobbed. "He probably wanted to hurt the light-side by turning one of Harry's friends into one of his followers. Bastard."  
  
Ginny sighed and said nothing. What was there to say? Hermione was right, Voldemort probably did force Seamus to join him. Ginny looked at the woman weeping on her. Usually Hermione always put up a brave face, not because she didn't want anyone to know her emotions, but because of the select few in the Wizarding world who didn't think she was a worthy leader.  
  
"Hermione, do you want anyone with you... one the day of Seamus'... uh, passing?" Ginny asked tentatively.  
  
Hermione looked up at Ginny. "I... I don't know. It's tomorrow- wait! Tomorrow! Oh, shit!"  
  
Hermione whipped her eyes, kissed Ginny on the cheek and flew out of the room. She jumped down the stairs and ran into the lounge room. "I have to go see Mrs. Finnigan, I haven't told her about the execution!"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione in absolute confusion, but Draco just looked at her in mild confusion, before registering what she meant. "Isn't it tomorrow? Oh... shit!"  
  
"Yeah, lets go!" Hermione exclaimed and she grabbed Draco's arms and they disappeared. When they appeared in front of Mrs. Finnigan's house Draco tried to lighten the mood by saying, "I thought it was harder to travel with a passenger?"  
  
"I was desperate." Hermione said, then she wished she hadn't when she saw the sly smile that she had gotten so used to, slide onto Draco's face.  
  
"Desperate, were you? That's ever so interesting-"  
  
Draco was stopped suddenly by the door opening. Hailey stood at the door. As soon as she realised who it was, she flung herself into Draco's arms. Draco's face told Hermione that he was beyond shock, and that made her laugh. "Dwaco!"  
  
"Ah... hi Hailey." Draco said uncertainly as he stood up straight, with the girl still in his arms.  
  
Hermione chuckled as she passed Draco to walk into the house. "Since when did you have an affect on females?"  
  
"Since I was conceived, babe." Draco said smoothly, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"I think the only woman that has loved you since you were conceived would be your mother, Draco. And she doesn't count." They walked through the house into the kitchen where they found Mrs. Finnigan.  
  
"That's where you're wrong." Draco answered Hermione. "You loved me as well."  
  
"Oh, yes." Hermione said sarcastically. "It was a huge scandal, 'Infant loving infant. Parents driven crazy.' it made the front page of the Daily Prophet even before Harry did."  
  
Draco smirked and they ended the conversation. Hermione smiled weakly at Mrs. Finnigan, who looked like a wreck. There was a bottle of Firewhisky on the table next to her. Upon closer inspection, Hermione saw that the bottle was only half full. Mrs. Finnigan's head was resting on the crook of her arm, which was lying on the table and her eyes were closed.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco. "Can you play with Hailey, please?" She whispered softly.  
  
"Okay." Draco replied, and he walked out of the room, speaking animatedly to Hailey.  
  
Hermione turned back to Mrs. Finnigan and frowned. She walked over to the table and sat down next to Mrs. Finnigan. She asked carefully, "How much did you drink?"  
  
Mrs. Finnigan lifted her head and swiveled it to look at Hermione. "Le's jus' say tha' it was a unopen'd bodle before t'day."  
  
"Uh-huh." Hermione ran a hand through her hair and pulled a face. "How long ago did you start to drink?"  
  
"D'you mean t'day? Or jus' geaner-rallly speeking?"  
  
"Today."  
  
"Oooohh... I don' know... free, fou'..." Mrs. Finnigan slurred vaguely.  
  
Hermione ran her hand through her hair again and sighed, thinking fast. "Okay, here's what I'm going to do; I'm going to sober you up, then I'm going to rid your house of any alcoholic substances and finally, I'm going to take Hailey to my house."  
  
"Don' take my baby from me!" Mrs. Finnigan yelled tearfully.  
  
"I'm not going to take her from you, I'm just going to let you be alone for a while... Hailey can stay with me for a long as you need her to." Hermione shook her head. "I don't think it would be right for her to see you in this state again."  
  
Mrs. Finnigan stared at Hermione for ages before she nodded, or at least she tried to. Her head flopped down once and fell onto her arm again. "Fieen. Jus'... jus' don' led her come tooomorow."  
  
"I wouldn't want her to." Hermione said reassuringly. "Okay, now don't worry. I'm going to perform a quick sobering charm on you so that you can say goodbye to Hailey, then I'll perform a more effective one on you. I will warn you though, you will be throwing up a lot tonight. Just... don't drink anything before tomorrow... can you do that for me?"  
  
"I can doo it fo' Haeeliee." Mrs. Finnigan slurred and she slowly lifted her head from the table. "Are you goin' to purrfom da chaame?"  
  
"Not yet, you stay here. I'll go talk to Hailey and get her ready to leave." Hermione said. Mrs. Finnigan tried another nod, but she got the same result as the last time.  
  
Hermione walked out of the room and headed to Hailey's bedroom. She opened the door and saw Draco sitting on the floor of the room watching Hailey play with her toys. Hermione said softly, "Draco, come here."  
  
Draco turned around and a look of relief covered his face. He stood up and walked over to Hermione. "Are we leaving now?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"Soon. When we do, she's coming with us." Hermione said softly. "Mrs. Finnigan is in a horrible state. I said that Hailey will stay with us until Mrs. Finnigan can cope with everything."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione in mild horror before his face cleared and he looked like he understood. "Okay."  
  
Hermione smiled at him gratefully and turned her attention to Hailey. "Hailey darling, I have some exciting news for you!"  
  
"What?" Hailey asked quickly, she dropped her toys and ran up to Hermione.  
  
"Your mummy is letting you come and stay at my house with Draco and myself for a while." Hermione said smiling, hoping that Hailey would want to come.  
  
Hailey's smile grew and she looked from Draco to Hermione. "Weelly? Did she say yes?"  
  
"She sure did, sweetie." Hermione answered. "Now, could you and Draco get some of your stuff packed together, while I... talk to your mother?"  
  
"Okay!" Hailey squealed and she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards her toys.  
  
Hermione's smile disappeared when she entered the kitchen again. She sat down in front of Mrs. Finnigan and raised her wand. "Now, this charm will last for five minutes. After that I will perform the other charm."  
  
"Yeep." Mrs. Finnigan mumbled.  
  
Hermione whispered a charm and an azure blue light streamed out of her wand and was absorbed into Mrs. Finnigan.  
  
Moments later, Mrs. Finnigan lifted her head from the table and smiled gratefully at Hermione. "Thank-you. I will see you tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Of course, and we can talk about Hailey's residence then." Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Residence? You don't mean-"  
  
"Temporary residence. I will never take her away from you." Hermione laid her hand on Mrs. Finnigan's arm. "Is there anything I need to know to make Hailey's stay at my house more pleasant?"  
  
"Um... she loves bedtime stories, and she loves ice-cream- what little kid doesn't?" Mrs. Finnigan added with a weak smile. "Oh, and she loves Harry Potter! Maybe he could come around and say hello one day... if it's not too much to ask?"  
  
Hermione almost laughed. Too much to ask? Hell no, Harry was almost always at Hermione's house. Hailey was definantly going to meet him, even if she didn't want to. "I think that's doable."  
  
Suddenly Hailey ran into the room and hugged her mother. "Thank-you! I can't wait, this will be fun!"  
  
Mrs. Finnigan smiled fondly at her daughter and said sternly. "Now be good, I don't want Hermione and Draco to spend all their time telling you off."  
  
"I'll be a good giwl, mamma." Hailey nodded her head firmly and turned around to see Draco walking into the room carrying two bags that looked like they were about to explode.  
  
Hermione looked quizzically at Draco and she heard his voice in her head. 'Bloody toys, she insisted that they all come along.'  
  
Hermione replied after she got over the shock of his Legimens ability. 'Why all of them?'  
  
'Because one of them might get lonely. I didn't dare contradict her, she had such a happy look on her face.' Draco smiled slightly.  
  
Hermione stared at him in shock. 'Merlin, you're going soft.'  
  
Draco glared at Hermione before turning towards Hailey. "Is that all?"  
  
"Not yet." Mrs. Finnigan said, she stood up and hurried out of the room. Moments later she returned with a big, blue, woolen jumper. "Here, darling. Take this, but be careful with it."  
  
Hailey stared at her mother. "It's your favowate one."  
  
"I know. Just, look after it." Mrs. Finnigan said fondly.  
  
Hailey hugged her mother and received the jumper warily. She turned around and gave it carefully to Hermione. "Carefuwl."  
  
Hermione smiled and turned to Draco. "Can you take her back to the house, there something I have to do here first."  
  
"Sure. But can you bring the bags, I'm not that talented."  
  
"What? To apparate bags?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"No." Draco rolled his eyes. "To apparate with two huge bags and a little girl."  
  
Hermione laughed at him. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."  
  
Draco shook his head at Hermione and took Hailey's hand before disappearing. Hermione turned to Mrs. Finnigan. She was resting her head on her arms, there was a soft snoring sound issuing from her. Hermione frowned and wondered at how someone could fall asleep that quickly, but then she realised that she wasn't asleep, she just wasn't thinking.  
  
Hermione walked over to Mrs. Finnigan and lifted her wand. "Wake up, Mrs. Finnigan."  
  
"Hmm?" Mrs. Finnigan mumbled dreamily. "Oh yeah, da chaame..."  
  
Hermione muttered something inaudible- not that Mrs. Finnigan was listening, and a blue stream of sparks flew out of her wand and seeped into Mrs. Finnigan. After a few seconds, Mrs. Finnigan moaned softly and lifted her head. "Merlin, what a headache..."  
  
"Mrs. Finnigan, I do not envy you the headache you have right now, but I need to know anything that I should about Hailey." Hermione asked softly.  
  
Mrs. Finnigan rubbed her eyes and grumbled. "Um... she hates broccoli."  
  
"That's no trouble, neither did Draco when he first arrived." Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh, no!" Mrs. Finnigan exclaimed. "She has pre-school! What-"  
  
"Relax, I can take her. I will talk to her teacher and explain all that they need to know." Hermione said soothingly. "Where does she go?"  
  
"Snuffles' Pre-school. Her teacher is Lavender Brown." Mrs. Finnigan mumbled.  
  
Hermione stared at her.  
  
"Did you say 'Snuffles' Pre-school'?" Hermione asked uncertainly.  
  
"Did I?" Mrs. Finnigan asked Hermione. "I think I did... yes."  
  
"Wow, how coincidental..." Hermione muttered.  
  
Mrs. Finnigan opened her eyes and looked at Hermione. "Coincidental? How so?"  
  
"Did you know who that school- or Pre-school, was founded by?"  
  
"No...?"  
  
"Harry Potter. It's a tribute to his Godfather." Hermione answered, still a bit shocked.  
  
"Mrs. Finnigan frowned. "But I thought that he played Quidditch."  
  
"He does." Hermione replied. "His fiancée manages the Pre-school."  
  
"Really? Oh yeah... now I remember, the principle is Ginny Weasley... huh, that's odd. I've never put two and two together..." Mrs. Finnigan said, scratching her head.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but I have to leave..."  
  
"Oh, of course you do!" Mrs. Finnigan said quickly. "Sorry for holding you up... uh, I think I'd better... ah, skip off to the toilet..."  
  
Mrs. Finnigan turned green and ran into the toilet and Hermione heard a retching sound. She walked carefully into the toilet room and pulled Mrs. Finnigan's hair up behind her head. When she finished, Mrs. Finnigan sat down next to the toilet and covered her mouth before saying, "You can leave, its okay... I'll call over a friend to stay with me."  
  
"You sure?" Hermione asked uncertainly.  
  
Mrs. Finnigan nodded and waved. Hermione waved back and vanished. She appeared in her living room to se it covered in toys. Hermione saw Draco sitting on the couch watching Hailey place each of her toys on him.  
  
Hermione laughed and stood next to Hailey as she inspected her work. "He looks much better now, I always knew he was missing something. I never thought of simply covering him in toys. Good work, Hailey."  
  
Hailey beamed up at Hermione. Draco scowled up at Hermione. "Can the model take a break?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked quizzically. "You look fine where you are."  
  
"Well you see, I need to use the toilet. You don't want a mess on the couch, do you?" Draco asked with a smirk.  
  
Hermione pulled a face and decided to help him. "Hailey, maybe you could play, 'Dress the Draco up with toys' another day?"  
  
Hailey's smile never faltered as she immediately began to pull her toys away from Draco and throw them on the floor. "Okay!"  
  
When Draco finally got to stand up, he whispered bitterly to Hermione. "I think she's going to hold you to your word on that one."  
  
"Oh well, more fun for me." Hermione said and she led Hailey up the stairs. As she walked away Draco heard her say, "I'll show you where you're going to sleep while you are staying with us."  
  
Draco picked up on the word 'us' and smiled. But his smile vanished when he realised that she probably just said it so that Hailey didn't get confused.  
  
Sighing bitterly, Draco stood up and walked out of the living room, hoping to leave his disappointment behind him.  
  
***  
  
Review and I'll love you... if you don't review, then I won't know you... *sob* you choice...  
  
What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Abhor it? Tell, tell! I will explain the end of the eighteenth chapter (remember I had a prologue so the chapters appear to be one more than they are.) Draco had an idea, don't worry I haven't forgotten!  
  
I have some advice. 'All in good time'. Remember that, and try not to get annoyed with my story, I have it all planned... nothing is forgotten (well, I try to remember it all.). 


	21. Execution

I am going away soon for a bit longer than two months, so I don't know how many updates I will do while I'm away. I am hoping to write some chapters before I leave and take them with me and post them then, but I don't know how often I will be able to write while I'm gone. Please don't desert me because I wont be able to update very often, bear with me and I will come back and keep posting heaps!  
  
Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, can you please include affirmation that you know I wont be posting heaps in your review, so that I don't loose all my great reviewers! Hint, hint! Please review!  
  
Chapter twenty- Execution.  
  
Draco sat alone and silent in the kitchen. The house was tense and grave, Hermione had woken him up half and hour ago and asked him to get Hailey ready so that Ginny could pick her up. Draco had woken up Hailey and felt absolute relief flood over him when he found out that she could change without help.  
  
He had made her some breakfast and then they play a game of 'I spy' while they waited for Ginny. Throughout their entire game there had been no sign or sound from Hermione.  
  
Ginny had arrived and taken Hailey back home with her, after receiving a note written by Hermione from Draco. Ginny had smiled weakly at Draco and vanished in front of him to leave him standing alone, hoping Hermione would be alright throughout the day.  
  
Draco stared unseeingly at the chair across from him and frowned, Hermione had shown no sign of existence for over an hour. Suddenly, just when Draco was about of call out to her, she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Draco watched as she walked into the kitchen and pour herself a coffee.  
  
Dressed for the occasion, Hermione wore black robes and black boots, her hair was tied up behind her head in a ponytail and her face was solemn.  
  
"His funeral is right after the... execution... I hate funerals." She said bitterly as she sat down across from Draco. "They always have people talking about how much they loved the person and how much they'll be missed... I s'pose this one will be slightly different though..."  
  
"How many have you been to?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. The way she had put it made it sound like she went to one every week.  
  
"Arthur Weasley's, Albus Dumbledore's, Dennis Creevey's... my grandfather's and my grandmother's... uh..." Hermione trailed off and a tear fell from her eye. She bit her lip and choked back a sob. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It was my fault for asking." Draco said as he leaned over a wiped the tear away with his thumb.  
  
Hermione gasped and a weird expression crossed her face, but she quickly bit her lip and held up her wrist. "I just saw what time it is!"  
  
"Yeah... I suppose we better get going." Draco said vaguely. His mind was still wondering why she had gasped. He saw the look on her face, but then moments later she made it clear that she had just seen the time. Did she gasp because his wiped her tear away? Or did she gasp because they were going to be late?  
  
"Yeah, hold on." Hermione ran out of the room. "I'll be back in a minute!"  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror and bit her lip again. She cursed herself for gasping when he had touched her, if she hadn't have gasped, he might not have pulled away as soon as he did. Hermione lifted her hand to touch her cheek, then she pulled it away fiercely.  
  
Shaking her head, she cleaned her face, which had a couple of mascara streaks running down it. She reapplied some lipstick and ran out of the room.  
  
Draco was waiting for her in the living room, he stood up when she entered and they disapparated silently. They arrived in Hermione office moments later, when Draco opened the door to let Hermione through he spotted the secretary, Nicole sitting behind her desk.  
  
"Good morning, Mistress." Nicole said as Hermione walked out of the room. She inclined her head to Draco. "Mister Malfoy."  
  
"Morning, Nicole." Hermione said softly. "How was your honeymoon?"  
  
"Lovely, Mistress." Nicole answered with a smile.  
  
"Splendid." Hermione said and she turned and glanced at Draco. "We're in a bit of a rush, but if we weren't, I would have loved to here about it."  
  
"Of course, Mistress. Shall I hold all letters?" Nicole asked softly.  
  
"No need. I have had most of them redirected to my home, except ones that you can- and usually do, deal with." Hermione said smiling fondly at Nicole. "Its good to have you back."  
  
"Its good to be back, Mistress." Nicole answered.  
  
Hermione smiled and both she and Draco walked away. They took the lift down to the bottom level, where all executions were held. The old courtrooms weren't used for anything else anymore.  
  
Draco opened the door of the first courtroom and waited for Hermione to walk through before he followed. Draco glanced at Hermione and noticed that she held her head high and her lips were clamped together tightly. Draco sighed, as a wave of pity filled him, killing an old friend is not something anyone would want to do.  
  
The Wizengamot were all already there. Each one was sitting, in black, waiting for Hermione to arrive. She and Draco walked over to them and sat down. Draco scanned the group of people there and saw Percy Weasley looking at him in disgust.  
  
Percy looked from Hermione to Draco in repulsion and then turned away to talk with Amelia Bones. Amelia Bones was an elderly woman that looked like she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and never wake up again. At least, that was what Draco perceived.  
  
The door of the courtroom opened and Mrs. Finnigan walked in. Her eyes were bloodshot and she bit her lip mournfully as she walked toward the small group in front of her. When she reached them, Hermione stood up and hugged her. She hugged Hermione to her tightly and then sat down.  
  
Hermione did not say anything to the Wizengamot, she just nodded at Kingsley, who Draco had not noticed until then. Kingsley was standing at the other end of the courtroom, next to a door that led to where Seamus was being held.  
  
Draco shivered as he remembered sitting in that room, waiting for death. Draco smirked, but instead of death he was granted the best alternative there was. Draco glanced over at Hermione and his smirk quickly faded as he saw the look on her face.  
  
He followed her gaze and saw Seamus being pulled into the room by Kingsley and another auror. Seamus didn't seam to be resisting them, but he must have found it enjoyable to make them pull him, instead of him walking.  
  
When they reached the chair that sat in the middle of the room, the two aurors shoved Seamus into the seat and immediately the chains on the chair wrapped around his arms and legs and held him in one spot. Hermione cleared her throat and began. "Seamus Finnigan, you have been in Akaban for over three years?"  
  
Seamus smirked. "Is that a rhetorical question, Hermione?"  
  
"Did it sound like a rhetorical question, pig?" Kingsley snarled as he hit Seamus over the head. "Her name is Mistress."  
  
"Fine. Yes that is correct, Mistress." Seamus glared up at Kingsley, who stood menacingly at his side, as if waiting to hit him again.  
  
"You were sentenced to a life-time imprisonment, charged with being an illegal Death Eater-"  
  
"Are there legal Death Eaters?" Seamus interrupted. "I should have applied for that..." Hermione ignored him.  
  
"-and the murder of your father, Mister Connor Finnigan, is that correct?" Hermione asked firmly, staring Seamus in the eye.  
  
Seamus rolled his head around on his neck before answering Hermione. "No."  
  
"You may not have been previously notified, but this is no time for lies, Mister Finnigan." Hermione said sharply.  
  
"I'm not lying. I wasn't sentenced for killing the old man, I was already in Azkaban-"  
  
"That's enough. You were notified of your recent sentence over forty-eight hours before today?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh-huh, a little pixy came to my cell an told me."  
  
"A simple 'yes' would suffice, you didn't have to call me a pixy." Hermione droned, rolling her eyes. "Mister Seamus Finnigan, you are here today to be executed for being a Death Eater, the murderer of Mister Connor Finnigan and Mister Cornelius Fudge. Witnesses are; Hermione Granger, Mistress of Magic; Mrs. Jay Finnigan, your mother; Members of the Wizengamot and Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What?" Seamus asked cruelly. "Doesn't he have a status? I've got one, Mistress of Magic, Hermione Granger's lover... or how about, lying bastard that should be in my seat... I kind of like that one, how about you?"  
  
Hermione stiffened and risked a glance at Draco. He sat very still and his hands were trembling. Hermione's eyes flared dangerously as she looked back at Seamus. But before she could say anything to him, Mrs. Finnigan was on her feet, standing next to Hermione, glaring at her son she said in a soft voice, "How is it, that even though you are minutes away from your death, you are still trying to hurt others? That's ridiculous."  
  
"That may be, but you're not the one doing it, so why do you care?"  
  
"Because you used to be my son." Mrs. Finnigan swayed on the spot. "It's a maternal instinct."  
  
"Ah, I'm still your son, mam." Seamus replied grinning at her. "You just want me dead... what is a boy to do?"  
  
"Have you forgotten? You killed your father and you want you sister dead!"  
  
"Ah yes, Hailey... do send her my love." Seamus smiled eerily at his mother's face. "Tell her I may come visit her sometime soon."  
  
"Please, Hermione... I'm done with him." Mrs. Finnigan sobbed sitting back down. "Goodbye Seamus, enjoy your eternity in Hell."  
  
"Sure to." Seamus said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
Hermione scowled at Seamus. "By Law, not by choice, I am bound to ask you if you have any final requests?"  
  
Seamus watched Hermione face for a moment to see if she was lying, when he decided to trust her word he smiled maniacally. "Yes, as a matter of fact there is. A kiss from our gorgeous Mistress, is all I ask for."  
  
There was silence in the courtroom, Hermione sat heavily down in her seat and looked at Seamus in disgust and disbelief.  
  
"You ask for too much." This comment came from Draco, who until then hadn't said anything. He looked at Seamus with a leveled stare, filled with hatred and repulsion.  
  
Seamus smirked and chuckled softly. "Just because she's rejected you doesn't mean she'll reject me."  
  
"You forget, Finnigan." Draco said calmly, as if Seamus hadn't said anything. "An angel never kisses a devil."  
  
This comment got a stare of disbelief from Hermione. She didn't think he was aware of what he just said, although he was trying to insult Seamus, he'd paid her a great compliment.  
  
"Then stop wasting your time, Malfoy. Like you said, she'll never kiss a devil like you. But she may kiss me." Hermione couldn't believe that Seamus actually thought that she would even think about possibly touching him at all.  
  
"You disgusting piece of filth, never again do you come from Gryffindor, never again will I remember that you used to be a friend and never, ever again, will I touch you." Hermione spat. "Have you got anything to say worth hearing? Or shall that be all?"  
  
"I'm not that bad really, Hermione. There's no need to get all bitchy with me." Seamus said, frowning.  
  
"An angel can't be born in Hell, Seamus. Just like you can't fool me into believing you." Hermione said bitterly. "Goodbye, Seamus. You've gotten what you deserve."  
  
At Hermione's last words Kingsley pulled a vial out of his pocket and took the cork out of the top, the other auror held Seamus' head still and Kingsley tipped the potion down Seamus' throat.  
  
Both of the aurors took a few steps back to watch him and everyone in the room froze. At first he just sat there, appearing no different. But then, after a few moments, all the colour drained from his face and he choked painfully.  
  
Mrs. Finnigan covered her mouth and hid her face in Hermione's shoulder. Hermione sat rigid on her seat, she slowly reached out and grasped Draco's hand tightly, drawing all the strength she could from the comfort of his warmth.  
  
Seamus flung his head back and cried out. His head rolled forward and suddenly it all stopped. Everyone in the room held their breath for one last sound, but nothing happened. Mrs. Finnigan lifted her head from Hermione's shoulder and began crying softly. Hermione gasped and buried her head in Draco's chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her and whispered comforting words to her softly, hoping to ease her pain.  
  
***  
  
Hermione appeared in her living room and apathetically slumped down into the couch. She didn't hear Draco arrive, nor did she care if he did. She didn't care if Ginny kept Hailey, or if she dropped her off at Azkaban. Hermione just didn't care, she didn't think she had the right to after what she had done. What kind of worthless person would kill someone they used to be friends with? What kind of sick, cruel, evil-minded person would execute someone that used to go to the same school as them? Hermione groaned and buried her head in the couch and cried.  
  
There were soft footfalls next to Hermione, but she didn't look up. She heard someone kneel down next to her head and stroke her hair gently. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione heard his concerned tone, but she couldn't make herself move. "Hermione, open your eyes."  
  
Hermione didn't want to, but the pleading in his voice made her comply. She slowly opened her eyes and met his beautiful blues eyes right in front of hers. The sympathy and compassion that filled his eyes caught Hermione off guard. She stopped breathing suddenly and quickly closed her eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco asked softly. Hermione took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her immediate urge was to close them again, but after a moment Hermione's breath regulated and she stared silently into Draco's eyes, hoping he wasn't going to ask her something stupid like 'how are you?'. "I think you need some rest."  
  
Bless his soul! Hermione would have smiled at him, if she didn't feel so wretched. She still couldn't bring herself to speak, so Hermione just nodded. Draco tucked some of Hermione's hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead softly.  
  
It was an act of comfort, nothing more, but instantly Hermione's heart began to race. As Draco pulled away slowly, she lifted her head slightly, so that there eyes were level.  
  
Draco's heart stopped beating.  
  
Draco froze where he was, his face just centimeters away from her face. Hermione held her breath as she watched Draco, he slowly began to lean back towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. Time, to the two of them, had stopped. All things were forgotten, a death of a friend, kids they were supposedly looking after, and life on a whole.  
  
Draco's lips touched Hermione's tentatively, but after a second his mouth captured hers in a kiss. Both of them willed the moment never to end. Hermione moved herself slightly, careful not to break to spell that had settled over them, so that she could raise both her arms to Draco's neck. Draco lifted one hand to caress Hermione's cheek as grief, sympathy and passion melted together with the two of them.  
  
When Draco pulled away from Hermione, they both looked in other directions and stayed silent. Draco moved from kneeling next to Hermione to sitting in a chair across from her. He didn't trust himself near her at that moment.  
  
"I'm going to, uh... go to bed. I'll pick Hailey up from Ginny's tomorrow." Hermione said after a time of awkwardness. She stood up and stumbled up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
Only then did Draco start breathing again.  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning after a wonderful dream. Her head was buzzing and she raised her hand to touch her lips, but before her hand reached her head it froze, memories of the night before flooded back to her and slapped her hand up to her mouth in horror.  
  
Not only had she taken advantage of the comfort that Draco was giving her, she had kissed him. She hoped desperately that he just thought that she was seeking comfort- but to herself she knew she was seeking more than that. Hermione covered her face with her hands and buried her head in her covers and groaned in frustration.  
  
"Bloody, bloody, bloody!" Hermione mumbled into her bed. "Stupid idiot!"  
  
Hermione rolled out of her bed and changed into a blue robe. She walked out of her room and was careful not to wake Draco. She was hoping to sneak out of the house to get Hailey before she had any weird and awkward encounters with Draco. When Hailey was with them then she could avoid being left alone with him, forcing her to make a false excuse for her behavior.  
  
Once Hermione had walked into the bathroom to quickly brush her hair and wash her face, she hurried out and down the stairs. She quickly grabbed her wand from where she had left it the night before and apparated to Harry and Ginny's.  
  
Upon appearing in the entrance hall of the house, Hermione heard a shriek of laughter and she smiled to herself. Hailey was obviously having a good time. She walked through the lounge room to the kitchen and let out a burst of laughter when she saw Harry crawling around on the ground with Hailey sitting imperiously on his back. Ginny was standing back watching and laughing as Harry dipped down quickly to scare Hailey.  
  
Another shriek of laughter issued from Hailey as soon as she knew she was okay. She screamed with laugher and yelled, "Hewmynee!"  
  
Both Harry and Ginny jumped and looked over to Hermione, who was standing in the doorway laughing at their stunned expressions. "Hey, Hailey. How have you been?"  
  
"Good! Hawwy made pancakes for bweakfasst." Hailey replied climbing off Harry and running towards Hermione. She jumped up into Hermione's arms and hugged her like she hadn't seen her in years. "Where's Dwaco?"  
  
"He's still in bed." Hermione said, glancing quickly up at Harry. "He's a bit of a sleepy-head."  
  
"Yeah, but so are you." Harry said quietly as he raised himself off the ground and wrapped an arm around Ginny. There was a sneaky grin on his face that Hermione preferred to ignore.  
  
"We'd better go, I have to talk to the Daily Prophet at lunch." Hermione groaned and looked down at Hailey. "Guess what you get to do when we get home?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You get to wake up Draco." Hermione replied with a devilish grin spreading across her face.  
  
***  
  
I have an urgent notice!  
  
I am going away soon for a bit longer than two months, so I don't know how many updates I will do while I'm away. I am hoping to write some chapters before I leave and take them with me and post them then, but I don't know how often I will be able to write while I'm gone. Please don't desert me because I wont be able to update very often, bear with me and I will come back and keep posting heaps!  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, can you please include affirmation that you know I wont be posting heaps in your review, so that I don't loose all my great reviewers!  
  
Review please! 


	22. Daily Prophet

****

A/N- Well, my dear reviewers, I am gone. Please be patient while I am away and wait for me. I won't be able to post more than one chapter after this one. I am really sorry but I will make it up to you after I get back.

****

Chapter twenty-one- Daily Prophet.

Draco heard it as soon as the door opened; the soft whispering, the loud giggling and the soft thuds of little feet. There was a little more giggling, this time it was right next to his face, then suddenly someone small jumped onto his bed and jumped around yelling; "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Draco groaned loudly and rolled over. He opened his eyes carefully to see Hailey jumping zealously on the end of his bed. Draco raised his hands to his eyes and rubbed them. "Hermione," he said, knowing without looking that she would be standing at the door watching. "why must you insist on waking me up in the worst ways possible?" 

"Hey, I couldn't stop her." Hermione said in mock defense. "As soon as we got home, she ran up here and started jumping on the bed."

Draco sat up and leaned on the wall behind him. "Uh-huh." Draco raised and eyebrow and looked at Hailey, who was crawling across the bed to cuddle up next to him. "Hailey, is what Hermione said true?"

Hailey looked up at him, then looked at Hermione, the expression on her face clearly showed that she didn't know if she should tell him or not. After a moment she looked back up at Draco and shook her head. "No. Befour we came heer hewmynee said that I got to wake you up."

"Really?" Draco asked looking up at Hermione, who was paying obvious attention to the wall across the room. "Is that so?"

"Well…" Hermione started, pretending to be uncertain for Hailey's sake. "It may be close to the truth."

Draco grinned. "Close to the truth? Well then, it may not be the truth, so I suppose I won't have to take any drastic measures to punish you."

Hermione smiled and folded her arms in front of her. "Thank-you for your generosity, King Draco."

Draco raised one of his hands imperiously and waved away her thanks. "No need, no need."

"'No need'? No need for what exactly, Draco?" At Draco's confused expression Hermione laughed at him. "I need you to look after Hailey for a while. I have to go speak to the _Daily Prophet_ about… this recent event."

Draco nodded in understanding, but inside he was trying to understand why she trusted him to be alone. "Okay." Was all he said. 

Hermione smiled gratefully and turned around and walked away. Draco called out, "Send my love to the _Prophet_!"

"Will do." Hermione called back and continued down the stairs. She knew she could trust Draco enough to have him stay at home alone, she just hoped he wouldn't bring it up later. 

Hermione flooed to her office and walked out quickly, she was already a bit late for the interview. She said a quick hello to Nicole and rushed off. She took the elevator down to the Administration level and stepped out quickly before she was caught in the rush of people wanting to use her elevator.

Hermione walked swiftly away from the lifts and passed the security guard that was dozing in his seat. Suddenly she stopped and backtracked, she stood silently in front of the guard for a moment before tapping him hard on the foot, which was resting on his desk as he leaned back on his seat. 

The guard started awake and fell backwards off his chair, causing a few people around him to turn and look. Once he got up again and sat back in his seat, the man looked up at Hermione nervously. "Sorry, Mistress."

"Mister…" Hermione leaned forward and turned her head slightly to read his name tag. "Eric, I need to ask you something."

"I do appreciate my job here, Mistress! I do! I'm sorry, it'll never happen again, honest!" Eric stammered quickly, scared that he would loose his job.

"Eric, I don't want to know that. I want to know if anyone from the _Daily Prophet_ have arrived yet?" Hermione said, frowning slightly. 

A wave of relief flooded across Eric's face and he smiled at Hermione. "Why yes, Mistress. A group of about five people arrived about ten minutes ago and have been asking me every two minutes if you were here yet."

"Thank-you, Eric. Where are they?"

"Right behind you, Mistress." Eric said and put his head down quickly. Hermione took a deep breath and turned around. Sure enough, a group of five people from the _Daily Prophet_ were rushing up to meet her. 

"Mistress, it's so good to see you. Are you feeling well?" A reporter asked quickly. 

Hermione put on a tight smile. "I'm feeling fine, thank-you." She lied. "Will you all accompany me up to my office?"

There was an excited murmur among them, and they all followed Hermione quickly as she walked away. They waited in front of the lifts for a minute or two, the group whispering hurriedly to each other and Hermione standing in front, refusing to look at them. Many Ministry workers looked at the group in disgust as they passed and smiled sympathetically at Hermione. 

When they got into a lift, no one else was keen enough to hop in with them and Hermione was extremely tempted to quickly jump out and say that she had to do something and would follow in a different lift. But she stayed where she was and stayed silent the entire time. 

When the lifted opened up Hermione rushed out and tried to ignore the feeling of dread as she thought about the upcoming interview. She reached her office and opened her door for the group. "Conjure some more chairs, I'll be with you in a moment."

The group scurried into her office like mice into a cheese factory. Hermione beckoned to Nicole. Hermione didn't move because she didn't trust the group alone in her office. Nicole walked over to her and Hermione whispered, "Come in and rescue me in fifteen minutes, please."

"Yes, Mistress." Nicole whispered back and she returned to her chair. Hermione put a fake smile on her face and walked into her office and closed the door. 

"Okay, first off I would like to thank-you all for your time. I have something I would like to notify you of." Hermione said as she sat down at her desk and looked at the five reporters in front of her. "But before I do, I need you to agree to this; you will send me your article before you print it for all the world to see, and the article will go by what I _say_, not by what you _think_ I _mean_, understand?"

All of them nodded as best they could and Hermione sighed. "I suppose I'll get straight to the point, I see no need in stalling. The former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has been murdered."

There were gasps all around and Hermione continued. "He was murdered on the 8th of August, and his murderer used muggle-methods. This does not mean that his murderer was a muggle, because they weren't. His murderer was a wizard that had been in Azkaban for three years and was let out by Cornelius Fudge on the false belief that he was innocent of both being a Death Eater and killing his father. This man, Seamus Finnigan was found five days after Fudge's murder and was sentenced to death. 

"Yesterday…" Hermione faltered. The intense looks she was receiving from the reporters and the scribbling of their quills were not helping her concentrate on what she was trying to get out. "Yesterday, Seamus Finnigan was executed for his felony. Are there any questions? Or is that all?"

That was definantly not all. All the reporters started babbling at once and Hermione had to yell above the noise that they were making to stop them. "One at a time, please! Surely you people know how to behave properly. Now, you sir, what's your name?"

"Geoff, Mistress." The man said excitedly. "Geoff Har-"

"Geoff's fine, thank-you. Your question, Geoff?"

"Why wasn't the _Prophet_ notified sooner about the former Minister's death?" Geoff asked. 

"Under my advise, no one but the people that needed to know, were notified. I thought that it would be best for people to find out that Fudge was killed _after_ his murderer was dead." Hermione said, with a hint of steel in her voice.

"Thank-you, Mistress."

"Your welcome, Geoff. Next… you miss, your name?" Hermione asked the red-head that sat beside Geoff. 

She jumped and blushed. Hermione was taken aback, never had she seen a _nervous_ reporter. "My name is Lauren, Mistress."

"Well, Lauren, your question?"

"Ah… was Mister Seamus Finnigan's mother notified about his execution?" Lauren asked uncertainly, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Actually, she notified us about Seamus first." Hermione replied and said no more. But she had a feeling one of the other reporters would ask her to explain. "Mister? Your name and question?"

"Robert, Mistress. I was wondering if you could expand a bit on what you just said about Mrs. Finnigan?" The gruff looking man asked.

"Seamus Finnigan sent a letter to his mother telling her that he wanted to kill his sister, so Mrs. Finnigan let the Ministry know. That is how she notified us." Hermione explained. "You sir?"

"Alex Grand." The young man sneered. "Tell me, it is rumored that you have an ex-Azkaban prisoner in your house, is that correct?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything but, yes I do." Hermione said tightly. "Miss-"

Hermione was interrupted when the man asked another question. "How do you know that he won't attack _you_, I mean, how do you know that he is innocent and Seamus Finnigan wasn't?"

"Mister Grand, the man who is being held in my custody is innocent. I found this out with help of a witness and a Pensieve, holding a memory of Albus Dumbledore's." Hermione said, getting rather angry. "Seamus Finnigan had no witness and no Pensieve, holding a memory of Albus Dumbledore's, he talked his way out of prison, and if I was notified of him having a second hearing he wouldn't have gotten out. Now, Miss?"

The woman Hermione adressed looked a bit nervous after hearing the anger in Hermione's voice but she spoke up. "My name's Elinor. How was-" 

At that moment there was a knock on the door, interrupting Elinor mid question. The door opened and Nicole walked in. Hermione smiled at her. "Yes, Nicole?"

"There is a memo that needs your immediate attention and by the look of it, you will be busy all afternoon." Nicole said and she glanced at the group of reporters before walking to the door and holding it open 'politely'. 

Hermione turned to the group and tried to look regretful. "I guess our time is up, remember to mail the article to me before printing it and only include information in it that is necessary. Have a good day." The tone Hermione used made it impossible for the reporters to misinterpret her. 

They all stood and said goodbye to Hermione. The man named Alex scowled at Nicole and said rudely to Hermione. "You'll be hearing from us, _Mistress_."

"Thank-you, _Alex Grand_." Hermione replied in the same tone as the one he used. His jaw tightened and he left quickly. 

Once they were all gone Hermione smiled hugely at Nicole. "Thank-you so, so, _so_ much, Nicole. I think I was ready to strangle that Alex Grand."

***

Hermione apparated back to her house shortly after the reporters' left and when she appeared in the living room, she found herself standing in front of none other than Katherine Dumbledore.

"Katherine! Wow, I haven't seen you for ages." Hermione said, surprised by her visitor. She looked around and saw Hailey playing on the floor with hundreds of toys and Draco was sitting on the couch looking at Hermione. Hermione tore her eyes away from Draco and looked back at Katherine. "How long have you been here?"

"Not too long, Draco was just telling me how Harry and Ginny were going." Katherine said as she sat down in the seat Hermione had offered her. 

"I said that she could meet them if she wanted, but then you arrived." Draco said. 

Hermione smiled. "I spoil all fun, don't I?"

"Of course." Draco said. "Azkaban was the most fun, but no, no, no, you just wouldn't have that, you had to get me out of there."

Hermione laughed and turned to Katherine. "Would you like something to drink?"

"A tea would be lovely, thank-you." Katherine said. 

Hermione smiled. "I haven't had a tea drinker over since my… mother visited, I think." 

Katherine smiled and Hermione walked out of the room to get Katherine her drink. She walked back into the room a few minutes later and handed Katherine a mug and walked back into the kitchen and walked out with two more mugs. She handed Draco one of the mugs and placed the other one on the coffee table. "Draco, did Hailey get some lunch?"

"She sure did, didn't you Hailey?" Draco said, he looked down at Hailey and she nodded.

"Uh-huh. It was yummy!" Hailey said loudly, smiling hugely. 

"Would you like a drink, darling?" Hermione asked Hailey. 

Hailey nodded and jumped to her feet. She followed Hermione into the kitchen and they came back out moments later, Hailey carefully carrying a tall glass full of what looked, to Draco, like a milkshake. Hailey sat down in front of the coffee table and put her glass on it. "Now drink it slowly, I don't want you getting a head-cold." 

"Yes, Hewmynee." Hailey said. Hermione smiled at her and looked up at Katherine. 

"How have you been?" She asked, silently wondering why Katherine was there, but she wasn't going to ask. 

"I've been fine." Katherine said, smiling. "I just thought I would come over to see how you two were going."

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other and Hermione replied as best as she could. "We're fine, Katherine, thank-you."

"You seem to be coping with each others existence better than you did a month ago." Katherine said carefully. 

Hermione almost choked. 'Coping with his existence'? She wouldn't be able to cope without it. "We've put aside our differences."

Draco sent a furtive glance in Hermione's direction after what she said. He knew _he_ had put aside their difference simply because he couldn't stop himself from doing so, even if he had wanted to continue hating her, it wouldn't have taken long for him to yield. 

Katherine noticed the look Draco gave Hermione and had to take a sip of tea to stop herself from smiling. It seemed that she had been worrying needlessly. "Well it seems that I have been worrying needlessly. I had been thinking that you two would be at each other's necks, but I suppose everyone gets things wrong, sometimes."

Hermione smiled at her and looked down at Hailey, who was still being very careful about drinking her milkshake. Katherine looked down at Hailey as well then she looked back up at Draco. "Well, I'd better get going. I'm having dinner with Minerva, and I have a few things to do before that. It was nice to see you both, and it was nice to meet you Hailey."

Hailey looked up at Katherine and beamed. "It was nice to meet you, Kafrin." Katherine smiled at her and said to Hermione,

"She'll be just like you, when you went to Hogwarts."

To this Draco snorted loudly, but he said in a teasing tone. "Merlin help us all."

Hermione turned to him and hit him on the arm and retorted. "Just you remember, you sleep in the same house as I do."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots."

"But Dwaco, you aren't wewing boots." Hailey pointed to Draco's feet. 

Katherine stood up and said goodbye, then disapparated with a loud pop. Hermione sat still for a moment before standing up and took Hailey's empty glass from her and took it into the kitchen. When she came out she said, "Well, that was odd. Is it just me, or did she say that the only reason she came over was to check up on us?"

"That's what she said." Draco said and he watched as Hermione sat Hailey on the coffee table, kneel down in front of her, and clean off her face with a damp cloth. Once she finished she smiled at Hailey and Hailey grinned back at her. "You play with Draco, while I complete some work I have to do, okay?"

"Yep!" Hailey said beaming at Draco. "We can play wif my toys!" Hailey quickly disappeared up the stairs to get her toys from her room.

Draco scowled at Hermione. "I _really_ don't appreciate this, Hermione." 

"I know, but I _really_ do have work to do." Hermione said and she patted him on the cheek and walked up the stairs, leaving Draco alone, preparing himself for his doom. 

***

Hermione sat on her bed with pieces of parchment scattered around her, trying to concentrate. But that proved difficult, because she could hear Hailey and Draco down stairs having, what seemed like, heaps of fun. 

When Hermione thought that she had had just about enough, she walked out of her room and down the stairs, but before she reached the bottom, she thought of something and she walked back up the stairs and down the hallway until she reached Draco's room. 

His door was closed, but Hermione carefully opened it and was glad that she didn't buy a house with squeaky doors. She slid into the room and shut the door behind her.

Hermione stood still for a moment, not really sure why she was in there. But she had no time to dwell on the reason why, because she heard Draco's familiar footfalls on the stairs. Hermione paled and searched around her desperately to find a place to hide, there was no way she would be able to get out of the room without him seeing her. 

Hermione realised that the only place- no matter how pathetic it was, was under the bed. She ducked under it and tried to put as much stuff in front of her, so that he wouldn't see her. Suddenly she heard the door open and he walked in, she could just see his feet as he walked up to the bed and leaned over it, apparently looking for something. 

He knelt down beside the breath and Hermione held her breath. He was going to see her, there was no way to stop it from happening. Draco bent his head to see under the bed and reached forward to grab some of the clothes the hid Hermione from him. 

But just as he was about to pull the clothes away, the doorbell rang. 

Draco froze and waited to see if Hermione would get the door, but since she was under his bed, she wasn't planning on it. 

After a moment the doorbell rang again and Draco stood up and walked out of the room to get the door. He had been trying to find Enigma so that Hailey could meet her. He jumped the last two steps and noticed that Hailey had vanished from the room. Shrugging slightly, Draco opened the door and then turned to look who it was. 

"Uh, long time no see."

***

A/N- Thank-you for reading this chapter, I hope you do review because even thought I can't post much, I can still check my reviews, so PLEASE review to cheer me up. I love you all and I'll talk to you all soon.


	23. The Visitor

A/N- I know it's been a while since I've updated, and after this chapter it'll be another month or so, since I'm still away from home. Sorry about the delay, but I'll get writing as soon as I get back. Thanks for reviewing, even though I can't write anymore, I can still check my account, so I love getting reviews. Enjoy this chapter (  
  
Chapter twenty-two- The Visitor.  
  
Draco stood in front of the visitor silently for a moment until Hermione came jumping down the stairs calling, "Draco! Where's Hailey, she needs to go to bed now!"  
  
SLAM!  
  
A fist connected with Draco's chin, catching him off guard and causing him to fall over and land heavily on the ground. "Bloody hell!"  
  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled and she looked at the offender in shock. "R-Ron..."  
  
"Hello, Hermione." Ron said coldly as he stepped over Draco.  
  
Draco stood up and rubbed his jaw. "That wasn't necessary, Weasley."  
  
"Yes it bloody well was!" Ron shouted, turning to face Draco. "A bastard like you doesn't deserve Hermione!"  
  
"Ron-" Hermione started, but she never got to finish her sentence. Hailey came running into the room to see what was going on and when she saw that there was a stranger in the room, she clung to Hermione. Hermione picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"You didn't even think to tell me!" Ron roared. "You didn't even have the decency to tell one of your best friends!"  
  
"Tell you what exactly?" Draco asked as he made his way around Ron, then walked up to Hermione and gently took Hailey from her. He turned to face Ron. "Tell you what?"  
  
"You shut-up!"  
  
"I don't think I have to." Draco said calmly.  
  
Ron looked ready to burst, but he turned on Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me?" He repeated.  
  
"Tell you what? That I'm looking after Seamus Finnigan's sister so that he mother can have some time alone to-"  
  
"You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Well if you usually believe the truth, yes." Hermione said in the same tone and Draco had used. "Look, Draco, can you go and get Harry?"  
  
"Oh, I bet you and Harry are best mates now aren't you!" Ron roared glaring at Draco.  
  
"Do you mind? Can you keep your voice down, Hailey needs to go to bed." Draco asked, holding Hailey closer to him. "I'll put Hailey to bed then go and get Harry, okay Hermione?"  
  
"Sure, thanks." Hermione said never taking her eyes off the furious Ron.  
  
Draco walked carefully up the stairs with Hailey still in his arms. Nothing passed between Hermione and Ron before he came back down the stairs with Hailey. "She wants to say goodnight, Hermione."  
  
Hermione turned to Hailey, the poor girl; she had no idea what was going on. Hermione lifted her out of Draco's arms and hugged her tightly, she pulled away slightly to kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, baby."  
  
"Goodnight." Hailey said tiredly. When she was in Draco's arms again she curled up against his chest and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, stwanger."  
  
Draco walked back up the stairs and Hermione turned back to Ron. "Ron, listen to me."  
  
"Listen to you tell me that you are married to him and have a child together? Not a chance." Ron said belligerently, but he stayed where he was.  
  
"Ron, I'm not married to him." Hermione decided that instead of saying everything at once, it would be better if he heard it in segments.  
  
"So you have a child out of wedlock? You know my mother would kill you if she knew." Hermione resisted a smile. If he could joke than he mustn't have been too angry.  
  
"No." Hermione replied. "As I said before, I am looking after her for Mrs. Finnigan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I just had Seamus executed." Hermione said bluntly. To hell with telling him in segments. "He was in Azkaban for three years and was let out by Fudge. But then Fudge realised that he had made a mistake and that Seamus wasn't actually innocent and so he was about to send Seamus back into Azkaban, when Seamus killed him. We caught him and gave Mrs. Finnigan the decision of his fate."  
  
"So she decided to have him killed?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, she did." Hermione answered. "That's why I have Hailey, so that Mrs. Finnigan can grieve."  
  
"Right." Ron said slowly, he shifted his weight from one foot to another. "So why didn't you tell me about yourself and Malfoy?"  
  
"Because there's nothing to tell." Hermione answered. "But if you sit down I will tell you why he is staying in my house."  
  
Ron looked at her for a moment before yielding. He sat down on the couch and Hermione sat down next to him. "Okay, being the Mistress of Magic I have to check Azkaban. The last time I went to Azkaban I saw- you know what? This is going to bore you, I may as well just be brief.  
  
"Draco was sentenced with death, but I found out that he was innocent and I managed to get him out of execution. But Fudge being Fudge said that Draco had to stay with me for three months, just to make sure that he really was innocent. So, here he is, and here he has been for a month."  
  
"And here he is for two more months." Came Draco's voice from the stairs. As he walked out into the living room Hermione realised that Harry and Ginny were behind him.  
  
Ron's expression, which had been one of confusion and minimal disbelief, changed rapidly to hatred at the sight of Draco, then to warmth and happiness when he saw Harry and Ginny. He stood up from his seat and walked around the couch to hug Harry. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"Bloody oath!" Harry replied letting his friend go after a moment.  
  
Ron's greeting with his sister, though, was a little different. Ginny stood behind the others and watched her brother with a glint of anger in her eyes. When Ron turned to her and moved forward, as if to hug her, Ginny folded her arms over her chest, but didn't take her eyes off him. Ron faltered and stood uncertainly for a moment before asking tentatively, "Aren't you going to give your brother a hug after not seeing him for two years?"  
  
Ginny's fist flashed out and caught Ron straight in the jaw. Ron stumbled for a moment and Harry reached out as if to help him, but reconsidered and put his hand back down. "Merlin, Ginny! What was that for?"  
  
"Two years, Ron! Two bloody years!" Ginny shouted angrily. "You left, with all promises to return after a while... but guess what?"  
  
"I never did." Ron said sadly, dropping his gaze.  
  
"That's right, you never did." Ginny said, her voice lowering to a sad whisper. "Did you even stop to think about us? Your family, friends or anyone other than yourself?"  
  
"No." Ron whispered.  
  
"No." Ginny repeated. "You didn't. All you thought to do was send a letter saying that there was a sudden change in your plans and you didn't know when you were going to be home."  
  
"I'm here now..." Ron trailed off, like he remembered something while he was speaking.  
  
"Not for long, I expect."  
  
Ron shook his head but couldn't find his voice.  
  
"How long are you here for?" Ginny asked lowering her arms but remaining where she was.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I wasn't planning on staying for longer than a night, but my plans-"  
  
"Were spoiled by the continuance of other people's lives." Ginny intervened harshly. Ron flinched but nodded glumly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Gin." Ron whispered, obviously deeply hurt by the reality check his sister wreaked upon him. "I guess I never thought..."  
  
"That's right. You didn't." Ginny said, soundly like her mother. Then her tone softened and she opened her arms for her brother. "Come here, you stupid oaf."  
  
Ron embraced his sister tightly and kissed her fondly on the cheek. "I missed you so much."  
  
"I'm sure you did." Ginny said, smiling. "Everyone misses me."  
  
"Even when you never leave them alone." Harry muttered, obviously wanting Ginny to hear him. Ginny turned to him and smiled when she saw the look on his face. Ginny let go of Ron and moved over to stand by Harry, who wrapped his arms around her immediately. Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead and said softly, "We're going to say goodnight to you all, have a safe night."  
  
He said the last bit with an obviously look between Ron and Draco. The couple vanished from the room and there was a moment's silence.  
  
After a while, Hermione cleared her throat. "Ah, anyone up for a drink?"  
  
Ron turned his attention to Hermione. "I think that's a good idea."  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron and turned to look at Draco. "Come and help me."  
  
Draco looked confused but he walked out of the room behind Hermione all the same. Ron gritted his teeth and watched as Hermione spoke in a hushed voice to Draco, who glanced out at Ron every so often, and was nodding in either understanding or something like it.  
  
After a few minutes Hermione stopped talking to begin to make the drinks and Draco took a moment before he said one last thing and walked out of the room. Ron watched him pass silently but as Draco headed up the stairs, Ron heard Draco say, "Have a good night, Weasel."  
  
Ron knew that they were not on good terms, but Ron was still taken aback by the hatred and venom in Draco's voice. Ron knew that he wouldn't have liked being punched in the nose much, but his anger seemed a bit postponed to be because of that. Ron had a feeling that there was more to his behavior than meets the eye, but Ron didn't have very long to think about it, because Hermione walked into the room again.  
  
"Earth to Ron." Hermione said and she laughed when he jumped at her voice. She sat down and waited for him to take a seat before she asked, "I know that something is wrong, or you wouldn't have come over here. I want to know what it is?"  
  
"That's a bit blunt, how do you know that I haven't just come over here to see you?"  
  
"Because I know you." Hermione said quietly. "At the rate you were going, I wouldn't have been surprised if I never saw you again, unless you wanted something. What is it?"  
  
Ron looked a bit hurt by what Hermione said, but then he realised that she would not relent until he told her the truth. "I ah... need some advise."  
  
"Advise? Why don't you ask Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because I don't want anyone else to know, yet." Ron said. "If I talk to Harry, then he will tell Ginny, and as soon as she finds out she will tell mum... need I say more."  
  
"This must be serious, usually you never think about things unless they are important." Hermione jested, but she stopped when she saw the look on Ron's face. "What have you done? Knocked up a one-night-stand?"  
  
Ron paled considerably and whispered. "Not exactly."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You're in love with a one-night-stand?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"You..." Hermione thought for a moment. "You had a one-night-stand and the chick wants more?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Merlin, Ron. You aren't helping me much." Hermione frowned. "Has it got anything to do with a one-night-stand?"  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
"Well, that's a good start. Has it got something to do with a female?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Okay." Hermione said. "Has it got anything to do with what I just mentioned?"  
  
"Excluding the one-night-stand?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Excluding the one-night-stand."  
  
"Then, yes."  
  
"Right-o!" Hermione clapped her hands together. "You have been seeing a woman without telling anybody, you fell in love with her and knocked her up? Am I right?"  
  
Ron coughed nervously and nodded. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. "I was right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed. "Not what I was expecting, Ronald."  
  
"I need help." Ron whined and he stared at the ground in front of him like it was a Veela.  
  
"What do you need help with? It seems to me like you've done it all." Hermione said, then she saw the look on Ron's face and said, "Sorry. What do you need help with?"  
  
"There's more to it then what you predicted."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment before it hit her. "You're engaged!"  
  
Ron nodded miserably. Hermione looked at him in wonder, then she hit him over the head. "Why are you looking so glum, you git! I'm sure your fiancée wouldn't appreciate you looking like that!"  
  
"I don't know how to tell mu-"  
  
"Wait a minute, when did you meet your beloved?"  
  
"Last year."  
  
"Is that why in your last letter, as you ask me to tell your sister that you weren't going to be around for very long at her wedding to your best friend, you said that if you were gone for too long, everything would be in disarray?"  
  
"You remember what my letter said?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes I do. It wasn't a letter that is easily forgotten, Ron." Hermione said curtly.  
  
"Ah, right. Well... that's why."  
  
"How far along is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"What do you mean who, are you incredibly thick?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "The woman you impregnated!"  
  
"Oh, she's-"  
  
"A nameless beast." Hermione butt in. "Was her name misplaced or forgotten, because I haven't heard it?"  
  
"Faith. Her name is Faith Perdue." Ron smiled at the thought of her.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Okay, how far along is Faith Perdue?"  
  
"Um..." Ron thought about it. "Four and a half months."  
  
Hermione whacked him over the head. "Four and a half months! Ron! You're such a loser!"  
  
Ron laughed at Hermione's choice of insult. "Why thank-you, I do try."  
  
"Ron, why haven't you told anyone about Faith? Surely she doesn't like you hiding her from your family." Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"No, she doesn't. That's why I'm here." Ron said miserably. "Mum's going to kill me!"  
  
Hermione suddenly burst out laughing but stopped herself as soon as possible. "Sorry! But I didn't think of that. Um... uh-huh, well... I suppose your right. So... you came over here to say goodbye?"  
  
"No. I came over here to find out how to tell her." Ron said.  
  
"She's going to go nuts, we know that much, but she has to know." Hermione looked Ron right in the eye. "It's better if she finds out before the baby's-"  
  
Hermione stopped and smiled. "The baby. You're going to be a father. The first of the Dream Team to have a child, that sounds so..." Hermione trailed off, unable to think of the right word to use. "I bet Faith can't wait to meet Harry."  
  
"Actually she's more eager to meet you." Ron said frowning. "I think she just wants to make sure you won't try to steal me away from her or something."  
  
"Not a chance." Hermione said truthfully, thinking of the other man in the house, not the one in front of her. "I hope she doesn't panic too much, it can't be good for the baby."  
  
Ron laughed. "I think she will continue to panic until she meets you."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment. "Anyway, I think that you should take Faith with you when you go see your mother, that way she won't kill you on the spot. She'll wait until she's got you alone."  
  
Ron stared at Hermione, then he shook his head. "Sorry, I just had to figure out if you were being serious or not, because that would not only be suicide, but murder also."  
  
"It's okay, I won't let you get sent to Azkaban." Hermione said in a fake reassuring voice.  
  
"I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it." Ron said carefully, avoiding Hermione's eyes.  
  
"I probably won't, so don't bother telling me."  
  
"Just hear me out." Ron said. "Now, I was thinking that maybe if you told mu-"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No!" Hermione said firmly, Ron closed his mouth. "You have always run away from your problems, or got someone else to help you. But you have to grow up, Ron. It's time you learnt to do things on your own."  
  
"Hermione, please..." Ron started to beg, but his pleading died at his lips when he realised that Hermione was right. He had to do it on his own. "Fine, I'll do it."  
  
"Good." Hermione said smiling. "Now, go back to France and bring your darling Faith over here so I can meet her."  
  
Ron smiled and hugged Hermione tightly. "If I am murdered by my mother, please don't put her in Azkaban, because it's my fault not hers."  
  
"I know." Hermione said laughing. "I'll just make sure Draco says your eulogy."  
  
Ron looked outraged and there was a loud cough from upstairs. As soon as Hermione heard the cough her suspicion that Draco had been eves dropping was confirmed. "I'm just kidding." Hermione said and she grinned. "Come over with Faith when you've told your mother, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Ron said miserably, he stood up and stretched. "I suppose I'd better be going, Faith and I are going to see her parents tomorrow. I suppose we'll come back to England after that."  
  
Hermione stood up also and they walked to the door, where Hermione asked, "Have you met her parents before?"  
  
"Yep." Ron said happily. "Lovely people... well, I suppose they'd have to be, they had a child like Faith, didn't they?"  
  
Hermione smiled at her friend. "I have one other question... is she a muggle, or a witch?"  
  
"She's a witch." Ron said smiling at Hermione. With one last hug, Ron walked out the door leaving Hermione wondering after her friend.  
  
While Hermione walked back over to the couch to sit back down on it she heard a soft cry from upstairs. Recognizing it as Hailey's voice, Hermione stood up and walked slowly up the stairs, still thinking about Roin's dilemma. As Hermione walked towards Hailey's temporary room she heard hushed voices coming out of it. When she reached it she peered in to see Draco kneeling next to the bed talking softly to Hailey.  
  
"... Dwaco who was that swanger?"  
  
"He wasn't a stranger, Hailey. He was a friend of Hermione's." Draco replied softly. Hermione decided to stay where she was and listen to what he had to say about Ron.  
  
"Is he your fwend too?" Hailey asked.  
  
"Not exactly, we never really got along." Draco said and Hermione could tell he didn't know how to tell Hailey that Ron and himself hated each other.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um... I don't know." Draco said, scratching his head. "We just didn't."  
  
Hermione nearly said something but she held her tongue. Hailey rubbed her eyes. "Dwaco, who do you thinks more butiful, me or Hewmynee?"  
  
Hermione could tell that this question caught Draco off guard, but she waited patiently for his response. "I think that you are both gorgeous."  
  
This reply caught Hermione completely off guard and she walked away from the door so that she could breath without being heard. Surely he only said that for Hailey's benefit, but if he did, then why didn't he just say that Hailey was gorgeous and exclude Hermione? Hermione stood very still until she heard Draco's soft voice drifting through the hall.  
  
Curious, Hermione walked back to the door to find Draco singing a lullaby to Hailey. His deep voice was soft and soothing and Hermione smiled to herself. He could sing, that was another thing to add to the perfection list inside of her head. Hermione leaned against the doorframe and closed her eyes, she listened to Draco sing the beautiful lullaby and didn't even notice when he finished.  
  
She also didn't hear him stand up and begin to walk out of the room. She didn't realise that he was standing right in front of her until he gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes and she focused on Draco, standing right in front of her. Suddenly she snapped out of her reverie and stood up straight. "Drifting off, were you?"  
  
Hermione scowled at the playful expression on Draco's face and moved out of the doorway so that Draco could close the door of Hailey's room. They walked down the hallway and down the stairs into the living room.  
  
"Is Weasley gone?" Draco asked glancing around the room darkly, hoping desperately that he wasn't still there.  
  
"Yeah, he just wanted to talk about something." Hermione said evasively.  
  
"About 'something', eh?" Draco asked, wishing Hermione would tell him what.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you have a good chat?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you going to tell me what this little conversation was about?"  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione said, then she caught herself. "I mean, no. I can't, it's confidential."  
  
"Uh-huh, and who am I going to tell? The kitchen sink?"  
  
"Maybe." Hermione smiled. "And then where would we be? You know that kitchen sink, it is such a gossip, it would tell everyone it saw."  
  
"Who? You, me, Hailey, Ginny and Harry?" Draco said raising an eyebrow. "Heaven forbid."  
  
Hermione was about to reply when a terrible thought struck her. "Draco! Where's Enigma?" Hermione stood up and was about to go up the stairs when Draco sat her back down again.  
  
"Relax, she's not going to be seen by Hailey." Draco said calmly. "I got Harry to tell her that she couldn't come out of my room until she was told she could."  
  
"And when was this?"  
  
"A while ago." Draco said vaguely. "Anyway, I doesn't matter, she's not going to scare or hurt Hailey."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"Because Harry said she promised, if you can't trust me can you trust Harry?"  
  
"I do trust you." Hermione said quickly, then she hoped that he didn't look to far into it. "Fine, thank-you for thinking before I did."  
  
"No worries." Draco replied and he stood up to leave the room, but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Draco..." Hermione said and he turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh... if you promise not to gloat, or to take advantage of my generosity... or kill me..." Hermione trailed off, wondering if she should continue, but the look on Draco's face forced the words out of her mouth. "You can have you wand back for a day."  
  
Draco blinked. "Sorry, can you say that again. I thought you just said that I could have my wand back... but that can't be right... can it?"  
  
"Just for a day." Hermione said, trying to stop herself from smiling. The grin that appeared on Draco's face was enormous, and Hermione was very grateful that she was already sitting down, or she would have needed a seat quickly. "Just don't do anything illegal or inappropriate."  
  
Draco nodded excitedly and forced himself to stay calm. He was so tempted to kiss Hermione at that moment that he had to go and stand near the kitchen door, to avoid anymore awkward moments.  
  
After a minute or so Hermione got up and walked over to the stairs. "Please stay here, I don't want you finding out where I keep it."  
  
Draco smiled. "Of course."  
  
Hermione smiled briefly and disappeared up the stairs. After about three minutes, Hermione returned and stood in front of Draco. "Believe me, if you do anything wrong... I won't be happy."  
  
"I swear I won't disappoint you." Draco said and Hermione immediately believed him. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and handed Draco his wand.  
  
Draco stared at his wand like it was the most precious thing in the world. "Thank-you, Hermione. Thank-you."  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! pweese... 


	24. Goodbye, Hailey

I'm back! I know this chapter is well passed due, but better late than never, eh? Please review, I hope that the next chapter will be up soon, so no hate mail, please.  
  
Chapter twenty-three- Goodbye, Hailey.  
  
Draco sat on the edge of his bed and stared unseeingly at his wand. There was a question gnawing at his thoughts. A question that he had no possible chance of answering.  
  
Why had Hermione given him his wand back?  
  
The question was obvious, it sprang into his mind as soon as he had his wand in his hand, but the answer of the question, on the other hand, was not at all obvious to him.  
  
There was a soft knock at his door and Draco looked up as Hailey made her way into the room. "Do you want some bwekfas?"  
  
Draco smiled and replied, "Sure."  
  
Hailey beckoned him as she left the room. "Come on!"  
  
Draco wondered at how long he had been sitting there as he stood up and followed Hailey out of the room. Hailey jumped down the stairs and ran over to the couch. Draco followed her and saw that Hermione was curled up at one end of the couch, sound asleep.  
  
"Sshhh!" Hailey put a finger to her mouth and went up the Hermione and tapped her head softly before running into the kitchen. "Dwaco!" She shouted, completely forgetting her previous statement of quiet.  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione to see if Hailey's shout had woken the sleeping beauty, but it hadn't. Hermione still slept silent and perfect. Draco took a deep breath and walked away from Hermione.  
  
When he entered the kitchen, Hailey pointed to the cupboard and said loudly, "I can't weech."  
  
"What would you like?" Draco asked as he walked over to the cupboard and looked inside of it. "None of this looks very exciting..."  
  
"Um..." Hailey said and she ran up to Draco so that he could lift her up. She peered into the cupboard and sighed without enthusiasm.  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking." Draco said and he moved a few jars around with his free hand to see if anything was hiding behind them. "Nope, no good. I guess we have to make pancakes."  
  
Hailey squealed, which was unfortunate for Draco because his ear was in close proximity of her mouth. "Ouch." He said dully and put Hailey on the ground.  
  
"I take it by that reception, that you want pancakes?"  
  
Hailey stared at Draco blankly, but said nothing.  
  
"Do you want pancakes?" Draco asked in simpler terms.  
  
Hailey nodded ferociously, but covered her mouth cleverly. "Yes!" She said as quietly as she could in her excited state.  
  
"Okay." Draco grinned at Hailey. "Drink?"  
  
Hailey nodded. "Yes, pweese."  
  
"Orange juice, milk, coffee, fire whiskey?" Draco asked. "Water?"  
  
Hailey thought for a moment. "Owange juice, pweese."  
  
Draco grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and poured orange juice into it from the end of his wand. Grinning, Draco gave the cup to Hailey, made himself a coffee and placed it on the table before he started to make the pancakes.  
  
Once he had all the ingredients that he needed, Draco flicked his wand, muttered something and watched as all the ingredients mixed together in a the bowl. Draco put a pan on the heat and poured some of the batter onto the pan.  
  
Draco turned around to face Hailey and saw Hermione standing at the door, leaning against the frame for support. "Morning." He said softly and Hermione smiled tiredly at him. She walked into the kitchen and sat down heavily in a seat at the table. She picked up Draco's coffee and helped herself to it.  
  
"That, Hermione, was mine."  
  
"Mine now." She replied casually. She smiled cheekily at Draco before addressing Hailey. "Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." Hermione said. "You know, you go home today."  
  
Draco turned and looked at Hermione. "She does?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Finnigan owled me last night." Hermione said softly. Draco could hear a hint of regret in her voice. "After breakfast, we'll take you home."  
  
Hailey sighed sadly, but then smiled hugely at the sight of the plate of pancakes Draco placed in front of her. "Dig in, Hailey."  
  
"Thank-you!" Hailey squealed, causing both Draco and Hermione to flinch.  
  
"At least she didn't do that in your ear." Draco said quietly to Hermione.  
  
Hermione grinned and replied, "She did, yesterday."  
  
Draco laughed. "Well then, we're even. Pancakes?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione said and thanked him as he placed a plate in front of her. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Didn't sleep at all." Draco replied, taking a seat. "At least I don't think I did..."  
  
"Oh the cleverness of you."  
  
"Now, when you get home, be good. I don't want to hear that misbehaved for your mother. Okay?" Hermione said to Hailey in a tone that made it clear to Draco that she was upset to have to take Hailey home.  
  
Draco shifted guiltily in his chair, he would miss Hailey, and he knew that. But the aspect of having the house back to normal with just him and Hermione, and the occasional- more often than appreciated, drop ins from Harry and Ginny.  
  
Hermione looked over at the clock on the mantle piece and sighed sadly. "Time to go, sweetie."  
  
Hailey nodded, and smiled slightly. Draco stood up from his chair and asked Hermione, "How are we getting there?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "Um... I don't really want Hailey flooing on her own, so apparation... one of us can take her with us."  
  
"Okay." Draco answered and looked at Hailey. "Ready? I'll take your stuff, Hermione can take you."  
  
Hailey nodded and looked up to Hermione, who smiled sweetly to her. "Give me a hug, darling."  
  
Hailey reached up and Hermione picked her up for a hug, Hermione closed her eyes and after a moment there was a loud crack and they were gone. Draco picked up Hailey's things and vanished after them. When he reached the house Hermione was waiting at the door for him. "Hailey's already inside with Mrs. Finnigan... I'm going to miss her, you know..."  
  
"I know." Draco said softly as they entered the house. "I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Hermione looked away from his eyes and walked into the kitchen where she found Hailey excitedly telling her mother everything that happened to her since they parted. Hermione smiled warmly and cleared her throat. "We can't stay for too long, I have a... a, ah..."  
  
"An appointment with someone from Hogwarts." Draco said from behind her. Hermione turned around and smiled gratefully to him. He winked at her and looked to Hailey. "We'll be sure to come visit you though. Don't you worry about that."  
  
Hailey smiled and ran up to Draco to give him a hug. "Bye, Dwaco, fank you!"  
  
"No worries, gorgeous." Draco replied and Hailey released him.  
  
Hailey turned to Hermione and gave her a big hug. Hermione lifted Hailey from the ground and held her tight. "You be good, you hear?"  
  
"Yes, Hewmynee. Fank you!"  
  
"No need to thank me, it was my- our pleasure." Hermione said glancing at Draco. She out Hailey down and smiled at Mrs. Finnigan. "We'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Was Hailey well behaved?" Asked Mrs. Finnigan.  
  
"She was a angel, Mrs. Finnigan." Hermione said softly. She looked at Hailey once more before waving and vanishing from sight.  
  
Draco smiled to them both, then followed Hermione. When he appeared in the lounge room he turned around to see Hermione standing helplessly in the middle of the room with tears streaking down her face. Draco walked over to her slowly and wrapped his arms silently around her.  
  
Hermione had put up a brave face a long time, but she couldn't hold it up any longer. Her whole demeanor shattered and she clung to Draco helplessly for support. She cried, not only for Seamus. She knew that she couldn't get over what had happened easily, but she was also crying for Draco. Having Hailey in the house made it a little bit easier for her to avoid thinking about him, but now that it was to just the two of them, it was back to the sleepless nights and bitter sweet days. Holding back the emotions that kept beating down on her only made them stronger.  
  
Draco thought knew why Hermione was crying, he knew her too well to think that she was crying over Hailey. He knew she was crying for Seamus, and maybe even something Ron told her the night before, he knew that all he could do was comfort her.  
  
He told himself repeatedly while his was holding her in his arms, 'Don't kiss her, don't kiss her, don't kiss her.' But no matter how many times he told himself not to kiss her, he felt the overwhelming urge to do just that.  
  
Lifting her head from his chest Draco carefully whipped away her tears with his thumb. Leaning down slowly, Draco kissed her softly on the mouth, before tightening his grip on her and kissing her again. Hermione closed her eyes and savored the moment before twisting her head to the side and sobbing in a painful whisper, "Don't..."  
  
Hermione started crying again, harder this time, and with more anguish and agony then before. She clung tightly to Draco and buried her head into his chest again. Draco stood rigidly for a moment before leading Hermione over to the couch and then he lay her down softly. Hermione opened her eyes briefly to see Draco walking away from her slowly.  
  
Draco walked into the kitchen and turned around to see Hermione crying on the couch. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and preformed a charm on the door from the lounge room to the kitchen to create a sound barrier.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and looked about him. Suddenly he screamed, loudly and full of anguish and rage. Anguish over Hermione, and her rejection of him. Rage at himself, for causing himself more pain by kissing her again. He knew that she felt nothing for him, but he had to go and confirm it, didn't he?  
  
"Dick-head." He said to himself. He kicked the cupboard angrily and regretted it immediately. He roared with pain, but his roar of pain for his toe turned to a roar of pain for his heart. He fell to his knees in his weakened, tormented and suffering state. He glanced at his wand, the wand that Hermione had so graciously bestowed to him. He picked it up, turned it over in his hands and then threw it away from him. It bounced off the wall it hit and fell uselessly on the floor.  
  
Draco rested his head on the cold floor and felt his eyes stinging with tears. He didn't care about appearance anymore, he just cared about Hermione.  
  
Please don't hate me! I can see how this chapter may offend the romance- lovers, but believe me, you have to be cruel to be kind, okay. Like I said at the start, I hope the next chapter to be up soon, so please don't send me hate mail!  
  
Thank-you all for staying with me while I was away, I know what it is like to have stories not updated when you want it- that's a hint to all the authors on my favourite list to keep typing! Joke, don't hate me.  
  
Again thank-you and review please! 


	25. Morose Disposition

Sorry, I know that I said that I wanted this chapter posted quickly after the last one, but I hadn't actually written it, and now I have only just finished. But at least you have it now. I hope that you like it, if not, tell me, I don't usually take offence of criticism.

**Chapter twenty-four- Morose Disposition.**

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around her. Her eyes took a moment to focus, but when they did she saw Ginny sitting in front of her. Ginny glanced down at Hermione to see if she was awake, and when she saw Hermione eyes open, she smiled.

"Morning, sleepy head." Ginny said in a tone that sounded like her mothers. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Hermione mumbled as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and saw that there was no one else in the room.

"Harry's at Quidditch practice and Draco's up in his room." Ginny said, sensing what Hermione was thinking. "Draco came and told me that you were upset, so I came over."

"Oh... I just, um... can't cope with..." Hermione rubbed her hand over her face and slumped back into the couch.

"Can't cope with what?"

"Seamus... and-" Hermione stopped herself short. "Um... and Hailey."

Ginny looked at Hermione for a moment. "All hit you at once, did it?"

Hermione nodded, but didn't say anything. Ginny sighed and said, "Well, I only have one remedy. But this remedy will be successful... maybe."

"What is it?"

"You, Draco, Harry and myself are going out tonight." Ginny said brightly.

"What will that do?"

"Get your mind off things." Ginny replied. "Plus, you've been there before. We should enjoy ourselves, you haven't been out since Draco arrived."

Hermione's eyes widened. "We are _not_ going to the club, Ginny."

"Why not? You never had a problem going before." Ginny said frowning.

"It's different this time." Hermione replied.

"How so?" Ginny questioned.

"I... don't want to go..." Hermione muttered, realising as she said it how stupid her reason was. "Please."

"Hermione." Ginny began sternly. "I have known you for a very long time, and I usually always let you have your way with things-"

"You do not!" Hermione exclaimed.

"- but at this point in time, I know what is best for you." Ginny continued, stopping Hermione from going any further. "Because I know what is best for you, I am not giving in. We are going tonight. And that is final."

Hermione groaned deeply, but she knew Ginny was right and that she wouldn't give in. "Fine. But don't expect me to enjoy myself."

"I have a feeling you will, but I can agree to that." Ginny said and stuck out her hand in a professional manner.

Hermione sighed and shook Ginny's hand feeling quite beaten. "I think I'm going to head to bed for a while. Why don't you come over here to have dinner tonight?"

"Sure. I'll bring Harry over after practice, then we'll all go out." Ginny smiled broadly and vanished from Hermione side.

Hermione groaned and looked up the stairs. She stood up slowly and was about to go upstairs when the doorbell rang.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione grumbled and walked resentfully to the door. When Hermione opened the door, she was not in the right frame of mind to accept what she saw.

"Ron, why do you keep arriving unexpectedly?" Hermione said as cheerfully as she could, but Ron could see through her mask.

"Did we come at the wrong time?" Ron glanced from the woman at his side to Hermione.

"No, no." Hermione smiled sweetly and moved aside. "Come in."

As the two passed her, Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Before we do introductions, I have to excuse myself for a moment to clean myself up a bit."

"Hermione, you look fine-" Ron began, but Hermione cut him off.

"Don't start. You know me too well for that." Hermione turned around and was about to walk up the stairs when she saw Draco walking into the room.

When Draco spotted Ron he stopped in his tracks. "Weasel."

"Malfoy." Ron replied.

The woman who arrived with Ron, Faith, looked between Ron and Draco before saying in a thick French accented voice, "There is tension here, no?"

"Just old rivalries." Hermione answered Faith with a smile.

"I have a guess." The woman began. "Ron got jealous of this man because he took you away from him?"

Hermione was startled by this assumption, and quickly glanced at Draco. As soon as she did she regretted it, because he was looking straight back at her. "No... no, just old school rivalries... nothing else."

"Ah." Faith said looking at Draco. "So Ron does not mind that you are with this man?"

"I'm not with him." Hermione said quickly. "Maybe Ron can explain to you why Draco is here while I get changed."

At that, Hermione ran up the stairs into her room and closed the door quickly. Sighing, she got changed into yet another pair of black robes and brushed her hair. She walked into the bathroom, washed her face and stared at her face in the mirror. Taking a deep breath Hermione walked out of the bathroom to see Draco's retreating figure into his room.

Shaking her head, Hermione walked down the stairs and back into the living room. Faith was sitting down looking at peace with the world around her with her hands on her belly, but Ron was pacing up and down the room waiting impatiently for Hermione. "How did it go with Molly?" Hermione asked, startling Ron.

"Ah... it was, um-" Ron stuttered.

"Molly was shocked," Faith started smiling comfortingly at Ron. "But she was glad that we were just engaged, not married."

"Though, I'm sure she wants you to marry before the child is born, so that it isn't born out of wedlock. Am I right?" Hermione asked, knowing full well that she was right.

Ron nodded and looked miserably at Hermione. "Ron, I can't help being surprised that Faith is marrying you. You are being a complete prat about all of this. You came over here and acted all miserable about telling your mother that you found a lovely woman that made you happy, and now you're acting miserable about marrying that lovely woman. Chill out and be happy, okay?"

"Yes, Hermione." Ron said softly, lowering his eyes.

Faith stood up and walked over to Ron. She lifted his chin up so that he was looking at her. "Ron, what Hermione said was right. You have been a miserable little prat since talked to Dean-"

"Ron," Hermione said in a warning tone. "You talked to _Dean_?"

Ron nodded but continued to look at Faith. "Faith, you know that I love you more than anything. But my mother is a very overpowering woman. She has always dominated the Burrow and-"

"And you are making up excuses, Ronald." Faith interrupted.

"Just a little." Ron said and he grinned at her. Hermione noticed that the look on his face was the same one he used to get out of things when Hermione yelled at him back at Hogwarts.

Hermione smirked and cleared her throat. "Ronald, I want a proper introduction to my soon to be sister in-law."

Faith frowned in confusion, she was sure that Ron said Hermione was one of his best friends, not sisters. "But, I thought-"

"Hermione is as good as my sister, Faith." Ron explained. "We have known each other for long enough and been through enough together that we are closer than siblings. We've seen death, torture, curses and even Lord Voldemort together enough times that there is no way we can rid ourselves of the other persons presence in our lives."

"Merlin Ron, I always knew you wanted to throw me out of our group. You completely excluded me from that speech, and it was a good one to." Harry's voice drifted into the room.

"Harry, all you did was keep us alive in the danger you took us too." Ron said as he looked over to where Harry was. Harry laughed and walked over to them.

"Introductions? Or have I missed out?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed.

"No, Ron got a bit distracted with that touching speech about _me_." Hermione said smiling. "Now, Hermione Granger. Long-term friend of Ron, Past Know-it-all-"

"Past?" Harry muttered and he received a whack across the head from Hermione.

"- ah, what else?"

"Perhaps, _Mistress of Magic_?"

"Oh yeah, thanks Harry. What he said and... well, that's it for now, nice to meet you." Hermione stuck out her hand to Faith, who took it and said,

"Faith Perdue. Fiancée of Ron, Medi-nurse and four and a half months pregnant." Faith said and she then turned to Harry. "You've heard my story, so I won't repeat it." And she stuck out her hand to him.

"Harry Potter, Engaged to Ginny- Ron's darling little sister, founder of Snuffles' Pre-school, Seeker for the English Quidditch team and-"

"Defeater of the Dark Lord, Voldemort." Hermione added in.

"Oh, and that." Harry shook Faiths hand and smiled. "So, now that the introductions are through, I need to ask Hermione something. Please excuse us for a moment."

Hermione frowned at Harry as he pulled her away into the kitchen. "Harry what-"

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"What? Yes, I'm fine-"

"Don't lie. Ginny said that Draco came to get her before because you had a meltdown, or something. Now I want to know if you are alright or not?" Harry said sternly.

"Your affection is clear in that tone." Hermione said sarcastically. "Yes, Harry, I am okay. I will be, I should say. Don't worry, I can deal with it on my own."

"That's exactly why I'm worried. You always 'deal with things on your own' and never let others help you." Harry said softly.

"I do too. Ginny can back me up, so can Draco!" Hermione hissed. "Don't tell me that I block out other people's help, Harry."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you." Harry said and he hugged Hermione tightly. "Don't think that you have to be strong all the time."

"Whatever you say, Harry." Hermione said sarcastically, but she continued when she saw the look of outrage of Harry's face. "I'm serious, I understand what you mean, Harry. Don't worry."

"It's in my nature to worry."

"Too true." Hermione said and she walked out of the kitchen. "Sorry about that."

"No worries." Faith said smiling. "Well, I hate to say it, but Ron and I have to head off, we are having dinner at the Burrow."

"Yeah, Mum has kind of forced us to stay for a while." Ron added with a pained looked.

"She probably just wants to see her son again and get to know her soon to be daughter." Hermione said and hugged Ron and whispered in his ear, "Come by again before you go back to France. She's perfect for you."

Ron smiled and helped Faith up. Hermione hugged her without hesitation and said, "It was great to meet you, this won't be the last time we see each other."

"I certainly hope not." Faith agreed. They walked to the door and Hermione watched the two out of sight with a sigh of contentment.

Hermione walked up the stairs and knocked on Draco's door. "Ginny and Harry are coming over for dinner, then we are being forced to go out with them."

"Where to?" Draco called out curiously.

"Ginny's favourite place." Hermione muttered. "Some club in the city. We used to go there sometimes and now Ginny wants to go again."

"Sure." Draco said and Hermione walked away from the door.

"Ginny, you can't put sugar in _that_." Hermione exclaimed in a pained tone.

"Why not? It would make it sweet."

"That's why. It's not supposed to be sweet." Hermione answered, moving Ginny slowly away from the steaming pot.

"Then why have I got sugar in my hand, Granny?" Ginny asked accusingly, "_You _put it there."

"I wanted you to put it away for me." Hermione laughed at Ginny's crestfallen expression.

There was a victorious exclamation from the other side of the room and Hermione turned around to see Draco happily supporting a bottle of fire-whiskey. Harry clapped loudly and the two men poured themselves _very_ generous glasses of the alcohol.

Hermione cleared her throated and questioned firmly. "And _where _did you get that?"

"The cupboard." Draco said casually, pointing to the opened cupboard in the corner.

"I usually leave that locked."

"It was locked." Draco said grinning devilishly. Hermione's eyes widened and she crossed her arms angrily over her chest and stomped her feet.

"You could at least be nice enough to pour a glass for me. It is mine, you know."

"I want one too!" Ginny exclaimed and she grabbed the glass in front of Harry and ran away with it. "Thanks, darling!"

"Why you little-" Harry caught himself when Draco handed him a second glass and then handed Hermione a glass.

"Thank-you." Hermione raised an eyebrow and grumbled something incoherent before taking a large swig from her glass. "I think I locked that cupboard so that I could never open it when I was drunk."

"How often did you get drunk?" Draco asked curiously.

"Not often, but when I did, I would come home and find my stock and continue to drink." Hermione shuddered. "Nasty habit, that's why I stopped it."

"It was funny to see, though." Ginny giggled evilly.

"For you, maybe."

"Yes, that's what I meant." Ginny said nodding.

"Hermione!" Ginny called in a shrill and girlish voice. "Are you ready?"

"Almost!" Hermione called back and there were heavy footfalls coming from upstairs before Hermione ran down the stairs.

Harry and Draco both froze and stared at Hermione in shock. "Ah, Hermione honey." Harry started. "Go back upstairs and change, that's sure to be illegal... I think...?"

"Well, I'm Mistress, so there's a loophole." Hermione shot back at Harry with a cheeky grin on her face.

"But why the fishnets?" Harry wined.

"Why on Earth do you care, Harry?" Ginny asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I was, uh, worrying for Draco's- and the other males in society, well being..." Harry hurried.

Draco tried to look appreciative, for Harry's sake. "Very generous of you, mate. Thanks."

Harry shrugged and looked pleadingly at Hermione, and then Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'd be very, _very_ careful if I were you."

"I suppose it is a good thing you aren't me, otherwise I'd be marrying myself." Harry commented then he thought about what he had said and pulled a face. "Hang on, please erase what I just said, that's just creepy."

Hermione groaned and walked into the kitchen and Ginny followed her after a moment's pause. Harry turned to Draco and whacked his arm to get his attention. When Draco finally tore his eyes away from the kitchen, Harry looked at him with a questioning look.

Draco smirked- a trait he hadn't used in a while, and gave Harry two thumbs up. Harry nodded, Draco chuckled and whispered to Harry. "You're as good as married, mate."

"I can't observe something that is blatantly obvious to _anyone_?"

"Not in a females case, no. I don't know why. But it's like an unspoken rule." Draco shrugged and continued. "'No taken man can compliment another woman, even a best friend.' And especially in front of the woman who you are seeing."

Harry snorted. "That doesn't seem fair."

"It's probably not." Hermione pointed out as she entered the room again.

At that moment Enigma came slithering slowly down the stairs. Hermione turned to Enigma and bent down to pick her up.

"Draco!" Ginny said loudly, and Draco's head snapped up into the upright position immediately.

"Caught." Harry muttered.

"What?" Draco asked in a pathetic attempt to sound innocent. Hermione stood up straight, turned around with Enigma wrapping herself around Hermione's neck and turned to Ginny.

"What did he do?"

"Think, Hermione. You are wearing a skirt..."

"Draco!" Hermione yelled and whipped around to face Draco, who had sunk into the couch and tried to hide. Hermione walked slowly and dangerously over to Draco and lent on the back of the couch so that she was eye level with Draco.

"I didn't do it, I swear."

"On what?"

"Huh?"

"You swear on what?"

"Uh..." Draco stuttered and looked around in his pocket. Suddenly he pulled out a tissue and waved in helplessly in front of his. "I surrender!"

Hermione stared him in the eye for a moment more before she walked away. Draco turned to Harry and pulled a face. "I saw that." Hermione said and Draco's head whipped around and he smiled at her guiltily.

"There's not much you don't know is there?"

"Not really, and if there is, I probably either don't want to know or don't need to know it." Hermione said and she smiled and vanished with Ginny right behind her.

Draco turned to Harry. "I think she's already gotten into the fire whiskey."

"There was that amount at dinner..." Harry muttered and they both disappeared.

When they appeared in the club they looked around and Draco exclaimed, "I _have_ been here before. I knew it!"

"Well, of course you must have, or you wouldn't have been able to apparate here." Harry answered and began to search for Ginny and Hermione.

"Merlin, someone's clever tonight." Came Hermione's voice and she appeared next to Draco with a drink in her hand.

"How did you manage to get a drink already? You only just got here before us." Draco asked and Ginny answered before Hermione managed to.

"Well, you see those two guy's over there..." Ginny pointed out two young men standing at the bar. "Well, I think they liked Hermione's fishnets. So they bought us both a drink."

Harry glared over at the two men, but Ginny turned his head back to herself. "Now we're even."

Harry stared at her in disbelief, before cracking and kissing Ginny then smirking over at the men. "Give it up, Harry.'

"In a moment. Draco, would you like to accompany me over to the bar to uh, 'get a drink'?" Harry said winking obviously to Draco.

"Uh, I think I would rather live, thank-you for the offer though. But I definitely choose life over 'death-by-angry-Mistress'." Draco said, eyeing Hermione nervously. "She might hurt me..."

"Sissy." Harry muttered and they all walked away from where they were standing and found- by shear luck, an empty booth to sit in.

"Do you think that elephants would be able to fly if they were to grow wings?" Hermione suddenly asked no one in particular.

"And lost a bit of weight?" Draco asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"What kind of wings?"

"Butterfly wings, definitely."

"What about dragons wings, they _are_ stronger, you know." Draco said.

"Mmm, maybe a mixture between butterfly and dragon wings."

"Sounds good." Draco agreed, causing Hermione to smile as if a matter of grave importance had just been resolved. Harry and Ginny just looked at them like they were insane.

"I'm going to get a drink..." Harry said slowly and he stood up slowly from his seat and pulled Ginny away with him, leaving the two elephant supporters alone.

There was a moments silence before Hermione asked, "If dragons fly, then why can't elephants?"

Draco thought about it for a moment before replying. "I don't really know, but maybe it has to do with mice."

"Mice?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why mice?"

"Sorry, maybe I should have phrased that differently."

"Maybe."

"Well, elephants have a fear; they fear mice. I think... but anyway, dragons don't fear anything. They just 'soar' through everything. Because elephants fear mice, they have the ability to fear-"

"Everyone has the _ability_ to fear, Draco."

"Fine, they have brought that fear to the surface, so they are unable to lift it- or themselves, off the ground." Draco finished and looked thoughtfully at Hermione.

"Do elephants actually fear mice?"

"I don't really know, but it worked with what I had to say, so they do now." Draco answered and Hermione laughed.

Suddenly, Hermione lent in and whispered into Draco's ear, "There's a chick over there checking you out."

Draco looked around quickly but didn't know where Hermione was looking. "Where? Where? Is she hot?"

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? I haven't had a chick check me out for ages." Draco whined.

Hermione coughed and looked away. "Of course you haven't..."

Draco didn't seem to notice what Hermione said. He was too busy glaring at a young man standing not to far away from where he was eyeing Hermione.

"Ah, Hermione." Draco said and he turned to her and said in a low voice, "There's a guy over there looking you up."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and glanced over Draco's shoulder for a brief second and looked back at Draco. "That's one of the guys that bought Ginny and I a drink."

Draco looked at Hermione in shock. "How come it took you a split second to spot him, and yet I'm _still_ looking for that chick..."

Hermione just laughed and moved closer to Draco. Draco glanced at her with a shocked expression on his face. "Hermione...?"

"Ginny and Harry are coming back, Draco." Hermione said in a pained tone.

"Oh."

Ginny slid into the spot next to Hermione and Harry slid into beside her. Hermione watched Ginny for a moment before straightening Ginny's robe for her and brushing her hair back. "Ginny, did you even attempt to fix your clothing up afterward, or go to the bathroom to see just how flushed your cheeks are?"

Ginny stared at Hermione in mortification before turning to Harry and whacking his arm. "You didn't tell me!"

"He did no better than you, Ginny." Hermione added and Draco chuckled quietly. "And I'm sure his mind wasn't on _fixing up his clothes_."

"Shut up, Hermione!" Ginny yelled and Hermione smirked before letting the subject rest.

"We resolved the elephant matter." Hermione said, as if to prove to Ginny that she had indeed ended their last conversation.

"Ah, do we need to go again?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"By the looks of how you two returned last time, I'd have to say no." Hermione considered.

"Come to think of it, you probably wouldn't come back at all." Draco chuckled at the look of outrage on Ginny's face. "Calm down, Harry brought it up."

There was a looming silence around their table, before Hermione broke it by bursting out with laughter. The looks of confusion she received from the other three were ignored as she laughed harder than anyone in their right mind would. That was because Hermione was not in her right mind, she was fed up with everything in life and wasn't willing to deal with it anymore.

Hermione's laughter died down to a cheeky giggle that made Draco chuckle. Hermione tried to stop herself from giggling, but that just made her laugh again. Finally, after many attempts, Hermione calmed down, but she continued to wear a grin on her face.

"Granny? Do we need to call a medi-witch?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"What? And have the _Daily Prophet_ run wild with reasons for the Mistress' trip down to St. Mungos?" Hermione asked her. "Great idea, Gin. Let's go."

"Hermione?" Draco asked in a concerned tone. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy!" Hermione spat, taking a long swig from her glass. "Just peachy! I feel great!"

Harry and Ginny shared a glance and Harry spoke up. "Hermione, do you want us to take you home?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, with tears appearing in her eyes, but she furiously tried to wipe them away. Then she mumbled into her lap, "Ginny said that we would have fun tonight and that's what I want. No more hurting..."

Draco tentatively put his arm around her, and Hermione turned and buried her face in his chest and began to cry. Ginny sighed and whispered something to Harry. Harry turned to Draco and whispered. "We'll be over there, alright. Just... be gentle..."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and the two of them walked away, leaving Draco with Hermione still curled up in a sorrowful mess.

"I'm sorry..." Hermione mumbled into Draco's front. "I didn't want to... to-"

"Shh, don't worry about it, Hermione." Draco whispered sincerely, smoothing her hair comfortingly.

"But Ginny wanted to have a fun night..."

"For you, Hermione. Ginny thought that if you were to go out and have fun you wouldn't be as sad as you have been." Draco assured her. "No one wants to see someone as beautiful as you grieving."

Hermione choked back a sob and looked up at Draco. Draco was determined not to regret saying what he did, so he held Hermione's gaze as she stared into his eyes searching for an explanation to her unspoken question. But Hermione found only sincerity in Draco's eyes, no falsities or amusement.

Draco smiled at Hermione slightly, encouraging her to do the same. "Don't frown, you don't know who may be falling in love with your smile."

This time, Draco did regret saying what he did. Hermione stared at him in disbelief before moving away slightly so that she was not resting against him anymore. Draco looked away from her so that she could not see the expression of deep hurt in his eyes. If his mind were standing in front of him, he would have punched it.

When he was sure his eyes had cleared, Draco turned around to look back at Hermione. "I'm-"

"-being watched by that same girl again." Hermione interrupted Draco, glancing pointedly in the directing of the girl so that Draco had a better chance of spotting her the second time.

Draco glanced around hoping to find his not-so-secret admirer. But as he suspected, he had no luck. What he did have luck in finding, was something he wished he had not found. "You have a spy as well, Hermione."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco, because she believed he was just jesting with her. Then she had a look around and spotted in a moment or two the very same man watching her 'discreetly'. "I don't believe it." Hermione muttered and she took a large swig from her glass before taking a deep breath.

Hermione suddenly startled Draco by sideling closer to him. Draco turned to look at her sharply, but Hermione stared at him hard and he soon figured out what she meant by it. A knowing smirk spread across Draco's face as he slowly and casually lifted one of his arms and placed in around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione made herself comfortable in the position and looked up at Draco. He smiled at her and leant down to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. As he did so, Draco lifted his hand from Hermione's shoulder and traced a few fingers gently across her cheek and down the side of her neck. Hermione shivered and laughed, Draco's smirk widened as he picked up a note of nervousness in her laugh.

Hermione breathed out slightly and looked up into Draco's eyes before reaching up and softly brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes with another soft laugh. This time there was no nervousness in her laugh. Hermione moved in closer still and rested her head on Draco's chest, taking this opportunity to see if their admirers had abandoned them.

"They're still there, Draco." Hermione whispered softly.

Draco chuckled. "Dense aren't they?"

"I'll say."

Draco watched as Hermione lifted her legs slightly from the floor and delicately rested them over Draco's lap. "But I said it." Draco whispered in her ear, causing Hermione to smile.

After a minute or so of a comfortable silence Draco leaned down to whisper to Hermione in what seemed to be a resigned tone. "You do realise that there is only _one_ definite way to get rid of them... for good, don't you?"

Hermione froze. She knew immediately what he meant, but she had trouble coming to grips with it. She knew that what he said was partially right, but there was always the suggestion of walking away. Considering the fact that she didn't particularly want to be the one to end the fairytale, Hermione simply 'forgot' to mention it, when she next spoke.

"I suppose you're right." Hermione replied, hoping her tone didn't give anything away.

Draco gently placed his free hand on Hermione chin and turned her head slowly to face his. Hermione kept her eyes lowered, because she was sure that they would betray her true feelings at that moment. Draco decided not to lift her eyes to his own, because he did not trust his to be clear and safe.

Draco leaned down slowly, caressing Hermione's cheek with a few fingers before he kissed her. At first, it was just to be a quick innocent kiss to remove any doubt in their onlookers minds, but in that instant when their lips met they lost all thoughts and their minds were only interested in the other person. Hermione moved one hand to Draco's shoulder to pull him closer to her as Draco's landed on Hermione leg.

Hermione shivered at the cold touch of his hand but did not break away, on the contrary, she lifted both of her arms to Draco's neck and held tight.

Draco's arm, which had once been resting on Hermione's shoulder, had traveled down to the small of her back, where it moved to her waist and grasped firmly.

Hermione pulled away for a moment and breathed heavily while peering furtively around them. Sighing almost regretfully, Hermione whispered. "They're gone."

Draco quickly kissed Hermione again before she could move away. When they separated he said in defense. "You couldn't see behind you, I could."

Hermione nodded, understanding what he meant before she ruefully got up from her seat on Draco. "I'll be back in a moment."

Draco smiled and her walked away. As soon as she disappeared from his sight, Draco sighed angrily and took a deep drink from his glass. There had been no one behind Hermione, he had just used that as an excuse for one last kiss, before they parted.

Well? Let me in on what you are thinking, I am rather interested in what you have to say about my fic. Yes, that's right YOU!

I love all my reviewers, and if you want to be loved, then review and I'll love you too!


	26. Delinquent Snake

Sorry that I haven't posted in ages. I know that you all hate it, but better late than never, I suppose. I hope that you like it!

**Chapter Twenty-Five- Delinquent Snake.**

Draco got up fairly late the next day, and when he did finally rise, he wished he hadn't. As he walked down the stairs he noticed that Hermione was, yet again, lying fast asleep on the couch.

Instead of waiting until she woke up, Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a charm under his breath. In a few moments, Hermione's eyes opened and she saw Draco sitting in the armchair not far from her with his wand in his hand.

Without sitting up, Hermione stretched out her hand and mumbled irately, "Give me that."

"Why?"

"Because." Hermione closed her eyes again. "You woke me up."

"Maybe you woke up because I walked into the room." Draco said, preparing himself for a casual battle of wits, but it never came.

Hermione just repeated, "Give me that."

"Okay." Draco said handing Hermione a quill from the table in front of him. Hermione took the quill, realised what it was and dropped it, before pulling her hand back and turning her head so that it was facing the opposite way.

Draco frowned, that wasn't normal. Hermione would have reacted to that action, but instead she just took it and gave up.

"Are you feeling okay?" Draco asked, curious as to why she was in such a non-Hermione mood. Sure she just woke up, but so did he, and she always fought back at him, no matter how she felt.

"You know I read in the _Daily Prophet_ the other day that people can sometimes use these things inside their throat- I believe that they are called vocal cords, to produce a sound, which I read to be called a voice." When Draco got no response from saying this, he continued, "A 'voice' has everyday uses, such as, yelling at Draco, jesting with Draco and occasionally _talking_ to Draco!"

After getting no response again, Draco began to believe Hermione had fallen back to sleep. A car started in the street somewhere and it drove passed the house moments later. Draco smirked and said, "Hermione, is that your wit driving away? We can chase after it I swear! We can-"

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?" Hermione mumbled into the couch.

"No, I want to know why you are acting like you are."

There was a silence for a few moments before Hermione said sadly. "It's my birthday tomorrow..."

Draco wasn't quite sure how to respond. He already knew that it was her birthday tomorrow, Harry had mentioned it to him. Draco decided to wait for Hermione to say more.

"Last year, things were all different." Hermione continued. "Harry and Ginny weren't engaged, you were still locked away, Seamus was alive, I was..."

"You were?"

"Can I answer that in a few minutes?" Hermione asked, turning her head back to face Draco. She looked at him for a moment longer before lifting her head up and slowly moving to sit crossed legged on the couch. "I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Fair enough."

Hermione agreed but before she could say anything her stomach rumbled loudly. "I'm hungry."

"I never would have guessed."

"Really?" Hermione looked astonished. "Do you have a brain at all, or did it run away with my wit?"

Draco yelled in victory and pointed excitedly at Hermione. "Its back! Its back!"

"What? My wit?"

"No, my brain." Draco said looking at Hermione in false confusion.

"Fine then!" Hermione yelled. "No toast for you!"

Draco looked hurt and said in a feeble voice, "I didn't even get the chance to have some..."

Hermione cackled evilly and then held out her hand. "I know you don't want to give it back but-"

"You want my wand back." Draco said sadly, and he handed it over this time without a fight.

Hermione smiled compassionately, stood up, and after pausing for a moment, walked into the kitchen. "Ah, Draco. You might want to get in here."

Draco stood up and walked slowly and cautiously into the kitchen, whereupon he found Hermione staring wide eyed at the bench. Enigma, being the snake she was, had- for some reason, gotten into the coffee supplies and had spread across the whole bench and partly on the ground.

Draco carefully walked into the crime scene and took the criminal away before Hermione could do any damage to her. Hermione stared at the coffee remains and whispered, "No more coffee."

"No more coffee." Draco agreed and bowed his head. "We shall perish."

"Why would she do that, coffee is... _coffee_. Enigma, you-"

"Can't tell _us_ why you did it, but..." Draco trailed off before he disappeared quickly and returned shortly with Harry. "Tell Harry why you did it, Igi."

"Did what?" Harry grumbled, by the looks of it, Draco had woken him up.

"_Harry_, look!" Hermione whined, pointing at the mess.

"You want me to clean it up because you are otherwise incapable of doing so, you lazy-"

"No." Draco interjected. "Think, its coffee... and we are..."

"Coffee lovers." Harry said without thought, for he knew only too well how much the two of them loved coffee. Then it struck him. "Oh, I understand _part_ of it now, but that still doesn't explain why you needed to wake _me_ up. To have someone new to complain to because you have tired the satisfaction of complaining to each other?"

"Are you always this talkative after just waking up?" Draco asked, amused.

"Pretty much yeah." Ginny answered from behind him wearing her dressing gown.

"Where there is one, there is always the other." Draco muttered, causing Hermione to laugh softly.

"Well, did you think that when you so rudely woke Harry up that I would just keep sleeping like nothing happened?" Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at Draco.

"So," Harry said rubbing his hands together as a sign of meaning business. "What seems to be the problem that you have managed to involve me in, as if I don't have enough problems of my own?"

"It was Enigma... we want some answers."

"Forty-two?" Harry suggested hopefully, but upon receiving writhing look from Hermione, he asked Enigma why she spoiled all their hopes of having a nice warm cup of coffee that morning. After receiving a reply Harry looked confused. "Ah, I have a feeling she may be lying."

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked.

"Well, she said that there was a chimp in the coffee jar."

"A chimp?" Hermione repeated, looking thoroughly confused. "Why a chimp?"

"Can snakes be sarcastic?" Ginny pondered.

"I don't know, probably." Draco replied, but he wasn't certain. "Harry, tell her that we are disappointed with her and she should resist the urge to chase chimps into coffee jars."

Keeping the smile off his face with great difficulty, Harry turned to Enigma and relayed the message to her. "She's says she's sorry."

Draco smirked and turned to Hermione. "That still leaves us with a problem."

"No coffee."

Draco frowned, "No, an insane, sarcastic snake."

"Oh well that's just great. And I have to go into the ministry today." Hermione said rubbing her eyes.

"Really?" Harry asked. "I do too, do you want some company?"

Hermione smiled warmly at him, "I'd love some, thanks."

Ginny turned and looked expectantly at Draco, who looked at her back, blankly. "Uh, hello Ginny."

Hermione whacked him over the head and laughed. "Idiot."

Draco glanced at her grumpily before suddenly seeming to understand. "Do you want some company, Ginny- where ever you're going...?" He trailed off uncertainly, realising that what he could be getting himself into. "Be kind, please..."

Ginny laughed and rested her hand on Draco's arm. "Well, you'll be delighted to know that you just committed yourself to a day at Pre-school."

"Which one?" Draco asked stupidly.

"Ours, you dip-shit!" Harry exclaimed in an amazed stupor.

"Sorry, lack of coffee."

"Crappy excuse, Draco." Hermione said pulling four mugs out of the cupboard. She put them on the table and with a swish of her wand, all four cups were filled with steaming coffee. "I'll get some more later."

"What? Excuses?"

"No, coffee." Hermione rolled her eyes. She picked up a mug and took a large swig from it, flinching at the heat, but she brushed it off before disappearing out of the room and up the stairs.

"Mouth of steel, that one." Draco muttered, and he noticed Ginny and Harry share an amused glance. "What now?"

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" Ginny asked, in an amused tone.

"Actually, no, I don't know what you're talking about." Draco asked, puzzled, but also a little bit nervous as to what they were up to.

"You would know if she had a mouth of steel." Harry explained.

Draco blinked.

Ginny nodded, "You've had first hand experience with it, on numerous occasions, actually."

Draco stared at her in shock, his eyes widened with the horror of what her words brought and he felt like burying his head in his hands, but he knew it was time to stand tall. "When would this be?" He asked, just in case they weren't referring to what he thought they were referring to.

"Last night." Harry said. "You couldn't wait to get rid of us, could you?"

"Hmm, I'm wondering whether I should use a wand or knife to get you two to the point." Draco said as he concentrated hard on the image of him with a normal coloured face, not a red one.

"Fine." Ginny said and she stared Draco straight in the eye. "Last night, when we were on our way back to you two, we noticed you were a bit... preoccupied. So, we decided to leave you to it-"

"But it just kept going." Harry continued. "One thing led to another and Hermione ended up on your lap."

"Can I borrow your wand, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Why?"

"So I can perform a memory charm on the both of you."

"So you're not going to deny it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I see no point in doing that."

"But you're not going to explain to us why it happened?"

"Well, ordinarily I would, but you wouldn't believe me if I did, so I guess I won't bother." Draco said truthfully.

"That's true, but tell us anyway, so we know what you're trying to convince yourself to believe." Harry admitted.

Draco sighed, but complied. "We were getting rid of unwanted attention from two admirers."

"I'm sure they _were_ unwanted, you had no need for an admirer when you had Herm-"

"So." Draco continued loudly, over the top of Ginny. "We thought that they would get the point after a while, but we had to go so far that you two thought there was something more, and if you don't stop looking at me with the expressions that you have on your faces, I'll do something I'll regret... later on, perhaps a long while away... but I may regret it eventually... maybe."

"Well, if I may, that was a bit _defensive_, don't you think, Gin?" Harry said slowly.

Before Draco could do or say anything else, Hermione ran into the room, grabbed Harry's hand, and they vanished. "He _so_ had to have timed that one." Draco muttered pointing his finger accusingly at the spot Harry had been a few moments.

"Calm down, and drink some more coffee."

"But I haven't had any yet!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, pretend you have," Ginny said pointing to one of the mugs sitting on the table. "And have some more."

Draco grumbled incoherently before picking up a mug and slurping loudly from it. "There. I've had some."

"Good, now let's go." Ginny said and she stood up.

"But-"

"No buts, I'm the principle, and I can only be a little bit late every day, not a lot late every once in a while." Ginny said and she groaned as she saw Draco flinch when he tried to take a big gulp like Hermione had done before. Ginny soon laughed when she heard him mutter, "I don't know how she does it..."

Draco glared at Ginny when she laughed and put his mug down irritably. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I was waiting for-" Ginny started, but Draco jumped in before she could finish.

"Well I'm not, so wait." Draco said and he left the room before she could say anything more. Draco reached his room and sighed furiously. He didn't want to let them get to him, but he couldn't help it. He got changed into new robes and quickly ran a brush through his hair.

He hurried down the stairs and smirked at Ginny's impossible expression. "You're hopeless, Draco."

"Am not." Draco said defensively.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost, I just have to rush off and save the world before we go anywhere." Draco said, he put his hands on his hips and grinned falsely.

"Merlin, are you sane?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Just thought I'd fill the void Harry left when he took to Professional Quidditch." Draco smiled innocently. "Saving the world isn't good enough for Scar-boy anymore."

Ginny giggled and tried to look exasperated, but failed, so she contented herself with a stern look and saying, "If we don't leave now I'll hex your helpless butt."

"You wouldn't." Draco said teasingly, but he complied by bowing deeply and moving towards the fire. "We flooing, or aparating?"

"Aparating." Ginny answered. "If Hermione can trust you to aparate, then I can."

"But how do you know that I won't disappear into thin air and leave you with the blame of losing me?" Draco asked devilishly.

Ginny smirked and replied. "There's something quite dear to you here, that will make you stay, methinks."

Draco refused to fall into her net, so he nodding deceptively and responded, "Yeah, my wand." And he disaparated before Ginny could come back with something else cheeky to say.

When he appeared at his destination, Draco surveyed the surrounding area. He had seen a newspaper clipping of the school when it had first opened, and aparated to a part of the school he recognized. But apparently, that wasn't the same part of the school Ginny ended up at, because after a minute or two of waiting, Ginny never came.

Sighing, irritated at the situation that had risen, Draco started to walk. Harry must have had Hogwarts in mind when he thought up the school's design, because it was quite similar. Of course, nothing could be compared to Hogwarts, with all of its mysteries and enigmas, but it was enough to stump Draco.

After about five minutes of walking around, Draco thought up a genius plan, one so simple that Draco knew if he told anyone how long it took him to think of it, he would be committed to St. Mungos for incredible stupidity.

Draco walked up to a door, a door he hoped led to a classroom and knocked on it. A few moments later the door opened and a tiny boy stood there, looking at him expectantly.

"Hello." The little boy said.

"Hello... I ah,..."

"Mister Zabini! Open the door and let whoever it is in." A woman's voice called out. The little boy looked back at his teacher before opening the door slighting.

Draco peered into the room to see who the teacher was. "Lavender? Lavender Brown?"

"Yes? Can I help you?" Lavender asked nicely, obviously not recognizing him at first. After a moment of searching her brain Lavender's eyes widened and a hand covered her mouth.

"Draco Malfoy?" Lavender asked in a shaky voice. Draco smiled at her and looked down at the boy who was still standing at the door. "Let him in Toby."

The boy, Toby Zabini furrowed his brow and stood aside, letting Draco walk in, but when he closed the door again, he said loudly. "My Dad has a friend Draco. I think his last name was... um, Malfoy. Are there two of you?"

Draco smiled and shook his head. "No, there aren't two of me. Is your Dad's name Blaise?"

Toby nodded hugely. "Yep, and my Mummy's name is Sally."

Some of the other boys in the class snickered as he used the word 'Mummy' but Draco ignored them, as did Toby. "What was your Mum's name before she married Blaise, do you know?"

Toby shrugged and said, "I don't know. Sally?"

Draco sighed and looked up at Lavender for help. Lavender smiled and understood what his look meant. "Perks, Sally-Anne Perks."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Never would have picked _that_."

Lavender laughed. "Never would have picked you as a spy for Dumbledore either, but it's the truth."

Draco shrugged. "I suppose." He looked back down at Toby. "I haven't seen your Dad in a while, how is he?"

"He's a Quidditch player!" Toby said proudly. "He's the English Keeper."

"Really? Draco mused, was everyone except him playing Quidditch? He craved to back on the pitch, playing again, against Harry. "I'll have to owl him soon."

"Hermione wouldn't mind you conversing with him?" Lavender asked.

"Why would she?" Draco asked, looking up at her.

"Well you are living with her, aren't you?"

"Yep, for another month and a half." Draco said , keeping all emotions out of his voice. "But that's got nothing to do with me talking with an old school mate."

Lavender gave him a searching look and raised the subject of his arrival and interruption of the class. "Was there a reason for your visit, Draco? Or were you just here to see me?"

"Dean wouldn't take kindly to that would he?" Draco asked, receiving a vexed look.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, of course I do. I was kidding." Draco rolled his eyes. "I came here with Ginny, but I've lost her, and I need directions."

"What's this, a male asking for directions?" Came a voice behind him. Draco turned around to see Ginny standing at the door with a smile on her face. "Has Hell frozen over?"

"No, I'm gay, that's all." Draco said in a girlish voice.

Ginny snorted in disbelief. "Most certainly are not."

Lavender decided to interrupt them before anything unpleasant was said in front of the children. "Boys and girls, say good morning to Professor Weasley."

"Good Morning, Professor Weasley." The entire class said and Ginny smiled warmly at them.

"Good Morning, I trust you are all well?" Ginny said in a tone Draco had not yet heard from her. She sounded nice, but teacher like. Not quite as stern as Hogwarts teachers, because she was, after all, teaching youngsters, not youth.

There was a murmured response around the room. "Draco, you said I could trust you." Ginny said, turning to Draco.

"One; I never said that, and two; the only image I have of this school is the front of it, so where did you expect me to appear?" Draco asked, feeling quite victorious that he outsmarted Ginny.

Ginny opened and closed he mouth a few times before huffing and putting her hands on her hips. "Well, we must be off. Goodbye girls and boys, enjoy the rest of your day. Professor Brown, could you come and see me at the end of the day? We need to discuss a student."

Lavender smiled at Ginny and nodded. "Sure. Oh, actually, my class has Magic History in half an hour, should I see you then?"

"Even better." Ginny smiled and walked out of the room with Draco following her.

"Zabini married a half-blood?" Draco asked as he caught up to Ginny.

Ginny nodded absently. "Yep, they have two children now, Toby and Emma."

"You certainly keep a close eye on people you hated at Hogwarts." Draco muttered.

"There was nothing wrong with Zabini, I never had anything against him." Ginny said a tad defensively. "And both his kids go to school here, I am the principle, so I do know these things."

"I have a query."

"Just one?"

"Well... no, but it's a start." Draco said before voicing the uncertainty that had hit him when he heard about- "History of Magic? For little kids like that? That absurd."

"Draco, they aren't being examined at the end of each year, they just learn a little bit about Great Wizards, Dark Wizards, Harry..." Ginny's voice trailed off and she waited for Draco to ridicule her.

"Harry?" Draco asked curiously. "What kind of information do you supply? The colour of his-"

"Draco, shut up. They learn about his victory over the Dark Lord. They need to know who it is that everyone older than them looks up to like he's some kind of God." Ginny was starting to get angry, so Draco cut her off before she could hex him.

"I'm just kidding, I know it's important. I couldn't help it. Some old habits die hard." Draco said as he held up his hands as a sign of peace. Then he changed the subject a little. "Do they see him often?"

"Who? Harry?" Ginny asked. "Yeah, a bit. He comes in every Friday to the staff meeting, then visits all the classes. Takes up most of his day."

"Dedicated." Draco murmured in good nature.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Though he has put a lot of responsibility on me. At first I thought I would let him down."

"He wouldn't have given you the position unless he knew you could do it." Draco said reassuringly.

"I know that now, but I had my doubts." Ginny said and she smiled at the memory. "I was so unsure of what I was doing, so nervous that I was going to stuff up." There was silence between them for a few moments as they approached a door. "We're here." Ginny said and she opened the door to her office and walked in. Draco followed her in, looking around in amazement at the difference between Hermione's office and Ginny's office.

Ginny looked at Draco's face and could tell exactly what he was thinking. "Not quite as clean as Hermione's, is it?"

Draco shook his head, but said nothing. Ginny grinned and sat down at her desk. "I think that the last time Hermione came in here, she nearly had a fit. She told me that she wanted me to clean it before she came back."

"And you replied to that..."

"Give me five minutes warning before you come back and I'll see what I can do." Ginny laughed at the memory. "She almost cried, it was so funny."

"I can only imagine." Draco muttered.

Ginny calmed her laughter and looked unhappily at the pile of parchment in front of her. "Feel like being nice, and doing some of this for me?"

"Me?" Draco asked sitting in the chair opposite her. "I am a Slytherin, remember. Nice isn't my strong trait, I'm afraid."

"No, you _were_ a Slytherin, and believe that you're nicer than you want to admit." Ginny said quietly. "Now, are you going to help me?"

"I shouldn't have to, but being such a nice person- as you say I am, I have no choice but to help you."

By the time Hermione got home that night, it was later than she had planned. She creep quietly up the stairs and went to Draco's door to see if he was asleep. But he wasn't even there.

Frowning, Hermione went back down the stairs and walked over to the couch, where, sure enough, Draco was curled up, sleeping soundly.

Smiling softly, Hermione bent down in front of him and kissed him softly on the forehead. She sat in front of him for a little longer, feeling his warm breath play across her face before she stood, and walked out of the room.

Hermione walked into her room with a secretive smile on her face, even though there was no else around to see it.

What do you think? Last time I check my Stats I had six reviews short of one thousand reviews, so maybe you lovely reviewers called boost those numbers...? I'll love you even more than I already do, how does that appeal to you?

Kisses!

You're all wonderful, and I'll try my very hardest not to take too long to update again, but knowing me...


	27. Hermione's Birthday

Due to a popular opinion, I have edited this chapter and I hope it is now to all of your expectations.

**Chapter Twenty-Six- Hermione's Birthday.**

Hermione woke relatively early on her Birthday. She felt a ripple of excitement flow through her as she peaked out through her door into the empty hallway. She hurried to the bathroom and opened the door to a steaming room, and a shout of surprise from an alarmed Draco.

Hermione burst out laughing and closed the door quickly. She tried to stifle her mirth with her hand, but to no avail. Soon she was doubled over laughing.

"How many times have you done that, Hermione?" Draco shouted through the door in a bemused tone.

"Enough to wonder why I keep doing it." Hermione replied honestly.

"True." Draco laughed. "Happy 22nd Birthday, Hermione. You old fart."

"That's rich coming from you, Mister Money-bags!" Hermione called out. "You're already 22, you know."

"At least I still hold my looks; you on the other hand, are turning into a prune as we speak." Draco teased and Hermione heard the shower turn off. She waited another minute or two, before the door opened and Draco stepped out, drying his hair.

"You have horrible timing, you know." He said and he shook his head in a hopeless manner.

"Really, so me coming to save you from the ever lasting doom of being soul-sucked doesn't at all change your opinion of that trait?" Hermione asked, raising and eyebrow and she walked into the bathroom, but before she closed the door she whispered jestingly. "Don't worry, I didn't see much. There was too much steam…or not much to see."

With that, she closed the door to have a shower laughing at the shocked expression she had received from him.

When she finished her shower she sneaked back into her room successfully without being spotted and got dressed quickly.

She jumped down the stairs and almost bounded into the kitchen, where Draco was sitting with a coffee. "I think that you need to attend a coffee-aholic meeting."

Draco looked at her for a moment, registering that she was indeed being as blond as he thought and burst out laughing. "You are aware that you drink as much, if not more coffee than me, aren't you?"

Hermione shrugged and made herself a coffee. "I still think it's something worth looking into."

Draco just shook his head and took another sip from his mug. "I don't think there is anything unusual in the amount of coffee I drink a day."

"I bet that you couldn't last a day without it though." Hermione challenged.

"No." Draco said without hesitation. "Perhaps not, but neither could you."

Hermione straightened herself up and stared him in the eye. "I could."

"Bullshit."

"Bullshit to your bullshit. I could, I'd even wager it."

"Deal, I bet that you couldn't take a day without coffee, and you bet against me." Draco said. "So, I challenge you to see who is the weaker of the two of us."

"A day without coffee?" Hermione gulped, now looking unsure at the prospect. "Doe-does that mean a whole 24 hours?"

Draco nodded bravely, hiding his own insecurities. "It does. The one to lose has to… um, I don't know, what should the loser have to do?"

"Eat their own socks?" Ginny said as she walked into the room. She gave Hermione a kiss and said, "Happy Birthday, my dear. Do you feel as ancient as you are?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you say that to your mother on her Birthdays? Or are you just testing it out on me to see what the possible reaction may be? Well, I can tell you know, she wouldn't like it much."

"I know, I had a bump on my head for ages!" Ginny giggled at the memory, but Draco stared at her in horror.

"Your mother hit you? You, a Weasley, was hit by your mother, for calling her ancient?"

Ginny nodded with an amused glint in her eyes. "Just a little one. Why, didn't your mother ever give you a smack?"

"Yeah, but that was usually for calling her more than _ancient_." Draco muttered, and Hermione laughed as her imagination thought up some colourful words he could and probably did call her.

"What a delightful young man." Hermione said cheerfully, clapping her hands together. Draco rolled his eyes and Ginny shrugged. Hermione turned to Ginny, curious as to where Harry was. "Where is your other half?"

"Doing a few last minute errands." Ginny said smiling evasively.

Hermione grinned and turned to Draco, who was no longer there. "Ginny? Is it just me, or has Draco just disappeared into thin air?"

"Not thin air, dear." Ginny said patronizingly. "Just another place on the earth, perhaps near a certain defeater-of-Dark Lords…"

"You don't have to go to work today, do you, and leave me all alone?"

"Hermione, you should declare today a wizarding holiday, considering the amounts of people that take the day off for you." Ginny said evenly.

Hermione turned around wildly in her chair, looking for someone. "Where are they then?" She continued searching rapidly. "Are they under an invisibility cloak? Or a few?"

"Be patient."

"I don't want to be!" Hermione said stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest grumpily. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Hermione practically flew to the door, leaving her chair tipped over for Ginny to set right.

She opened the door to two familiar people. "Mum! Dad! Come in, come in."

"I was half expecting that man, who was it… oh yes,_ Draco_ to be at the door again." Hermione's mother said as she hugged her daughter tightly. "Happy Birthday, love."

Hermione's father embraced Hermione and kissed her on the forehead. "Happy 22nd Birthday, Hermione."

Ginny walked calmly into the room and hugged Mrs. Granger fondly and kissed Hermione's father's cheek. "How are you both, it's been a while."

"We're fine, Ginny." Hermione's mother said and she looked about the room. "Is Draco not here?"

Ginny looked intrigued. "You've met him already?"

"Yes, we didn't have the best introduction." Mr. Granger started, as if to explain the situation they were in on first meeting him. "You see, we thought that-"

"A little misunderstanding that caused confusion, that's all." Hermione interrupted, and Ginny took the hint to start another conversation.

"So, what colour is your… _midrostave_…?"

Hermione put on a stage whisper, "It _microwave_, not _midrostave_, Gin."

Ginny brushed off the difference as a little technicality. "Same thing."

"Not really…" Hermione murmured, scratching her head absently. Ginny frowned but could not speak before there was a sudden popping sound and someone walked out of the kitchen, Hermione thought it would be Draco, but when she turned around, she was enveloped in a big hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"Happy Birthday, dear!" Molly cried, kissing Hermione on the cheek. She looked over to Hermione's parents, and her eyes acknowledged who they were. "Oh, it's been so long since we last saw each other, hasn't it? You do remember me, don't you?"

"How could we forget?" Said Mr. Granger. Hermione's mother elbowed him and smiled. "Of course we do, you are Ron's mother right?"

"Yes." Molly said, her eyes growing a little distant at the thought of her prodigal son. Hermione figured that Ron had spoken to Molly. After a moment, Molly came back to reality and wrapped an arm around Ginny. "Ginny here is my only daughter; and the little dear is already engaged. Not only that, but to Harry! Oh, it brings tears to my eyes every time I think of how happy they will be."

"We already are happy, Molly." Harry said from behind her, Molly smiled and turned to her soon-to-be son-in-law. "But we will be even happier soon."

Hermione didn't even need to look to see that it was Draco who made a gagging noise, but she glanced anyway. Sure enough Draco followed Harry into the room and stopped when he saw the expression on Molly's face. Risking a quick glance at Hermione, Draco opened his mouth, but then closed it again, wondering what to say.

"Molly, I don't think that you've ever been properly introduced to Draco." Hermione jumped to the rescue. "You heard things from… Ron and Harry… and Ginny, Fred, George… and myself that don't exactly work in his favour. But I know you aren't going to put those old opinions in the way of a chance to understand what he really is like, are you?"

Molly frowned at Hermione before turning her attention back to Draco. She slowly held out her hand, with what seemed a lot of effort and Draco shook it, feeling a little relieved. "Draco Malfoy at your service."

"Molly Weasley at yours." Molly said and she let her arm fall to her side. "Well," she started, clapping her hands together. "Now that that's done, why don't we all have some food?"

"Sounds great, Mum." Ron's voice came from behind Mr. Granger. Hermione's parents both jumped and whipped around.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Hermione's father muttered and he grasped Mrs. Granger's hand. Hermione smiled apologetically at her parents before stepping forward to hug Ron.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" Ron said kissing her on the cheek, much to Draco's dismay. "We thought to wish you a good day in person."

"We, Ron?" Molly asked, clearly waiting to see Faith again. "Where is she?"

"I am here, Mrs. Weasley." Faith said in her thickly accented voice as she stepped out from behind Ron. Hermione hugged her tightly and whispered to her, "It's so good to see you again."

"Happy Birthday." Faith smiled and moved to greet Molly. Molly embraced her quickly, showing Faith that she had no doubt about her.

"Nice to see you again, dearest."

"And you." Faith replied and she smiled at the rest of them. "Hello Ginny, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you going?" Ginny smiled at Faith's politeness.

"I'm going well." Faith said smiling warmly. She then turned to Harry and Draco. "I trust you both are well?"

The men nodded and smiled at her. Molly looked happily around the room and said, "Are we all here…? Good! Let's go!"

"Go?" Hermione asked looking around to find someone who would explain it to her, and she pin-pointed the unfortunate Draco. "Draco…" She said slowly. "What is she talking about? Where is everybody going?"

"That, Mistress," Draco started with that old smirk appearing on his face. "is a secret."

"Party-pooper!" Hermione pouted and Draco's smirk widened at the sight.

"Actually, Hermione, he would have been a party-pooper if he _had_ told you." Ginny said, and then she laughed because Hermione stuck her tongue out at her in a very un-Hermione like way.

"Come on, we might be late." Harry said.

Hermione rounded on him. "Late for what, exactly?"

"Not _exactly_, but _vaguely_… we might be late for _it_." Harry said and Hermione punched him in the arm.

"Prat."

Molly shook her head and walked to the door, opened it and hurried everyone to get outside. When they got out, Hermione saw a black limousine sitting in the drive. "Stylish way to travel."

"Only the best, for the best." Draco whispered in her ear and Hermione shivered and giggled. Hermione gave up on feeling bad because he didn't care for her and decided to enjoy the attention she got.

"Mistress Granger," Harry started in a pompous manner. "We have arranged for a muggle vehicle to drive you and your distinguished guests to your destination-"

"Which is?" Hermione asked, hopefully.

Harry shook his head and put a finger to his lips. "I would now ask you to step into the vehicle before too much time is lost."

Hermione put on a pained expression, placed a hand over her heart and exclaimed, "Oh, but that's such a difficult task!"

Her laughter was full of mirth as she hurried into the limousine. She sat comfortably and waited until everyone else was in before they started moving. "So… where are we going?"

Nobody responded, instead, they all looked out their windows, watching to world go by. But when Hermione turned to look out her window, she found that it was black. Frowning, she turned to look over Draco's shoulder out his window, but it was also black.

"Can you see out there?" She asked curiously.

Draco nodded.

"Can all of you see out your windows?" Hermione asked and watched in dismay as everybody nodded. "What! That's _so_ not fair! I want to see!"

"Well, you cant dear, so you'll just have to wait." Molly said, kindly enough.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Molly and folded her arms over her chest in a childish manner. Ginny giggled at this and when Draco saw what she was doing, he chuckled. Hermione glared at him and muttered. "Spoil sports."

When they finally came to a halt, Hermione eagerly waited for everyone to get out of the vehicle so that she could see where they were. Hermione jumped out and stared up at the site in front of her in shock.

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed and she gaped unbelievingly at the castle before her. "Hogwarts? During the school year? How did you manage this? Surely Minerva would never had agreed to this!"

"No, I didn't." Came Minerva's voice in front of Hermione. "I thought of it."

"Bull!"

"Excuse me, Hermione?"

"Sorry, but _why_ did you think of this?"

"Hermione, you don't even know what 'this"is yet." Ron pointed out.

Hermione looked at him pointedly. "Well are you going to tell me then?"

"Not with that attitude." Ron sniffed.

Hermione laughed and answered. "_Please_, Ickle Ronnikins, can you _please_ tell me- _please_- what is going on- _please_?"

"Just a little party." Ron replied with a small wink.

Hermione laughed and clapped her hands like a little school-girl. "Here? At Hogwarts?"

"Where else?" Ginny asked and she took Harry's hand before walking into the castle. Hermione glanced at her parents, confused at how they could be there, but shrugged it off. She would think about it later.

Everyone walked into the Entrance Hall and Hermione could hear lots of talking and laughter coming from the Great Hall. As she stepped into the Great Hall she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the amount of people milling around.

"Holy Shit." Hermione murmured as she noticed that even students from Hogwarts were in the Hall.

"Now, now, Mistress." Draco tutted, coming up behind her. "You're in a school, no swearing allowed."

"Oh, sorry… _Professor_." Hermione replied elbowing him gently in the ribs.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the title, but played his part. "It's alright, Miss Granger, just don't let it happen again, especially around younger students."

Hermione spent the whole night walking around the Great Hall talking to everybody she could, not wanting to neglect people. She always had a glass of wine in her hand, if someone saw that her glass was running low, they would give her a new one, and only halfway through the evening, she was already feeling quite dizzy.

At one point, Hermione was feeling weak, so she approached Ron and stood next to him as he talked avidly to Oliver Wood. Ron glanced at her and flashed her a smile. Hermione pulled a face to show him that she was tired and he seemed to understand what she wanted and wrapped and arm around her waist to support her.

"So you actually own 'Quidditch Supplies' now?" Ron asked Oliver in awe.

Oliver nodded and smiled. "Yep, I started off working there part time while I trained, and worked my way up to the top." He turned and grinned at Hermione. "Unlike this one here, she was too impatient to work hard, weren't you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and rested her head against Ron's shoulder. "You might think that I have it easy, but-"

"Not at all, Hermione." Oliver shook his head. "I was just joshing with you. Everyone knows that you deserve what you've got."

"And she deserves more still." Ron put in. "She's been working so hard that she doesn't even have time for a love-life."

"How would you know, you're never around." Hermione said firmly, causing Ron to raise an eyebrow.

"So you do have a love-life?" Ron asked, smiling smugly at the fact that he made Hermione blush. "Tell me, who's the love interest?"

"I didn't say that, I just said that you wouldn't know, even if there were." Hermione stated hotly, lifting her head off his arm. "Because you've been off in bloody France."

"Meant no harm, Granny." Ron smiled infectiously. Hermione smiled back and rested her head on his arm again.

Not far from where they stood, Draco watched with a heavy heart. He took a large gulp out of his glass and closed his eyes for a moment. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm and he opened his eyes to see Faith standing next to him.

"If I'm not jealous, then you shouldn't be." Faith said knowingly and Draco shot her a sharp look.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Yes, you do." Faith smiled. She took her hand from his arm and rested it on her stomach. "I am of a jealous nature, and I used to envy Hermione because Ron would talk about her nonstop. But now that I see them together, I know the true nature of their relationship. They will never be more than very close friends because they been through so many hardships together."

"I don't-"

Faith raised a hand to silence him. "I won't tell a soul, but you should know that when people keep emotions as strong as love to themselves, they won't last long."

Draco saw no point denying anything to Faith. "I've lasted a while now."

"Yes, but you have another month or so, don't you?" Faith said. "Telling her would do no harm, you may even be pleasantly surprised by the outcome of the situation."

"Doubt it. I'm no more than an ex-Azkaban prisoner to her."

"I think you are much more than that to her, but you are obviously very stubborn, and I am to weary to argue with you. Ron's debates always drain me." Faith smiled and handed something to Draco.

Draco looked at it and noticed that it was a full flask. He looked questioningly at Faith. Faith answered his unspoken question. "It is Polyjuice potion. Use it wisely, you will then know the truth."

With that, Faith walked away and Draco tucked the flask into his pocket, and thought about what she had said for the rest of the evening.

"Bye, bye, birdy. Come back now, you hear?" Hermione waved and giggled inanely as she looked over Draco's shoulder at the retreating black car. She rested her head on the side of his neck and closed her eyes.

Draco resisted a smile as he carried her languid body up the front steps to the house. He shifted under her weight to get a free arm to open the door, but it was locked. "Uh, Hermione? Can I have your wand?"

"Don't have it!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, swishing her arms around like a fairy.

"Where is it?" Draco asked, concerned.

Hermione scratched her head and shrugged. "No idea! Maybe… um, I think Harry Potter has it… yep! He does I gave it to him for his birthday. Did you know it was his birthday today?"

"Funny, I thought it was yours." Draco muttered absently as he tried to think of a way to open the door. Hermione gasped in horror.

"He stole my wand!" Hermione covered her mouth with her hands dramatically. "Oh no! Draco! He took it from me!"

"I thought you just said you gave it to him for his birthday?"

"I did." Hermione nodded in awe that Draco knew that. "But if it wasn't his birthday then I didn't need to give it to him, did I? No, I didn't, so now I'll never get it back!"

"Don't worry about it; I'll get it back for you."

"You will?" Hermione asked excitedly, propping herself up on her elbows to crane her head back so she could see Draco's face.

"Yeah, sure." Draco said and he sighed angrily, thinking that they would have to sleep on the porch for the night. "Have you got a key?"

"To what?" Hermione asked, as if the question was ridiculous.

Draco rolled his eyes. "To your house."

"Nope!" Hermione shouted. "But I do have this one." She pulled out a key from nowhere and handed it awkwardly to Draco.

"What does it open?"

"My heart." Hermione said and then burst into fits of laughter. Draco groaned and felt extreme pity for himself. Why was he left alone with a completely drunk Hermione with no way inside?

"I think, that that key also opens the door." Hermione pointed backwards to the front door.

Draco quickly tried to open the door with it, but to no avail. "It didn't work."

"Not that one, silly." Hermione laughed as if it were obvious. "The other door."

"What other-" Draco started, and then he figured that it was the back door. "Right. Hermione? I need to put you down, can you stand?"

"Can pigs fly?" Hermione retorted, but when Draco put her down she leaned heavily on him.

"Let's go." Draco said in a hushed voice and led her around the house to the back. Hermione was creeping along side him like they were spies following criminals. When Draco stood on a twig and it snapped, Hermione 'shh'ed him loudly.

They got to the back door and Draco opened it. Hermione hurried in and collapsed immediately next to the kitchen sink. "Oops!"

Draco closed the door and picked her up. Hermione turned over in his arms, trying to get as comfortable as she could. "Easy now, don't squirm."

"Oh no! Sorry! Sorry, Draco, sorry!" Hermione said panicky. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his. "I didn't mean to, _please_ forgive me!"

"It's okay, just stay calm." Draco said soothingly. He walked up the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the door to Hermione's bedroom was open. He walked through it, careful not to hit Hermione's head against the door frame and he placed her gently on the unmade bed.

As he was about to walk away, Hermione clutched onto his arm and pulled him down next to her. She curled up against him and fell asleep almost instantly.

Draco shuffled around try to find a more comfortable way to lie, thinking about how hard it would be to leave her when the time came. He brushed some stray hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. He sighed and closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

Okay, if you are going to review, please add in that you acknowledge that my new pen name will be 'Sunsoar' because I really want to change it within the week. Thanks!


	28. Quidditch

I've changed my Pen Name to 'Enigmatic Wayfarer' because someone has taken SunSoar pout not fair, not what can you do?

Not much to go…!

**Chapter Twenty-Seven- Quidditch**

Ginny appeared in the living-room to find it empty, which was no surprise to her. She had seen how intoxicated Hermione was the night before and knew that she wouldn't be up yet.

Walking up the stairs to wake Draco, Ginny noticed that his door was open and the room was empty. She also noticed that the bathroom was empty and she knew he was not in the kitchen or living-room.

Smirking secretly, Ginny moved to Hermione's door and opened it quietly. She stared at the sight before her in shock. Hermione and Draco were both there. Sleeping peacefully, entwined in each others arms.

Ginny smiled warmly and decided not to embarrass them, for they would be embarrassed enough when they woke up in their current position. Sighing, she closed the door and went home.

Later that morning, maybe an hour or so after Ginny left, Draco woke up. He opened his eyes and started in shock when he saw that Hermione's face was only inches from his. He lifted his head slightly to plan his escape and saw that he would wake her up if he moved.

He didn't want to wake her up, because then she would never speak to him again. Draco began to panic, for he could not think of any way to avoid waking her up, and getting out of the situation. Then it hit him, he was a wizard, so he could just aparate out of there.

But if he aparated, she would wake up because of the loud popping sound that came with aparating. Draco knew that either way he was going to wake her up; it was just a matter of deciding which way he would prefer.

He thought about it and then realized that if he aparated, sure, she would wake up, but she wouldn't wake up to see Draco lying on the bed next to her. So, Draco took a deep breath and vanished, with the pre-determined pop that woke Hermione with a start.

Looking around the room suspiciously, Hermione saw nothing that would have caused her to wake up, so she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

On the other side of Hermione's door, Draco stood silently and pressed his ear against the wood. No sound was coming from the room within, perhaps she was asleep still. Maybe she hadn't woken up after all. Draco opened the door very slowly to see Hermione asleep on her bed, curled up exactly how she had been when Draco was there.

Draco smirked and closed the door, feeling victorious that he hadn't woken her up. Suddenly a thought hit him, he ran into his room and retrieved something before creeping back into Hermione's room and placing a small box on the pillow next to her head.

At about midday, when Draco had just finished eating lunch, Harry came over. They talked for a while, before Harry decided that they should go and play some Quidditch. Draco readily agreed and went to get his broom and change robes.

When he returned to the kitchen, Harry had just finished writing a note to Hermione, telling her where they were going. He looked up as Draco entered. "I doubt it's necessary, but we wouldn't want Hermione annoyed with you, now would we?"

Draco missed the sly look in Harry's eye and he agreed. Harry smirked, but he looked away so that Draco didn't see. "Shall we go?"

"Yep."

They both disappeared and when they reappeared in the English Quidditch Pitch, they immediately mounted their brooms for a warm up. As they flew, they didn't notice Oliver Wood walking quietly through the stands.

He reached a hidden away seat and sat down, watching the pair fly. The Team had practice in an hour, and he had arrived early to go for a practice fly, but when he saw that Harry was here with a stranger, who flew incredibly, he decided to wait and watch.

As he watched, he thought that maybe the stranger was there to try out for the open Beater position. But as the man flew, he saw that he was indeed not a Beater, he was a Seeker to the bone.

After a while Harry let out one Bludger, the Quaffle and the Snitch. Oliver lost sight of the Snitch immediately, but the blonde man had his eye fixed on it for quite a while after Oliver lost it. The two men waited for a while before they mounted their brooms again and kicked off.

Neither of them had a Beater's Bat, they just dodged the Bludger on their own merit. It seemed that they had played this way before, because they would shout things to each other, before executing a move that would be practiced, but impressive nonetheless.

While Oliver sat silently in his seat, Harry and Draco sped around each other, every now and then yelling to the other person to watch as he did a stunt. Harry flew over to Draco after they had been flying for about half an hour and said softly, "Oliver's here."

"Wood?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he's been here since we arrived. Do you think we should get him to fly with us?"

"Of course. The more, the merrier. But would he have his broom?" Draco asked, looking around the stands to see where Oliver was.

Harry smiled. "He should, we have training in half an hour."

Draco looked at Harry in surprise. "Really, then by all means."

Harry grinned and aimed his broom to the stands and flew down directly. Draco followed, cautiously, because he still couldn't see where Oliver was.

Harry landed right next to Oliver and smiled at Oliver's shocked face when he saw who Draco was. "Draco Malfoy?"

"The one, the only." Harry replied and Draco smirked at Oliver before extending a hand politely.

Oliver shook Draco's hand, still in awe. "Merlin, you were bloody brilliant up there. Haven't lost your touch."

"That's good to hear." Draco answered modestly. He had thought himself quite out of practice since his visit to Azkaban. "You're on the Team, are you?"

"Sure am, Beater."

"Not Keeper? Oh wait, that's Zabini."

There was a brief silence before they all heard a shout from behind them. "Potter! The change rooms are locked, you idiot!"

Harry pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and held them up on the palm of his hand. Moments later, they flew off in the direction of a group of people. "Thanks Potter!"

"No worries, Corner."

Draco sighed softly and sat down on the seat that Oliver left vacant. Harry looked down at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"You have practice, I thought-"

"You're not going to watch." Harry said, and Draco looked crestfallen. "You're going to fly with us."

Draco's eyes brightened at the idea. "Really?"

"Yep, there's no point in you just sitting here when you are as good as anyone else on the team." Oliver said and he walked away to get ready.

Harry turned to Draco and smiled. "There are a few people on the team that you might remember. Michael Corner, for one."

Draco gave him a blank look.

Harry sighed. "He was in Ravenclaw, a year below us, went out with Gin for a while… no? Well, he started going out with Cho Chang in our Sixth Year."

'Ah yes. Him." Draco said, nodding.

"You remember him because of Cho?"

"Yeah, who didn't know Chang?" Draco answered. "It seemed that you were interested in her for a while, too…?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Merlin, were you stalking that girl?"

Draco chuckled. "No, but there were some Slytherins who were."

"Who?"

"Blaise Zabini." Draco answered, after a moment of thought.

"Malfoy," Came a voice behind him. "I thought that you kept secrets."

Draco turned around to see Blaise standing there, with a smirk on his face. "Blaise!"

"How was the Hell-hole?"

"A Hell-hole." Draco answered and embraced the man in front of him. "I met your son."

"Yeah, he told me about that. Toby was quite impressed by you."

"Really?" Draco asked uncertainly. "Why?"

"Because you knew the Principle." Blaise said. "You know little kids, they think anyone is impressive if they can talk to the Principle."

"Thanks." Draco said, pretending to look hurt. "You could have just lied, and told me it was because I'm devilishly handsome or something."

"Why would I say that?"

"Because Draco wants it to be true." Harry said, walking away.

Draco turned and called after him, "It is true, Harry! Admit it, you want me!"

Harry waved, but did not turn around. Draco laughed and turned to look back at Blaise. Blaise sat down on a seat and motioned Draco to do the same. "So, you're living with the Mistress of Magic."

"Yeah." Draco couldn't think of anything to say.

"Impressive. You haven't been out of Azkaban for more than two months and already you've caught the most successful woman known to the Wizarding World."

"I-" Draco began to object.

"Draco, I lived in the same dorm as you for Seven Years." Blaise said as if that explained everything. When he saw that the look of disbelief was still on Draco's face, he continued. "There is no way that you have been living with a female as attractive as her, and haven't pulled anything."

Draco hung his head, and that was a sure sign to Blaise that he had. "Well, I was right. There is also no way that she hasn't fallen head over heels in love with you by now. They all did."

"She's different." Draco whispered.

Blaise nodded. "She always has been. But if you've managed to fall desperately in love with her, then why do you think that she hasn't fallen in love with you?"

Draco stared at Blaise in shock and disbelief. "Come off it, Draco. I've known you for years. I can tell when you're affected."

Draco stared at the ground as he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "You'd better know how to keep you're mouth shut."

"I do." Blaise said. "But you don't. Shocking, you were telling Potter about my period of mental illness over that Cho girl."

"Blaise, that was in Sixth Year, surely you're passed it."

"I am." Blaise agreed. "Or I'd better be, otherwise my marriage is a lie."

"How is Sally anyway?" Draco asked genuinely.

"She's fine." Blaise answered.

Draco smiled. "And Toby?"

"Great."

"And… Emma?" Draco asked, impressed with his own memory skills. "How's she?"

"Small." Blaise said with a grin. "Anyway, we'd better start."

Draco looked at him with a smile on his face. "Yeah, we'd better."

After training had finished, Oliver and Harry were talking outside the change rooms and Draco walked up to them.

"Hey, thanks for letting me join in, that was great."

"No worries." Harry replied. Draco was about to aparate back to Hermione's house when he stopped and looked at Harry. "Do you have Hermione's wand? She told me last night that she gave it to you?"

Harry's face broke out into a grin. "Oh yeah, she thought it was my birthday so she gave me a present. Here you go."

Draco took Hermione's wand from Harry and smiled, "Catch you later."

When he vanished, Oliver looked seriously at Harry. Before Draco came over to them, they had been talking about him. "Did you see how he taught Andre the move that you have been trying to teach him for months, in five minutes?"

"Yeah, I saw that." Harry breathed absently, as he was thinking hard. He had seen how Draco fit into the group easily and how he could tell someone how to improve and they would understand him, unlike Harry. Harry would take weeks to explain something like: 'Their left foot was ailing them when they turned because it was in the wrong spot on their broom.' When Draco would simply move their foot and say, "That'll help your right turn."

Harry knew that Draco had talent, he had seen that when they were back in Hogwarts. "What are you saying, Oliver?"

"He's saying that Malfoy should become our Coach." Said Angelina Johnson said from behind them. She had emerged from the female change rooms with another Chaser, Claudia Steele. They were they only females on the team and had insisted on their own change room, which Harry agreed to easily.

"I have been struggling with that Left-turn, Triple-spin stunt for months," Claudia said. "And he taught me in about ten minutes."

Harry looked at her for a moment before nodding. "You're right. But I don't know if he would settle for being a Coach, and not being a part of the Team."

"He would be part of the Team." Michael Corner. "Coach is part of the Team."

"I mean the active team, not flying." Harry explained. "I know a bit about him, what with being his enemy for seven years, and now to have him living at Hermione's, I know how precious Quidditch is to him. I don't know if Coaching would be good enough for him."

Blaise came out of the change room too. "Harry's right. Draco would be driven crazy if he could only watch the game, not be _in_ the game. Just like any of us would."

"So we don't offer him the job?" Andre asked, confused. "Just because you two _think_ that he wouldn't want it, doesn't mean you have the right to make that decision for him."

"He would be interested." Harry said. "But it would start eating him up, after a while."

Claudia seemed to have her mind on other things then Quidditch. "Did you say he's living at the Mistress of Magic's house?"

"Yeah." Harry said absently.

"Does that mean he's off limits?"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, taken aback.

Claudia got defensive. "What? He's attractive, even Angelina would admit that, would you?"

"I'm not getting involved, Claude. Fred wouldn't appreciate that much." Angelina and Fred Weasley had been married for two years.

"So, Harry…" Claudia said, ignoring the looks of disbelief from the rest of the Team. "Is he free?"

"Not to you, I don't think." Harry said, knowing full well about Draco's feelings for Hermione. "Let's just say that you're not his type."

"Plus, if he becomes our Coach, there might be weirdness." Pointed out a man who was named Peter.

"That's not fair. You and Jason are a couple." Claudia said, pouting.

Peter and Jason looked at each other. "That's different."

"How so?"

"We were together before we were selected." Jason put in.

"Anyway, I don't think that matters." Blaise interrupted. "Draco's mind is on other… things."

"Other people?" Claudia asked shrewdly, narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe, how would I know?" Blaise lied.

Claudia turned to Harry. "Harry-"

"Claude, if you don't stop thinking about Draco, I won't even offer him the place of Coach… or I'll kick you off the Team." It was an empty threat, but it worked well enough. Claudia closed her mouth with a snap and stalked away.

Harry sighed and sent an unenthusiastic glance around the team. "Has anyone else decided that they want Draco? Because one's bad enough."

"No Harry, I think he's safe from Claude, she'll understand soon enough." Blaise said. "Your wedding's soon isn't it?"

"Yep." Harry answered. But he understood why Blaise had said that. The Team was all invited to the wedding, and there Claudia would see why Draco was off limits to _her_.

Draco arrived at Hermione's house and saw that Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table looking fairly miserable. He walked in cautiously and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I, ah… just feel rotten." Hermione said, but Draco had a feeling she was lying. There was something wrong, more than a hangover.

"Oh, I got your wand back from Harry." Draco gave Hermione back her wand, hoping that she would cheer up at the sight of it.

Hermione mumbled her thanks and then muttered a charm that got rid of her headache. Even though her head cleared of its fogginess, she still felt miserable. She shoulders remained hunched and she still stared at the table right under her nose. "Hermione, what's the matter?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice and stared at him. She put a smile on her face and Draco felt a little bit relieved, maybe it was just the hangover after all. "Nothing, Draco. Thank you for the present."

Draco glanced down to see that the necklace he had given her was sitting around her neck. "That stone, the one on the chain… it was the one you picked up on the day we went on that picnic with Harry and Ginny…"

Hermione thought back to that day and remembered having picked up a stone, then having Draco take it away from her and place it in his pocket. She also remembered something else from that day, which made her blush profusely.

Hermione glanced at Draco's face and saw that he was blushing also, and knew that he was thinking about it too. "I thought that I recognised it from somewhere. It's lovely, Draco. Thank you."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and stood and walked out of the room. Draco looked down at the table and his eyes focused on a letter from the Wizengamot, addressed to Hermione, but in regards to him. Curious, Draco read the letter quickly. Not believing what it said, he read it again, slowly, reading each paragraph twice;

_Dear Mistress Granger,_

_Upon discussion, we have decided that the choice to enforce the regulation that Mister Draco Malfoy must stay under your personal custody for three months was in fact Mister_ _Cornelius Fudge's choice, not the choice of_ all_ the members of the Wizengamot. _

_Once this decision was made, we realised how unfair that regulation was. Because of this, we have decided that Mister Draco Malfoy does not need to be under your care any longer. All that we ask is that he stays for a further two weeks, because even though we do not agree with the regulation now, we technically did agree to it when it was first created. _

_We hope that you support us on this resolution, and we apologise for any inconveniences this whole fiasco has caused you._

_Thank You and Best Wishes,_

_Madam Amelia Bones_

_Head of Wizengamot _

Draco stared at the letter, shocked beyond belief. He knew that it was Fudge's choice to make him stay with Hermione, but he would not have thought that Wizengamot would have gone back on their 'decision' and let him leave.

Another thought stuck him in the gut like a curse. He only had two more weeks with Hermione. After that, he would probably never see her again.

"No…" He whispered brokenly. He paled and folded his arms on the table before resting his head on the crook of one arm.

Hermione sat up in her room with tears poring down her face. The letter had come only a few minutes before Draco came home, and she still could not believe it content. They were taking him away from her, for good.

She would never see him again, and she wouldn't even be able to dance with him at Harry and Ginny wedding. He had been invited to the wedding because of the situation, but now that he wouldn't be with Hermione, Hermione doubted he would want to go to it.

At that moment, there was a knock at Hermione's door. After muttering a quick charm to clean her face off, Hermione said, "Yep."

The door opened and Harry walked in. Sighing with relief that it wasn't Draco, Hermione smiled at Harry. Harry grinned and sat next to Hermione on the bed.

"I have something to discuss with you." Harry said, in an almost business like tone.

Hermione braced herself for him to start talking about Draco leaving, but Harry wasn't there to talk about Draco _leaving_, but Draco and Quidditch.

"Hermione, have you seen Draco fly recently?"

"Um…" Hermione wasn't expecting this question, it took her a moment to answer. "I've flown _with_ him recently, yes."

"Well," Harry started, not really knowing how to broach the subject. "He trained with us today, and… ah, he's really good…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Um, Harry? He's been good at flying for a while now… I thought that you would have noticed, what with playing against him for six years?"

"Yeah, what I was trying to get at is that, well," Harry took a deep breath and blurted out, "The guys want to offer him a place in the Team."

Hermione blinked. "Surely that wasn't as hard to say as you made it out to be?"

"I didn't know if you would approve."

"Why do you need _my_ approval? I would have thought you would need _Draco's_ approval." Hermione said teasingly.

Harry sighed. "I thought that I should run it by you first, that's all."

"Why?"

"Well, because he's living with you. I thought that you would prefer to know about it before I asked Draco."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Thank you for being considerate, Harry. But I wouldn't have minded if you didn't 'run it by me' first, because it's his career, his life, I'm not a part of that…"

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked thoughtfully at Hermione. "He's still going to be here for over a month, so you are part of his life."

"No, Harry." Hermione said softly, lowering her eyes. "He's only here for another two weeks, the members of Wizengamot decided to let him leave sooner than planned by Fudge."

Harry stared at Hermione for a moment before saying carefully. "So… your coffee supplies won't suffer as much as they do now…"

Hermione laughed for the sake of Harry, but found no humor in what he said. She decided to change the subject. "What position would Draco be playing?"

"We have a Beater position that's open, but he has an ability to teach the guys things in five minutes that usually take me months to teach them." Harry explained. "They want him to Coach."

"Coach?" Hermione started. "But I thought you-"

"No, no, no." Harry said quickly, understanding what she was about to say. "I'm Captain, he would teach them new moves, improve their technique, give pep talks, and so on and so forth."

Hermione nodded in understanding, but something was troubling her. "Would Coaching the Team be enough for him?"

"That's what I want to know.'

"He will certainly love to do it, but he would want to play, more than anything. You know what he's like."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "That's why I'm wondering if he would be a good Beater?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"I think he would be." Hermione said confidently, and Harry suppressed a smile.

"Great." Harry said and he stood up. "Should I tell him now?"

Hermione smiled warmly and nodded. "Wait a second, though, I want to be there. But I have to use the toilet…"

Hermione scampered out of bed and ran out of her room. At that moment Draco walked passed Hermione's room and saw Harry sitting on the bed. Draco smirked and teased, "Have you finally professed your love to her?"

"Have you?" Harry shot back, Draco looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or get defensive, but the former won.

"Well that one came back and bit me on the arse." He said as he lent against the door frame to Hermione's room.

"I hear your leaving a little sooner than originally planned." Harry started casually, wanting to see what Draco's reaction would be.

Draco stiffened ever so slightly, and then forced a small smile. "Yeah…"

"That should be… _good_, right?"

"Mmm…" Draco agreed half heartedly. Harry sighed and shook his head. Draco suddenly looked around, as if to check for unwanted people, then he leaned in and started to say in a soft voice, "Harry, I need to ask you a favour-"

The bathroom door opened and Hermione walked out, she saw Draco standing at her door and forced a smile before walking in. Harry saw the look of discomfort on Draco's face and Harry knew that Draco didn't want Hermione to hear whatever he was going to say to Harry.

Hermione slumped back onto her bed and Harry smiled at her before turning to Draco. "Draco, I've been sent here on duty."

"Whatever Ginny says, I didn't do it." Draco said quickly, thinking Harry was there to pick on him for Ginny.

"Please, if she had a bone to pick with you, she'd come here herself." Hermione put in.

"True."

"Anyway," Harry continued. "After you left Quidditch training today, the guys approach me about something."

"Wait a second." Hermione interrupted. "Aren't there women on the Team, too?"

Harry looked abashed. "Yeah, but I'm so used to calling them all guys."

"Why?" Hermione persisted determinedly.

"Hermione," Harry whined, hoping to use the same method as he used at Hogwarts to stop her interrogation. "Does it matter?"

"It does. You're the Captain, and I think that the females on your Team wouldn't really care for being outcasts like that, do you?"

"No, Granny." Harry said, defeated.

"There you go, now continue, please." Hermione said, feeling happy that she made Harry squirm.

Harry sighed and shook his head, before turning back to Draco. "Anyway, after that interruption I was saying that the _members_ of the Team came up to me to tell me what a great help you were and what an amazing flyer you are."

Draco looked taken aback. "Well thanks."

"There's more." Harry grinned. "You were able to teach them things that I have never been able to, just like that."

Draco knew that what Harry was saying was leading up to something, but he could guess what. "What are you getting to, Harry?"

Harry chuckled and said, "We want to ask you if you'll Coach the Team?"

Draco stared at Harry in shock. "Excuse me?"

Hermione giggled at the look on his face and Harry grinned. "Will you Coach the Team, because you do a damn better job of teaching them things then I do?"

Draco continued to stare at him for a moment or two before his face broke into a grin. "You're serious?"

"Yep."

"Well in that case, yeah." Draco said and he laughed, partly with disbelief and partly because it was a dream come true. "Thank you, Harry. I mean it."

Harry nodded. "There's more, though… there's a position open…"

Draco waited.

"It's not Seeker," Harry chuckled. "Obviously. But you may be interested."

"What position?"

"Beater."

Draco laughed uproariously and clapped his hands appreciatively. "Sounds promising."

"Yeah?" Harry asked, hopefully. "I know that you've never been a Beater before, but Hermione thinks you can do it, so I believe it too."

Draco looked at Hermione and she shrugged her shoulders. "You are talented… you should have faith in yourself."

Draco smiled gratefully at her before turning back to Harry. "You're a legend, you know that?"

"Now I do." Harry joked. He looked between Hermione and Draco before saying, "Anyway, I have to leave. Draco, training is on Thursdays, don't miss it."

Draco shook his head and Harry vanished.

There was a silence in the room before Hermione coughed and said warmly, "Now you have all you wanted, hey?"

"Almost." Draco replied, not looking her in the eye.

"What else could you want?" Hermione asked. "You'll have a career, you'll be going home soon. You can have your life back."

"This is the only life I've known since before Azkaban… I'll miss it…" Draco said softly.

Hermione stayed silent and focused on the floor. When she looked up, Draco was gone.

"I'll miss it too…"

I hate this, I said that I wanted it finished before New Years, and a week later, I'm still going. Piss it!

I hope that you enjoyed this, and I hope that you'll be pleased to know that there will only be a few more chapters… Thank you all!


	29. Tennis

I'm sorry that these installments are so far apart, it's just that I only have a couple chapters left and I think that subconsciously I'm savouring the ending… but I will do my best to get the last two in as soon as possible… I promise!

Anyway… enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight- Tennis **

Several days after they found out that Draco was going home early, Ginny and Harry popped in to 'chat.' Hermione and Draco had been peacefully sitting and reading in the living room when Ginny ran in and jumped on the couch next to Hermione.

Hermione took one look at her to know something was going on. Ginny had an enormous grin on her face and she was bouncing about with suppressed excitement. Hermione sighed and put her book down. "What?"

Ginny smiled at her and exclaimed. "We've done it!"

"Done what?" Draco asked curiously. Harry, who had just walked in, gave him a 'wait for it' look and Draco braced himself, expecting the worst- even when he didn't know what to expect.

Ginny looked ready to explode. "We've finished planning the wedding!"

"Ah, Gin… I thought you finished ages ago, it is in three weeks after all." Hermione said carefully.

Ginny shook her head. "We had finished it, but we've moved it."

"Moved it? Where?" Hermione looked confused.

"When, more like it." Harry put in.

"_When?_"

"It's in a week." Ginny said proudly.

"A week?" Draco asked incredulously.

Ginny nodded, grinning. "It's still in Ireland, but just ahead two weeks."

"Do all of the guest know?"

"Yep! Owled them all this morning."

"Ah huh, so _why_ did you move it?" Draco asked curiously, because now that they had moved it, he would still be around.

Harry and Ginny shared a glanced that told both Hermione and Draco that they were hiding something. Harry shrugged and said as casually as possible. "Well, everything was arranged… so we decided to move it forward. And plus, it's not like we are dreading the marriage."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That part's true enough, but what's two weeks, compared to years?"

Ginny glanced fearfully at Harry. Harry coughed, "As everyone knows, this isn't something... _unexpected_…"

Harry looked pointedly between Hermione and Draco before continuing. "We have been waiting for this for a long time, and there was a chance to get married sooner, so we took it. _Plus_," Harry said, in an offhand way, hoping not to draw attention to this detail. "Draco will still be here…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and decided not to pick on them anymore. "Okay, so where's our new invitation?"

Draco glanced sharply at Hermione, but that went unnoticed by both the females. Harry, however, noticed and smirked.

Ginny handed Hermione a new invitation and Hermione glanced at it before placing it silently on the coffee table.

"You know what I think?" Ginny said suddenly, looking at Hermione. "You, Harry and Ron spend the day together."

Hermione immediately agreed. The three of them hadn't spent time together alone since Ron left. Hermione turned to Harry, who shrugged. "Why not?"

"Wonderful!" Ginny said happily, clapping her hands together.

"Looks like you'll be spending another day with this bubbly red-head." Hermione said to Draco, who simply nodded. "What are you planning for today, Miss Weasley?"

"Well…" Ginny started, glancing uncertainly at Draco. "I have to visit my mother at the Burrow."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Hermione held her mirth in, she would pay anything to see Draco in the Burrow, but unfortunately she would have to wait for Ginny's recount. "Well, that will be fun. With any luck, one of the twins will be there, or both!"

When Draco looked back on the day, it wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. On one side, he had an encounter with the Weasley twins, but they weren't too hard on him because Molly was there. He spent most of the day eating home made pie and listening to Molly and Ginny talking about the wedding. All in all, he ended the day full in the stomach and mind.

When Hermione, Harry and Ron returned to the Burrow, Draco and Hermione left, but only after a huge dinner practically forced down their throats by Molly.

As soon as he appeared in the living room, Draco groaned and fell onto the couch. Hermione laughed at him, "Was it that bad?"

"No… just… full…" He mumbled into the couch.

"So you didn't mind it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nah… I… just… ate… all… day…" Draco said, and he groaned again.

Hermione laughed and sat down across from him. "Next time, you'll have to meet Pig."

"Pig?"

"Yeah, Ron's old owl. Crazy as a newt, tiny as a cat's head."

"Who? Ron?" Draco asked, taking at least ten seconds to say each word, making it obvious he was nearing sleep.

"No, the owl. Didn't you ever see it at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, but Draco made no reply. "Draco?"

Hermione waited, he made not a sound, and Hermione guessed that he was asleep. She sighed and stood up and walked out of the room, whispering, "Night Draco."

Hermione got up the next morning and went to have a shower, when she finished, she went to see if Draco had moved from the couch to his bed room during the night.

Hermione opened the door silently, only to find the room empty. Well, almost empty. Enigma lay curled up at the bottom of his bed, hissing softly in her sleep. As Hermione started to close the door again, Enigma's head rose and she hissed softly at Hermione.

"Morning Igi," Hermione said naturally. Upon saying it, she realised how accustom she was to having a snake living in her house, and talking to her was also normal. For some reason, it made sense that the snake could understand what she said. Shaking her head, Hermione laughed and said, "Do you want some breakfast? Because I know I do."

Enigma slithered off the bed and exited through the door, her tongue briefly touching Hermione's robe as she passed. Hermione smiled and closed the door and followed Enigma down the stairs.

When Hermione entered the living room and checked if Draco was still sleeping, she found that he wasn't even there. Frowning, Hermione walked into the kitchen, expecting to see him, but she had just entered another empty room. "Draco?" Hermione called.

She waited, but there was just silence. Placing her hands on her hips, Hermione walked through the entire house, checking each room for him, but Draco was no where to be found. Just as Hermione closed the door to the spare bedroom, she heard the front door open, and then close again quietly.

Hermione crept down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to find Draco busying himself making coffee. When she entered he turned and smiled at her with genuine innocence. "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and sat down before replying. "_Well_, I slept fine. And when I woke up, I was lucky enough to find the shower vacant. But when I came down the stairs, I found myself all alone in the house."

"But I was right here, when you just walked in."

"This time round, but not before, when you were off- Merlin knows where." Hermione said in a way that made Draco uneasy.

"I just went to get some more coffee. Remember, we didn't have any left." Draco said defensively, hoping she would believe him, because it was true. He had woken up earlier and found that there was no coffee, and because he didn't have his wand, he couldn't _make_ any. He found Hermione's stash of Muggle money and braved the local Muggle market.

Hermione was silent for a moment, and after a moment, Draco realised she was checking his mind, to see if he was lying. When Hermione was convinced, she retreated and said, "How did you know where my Muggle money was?"

"I've seen you get some out of there before." Draco explained, and then he added in mock innocence. "Are you going to verify that too?"

"No," Hermione shot back. "Unless you're lying…?"

Draco smiled and shook his head. He handed Hermione a cup and sat down beside her.

"We're going to a tennis match today." Hermione said after a moment.

Draco looked at Hermione and blinked obviously. "A what…? Hang on! Isn't that some type of Muggle sport?"

Hermione laughed, and nodded. "It sure is… You did Muggle Studies?"

"Yeah, Sixth Year." Draco said, and then he got back to the point. "So, _why _are we going to a… _tennis_ match today?"

Hermione shrugged, "Because when I was growing up, my parent's and I always watched the tennis, and I think that you need further Muggle lessons."

Draco thought about it for a while. "Is it boring?"

"No, not if you know the rules."

"Oh well, I'm safe then." Draco said sarcastically, looking pointedly at Hermione.

"Don't worry; I fill you in as the game goes on." Hermione said. "Now, because you're already in Muggle clothes, you're okay, but I need to change."

Hermione stood up and left the room. Draco didn't have too long to contemplate what the day was going to be like before Hermione hurried back down the stairs in jeans and a singlet. "Draco, we have to go now, the game starts soon."

"Hang on, Hermione… even though tennis is a Muggle game, surely it operates the same way as Quidditch. How are we going to get in?" Draco asked walking slowly into the living room, where Hermione was pulling her hair up.

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry about it. My cousin, Toby works at the Arena, he's gotten me in before… secretly, of course." Hermione laughed at the memory. "I was with Ginny, she felt like a criminal."

Draco smiled with relief. If tennis was anything like Quidditch, they would have no hope of getting in. "So, are you ready?"

Hermione looked around herself, as if the things that she was missing- if she was missing anything at all, would just appear, so that she could see them. "Oh! My wand."

Hermione dashed up stairs and came back down moments later with her wand in her hand. "Anything else?"

Draco shrugged, "Beats me."

Hermione waited for a moment before nodding and walking to the fire. "Do you know the dingy Wizard bookstore called Ringle's Reads in Muggle London?"

"Yeah."

"Floo there, then we walk." Hermione said, and she stepped aside for Draco to go first. As soon as he was enveloped in the flames, Hermione grabbed and handful of powder and followed him.

Hermione stumbled out of the unusually small fireplace and straightened her clothes before looking around for Draco. She saw him crouching down reading the cover of a small black book on a lower shelf. As Hermione approached, he looked up and hurried away from the book he was interested in.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and bent to see that the book he had been looking at was titled… "Alice in Wonderland?" Hermione exclaimed, surprised at it.

Draco looked sheepish, and he said in a quiet voice, hoping no one else would hear him, "Don't laugh, I heard about it in Seventh Year Muggle Studies, but never got the opportunity to read it."

Hermione nodded in understanding, and she whispered back. "I have a copy of it at home, you can read it then."

Draco still looked a bit embarrassed. "Isn't it a children's book though?"

"Not _really_… I mean, I still think you'd like it." Hermione said pensively. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. Now let's go."

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out of the store. They took about ten minutes to get to the Arena and Hermione only let go of Draco's hand when they were in sight of the entrance. Hermione hurried up to a man in an 'I love Tennis.' T-shirt, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Toby!"

The young man pulled away for a second to figure out who she was before recognizing her as Hermione and hugging her again. "Louise!"

Draco stood back awkwardly while the two cousins hugged, and when they broke apart, Toby finally noticed Draco. "Lou, who's this?"

Hermione stepped back and smiled at Toby. "This is Draco Malfoy."

Toby held out his hand to Draco and Draco shook it. Hermione continued, "Draco, this is my cousin Toby."

When Toby let go of Draco's hand, he appeared to have remembered something. "Oi Lou, is this the Draco Malfoy who was a bastard at that school of yours?"

"The very same." Draco said inclining his head. Toby glanced at Hermione, curious as to why he was with her. Hermione laughed.

"He's grown up a bit since then, Toby." Hermione said calmly. "So have I."

"No you haven't." Draco said in an alarmed voice.

Hermione whacked him over the head playfully. "Well, at least we've grown out of our differences."

"Most of them."

Toby looked between Hermione and Draco for a moment before his face broke out into a smile. "Must have." He said evasively.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, but chose not to linger on the touchy subject. "So, Toby… how's Jenny?"

"Jen's fine. She's been having mood swings, though." Toby's eyes softened at the thought of her. "But I suppose that's to be expected."

"Why?" Draco asked curiously.

"Because she's expecting." Hermione said gently.

"Oh."

Toby glanced between Hermione and Draco again before saying, "So Lou, have you come to pay a visit to me, or the arena?"

Hermione smiled, and said craftily, "You Toby, the arena is just a bonus."

Toby burst out laughing. "How diplomatic. Well, dear Louise, enjoy the bonus."

He opened the door he had been standing in front of, and stepped in, beckoning Hermione and Draco to follow him. They walked through a dark corridor for a time until they reached the other end, which was blocked by a locked door.

Toby pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, and opened it a little. "There you go Lou, have fun."

Hermione hugged Toby again and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking passed him through the door. As Draco passed Toby, the man grabbed Draco's arm to stop him.

"Treat her right, you hear?" Toby said quietly. His tone was light, but Draco knew that he was very serious.

Draco inclined his head in a nod and replied. "I give you permission to kill me if I don't, because obviously I wouldn't be sane."

Toby chuckled at this and nodded. "Off you go then."

Draco walked through the door and found himself in a large arena. This was very different to a Quidditch Pitch, the stands were all joined together and there was practically no cheering. Draco felt like he needed to whisper, just in case he made too much noise by speaking normally. "The crowds not very supportive, are they?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down in one of the stands. Draco followed suit and waited for Hermione's reply. "They aren't aloud to make that much noise. It distracts the players."

Draco looked down to the pitch and saw two people, standing on the ground- which alone looked very ridiculous to Draco, but not only that, they also held bat like things in the hands and very hitting a ball back and forth between them.

"Hermione? Where are the goals?" Draco asked looking around for some sort of goal.

"There aren't any." Hermione replied, to Draco's shock. "The aim is to hit the ball so that your opponent cannot hit it."

Draco looked down again and saw that the two people were hitting the ball very fast, and exerting a lot of energy, which seemed like a waste of time to Draco. "Then why don't they just hit the ball behind themselves?"

"Because you have to hit the ball over the net, see that net going between them? They can't just hit it onto their own side; the other person would get the point then."

"That's bullocks!" Draco exclaimed, just to be _shh_'ed by Hermione, and some Muggles around them. He lowered his voice before continuing. "Why can't they just put the ball in their pocket and run off? The opponent could never hit it after that"

"Again, because it has to be _hit _over the _net_." Hermione explained, beginning to think this was going to be more trouble than it was worth.

"Then they can jump over the net and run passed the opponent."

Hermione stared at Draco, unsure whether to take him seriously or not. She decided on the latter and rolled her eyes. Turning back to the game, she said softly, "Enough questions, if you watch patiently, you may learn something… for a change."

Draco pouted at Hermione, but wasn't stupid enough to keep questioning her, so he sat still and watched the game.

His patience only lasted a few minutes, before his next outburst.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, clutching at her arm. "Hermione, did you see that? There that kid just stole the ball! He ran onto the pitch and grabbed the ball!"

Hermione burst out laughing, try as she might, she could not hold her mirth in. "Draco," she gasped, "he-"

"There he is!" Draco pointed excitedly down at where an innocent ball-boy stood. "He's standing right there and no one is doing anything about it! This is ridiculous, Hermione… _I'll _get it off him…"

Draco pouted again, feeling that the Muggle world was much to confusing for him, and that everyone- including the boy, who 'stole' the ball, should be in Azkaban. Hermione rested her hand on Draco's arm gently and said softly, "He was supposed to get that ball. He's a ball-boy."

"You mean he's aloud to keep it?" Draco asked incredulously, feeling even more confused. "I want one, Hermione! I want one of those balls!"

Draco started to rise from his chair, but Hermione pulled him down again. "No!"

"Why not? They have plenty of them, and I only want one… come on, that kid has one, why can't I?" Draco whined, Hermione rolled her eyes and explained quietly why he couldn't have one of the balls, and why the kid could. "So… what you're saying is that the players are too lazy to get the balls for themselves."

"To save us from arguing… yes."

"Oh." Draco said and he settled back in his chair, feeling a little bit better.

The game continued uninterrupted for Hermione for about half the game before Draco started complaining again. "I just have one question," he pointed to the judge sitting in the judge's chair. "Why does he get to sit in a high chair?"

Hermione slowly turned to look at Draco, feeling every bit sorry for herself. Draco was looking down at the man with a mixture of curiosity and jealousy. "Hermione? Do you think he'll trade places with me?"

Hermione shook her head, unable to speak. "Well, maybe he should think about it. Because _I _think that he should. Anyway, why did _he_ get that seat? Did he pay more than the rest of us?"

"Um, Draco, _we_ didn't pay anything." Hermione put in softly.

"Yeah, but I still don't think that's fair." Draco said indignantly. Then he whined, "_I wanna sit in the high chair_!"

Hermione stared at him, unable to believe that he was being so childish. "Draco…" she stared softly, as if loud voices would start him up again. "…do you need time out…?"

"No." Draco said childishly. "I'm just not happy."

"Well, either sit and mope, or shut-up and watch the game, it's your choice." Hermione said firmly and turned to watch the game. Draco, who still had no idea what was going on, chose to sit and mope.

I know that this isn't very long, but I could possibly write any more before the next chapter, which I'm am starting right now, so don't fret… please… almost over…

THEN I CAN START MY NEW STORY! Yay! I'm so excited about it and I hope that you will all read it and like it!


	30. The Wedding

Please don't yell at me, I have tried my very hardest to get this to you as fast as possible. I know you may not believe me, but I have. I am so close to the end that I am afraid to end it, it's been in my life for so long.

Anyway, second last chapter here for your enjoyment… I hope!

**Chapter Twenty-Nine- The Wedding **

The week leading up to Ginny and Harry's wedding was the most stressful for Hermione. Not only because she had Ginny waking her up at ungodly hours to either listen to her stress, or look over something for the twentieth time, but she was coming to realise how soon Draco would be leaving.

As annoyed as Hermione was with Ginny's needless stress, she couldn't blame her. Ginny had been in love with Harry for too many years before they started dating, and now that the day they would _finally_ be man and wife was approaching, she felt positive that something bad would happen to stop it from going ahead.

On the day before the wedding, Ginny was curled up on Hermione's couch with a large glass of fire whiskey, silently watching Draco read. She sat with her head resting on the back of the couch and her arms wrapped around her legs which were pulled up to her chest.

Draco was trying not to pay attention to the little red head on the couch across from him, but as his eyes sightlessly passed over the words in his book he snapped it shut suddenly.

Ginny jumped when she heard the book snap and she frowned at Draco and said halfheartedly, "Stupid…"

Draco raised an eyebrow at this blasé 'insult' and replied, "Sorry?"

Ginny's eyes focused on Draco before looking down at her glass, she took and gulp and shuddered. "Hate this stuff."

"Then why are you drinking it?"

"Huh?" Ginny looked at him. "No, not the whiskey… the nerves…"

"When else have you had nerves like this?" Draco asked shrewdly. "The day before your first wedding?"

Ginny scowled at him and muttered, "Don't be a fool… I've never been married before…"

Draco gasped in an obviously mocking manner. "_Never been married before_? Are you certain?"

Hermione walked into the room at that moment and knew immediately that Draco was being rude. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Go find Harry." Hermione said simply and Draco knew that if he protested he would regret it a lot. But he couldn't help himself from adding one last bit of cheekiness, so he stood up rigidly and saluted Hermione before marching out of the room.

Hermione shook her head and plopped down next to Ginny on the couch. "How's it going, Gin-Gin?" She asked lightly.

"Hmm?" Ginny responded offhandedly.

Hermione smiled and took the glass from Ginny's hand. "I think you've had enough of this, unless you want a hangover on your wedding day…?"

"No." Ginny said, still seeming distant. Hermione waved her hand in front of Ginny's face and Ginny slapped it away gently. "Don't Granny, I'm thinking."

"About what?" Hermione asked curiously, then joked, "Stopping the wedding?"

"No!" Ginny exclaimed, staring at Hermione in horror. "Why would I bloody well want to do that?"

"Calm down, Gin. You are so uptight that you can't even tell a jest from seriousness."

Ginny frowned again and tried to take the glass back off Hermione, but Hermione moved it out of her reach in time. "None of that, Gin. Now tell me why you aren't bouncing off the walls like you should be?"

"Well, if you must know-"

"I must." Hermione confirmed, nodding.

"I am trying to figure out what is going to go wrong at the wedding tomorrow." Ginny said softly. "I just _know_ something is going to happen, but I want to know what it is, so that I'm prepared for it before it happens."

Hermione put down the glass, still out of Ginny's reach and put an arm around the young Weasley's shoulders. "Gin, nothing will happen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I'm the Mistress of Magic… _apparently_ I know everything." Hermione said with a grin and a nudge to Ginny's ribs. "No, seriously though, nothing is going to happen… you are going to have enough guards there to protect five Queens in Vegas… nothing'll happen."

"I still don't know why all those guards are necessary." Ginny said, not bothering to ask Hermione about the Vegas comment.

"Ah, Gin… you do know that you are about to marry the most famous person in the world?" Hermione asked, raising a hand to check Ginny's temperature. "Even some Muggles know about him!"

"So?"

"_So_?" Hermione repeated incredulously. "Gin, do you know how many people will want to see him get _married_? I have arranged for those guards because they're necessary, not because I want the effect. There will be some die-hard Harry Potter lovers who will believe that _they_ should be in your place tomorrow who may think to 'remove' you."

Ginny stared at Hermione open mouthed. "And you choose to tell me this _now_?"

Hermione shrugged and replied, "I didn't want to alarm you too soon, or you might have called off the wedding."

"There's still time to." Ginny looked very alarmed. "Now I know what'll happen, there's going to be an assassin… and I'm going to die… oh no!"

Hermione shook her head. "No your not, not only are there guards, but there's me, Harry, your entire family- the wandless Draco and not to mention all of the guests. If there were an assassin, they wouldn't stand a chance."

The day came. The day that half the wizarding world had been anxiously waiting for. The day some many people wanted to be involved in. The day that was a joyous day. This was the day that Harry Potter got married.

When Hermione and Draco arrived at the seemingly empty building, they stood and stared at it for a moment and Draco muttered, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Hermione nodded. "Just wait a moment; they placed a charm on it to appear empty before anyone that wasn't invited."

Draco looked back at Hermione. "So I suppose the Maid of Honour isn't supposed to be at the wedding…"

Hermione laughed and continued, "We wait for a minute and then it shows itself to us."

"This is creepy." Draco muttered and he fidgeted. "I feel like such an idiot- _don't say anything_… standing here in front of a 'deserted' building."

Hermione, who would have made a comment before he told her not to, smirked and pointed at the building, which had come to life. They looked at it for a moment before walking towards it. There were people running this way and that, waiters, valets, cooks, family members and more. Hermione laughed when she saw Fred running passed them with his tuxedo half on.

Draco frowned, "Is something wrong here?"

"No." Hermione smiled as they made their way through the corridors. "It's just a Weasely Wedding."

"Ah." Draco replied knowingly, not really knowing at all.

Hermione turned to him. "Okay, I have to go this way… you know where you're going?"

Draco nodded and smiled at Hermione confidently. Hermione squeezed his hand before hurrying off towards Ginny's chambers. When she got there, she opened the door to find Molly sitting calmly on a couch sowing a deep blue dress with a patient look on her face. Fred's wife, Angelina Johnson sat next to her with a worried look on her face.

Ginny sat in a chair facing a vanity, with Faith standing behind her, doing her hair. When Hermione entered, Angelina looked up and grinned. "Hey, Hermione. How's the prat?"

Hermione knew immediately who she was talking about. "Draco's fine, and so am _I _by the way." Hermione said plainly, giving Angelina a smile. "How are you?"

"Not good." Angelina said softly, hurrying over to Hermione. "When I put on my bridesmaid dress, I ripped it!"

Hermione gave Angelina a comforting hug. "Don't worry about it, Molly seems to be fixing it."

Molly looked up when Hermione said this and said warmly, "Hermione dear, so good to see you."

"Why is it that I'm always the last to arrive at these types of things?" Hermione asked loudly, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know Hermione, but if you don't come over here right now, I'll scream." Ginny said and Hermione acquiesced to her request. She knelt down next to Ginny's chair and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Cold feet?" Hermione asked softly.

"Not bloody likely!" Ginny replied loudly, and then she lowered her voice. "I want you to go and check up on Harry for me, make sure _he_ doesn't have cold feet- no, don't interrupt me, I would appreciate it if you could do this for me?"

"Of course." Hermione said nodding.

"But," Ginny said as Hermione made to stand up. "Get dressed first."

Hermione, who was still in her normal robe, grinned. "Sure thing."

"I'm almost finished with Ginny's hair," Faith said softly. "If you'd like, I can do yours?"

Hermione smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, Faith. I've never been good at hair-y things… couldn't be bothered learning the charms either."

Faith smiled and turned back to Ginny's hair. Hermione went into the next room and slipped into her emerald green dress quickly, then she walked out into the other room and asked Angelina to zip her up. When she was zipped up, Hermione turned around to face Angelina.

"Merlin, Hermione!" Angelina gasped, causing the other women in the room to turn and look at her too. Ginny smiled victoriously, Faith smiled secretively, Molly smiled warmly and Angelina smiled with mock jealousy.

"What are you all smiling about?" Hermione demanded, turning around, trying to pin-point where their mirth was coming from.

"Hermione, you look amazing!" Angelina remarked.

"Oh." Hermione said in relief that there wasn't a rip or something on her dress. "Thank you."

"Wow, Hermione." Came a new voice from the door. Hermione turned around to see Luna standing there, grinning tentatively at her. "You look beautiful."

"Excuse me." Ginny said from where she was now standing in her wedding dress. "I thought _I _was the one who was getting married today, not Hermione. We all know Hermione looks spectacular-"

"Thank you."

"-but now _I _need some doting!" Ginny finished and all the women laughed, for they knew Ginny's character.

"Ginny, you are a shining star on a cloudy night." Hermione said hugging her and sitting down where Ginny had just been. Faith came over and took up Hermione's hair. "Harry's very lucky."

Molly came to her only daughter and took her hands. "As much as you want everyone to admire you, I think the compliments can come after. First, I want to have a private word."

Ginny grinned at her mother and they walked into the separate chamber and closed the door. There was a silence in the main chamber until Luna and Angelina started talking softly.

Hermione sat patiently while Faith worked on her hair. Faith smiled and said softly. "You look very nice, Hermione."

"So do you." Hermione replied smiling. "I know we haven't talked much, but I hope that you and Ron will be able to stay for a while… so that we can talk?"

"I think we can." Faith said in a tone that told Hermione that Faith was confident that they would stay a while.

"Good." Hermione said genuinely. Faith smiled again with all politeness and they didn't speak again until Faith was finished, because they were both deep in thought.

Faith stood back and observed her effort. Hermione looked at her hair in the mirror and smiled. "Thank you, Faith."

Faith nodded and Hermione stood up. The other two women in the room stopped talking and watched Hermione as she quietly left the room in search of Harry. When they knew she was definitely gone, Luna and Angelina turned to Faith and Angelina spoke softly, "Man, if what you and Ginny said is true, he'll go crazy."

"Let's hope so." Luna said.

As Hermione walked down the corridors she nervously touched the necklace that hung around her neck. She was wearing the necklace that Draco gave her, and it went with her dress very nicely.

When she reached Harry's chamber, she stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she was. She knocked once and opened the door.

The room was dimly lit and Harry sat on a couch with Draco and Remus Lupin, while Ron was standing off to the side, holding his pants in front of him, instead of wearing them. Oliver sat on another couch and was the only one to look up when she came in.

"Ron, I think your sister would appreciate it if you actually wore them, not just looked at them." Hermione said softly, gaining the attention of all the men in the room.

Ron grinned at Hermione, not at all embarrassed that she walked in when he was undressed. "I ripped them."

"You too?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded hopelessly and held them out for Hermione to fix with puppy dog eyes. Hermione laughed and took them off him, she pulled out her wand and muttered a charm before handing them back to Ron wordlessly.

"Thanks heaps, I've never gotten that one." Ron said and he put his pants on.

Hermione smiled at him and turned to the other men in the room. Oliver and Draco were both staring at her, stunned. Harry stood up and hugged Hermione.

"Merlin, I think it's a Veela." Oliver said enthusiastically and he also stood to give her a hug. "Good to see you, Hermione."

"You too, Oliver." Hermione replied and he sat back down.

Harry, who was still standing, noticed the necklace and remarked, "Nice necklace, Granny. When did you get that?"

"It was a birthday present." Hermione said, slightly evasively and she glanced down at Draco before she looked at Harry.

Harry caught where she looked and smirked. "Right. Well, it suits you."

"Thank you." Hermione said and she took a seat on the couch between Draco and Lupin. "Hello, Remus. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has, Hermione. Much too long." Lupin said and he kissed her on the cheek. "You look stunning."

Hermione blushed and looked up at Harry. "You should see the bride."

Harry smiled nervously at Hermione. Hermione stood up and said, "Could I have a word, Harry?"

"Sure." Harry replied and they walked into a separate room. When the door closed, Hermione hugged Harry tightly.

"You nervous?"

"Like Hell." Harry nodded, taking a shaky breath. "I don't think I was this scared when I was about to face Voldemort."

"Well, Gin wanted me to come and check up on you." Hermione said, and then she laughed. "Don't look at me like that, of course I wanted to come, and I would have anyway, but I thought you would like to know that Ginny's is worried that you may have cold feet."

"Why would I want to know that?" Harry asked in a confused tone.

Hermione smiled. "I would think that you would prefer to hear that than to hear that Ginny herself has cold feet- and no, she doesn't."

Harry nodded. "Yeah well, I'm nervous as all Hell, but I haven't had second thoughts."

Hermione smiled and walked towards the door. "Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?" Hermione asked warmly.

"You look gorgeous." Harry said. Hermione laughed and opened the door. When they walked out into the other room, Ron and Draco were talking quietly, but as soon as they saw Hermione, they stopped and tried to look innocent.

Hermione ignored the feeling that they had obviously been talking about her and smiled at them sweetly. "Well boys, I have to leave you. See you all soon."

There were muttered responses and Hermione turned and kissed Harry comfortingly before leaving the room. There was a heavy silence before Draco said hopelessly, "I need help."

The wedding was beautiful. Despite Ginny's certainty that something bad would happen, nothing did, and it flowed smoother than a river. The guests were all on their best behaviour, especially Fred and George, who had _not_ lost their prankster habits over time. They were major jesters, and would do anything for a laugh, but during the ceremony, they were the ones keeping _others _in check.

Hermione had never been happier than she was when Harry and Ginny were finally proclaimed man and wife. Tears clouded her eyes as she and Ron walked arm in arm down the isle and Ron laughed when he noticed.

"Now Harry really is my brother." Ron said, trying to make Hermione smile. It worked. "Knew it would happen one way or another, whether Mum would adopt him or he would marry Gin… but I knew it'd happen."

"Of course." Hermione replied with mock gravity. "No matter what happens, there's always someone who knew it would."

Ron grinned. "Yeah, usually you."

When they reached the Grand Hall where dinner would be served, Ron excused himself and went to find Faith. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Draco standing behind her. "Hey."

"Nice wedding, wasn't it?" Draco remarked as he took her arm and they walked to their table.

"Hmm." Hermione agreed and she looked up at him. "It was."

Draco smiled calmly at her and Hermione smiled back. As they walked, they passed Claudia and Blaise Zabini. Blaise smiled at the look of realisation on Claudia's face. She turned to look at Blaise. "So _that's_ why he's off limits!"

Blaise nodded and laughed at Claudia. "Yeah, besides even if there wasn't that detail I don't think he'd be interested in you."

"And why not?" Claudia asked, a little offended.

"Because he'd still be in Azkaban if it weren't for her." Blaise said and he walked away, laughing. Claudia frowned and disappeared into the crowd.

When Hermione and Draco reached their table, Draco helped Hermione into her chair and sat down next to her. There was a common silence before Draco spoke, "Do you remember when we went to the tennis?"

Hermione smiled strangely at him, unsure of why he brought it up. "Yeah, why?"

"Because I have a question." Draco replied and he turned to face Hermione fully. "Do you remember how your cousin called you Louise? Why did he do that?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh that, well there's a story behind that, if you want to hear it?"

Draco nodded, so Hermione continued, "Well, when we were little, Toby couldn't pronounce my first name. He just couldn't get his tongue around it, it sounded more like 'Hemie' than Hermione, so my mother suggested that he should call me by my middle name, Louise. But even that seemed to be a bit too hard for him, so he started with 'Lou' or 'Louie' then as he got older and more articulate, he progressed to Louise. Now that he can say Hermione, it just doesn't sound right, considering the fact that he'd called me Lou for all of his childhood, so Louise stuck."

At the end of her story, Draco chuckled and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, I was going to ask you about that on the day, but-"

"The High Chair was too much for you?" Hermione teased.

Draco sighed dramatically. "Yes, I just could not bear the deprivation…"

Hermione laughed and shook her head at him. Draco pouted. "I was being serious."

"Yeah, about as serious as a… not very serious person…" Harry said from behind them, he frowned at his bad attempt of a joke. "Man, I am _not_ funny!"

Hermione giggled at him and he sighed. "What? So when I'm trying to be funny, it fails, and when I'm being serious, I'm hilarious… is that it?"

Hermione smiled. "Basically, yeah. Where's Gin?"

"Having an argument with Ron about a bet we started, she thinks it's rude." Harry said, with a chuckle.

"Knowing you two, it probably is." Hermione said, and having learnt her lesson at Hogwarts, she didn't press the matter. "How do you feel?"

"Happy as Merlin, but strange too…"

"What? Are you having second thoughts?" Ginny appeared at Harry's side. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you're stuck with me for life."

"That wasn't what I meant, Gin-Gin." Harry said, placing an arm around her waist. "It's weird to think that Ron's my brother-in-law… and Molly's my mother-in-law!"

"She would have gotten you somehow." Hermione said honestly. "Whether you were to marry Ginny, or-"

"you were to marry Ron?" Draco filled in slyly.

"-she would have adopted you, as Ron pointed out before." Hermione finished, with only a brief look of annoyance towards Draco. "But it is funny, now I'm the odd one out."

"Granny, you've always been the _odd_ one out." Harry said snidely. Hermione pouted, and Ginny said, "It's alright Hermione, all you have to do is marry one of my brothers, and then you'll be an in-law. George, maybe…?"

George, who was walking passed at the moment, stopped, turned and walked over to them. "Who am I marrying, little sis?"

"Hermione," Ginny said, indicating to Hermione with her head. "So that she isn't odd."

"I'll marry her, but I don't think that'll remove the oddness from her, that's just something she was born with." George said cheekily, and he ran off before Hermione could curse him.

There was a collective chuckle at Hermione's expense, but Hermione laughed too. "I'm hungry, Gin, hurry up and feed me…"

Ginny fended off the responsibility with, "Uh, uh, I have nothing to do with that… talk to mum."

Hermione scanned the crowd to see Molly talking with Lupin, not too far off. "Molly!" Hermione shouted, and Molly turned around to look at her. "I'm _hungry_!"

Molly laughed, as did the people who heard this. "It's okay Hermione-"

"No it's not…"

"Dinner will be served soon, just don't think about your stomach."

Hermione groaned, but she accepted what Molly said and turned back to Ginny, who was shaking her head. "What?"

"I meant _go_ over to mum and talk to her, not scream across the room."

"Did it harm anyone?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Then quit complaining." Hermione said simply.

"Says the one that's really _hungry_." Draco said, causing Harry to laugh.

"They're all the same, complain, complain, complain…" Harry said.

Hermione and Ginny both stared at him with very dangerous looks on their faces. "Except for Hermione and Ginny, they are both wonderful, beautiful, smart, amazing-"

"Don't push it." Draco stage whispered.

"-talented women, who never complain." Harry finished, hurriedly, smiling friendlily at the two females, hoping to make peace.

Ginny sighed, but nevertheless she reached up and kissed Harry on the nose. Hermione on the other hand narrowed her eyes and said furtively, "But we do complain, Harry… just as much as you do."

At that moment, dinner was served. The previously empty plates filled with all sorts of steaming foods that all looked mouthwateringly good. Harry and Ginny went to sit down in their seats on the same table as Hermione and Draco. The rest of the Weasley's crowded to the table and sat down, talking loudly and laughing uproariously.

A thin, slightly older looking woman came and sat down on Harry's left, looking around nervously and meekly. Hermione looked at her for a few moments before she figured out who she was. Hermione stood up from her seat and walked over to where she sat.

Hermione crouched down next to the woman, who looked startled that anyone here would talk to her and said warmly, "It's good to see you here, Petunia."

Harry's Aunt looked blankly at Hermione for a moment before nodding her head in response. "I couldn't very well miss my own nephew's wedding… his mother would kill me if I didn't, if she could…"

Hermione smiled and racked her brain for the latest information she had on Harry's relatives, but she couldn't think of anything. Before she could say anything else, Petunia asked timidly, "What is your name?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, I went to school with Harry." Hermione said, curious to see how Petunia reacted to a mentioning of Hogwarts.

"Ah yes, Hermione Granger. I've heard of you, you were the one that always got Harry out of trouble." Petunia stated, smiling slightly. Hermione had no idea how she knew that, but she nodded anyway. "I ought to thank you for all the times you saved his life."

Hermione laughed nervously, unsure where Harry and his Aunt stood. "Is Vernon here? Or Dudley?"

"No." Petunia shook her head, looking forlorn. "Dudley is off in Turkey on a business trip and Vernon wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near-"

Hermione had a feeling she knew what Petunia was going to say. "Anywhere near people like us?"

Petunia nodded. Hermione could not hold off her curiosity any longer. "Excuse me if this sounds impolite, but I have to ask because you've never really paid that much attention to Harry's life-"

"Why am I here?" Petunia suggested, Hermione nodded. "I know that I am not a good Aunt, or even a good person to Harry, but he _is_ my nephew, and I did love my sister- despite her choices in life, so I am here for her."

Hermione did not really know how to take this, so she excused herself by saying, "Well, I'm glad you have come, I know it means a lot to Harry."

Petunia nodded with a tentative smile on her face and Hermione went back to her seat. Once she had sat down and began eating, Draco leaned over and asked quietly. "Who was that?"

"Harry's Aunt Petunia."

Draco thought for a moment. "The bitchy one he grew up with?"

Hermione was impressed. "Yeah… how do you know so much, you seem to know everything about us, even though you hated us for so long?"

"Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer." Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione gasped mockingly, and Draco knew a jest on its way. "Is that why you were always linking arms with Pansy? All because you secretly despised her- I never thought of doing that."

Draco chuckled and they continued eating in silence. When dinner was finished, music started playing and Harry took Ginny onto the dance floor and they danced their first dance as a married couple. The Disc Jockey was one of Ginny's work mates who went by the name of Fat Joe, which was an irony considering his weight.

When the guests started to get up and dance with Harry and Ginny, George bounded over to Hermione and announced that he felt obligated- as her fiancé, to dance the first dance with her. Hermione was led away from Draco laughing, and Draco sat alone.

He was not left to his own devices for long, Faith came and sat down next to him in Hermione's vacant seat and sighed. "I have a question to ask you."

"Okay." Draco replied, knowing exactly what she was about to ask him.

"Have you told her yet?" Faith asked, looking intently into Draco's eyes.

Draco shook his head.

"Well… I'm sure you're not stupid enough to leave it hanging when you leave Monday, are you?" Faith asked persuasively.

Draco was silent.

Faith continued to look at him, so Draco looked away. Faith sighed again and lifted Hermione's glass of water to her lips.

"When you eventually summon up the courage to tell her, it might be too late… just think about that." Faith said with finality and she walked away with a hand protectively on her swelling stomach.

Draco stared after her with pain written on his face. Draco squared his shoulders with determination and stood up. He walked over to where Hermione was dancing with Ron and tapped Ron on the shoulder.

Ron stopped talking with Hermione and turned about. He didn't seem at all surprised that Draco was interrupting them, nor bothered, and he moved away with any words needing to be spoken.

As Ron walked away he passed Harry and Ginny and muttered a hopeful word to them before continuing on his way over to where Faith sat. He sat down next to her after placing a kiss fondly on her cheek. "Did you talk to him?"

Faith nodded. Ron glanced back over to where Hermione and Draco were dancing. "And?"

"And what, Ron?" Molly asked with a raised eyebrow when she sat down across the table from him. "Where are your manners?"

"What manners, mum?" Ron asked cheekily.

"The ones I tried fruitlessly to drill into you as a child." Molly replied shortly. "Anyway, what was the rude 'And?' referring to?"

"I was asking Faith how her attempt to make Draco admit how her feels to Hermione went."

"Ah, that."

"Yes, that."

"And?" Molly asked Faith, equally as impatient as Ron had been.

Faith chuckled softly. "He seemed to be at a complete loss for words regarding Hermione."

The other two sighed dejectedly and they all turned their attention back to the couple.

When Hermione saw Draco standing behind Ron, she held her breath and waited, hoping that he was there to ask to dance with her, not tell Ron that Faith was in labor or something terrible like that. Not that Faith going into labor would be terrible; it just wouldn't be what Hermione wanted at that precise moment. Not that Hermione didn't want Faith to have her child, it just-

"Have you had a good night, Hermione?" Draco kindly interrupted Hermione erratic and ridiculous thoughts.

"One of the best." Hermione smiled. "I am _so_ happy for Harry and Gin… they are perfect for each other."

"I know of another perfect couple."

Hermione's heart stopped beating.

"Ron and Faith."

Hermione's heart wrenched painfully before dutifully starting to beat again. "Yes, they are." She said in a voice slightly higher than normal.

"While we're on this subject." Draco said in a voice lower than a whisper, Hermione leaned in so that she could hear him. "There's something that you should know."

Hermione's heart stopped beating again.

"I have been putting off telling you because I wasn't sure of… well, I didn't think it was appropriate. I have put this off for far too long. My mother used to tell me that truth was the key to happiness, so now I'm going to tell you the truth…"

Hermione's heart refused to beat, she had stopped breathing and was slowly but surely turning blue.

Draco took a deep breath, something which Hermione envied him for doing, and he whispered, "I think that I…"

Suddenly he stopped, unsure. Hermione was still waiting, with what appeared to be a pained expression on her face, but that was only because she needed air- something he was unaware of.

"-I… um, think that I should apologise to Neville for all those times I was mean to him at Hogwarts." Draco back out, he looked hopefully at Hermione to see if she bought it.

Hermione stared at him and finally took in a much needed gulp of air. She stepped away from Draco and held a hand up to her heart, taking in another breath trying to calm herself down and keep the tears that were forming in her eyes from falling.

"Excuse me." She managed to gasp out softly, before she turned and hurried away to the Female Toilets. There was a unified sigh among those who knew the connection between Hermione and Draco and they all watched sadly as Draco too, left the hall to find a dark corner to sit in.

Okay, ONE chapter to go. The all powerful concluding chapter! I hope that this was to your taste, if not- or if so let me know… I hope to Merlin that this last chapter will not take too long to write…

Both fingers crossed for me please!

Okay, here we go…


	31. A Polyjuice Ending

This is really sad; I can't believe I've finally finished this thing. It's been a part of my computer life for so long, it's hard to say good bye…

One more thing, no matter what happens, keep reading… please?

**Chapter Thirty- A Polyjuice Ending**

So came the day that Draco had, for a short time when he had first arrived at Hermione home, wished for more than anything. But his wish had changed, and he soon wished more than anything for the day to become never ending.

The day started off hectically and Draco and Hermione had little time on their own. Ron and Faith came over to say good bye, as they were moving off to France again. They promised to return soon, for now that Ron had settled his dilemma with Molly, he was eager to stay home, but Faith had to resolve some things back in France before they could return to England for good.

"Make sure you use that owl of yours this time, Ron. You hear me? If you don't owl me within the first week of your return… I will Floo over to France and strangle you." Hermione said thickly, before pulling Ron in for a tight hug.

Hermione held on to Ron as tight as she could and he could tell she was upset. He pulled away to look at her face and he could see tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong, Gran?"

Hermione pursed her lips tightly, but shook her head as a reply, which Ron didn't approve of. "Bollocks! Tell me… please?"

Hermione remained silent and Ron glanced around the living room to see that Draco and Faith were not there, so Ron whispered dramatically. "Hermione, I know that you hate seeing me leave, but Faith mustn't know. If she finds out…"

Hermione smiled and laughed softly. Ron grinned and hugged her to him. "Don't worry, love." He said in a severely accented voice. "All will spin to a conclusion eventually."

"Wise words from a Weasley?" Faith asked coming down the stairs. She was alone.

"Draco not with you?" Ron asked looking up the stairs.

"No."

Ron grew sly. "Tired him out, did you?" This caused Faith to frown at him and Hermione to whack him over the head.

"Well if that's what you think of me, Ronald, I guess I'll be leaving." Faith said and she disaparated with a pop.

"Ooo, now you've done it." Hermione said snidely.

Ron flashed her a gigantic grin. "Nah, she loves acting. But I should go now anyway. See you soon, Hermione."

Quickly Ron gave Hermione an embrace and a kiss on the cheek before he too disaparated with a pop. Hermione heaved a great sigh and felt terribly lonely. Harry and Ginny were off on their honeymoon, Ron and Faith were going back to France and Draco would be leaving within twenty-four hours.

Then Hermione would be alone.

"Did they leave?" Draco questioned from the top of the stairs.

Hermione nodded and walked into the kitchen. Draco followed her in and they both sat down to a gloomy silence. They were not left alone long because just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, the doorbell rang.

"Yay!" Hermione exclaimed jumping to her feet. She squealed, "Friends!" and rang to the door. Upon opening it, Hermione saw a tall man standing there.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked in a friendly tone; she thought he looked oddly familiar.

"Hermione Granger, you don't remember me?" He asked and as soon as he spoke, Hermione recognised him.

"Blaise Zabini. Merlin… look at you. You've changed, you know." Hermione said stepping out of the doorway and beckoning him in.

As he walked into the living room Blaise replied teasingly, "So have you, Hermione. Not for the worse, either."

"Oh hush." Hermione snapped with a smile on her face. "I'll bet that you haven't come here to see me though, have you?"

"As much as I would like to say that I have… but…" He said bowing his head in a mocking sorrowful pose. "No, I haven't… I _have _come to see someone who lives _here_, though. Does that count?"

"It could." Hermione said pensively.

"I hope it does." Blaise said nodding in an almost sincere way.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as Draco."

"That's what you get." Blaise said, and then he added, "A small sacrifice for happiness, I suppose."

"Huh?" Hermione asked, confused.

Blaise replied quickly. "Never mind. It still hasn't happened, I take it." He added the last bit as an afterthought, to himself.

Hermione looked at him questioningly, but Draco walked into the room, so she had no time to ask Blaise what he meant. When Hermione turned to see Draco walking in, she had not prepared herself to see him grinning so genuinely, and it took her a moment before she remembered what was going on.

"Blaise, what the Hell are you doing here?" Draco asked as he indicated to Blaise that he should sit down. He sat down and Blaise followed suit, giving Draco a pointed look that promised a discussion about Hermione when they were alone.

Draco groaned.

Hermione closed the front door and turned to look at the two men. She cleared her throat and said, "I think I'll go see Luna, and let you two… talk."

Blaise turned to give Hermione a broad grin and Draco just nodded. Hermione smiled back at Blaise. "Make sure he behaves."

"Of course, Hermione." Blaise replied. "I wouldn't want to face your wrath if I didn't. Say hi to Luna for us… she was the dizzy one, wasn't she…?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You want me to say hi for you to someone you don't even remember?"

Blaise nodded, not grasping what she meant. "Yep."

Glancing at Draco with an exasperated look on her face, Hermione shook her head. Draco chuckled softly and Hermione smiled at him before disaparating.

There was a moments pause before Blaise burst out laughing. Draco scowled deeply at him and waited until he stopped before snapping. "I don't find it funny, Blaise. So shut up."

Blaise stifled his mirth and tried to put a serious expression on his face. "She's as bad as you."

Draco frowned and waited for Blaise to continue. "She's as much in love with you as you are with her, quite ridiculous really."

Draco stayed silent and began brooding. Blaise looked at him reproachfully. "You are going to tell her aren't you?"

Draco hesitated before nodding without looking at Blaise. "When?"

Draco shrugged, but Blaise could tell there was something Draco wasn't telling him. "You have a plan don't you?"

Draco made no reply, but he did steal Blaise's wand. "Coffee?"

"You're changing the subject!" Blaise accused.

"No." Draco stared him in the eye. "I already have, you're just lingering on the past."

Blaise scowled, but knew it was pointless to press Draco. "Yes, a coffee would be grand."

Draco muttered a spell and pointed Blaise's wand at the coffee table where two steaming mugs appeared. "How's Sally and the kids?"

"They're in Germany." Blaise responded, picking up a mug. "They're visiting Sal's parents."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Quidditch."

"Ah."

For the rest of the afternoon, Blaise and Draco sat around Hermione's house and talked of Quidditch, Hermione– when Blaise could get Draco to open his mouth about her, and Hogwarts.

By the time Hermione got home, they were in a historical debate as to whether the Ancient Runes class room at Hogwarts was on the third floor or the fourth. When Hermione walked into the living room Draco looked up and exclaimed. "Ha! Hermione's here, she'll prove me right!"

"About what?" Hermione asked curiously. She was in a better mood than she had been that morning, her visit to Luna and Neville's house had lifted her spirits.

"Where was the Ancient Runes class room? The third floor or the _fourth_ floor?" Just by his manner of speaking it was obvious which floor Draco believed it was on.

"Second." Hermione said instantly.

"Bollocks!" Blaise said, shaking his head. "Remember, you had to walk up the rickety stairway to get there."

"From the Slytherin Common Room, maybe." Hermione said without a trace of doubt. "But I distinctly remember that I never had to go up- or down any stairs to get to Runes from the Gryffindor Common Room."

"No, you're wrong." Draco said stubbornly.

"Really?" Hermione said with a challenge in her eyes.

Draco nodded, but he looked unsure. Then he burst out in a whine, "You _have_ to be wrong!"

"Why?"

"Because if you're right, then the debate we've been having for the past-" Draco calculated how long. "For the past hour and a half was pointless…"

"Why?"

"Because we were both wrong!" Draco cried and looked at Blaise, who was looking at him in alarm. Hermione glanced at Blaise and giggled.

"I take it he never acted like this at Hogwarts?" She asked, knowing what Blaise was thinking.

Blaise shook his head, with an amused look on his face. "Never, and I'll bet that if it was ever suggested to him-"

"I would have beaten the snot out of whoever suggested it." Draco finished confidently.

"Then why do you do it now?" Blaise asked shrewdly.

Draco shrugged, but Hermione answered for him. "It's a condition he must have picked up at Azkaban, because he's been like that pretty much since he arrived here."

"Pretty much?" Blaise asked slyly, Hermione didn't notice, but Draco did and when Hermione walked into the kitchen, Draco whacked Blaise in the stomach.

"Prick!" Draco muttered and Blaise pretended to look hurt.

"Well," Blaise started, loud enough for Hermione to hear him, too. "I'd best be off."

Hermione reemerged from the kitchen. "You can stay for tea if you like?"

"No, no." Blaise replied. "I'm supposed to have dinner at my… mother's house."

Draco immediately knew it was a lie; Blaise's mother was in Azkaban along with all the other Death Eaters. "You sure?"

"Positive." Blaise answered, with twinkling eyes. "She'd kill me if I didn't go."

"Yeah, I'm sure she would… if she _could_." Draco muttered and he led Blaise to the door. He opened the door and Blaise stepped through it. "Too bad she's in Azkaban, you Hufflepuff."

Blaise stared at Draco for a moment in shock before winking at him and turning on his heel and plunging into the now dark street. Shaking his head, Draco closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

Draco didn't sleep that night. Not only was he thinking of the upcoming event the next day that caused such uneasiness inside him, but something that Hermione had said to him that night was making him quite restless.

During dinner, Hermione had pulled out a bottle of Fire Whiskey to celebrate Draco's last night of imprisonment- a word Draco fought hard not to cringe at. Draco decided that he would drink to drown the nerves inside of him instead of to celebrate his departure.

Hermione was in had been quiet, melancholy mood during dinner, but once the continuous flow of alcohol to her system took effect; she seemed to be happy with the world around her.

But when Hermione stood up to leave the kitchen and go to bed, she had stumbled and tripped on the leg of the table. Draco had jumped up to catch her; he held her to him and Hermione sighed sadly, when she began to pull away, she stopped and kissed him.

Draco would have responded, but she pulled away. Draco saw tears streaming down her cheeks and she had whispered, "Don't go." before fleeing upstairs.

Draco had contemplated chasing after her and admitting his feelings, but Hermione had been drinking a fair bit and wouldn't appreciate hearing it until she was sober.

So he decided to wait.

Hermione watched silently from the door to Draco's room as he packed his bags. When she had emerged from her room that morning he had been quietly packing while entertaining Enigma. Hermione had walked over to his room and there she had stayed.

Finally breaking the silence, Hermione asked, "Do you want some breakfast?"

Draco turned to look at her. "That'd be great, thanks."

"No problem." Hermione replied and she left the room. She cooked breakfast silently, unlike the way she usually did- shouting out the lyrics to a famous Muggle song, until Draco came in to shut her up. When she had finished, Draco walked into the room and sat down.

"Perfect timing." Hermione said and she too sat down.

Draco nodded and looked very ill at ease. Hermione observed him closely as he ate and after a while she asked, "Are you okay?"

Draco nodded again and plastered a smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm just not looking forward to the trip to the Manor on the Knight Bus."

Hermione agreed, "Just make sure you're holding onto something that doesn't move, a window frame, maybe…"

Draco smiled at her. "Thanks for the advice, but I wouldn't have pictured you as a Knight Bus rider."

"I haven't been on it at night. Just during the day." Hermione added helpfully.

They finished eating and sat back in their seats. Draco looked at the dirty dishes, "Do you want me to wash them?"

"Why don't you use magic?" Hermione asked slyly.

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I don't have my wand."

"Yes, you do." Hermione replied and Draco stared at her incredulously. "Check your pocket."

Draco stuffed his hand in his front pocket and pulled out his wand. Staring at it in disbelief, Draco's face broke out into a wide grin. "Thank you."

"Think of it as a going away present." Hermione said, smiling at the sight of his grin.

There was a screeching of tyres outside followed closely by an outrageous crashing noise. Hermione giggled, but Draco looked stricken. "Uh-oh."

"_Uh-oh_ indeed, Draco." Hermione said mirthfully.

Draco exhaled deeply and looked silently at Hermione. The mirth left her face and she sat looking straight back at him. Draco lifted his wand and pointed it at the dishes, after muttering a spell; he watched as all the dishes magically cleaned themselves and put themselves on the appropriate shelf or in the right cupboard.

Hermione watched him as he stood and picked up his bags. There was a loud banging at the door followed by Stan Shunpike- the conductor of the Knight Bus yelling out Draco's name. Hermione went to the door and opened it for Stan and said professionally, "Hello, Stan. He won't be a minute."

Stan stared at Hermione for a long time before he asked suspiciously, "Arn' choo the Mistress of Magic?"

"Yes." Hermione said smiling politely. Stan continued to stare uncertainly at Hermione, so she turned around, just in time to see Draco running back down the staircase. "What were you doing?"

Draco looked guilty. "I- ah, had to find the snake."

"Enigma?" Hermione asked, curious of Draco strange behaviour.

"Yeah, him."

"_Her_." Hermione corrected, frowning at him.

"Yep! That's the one." Draco said with considerable relief.

Hermione continued to look at him oddly. "So where is she?"

"Who?" Draco looked guilty again.

"_Enigma_!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." The guilty look had not disappeared. Stan coughed loudly and Draco smiled at him, "Hey, Stan."

"'ello." Stan replied, looking uncomfortable.

Hermione gave Draco an odd look as he walked towards the door. "What?" He asked, "I'm just being polite."

Hermione continued to be suspicious about the way he was acting until he stopped in the doorway and turned to face Hermione. Stan took Draco's bags from him and carried them away to the Knight Bus, giving Draco and Hermione time to say goodbye.

The look on Draco's face made Hermione's heart well up inside of her. Draco seemed unsure of what to say, and he ended up choosing, "Thank you for all you done for me, Hermione."

"No worries."" Hermione choked, her eyes beginning to sting. "Thank _you_ for keeping me company in the empty house."

Draco smiled. "No worries." He mimicked softly.

Hermione embraced him tightly, never wanting to let go. Draco returned her hug and they parted quickly. Hermione leaned up and kissed Draco one last time, before she stood back and watched him leave her life. Then, in some desperate attempt to prolong his departure, Hermione called out, "I'll see you at your first Quidditch Match."

Draco turned to look at her. "See you there, Hermione."

"Bye, Draco." Hermione replied softly, more to herself then to him. He smiled one last time and stepped onto the Knight Bus. No sooner had he stepped on then the bus screeched off into thin air.

Hermione stood staring at the empty street, not trusting herself to move. Letting out a sob of dismay, Hermione slowly closed the door. Suddenly, a familiar voice called, "Hermione?"

Spinning around, Hermione saw Ron walking into the living room. "Ron?"

Ron spotted her and smiled. "There you are."

Hermione didn't move, tears were still streaking down her cheeks. Holding back another sob, Hermione asked, "Weren't you going back to France?"

Ron jumped, as if remembering that detail suddenly. "Well, I figured that you might feel a bit… alone, now that Draco's gone, so I told Faith to go back ahead of me and I would go back tomorrow."

Upon hearing Ron say that Draco was gone, Hermione burst out crying. Holding her hands desperately to her mouth, to stifle her sobs, Hermione was blinded by wave upon wave of tears.

Then Ron was there, his strong arms wrapped themselves protectively around her and he led her to the kitchen and sat her down gently. Ron sat down next to her and checked his watch inquisitively before pulling out his wand and conjuring two mugs of coffee.

He handed Hermione a mug and pushed her hair back off her face. "Thank you." Hermione mumbled.

"Of course." Ron replied and he cleared his throat. He sat waiting for Hermione to start talking, and he didn't have too long to wait.

"I let him go." Hermione said quietly.

Ron looked at her encouragingly, so she continued, "I would have told him, but I couldn't do it."

"Tell him what?" Ron asked.

Hermione took in a deep breath before responding. "I never told him that I love him, and now he's gone."

Relief seemed to flood over Ron's face and he tried not to smile. "How long have you loved him?"

"I don't know!" Hermione said, exasperated. "I didn't write down on the calendar the date when I started to have feelings for him, it was so gradual."

"I know what you mean." Ron said without thinking.

Hermione frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"Um, that's how it was with Faith and me."

Ron smiled at her. "Did you ever kiss him?"

Hermione nodded.

"Did he ever kiss you?" Ron asked.

A blush appeared on Hermione cheeks and she nodded again.

"And you love him?"

Hermione nodded, "I've already said that, Ron."

"Just clearing it up." Ron replied and he checked his watch again. "Did he feel the same?"

"I don't know. Some times I thought he did, but then he would be all quiet and indifferent. I just don't know." Hermione answered despairingly.

Ron gave her a pained look. "He does."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, drying her eyes with a tissue.

"He told me." Ron said quietly.

Hermione stared at him. "No offence Ron, but it didn't look like you two were best buddies, why _you_?"

"He told us in Harry's bridegroom chamber at Harry's Wedding, you had just left, and he had been completely blown away by you and he knew he couldn't hide it anymore… from anyone."

"Well he certainly hid it from me." Hermione sniffed.

Ron glanced at his watch and an odd expression passed his face. "He didn't want to hurt you."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Well," Ron started uneasily. His face contorted strangely before settling a few shades paler than it had been.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Ron nodded. "I'm fine."

Hermione coughed. "So… are you sure he loves me?"

Ron nodded firmly. "More than anything."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ron's face contorted again and his face began to change, subtly at first, but then the features of Ron's face became the features of another very familiar face. His body, underneath his robes, shifted and reformed. No sooner had the changes began did the changes stop, and Ron no longer sat beside Hermione.

Hermione had seen the transition before, she knew what had just happened was a Polyjuice Transition from the altered form to original, but that did not mean that she grasped the fact that Draco now sat next to her, impatiently awaiting her reaction, instead of Ron.

Hermione's eyes widened with shock as she continued to stare at Draco's face. "D- Draco?" she whispered uncertainly. Draco nodded and Hermione let out a loud gasp before jumping out of her chair as if she had just been electrocuted and she ran out of the room.

Draco jumped up a millisecond after her and vaulted over her upturned chair and ran after her. Cursing as he ran into the couch, Draco jumped over it and ran after Hermione up the stairs. Hermione had just reached the door to her bedroom when Draco caught her arm and stopped her. "Hermione!"

"I was, ah… I was lying!" Hermione rushed. "I didn't mean any of that!"

Draco looked hurt. "So you don't love me?"

"I…" Hermione looked around her for an escape, but knew it was pointless.

"Why are you trying to lie, Hermione? Do you honestly want me to leave your life and never return?" Draco asked artfully.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed immediately, then she lowered her gaze and exhaled deeply before looking Draco straight in the eyes and saying. "I do love you."

Draco's face filled with relief, happiness and love as she said those words. He swooped his head down to meet her lips in a passionate kiss that left them both rather breathless. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that without having to come up with an excuse for my actions."

"I think I may have an idea." Hermione breathed, looking at him with wonder in her eyes, like she couldn't believe what was happening was real. "So… you feel the same?"

Draco nodded feverishly. "More than words could express."

"Try." Hermione pressed, resting her head against his. "Please?"

Draco stole another lingering kiss before he whispered, barely an inch away from her lips, "There were times when I couldn't breathe, I was suppressing something too… too deep and strong to hide. I wanted to sweep you off your feet and tell you over and over again how much I love you, how much I love everything about you, your smile, your laugh, your wit, your tears… whenever you were hurting I ached because all I wanted to do was hold you and kiss you and comfort you until all your pain was gone. I have loved you for so long that I never thought that a day like today would come. I wanted to tell you so many times… but I never did."

"Why not?" Hermione whispered tentatively, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck gently.

"Because I never wanted to hurt you. I believed that I was the only one with these feelings, so I never acted." Draco said as his arms encircled Hermione and brought her closer to him. "We had formed a friendship that was too precious to me to risk by making rash declarations of love. I knew that if you didn't feel the same, I would rather have your friendship than have nothing."

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I think that a friendship just won't do anymore." Hermione said softly. She smiled delicately and cupped Draco's cheek with her hand and kissed him.

There they stayed for what seemed an eternity, the perfect picture of happiness and contentment of two searching hearts finding one another and locking themselves together, never to let go.

Watching the pair from the top of the staircase, Ron- who had been brought back to Hermione's house shortly after 'leaving', and Faith smiled and looked to each other. Ron winked and they wordlessly started down the stairs, Ron put an arm around Faith's shoulders and said quietly, "Come on, let's go tell the others."

The End.

I hate ending stories, I can never tell if I've screwed it up because of the way I ended it, or perfected it. Please tell me!

By the way, please keep an eye out for my next story. I will be writing a Hermione/ Oliver because I think that they are a different couple and it should prove to be some fun!

Synopsis- Hermione's is Seventh Year and Oliver becomes the DADA teacher because he injured himself in Quidditch and couldn't play anymore. Hermione becomes Oliver's Student Assistant and they become friends- and obviously more!

Even if you don't like the sound of it, please give it a shot, I love all of you too much to loose you after this story ends. Please go on a journey with me into the depths of our FanFiction world…

See you there!


End file.
